Runaway
by McCrazy23
Summary: Naruto ran away at an early age from the village, his mask of happiness breaking. He runs not caring where he will go until he runs into one of the sannin. Who is it? How will his life change from this encounter? M for language, fighting, blood, lemons in later chapters, and craziness. Naru/Tayu pairing. Good amount of romance also. Part one of three.
1. Broken

**Ok McCrazy23 here. I have redone Runaway to make it better in a sense. I apologize for any inconvenience and hope you forgive me. Chapters One through Four are still the same. Five through Ten are the Omake Flashbacks I have written before except for part two and three of Kumo, all of Kiri, Taki and Iwa. After that the chapters go back to normal except for Chapters Thirteen and Fourteen are gonna deal with the academy arc as I would call it. Then it goes back to normal with minor changes. Except chapter eighteen which should have been the new chapter before the rewrite I confused myself. Hope people don't hate me for this. I even locked up Bob. I need the concentration. No flamers saying you suck as a writer or this and that. You try to concentrate having over twenty stories in your head while writing one.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING NARUTO**

**Kyuubi/Asa speaking**

_**Kyuubi/Asa thinking**_

**Jutsu being said**

_Flashback/'thinking'_ ('thinking during flashback')

Runaway. Chapter One.

Rain poured overhead as thunder roared and lightning flashed in the skies. It was one of the worst storms Konoha has ever seen. But it seems like the weather wasn't exactly random. No it was more like it was angry, angry at the village. People were rushing to get into their homes, shops being closed early, windows being closed and boarded up. But if any could see outside the village gates, they would see a small figure running away from the village. The figure is in the shape of a small child. In fact, it is a small child.

If anyone with good eyes that could have been watching, they could see a little boy running. They would have been able to see his clothes, a white shirt and some black shorts with some sandals tattered like someone ripped them. They might see his blond hair all dirty and messy. But if they could really see, they would be able to see that on his cheeks were tears mixed with the rain going over his whisker marks. His name is Naruto Uzumaki who is seven years old. Now you may ask, why is he running and crying with his clothes messed up?

Well couple hours earlier he was asleep in his bed when a group of people came in his home and dragged him outside his apartment. They started to beat him for reasons he didn't know. After a couple of hours of beating him, he saw that the group burned his apartment, destroying everything in it. The group walked away with satisfied smirks on their faces as little Naruto lay on the ground, beaten to an inch of his life, crying. He cried as the sky opened up to cry with him. He felt his bruises and cuts and whatever else they done to him heal, for reasons he didn't know, until he had enough strength to get up and start running, heading to the gates.

And that's where we find him, running away from the village he called home, even if it wasn't a good one. He kept running, not caring where he might go, not caring if he will be homeless, just as long as he wasn't in the village anymore. He ran and ran for what felt hours but was around twenty minutes until he ran into someone and fell.

The person he bumped into looked down wondering what hit her. "What the..?" She says as Naruto looks up, lightning flashing illuminating the woman. She is abit over five feet tall, wearing a green haori. Under that she has on a grey, kimono-style blouse held closed by a broad, dark blue obi that matches her pants. She also had open-toed black sandals with high heels, not that he could see since he was looking up. Her straight blond hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing her face. But her most noticeable feature of her are her huge breasts. On her cleavage was a necklace. Also what he noticed on her forehead was a small diamond. He wasn't sure if it was painted on or if it's a birth mark.

She looked down at the boy as he looked at her in fear wondering if she was going to hit him like the villagers had done to him. He closed his eyes as he put up his arms in a defensive position as he said with tears running down. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. I'M SORRY I RAN INTO YOU." The woman looks at him as she kneels down. She speaks in a soft voice but loud enough for him to hear. "Hey I won't hurt you. What's this about hurting you?" She goes and picks him up as he shakes from the touch. Noticing he's not on the ground anymore, he looks at the woman wondering what she will do. She looks at him, wondering if he will answer.

"Hey going to answer my question little one?" He nods before speaking. "I keep getting hurt in my village." The woman frowns at that. "What do you mean by that?" He answers. "Well I don't know why but they hurt me a lot. Ever since I got out of the place I used to live as an orphan." He says between sniffles before he starts to cry more. "Even in there I got hurt and I don't know why. I never did anything wrong. Honest. Please don't take me back there. I want to leave.." He goes and cries on her chest as the woman consoles him.

"Hey don't cry. I'll protect you." Naruto stops crying but keeps sniffling. "You will?" "Of course. What's your name?" She asks. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." He says in a somewhat cheerful tone. The woman wonders why his name sounds familiar but can't remember at the moment. "What's yours?" She looks at him. "I'm Tsunade. Tsunade of the Sannin. The slug princess." Naruto looks at her with a weird look, forgetting at the moment what happened prior. "The Sannin?"

Tsunade laughs a hearty laugh as she nods. "Yep. Guessing you don't know huh?" He shakes his head as thunder roars and lightning flashes once again before slowly dying down. Tsunade looks to her right before speaking. "Well Shizune looks like we won't be stopping here for a while. Besides I still haven't come to terms with the past just yet." Naruto looks where she is looking to see a girl in her early twenties. She wore a black-bluish kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi. Her hair is black and straight, stopping above her shoulders with bangs that cover her ears. Shizune has a sad and glum look but decided that it might be best considering what she just heard.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." She says as she holds a big umbrella over all three of them. "Oh this is Shizune, my student. I'm teaching her in medical jutsus." Tsunade says, answering an unasked question. Naruto nod before he hears an oink. He looks around wondering where that sound came from before Shizune giggles. "I see our little friend also wants an introduction." Naruto looks at her wondering what she means until she brings her free hand up, only her arm is carrying something. He looks and sees a pig, wearing a pearl collar and a dark red jacket, which looks odd to him.

"Her name is Tonton." Shizune says as Naruto gently pets the pig. She oinks a pleased oink. Naruto looks at Tsunade. "So I can go with you?" Tsunade nods. Naruto smiles and hugs her crying, this time happy tears. She hugs him back before she looks at his face and sees he's asleep. She chuckles at that before looking at Shizune. "Come on. Let's go to another town then." "Yes sensei." She says before they walk off away from the village but opposite of where they came from prior, unbeknownst to them how much both of their lives will change.

Meanwhile…

While in a different village, an almost exact situation was occurring. However it wasn't raining like in Konoha. But there is another child running. It is a young girl, who is the same age as Naruto. She also had tears running down her face as she ran, her shoulder length hair moving from her running. Her hair is unique since it is red, bright red but not exactly pink. She is wearing a red dress as it moves with her running that reaches her knees, flapping around with some open-toed sandals. Her name is Tayuya and her reason for running is what she heard a couple hours ago.

See her family is poor since where they live isn't exactly the best of places, especially when their house is run down. But Tayuya managed to try to have a decent childhood. That is until she heard some noise and went to check. She saw her parents along with a weird looking man talking in the kitchen. Well more like her mom was arguing with her dad and the stranger. She couldn't hear much until she heard that her father was planning on selling her to the stranger.

She was, in a word, shocked. She didn't want that. Her mother didn't either until Tayuya saw her get hit and taken down. She shed silent tears for her mother before she decided to get out of the house as fast but silently as possible. Only bothering to take a picture of her small family and a flute her mom made for her, she crawled out of the window and headed to the gates of her village. She passed some people by but none bothered her, none noticing her tears.

And now we find her still running, away from her village. Away from her father who she thought he loved her, who shouldn't have tried to sell his daughter, no matter how tough times were. Away from whomever that man was, even though she heard faintly the name Orochimaru. Right now all she wants is to get away. But where would she go? Who would help her? Where could she be safe? All these questions ran through her mind as she headed in the direction of where Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune are heading. What's the future for these two young children? Only time shall tell and only fate will know.

**Chapter One Done.**

**R&R please**


	2. Meeting Tayuya

Runaway. Chapter Two

Following day.

The sounds of birds can be heard signifying that morning has arrived. However for one little girl it wasn't a good one. Tayuya had been running all night until she came up to a small village. She headed inside not knowing where she was but knew two things: she was tired and hungry. She couldn't find food but decided it would be better to find somewhere to sleep. She went to a small alleyway between two buildings and finds a small box to sleep in. It's not much but it's better than nothing. It wasn't a comfortable sleep as the ground wasn't flat and was cold. When the sun lit up the sky she gently opened her eyes, seeing some movement in the streets. But instead of getting up, she decides to stay in the box, unsure if anyone would help but kept hoping.

Meanwhile a certain blond boy was getting up at the same time. He opened his eyes, rubbing them to get the morning crust off his eyes before looking around. He saw he was on a bed in a clean room. "Wow looks better than my apartment…" He says in a soft whisper as he kept looking around until his eyes fell on Tsunade who was sleeping on a futon, very passed out and looked uncomfortable. He also saw Shizune on a bed next to the futon looking peacefully asleep. So was Tonton who sleeps in a bed meant for dogs.

Naruto was unsure of where he was until he remembered last night and what had happened that day. He puts his knees close to his face and wonders what he had done wrong to make people act that way towards him. Ever since he could remember, people treated him either like he was a monster or that he didn't exist. Except for a certain old man who sometimes helped him when he could. He wondered if the old man might miss him. He didn't really get his hopes up since he was just a kid. He gently shed some tears as he sat on the bed, the sunlight shining on him trying to hug him.

A couple minutes pass before Shizune wakes up, gently getting up and stretching abit. She looks around, seeing her sensei passed out cold on the futon making her sweatdrop. '_She should really cut the sake. Especially now since we have a new companion. Although she might not even cut it for him_.' Thinking about Naruto, she turns her head to the bed where Naruto slept hoping to see him asleep so he doesn't see Tsunade in that state.

What she sees makes her heart ache. Tears running down his face from what she could see as she heard him sobbing quietly. She softly gets off the bed and walks over to Naruto, gently sitting on the bed as she goes to console him. She hugs him gently, making Naruto startle abit before laying his head on her chest. "What's wrong Naruto?" He looks up at her, eye abit red as more tears threatened to fall. "I was just thinking of my life and how bad it was.." he said softly. "I was either hurt or ignored, except by one person." Shizune looks at him questioningly before gently whipping his eyes. "Who Naruto?"

He smiles softly before saying. "His name is Sarutobi and is the Hokage. He's the one who gave me the apartment and sometimes helped me." He gets abit sad however. "Although sometimes he is too busy to help." Shizune looks at him with soft eyes, knowing who he was talking about. '_So Hokage-sama helped Naruto? I wonder why he didn't do much else though_.' Shizune was about to say something before they both heard a noise, well more like a loud grunt. They turned their heads and saw Tsunade on the floor still asleep. They sweatdropped at that before Naruto asked. "Is she always like this?" Shizune could only sigh before nodding.

XXXX

After a rude awakening from Shizune, aka dumping cold water on her, Tsunade sat on the bed where Naruto slept, trying to get rid of the nasty hangover she has and dry her hair. "You know that wasn't necessary Shizune." "Well if you didn't drink so much that wouldn't of happened and little Naruto wouldn't have seen you like that." Tsunade chuckles nervously. "Heh well couldn't help myself. Although I guess he shouldn't be exposed to that." Shizune nods at that. "Of course sensei. By the way, what are the plans for today?"

While they spoke, Naruto was taking a shower, a long shower. He never showered with warm water before so he was taking his sweet time in it, giggling at random with a blush as he cleaned himself. "Man warm showers are great." He sighed in content before shutting off the water. He got out and dried himself off before putting on some new clothes that Tsunade must have bought. '_Or maybe Shizune. Yeah probably Shizune_.' He thought to himself before heading to the sink and brushing his teeth.

Afterwards he looked out the open window before taking a big breath of fresh air. '_Ah good air. Maybe from now on things won't be so bad after all_.' Boy was he wrong but he was also right at the same time. He sighs before he looks down and notices a mop of red hair. He looks closer and sees a girl in a box shivering. '_What is a girl doing alone there? Is she like me?_' He thought before heading out of the bathroom, passing the two women and out the door.

Tsunade and Shizune look at the door then each other. "Did we just see a flash of yellow go by?" Shizune nods wondering why Naruto would just leave like that. Tonton lay on the bed as she oinked before getting off the bed and headed to the door. "You want to follow Naruto?" Tonton oinks at that as Shizune and Tsunade get up wondering what happened with Naruto.

XXXX

Naruto walked to the alleyway, well more like sprinted to the alleyway to see if that girl was hurt. He spotted the box and slowly walked to it not wanting to startle the girl. When he got close, he knelt down and gently poked her head. "Uh hello? Are you ok?" He said as he poked again. "Hey wake up. Please tell me you're alive." He pokes again, this time getting a result. Just not one he was expecting.

His face was met with a fist as he crumpled backward, blood coming out the nose. Tayuya slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see a boy on the ground. She gasps and gets up. "I'm so sorry." Naruto groans before sitting up and screaming. "What was that for?" Tayuya looks at him oddly with a small blush. "Sorry. I don't like being poked." Naruto looks at her as he holds his nose. "Well I was just checking if you're ok since you were in a box." He says before two shadows come over them.

Tayuya backs up as Naruto looks up. "Oh hi Tsunade. Hi Shizune." Tonton oinks. "Oh hi Tonton." He says sheepishly, scratching his head. Tsunade looks at Naruto then Tayuya then back at him. "Naruto why you run off like that?" "Oh sorry. It's just I saw this girl in a box and was wondering if she was ok." He looks at Tayuya and sees her clothes are dirty. "Are you ok?" Tayuya nods as she looks down. "I-I'm fine." "You sure?" She nods again, abit fast.

"By the way, I'm Naruto." He says, holding out his hand with his signature smile. Tayuya looks at him and shakes his hand. "I-I'm T-Tayuya." He giggles and rubs his head again. "So uh what are you doing out here? Don't you have a home?" He asks. Tsunade and Shizune stay quiet letting the kids talk. Tayuya looks down sadly. "I left it." She says softly. Naruto's smile disappears. "Why?" She softly starts to cry. "Be-because my fa-father tried t-to sell me…"

Naruto's face turns to confusion with a bit of anger. "Why? And to who?" Tayuya looks at him, still crying. "I don't know… and to a guy named Orochimaru. I think…" She says before she hugs Naruto and cries some more. Naruto sits there unsure what to do until he hugs her back and consoles her. '_Guess we are kinda alike. We have no home now_."

Meanwhile Tsunade and Shizune shiver a bit at hearing _his_ name. They look at each other before nodding. "Come on you two. Let's head to the hotel. It might not be safe out here. _Especially if _he_ might be nearby._" Tsunade says, keeping that last part to herself. The kids look at each other before looking at her and nod. They get up and follow Tsunade and Shizune to the hotel. None notice that Naruto's nose is healed and the blood stopped coming out.

XXXX

Back at the hotel, the kids, the adults and one pig, sat on the beds in their room. Tayuya told them what happened before she got to this village. Needless to say there were mixed emotions. Tsunade was angry, Shizune was sad, and Naruto was sad, angry, and a bit confused to why a father would do that but consoled Tayuya. Tonton oinked sadly at hearing her story. "Tsunade do you know about this Orochimaru person?" Naruto asks as the kids look at her. Tsunade straightens herself up before looking at the kids. "Yes I do. He is a Sannin like me and also an old comrade before he I guess defected or something or maybe was always like this all his life but never showed it. Basically stay away from him. He is dangerous."

Tsunade looked at a nearby clock. "We should leave soon but you-" she points at Tayuya "-need a shower. We have some of our old clothes you could try on. Not sure if they might fit however. While Shizune and I get them out, you shower." Tayuya nods and walks into the bathroom while Naruto sits there. "What about me?" Tsunade looks at him. "You just sit there till we get this done then later we can eat. Sounds good?" He nods at that as his stomach rumbles. Tsunade smiles at that while she and Shizune go and get everything ready, taking out some of their old clothes (mainly Shizune) and laying them out for Tayuya. "Hope they fit her sensei."

XXXX

After Tayuya showered and tried on the clothes, the ones that fit her anyway, the small group sets off. They walked out of the room of the hotel then checked out, hitting the streets soon after. It was midday so there where quite a few people on the streets. Tsunade was leading with Shizune and Tonton next to her. Naruto and Tayuya where behind them holding on to Shizune's clothes as they walked. It took a bit but they finally made it out of the small village they stayed in.

"So where are we going next?" Naruto asks as they walk along the dirt path. "We are going to the hot springs village nearby to eat and stay for some days." Tsunade says as Naruto and Tayuya look at each other. "Oh ok." They say as the four people and pig head to the direction of their destination. "_Let's just hope we don't run into a certain pervert…" _Tsunade thinks to herself as said pervert sneezes and gets caught by the women he is peeping on.

**R&R please.**


	3. Meeting the Pervert

Runaway. Chapter Three.

Same Day.

A couple hours passed as the small group finally made it the Hot Springs Village. Both Naruto and Tayuya took in the sight of the village since neither were this far from home. Naruto looks at Tsunade and asks. "So why is this called Hot Springs Village?" She looks at him. "Well because they are famous for their hot spring here and have the most." She said as they all heard a shrill. They look at the direction it came from but shrugged their shoulders. "Wonder what that was about." Tayuya says as they head in to find a hotel until… "PERVERT."

They stop in front of an entrance to one of the hot springs as a person gets kicked out of it and lands in front of the group. They all see that the man is covered in bruises. Tsunade and Shizune face palm themselves while Tonton just shakes her head. The kids look at the man wondering what happened exactly until Naruto looks up seeing a woman in a towel, pissed beyond belief then notices a sign. "Um this guy was in a "women only" hot spring?"

The girls grow tick marks while they all smack him waking him up while the woman in the towel throws a brush at him knocking him out again. "AND YOU BETTER STAY OUT. PERVERT." She screams before noticing the group and quickly apologizes before going back in. Naruto sweatdrops at the scene but quivers a bit in fear. Making a mental note from all this. '_Note to self: Don't make women and girls angry. They are scary._' He kinda forgets about this later on.

Naruto looks at the man before looking at Tsunade, remembering their face palming. "Um Tsunade, do you know this man?" Tsunade looks at Naruto before looking at the man and nods. "Unfortunately, yes." She says before they all notice the man jump up like nothing happened. They all jump back a bit before the man grabs Tsunade's hands and asks "Hime is that you?" Her answer was a punch to the top of his head making him fall face first to the ground making everyone there and anyone seeing nearby sweatdrop.

"Yes Jiraiya. And don't call me Hime. I told you a thousand TIMES." The man now named Jiraiya stands up like nothing happened, again. He stands tall at six feet, three inches. He has waist length, spiky white hair tied in a pony-tail with two shoulder-length bangs. He also has red lines that run down from his eyes. On his forehead, he has a forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. There was a wart on the side of his nose which the kids noticed and giggled at that. He is wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants. Underneath he has on a body suit mesh armour; the only visible parts come out of his sleeves and legs of his outfit and from the open shirt. He also has hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, with a scroll on his back.

All in all to the kids, he looked a little odd but it also showed not to mess with him. Even though they might. "He he sorry. But what are you doing here?" He says and notices the Naruto and Tayuya. "Who are the brats?" They both twitch their eyebrows with tick marks on their foreheads and both yell "Hey I'm not a brat." Jiraiya shrugs it off. "They are Naruto Uzumaki and Tayuya." Jiraiya twitches at the name before looking at Naruto again. "Holy crap." He yells at him.

Naruto gets behind Tsunade before she hits Jiraiya again making him hit the floor, again. "What is wrong with you yelling at him?" She yells at him before he stands up again. "Sorry Tsunade. But I know him. Although I thought he was dead." Saying that last part to himself. They all look at Naruto before he looks at Jiraiya. "Um I don't know you. In fact who are you?" Tsunade and Shizune just drop their heads and sigh knowing what is coming. "Me? Well…" He starts as smoke appears before he speaks again.

During his introduction/dance, Tayuya leans to Naruto and whispers in his ear. "This guy is a whole lot of weird." He nods to that before he whispers in her ear. "I know. But if he knows Tsunade and knows me he might help us. Besides I want to know how he knows me since I've never seen him in my life." They notice the smoke clear and him almost done with his intro. "I am Jiraiya of the Sannin. Toad Sage of Konoha and Mount Myoboku." The kids see him making an odd pose before noticing he is on a large toad.

"Whoa that toad is huge." Tayuya exclaims while Naruto nods. "Very huge." Jiraiya faults at that making Tsunade and Shizune laugh. "Hey what about my intro?" They kids look at him impassively before shrugging. "Eh it's ok." Jiraiya looks down at that before muttering something about stupid brats. Naruto then remember what he said. "Wait you're a Sannin? Like Tsunade?" He nods at that before the kids look at them both.

"So how come your not as mature?" Tayuya asks making the women laugh more. "Hey I can be very mature." He exclaims. Tayuya and Naruto narrow their eyes before looking at each other and nodding. "Right…" They said before the toad puffs out. "Hey where did that toad go?" Tayuya asks. "He went back to Mount Myoboku." They kids look at him in confusion making him sigh.

Before he explains however Tsunade clears her throat to gain their attention. "Jiraiya you still haven't explained the fact how you know Naruto." She reminds him. He nods as he speaks. "Come on let's get something to eat and I will explain." They group nods and follow him to a small restaurant. There they sit and order food while Jiraiya explains everything he knows so far, except leaving off a few facts.

After about half an hour of talking, there were mixed emotions at the table. The girls were all angry for different reasons while Naruto was angry, sad, and confused, with a small, tiny bit of happiness. Tsunade was wondering why her sensei would do that. Shizune was wondering how Naruto's life might have been different if he had his godfather in it. Tayuya was thinking both and also if she should hit this guy. The table was quiet.

"So you're my godfather?" Naruto said softly but loud enough for them to hear making them jump abit. Tayuya was consoling him by rubbing his back as Jiraiya answered yes. Naruto looks at him, tears in his eyes before he grabs a cup and throws it at Jiraiya. Not expecting it, even though he should of, it hits and breaks on his face pouring the contents on him as he falls back. "Then why weren't you there for me?" Naruto yells angrily.

The patrons and staff at the restaurant look at the commotion while Jiraiya gets up and grabs a napkin, whipping his face. "Look I didn't know Naruto." He yells back before Naruto runs off. Tayuya runs after him and so does Shizune. Tsunade looks at him scowling. "Why did sensei tell you Naruto died?" Jiraiya looks at her as the restaurant goes back to normal after seeing what happened, some people whispering to themselves. "I don't know. Probably because of my spy network. You know he has to look after the village first." He said.

Tsunade looks down at the cup she is holding contemplating his words. "Still to tell you that none of them survived is harsh, even if his parents both died. But Naruto told me about how his life was in there and it wasn't pretty. To think of a village mistreating a child like that." She spoke in a soft voice so only they both could hear. "Well you do know how and why Minato died right?" She nods.

"Well did you know he used Naruto for _that_?"She gasps and looks at him. "You mean?" Jiraiya nods as Tsunade puts the pieces together and puts her chin on her hands that has her fingers interlaced and elbows on the table. '_So Naruto is the Kyuubi's container… Now I see why his life was hell. Kami are people stupid…_'

xxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto ran to a park as he sat down on a bench. There were a few people there but were doing their own things. Naruto looked down as he softly cried. He put his knees up and held them as he softly as he kept crying before he felt a pair of arms surround him. He looked up and sees Tayuya holding him. He hugs her back and cries some more on her shoulder while she holds him, rubbing his back.

"Calm down Naruto…" He does and wipes his eyes looking at her. "Thanks Tayuya." She smiles as he softly blushes looking away. '_Wow she's pretty when she smiles_.' Tayuya giggles a bit seeing his blush. '_He's cute when he blushes._' This in turn makes her blush and look away too. Shizune arrives, with Tonton in hand but stops short and hides nearby seeing the kids blushing. She giggles abit and waits. Naruto and Tayuya finally compose themselves and look at each other before giving a small smile.

However for Naruto, that smile turns to a frown and looks down rethinking about earlier. Tayuya sees this and holds him again rubbing his back. "Still thinking about before…?" He nods at that. "I just don't know why Ji-Ji would tell Jiraiya that. My life wouldn't have been that bad if he had been there for me." He said in a hushed tone. Tayuya nodded at that. "Well at least you aren't there anymore and won't be hurt. You can start a new life." She said as Naruto looked at her.

"Yeah. Thanks. But still there are so many questions. Let's go back. Maybe Jiraiya can answer more." Tayuya nods and both stand up before they head back as they see Shizune come to them. "Naruto you ok?" He nods and smiles making her smile in return. "Let's go back ok you two?" They nod as they walk away. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. "So that's where Tayuya is. I better report to Orochimaru." The figure says before leaving.

Naruto, Tayuya, and Shizune along with Tonton arrive back in the restaurant. Jiraiya and Tsunade look at them as they sit back at the table. Naruto looks at Jiraiya. "Sorry about the cup." Jiraiya looks back at him with a smirk. "Ah its ok kid. Kinda deserved it I guess but it wasn't my fault I wasn't there." "I know. Still… why would Ji-Ji tell you that?.." Jiraiya looks at him. "Well I guess it was for my spy network."

Naruto and Tayuya look at him confused. "It's exactly as it sounds. I have spies all around and it's to help Konoha. They gather information for me and I inform what I have to the Hokage." The kids nod at what he said. "You have to know Naruto, the Hokage has to put the village first." Tsunade says as Naruto looks down. "Yeah but still he could of told you the truth Jiraiya. At least I would have had someone else that cared." Everyone went quiet after that.

It wasn't long until Naruto spoke again. "Jiraiya, who were my parents?" Jiraiya glances to Tsunade as she does the same in return. They nod in understanding as Jiraiya looks back at Naruto and sighs. "Ok kid I'll tell you but keep calm when I do." Naruto nodded as Jiraiya leaned in. Couple minutes pass until the whole village hears… "NANI?"

Birds flutter away from trees as people wonder 'What was that about?'. Meanwhile in the restaurant, some people looked at the kid with a glare while others picked their ears. Tayuya did the same except her eyes showed shock while the three adults and one pig tried to gain their hearing back. Naruto however was beyond shocked. His eyes were bulging out, anime style. His mouth was open and he looked at Jiraiya trying to wrap around in his mind what he just heard.

"Y-you mean m-my dad was the Y-Yondaime H-Hokage…?" He said in a quiet but disbelieving tone. Jiraiya, after getting his hearing back, nodded. "Yes. Didn't I tell you to stay calm though?" Naruto broke from his stupor and scratched the back of his head with an embarrassing smile. "Oops. Sorry." Naruto looks around. "S-sorry everyone.." He blushes and looks down.

Tsunade sighs in annoyance before looking at Jiraiya. "If I had known his mouth was loud I should have stopped you." Jiraiya sweatdrops. "How would I have known?" She shrugs while Jiraiya looks at Naruto. "It might be best to tell the Hokage where you are at." "NO." They look at Naruto. "No. I'm not going back." Jiraiya gives Naruto a contemplating look. "But Naruto-" "I said no. Not after finding out all this AND being mistreated like that all my life back there. I'm staying with Tsunade and Shizune. At least they treat me like I'm human…" he said quietly in the end.

They still heard him and Jiraiya sighs. "Well how about I tell him who you are with and everything that's happened and that you're staying with them?" Naruto thinks for abit before nodding. "Ok. But also that I'm not going back. Not until either the village forgets about me or they treat me like I matter. Which we all know won't happen. And I won't forgive the Hokage. At least not yet and I get at least one hit on him. Just one."

Everyone sweatdrops at the last part but Jiraiya nods at that. "Ok fine. By the way Tsunade where are you staying?" Tsunade looks at him and shrugs. "We just got here so we haven't found a hotel yet." "I see. Well you can stay at the one I'm at." She nods. "Fine but us girls get a room to ourselves. I know of your little antics." Jiraiya waves his hands in a defensive manner with his eyes closed and a shaky smile. "Wh-what are you talking about Hime?..."

She looks at him with a tick mark on her forehead. "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about." He looks away pretending not to know. The kids and Shizune sweatdrop at the whole scene but laugh to themselves before Naruto gets up. "Well while you two do that I was thinking maybe me, Tayuya, and Shizune could look around since I've never been here before." Tonton oinks. "He he you too Tonton. I won't forget you." She oinks happily.

Tayuya agrees and gets up before both of them walk out. Shizune does also carrying Tonton and follows them while Jiraiya pays for the meal, talking with Tsunade. Shizune makes it outside but stops when she sees the kids standing there. "Hey what's wrong?" Before they could say anything, a voice is heard sending shivers down her spine. "Why hello Tayuya. Finally good to meet you." Shizune looks at the person speaking and pales.

"Orochimaru…" She says softly.

**R&R please.**


	4. Orochimaru

Runaway. Chapter Four.

Shizune shakes as she sees who is in front of her and the kids. Tayuya shakes also as she recognizes the man. Naruto looks at him with his head tilted. "Hey who are you? Why are you pale? And what do you want with Tayuya?" He said pointing at him. Orochimaru and two of his subordinates sweatdrop at the second question. "I am Orochimaru. I was born this way and I came for what is mine." He said slowly making Naruto shiver. "What is yours? Tayuya belongs to no one so stop looking at her like you want to eat her. Are you a pedo?" Naruto says pointing his finger again. Orochimaru grows a tick mark while the two next to him look away at that as the girls try to hide their giggles.

"I am not a pedo you brat." Orochimaru yells. "Then why are you looking at Tayuya like that huh? You have to be one to be looking at her like that. Tsunade didn't say anything that you are one though…" Naruto said, saying the last part to himself but everyone heard him. "Tsunade is here huh?" Orochimaru said. "Yeah I am here. And would you keep it down Naruto? You are loud."

Naruto chuckles sheepishly as Tsunade and Jiraiya walk out of the restaurant. Orochimaru seethes then smirks but inside he is sweating. '_Damn with those two here things will be difficult._' "Well well if it isn't the butt pirate. How you been Oro-teme?" Jiraiya said. Orochimaru grows another tick mark. "Damn it I am not a butt pirate. Stop saying that." "Whatever Orochimaru." Jiraiya said. "So you showed your ugly face huh?" Tsunade said. Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

"Of course. After all Tayuya now belongs to me. Her father sold her to me after all." Tsunade scowled. "Sorry but you aren't getting her since she is under my care." "Well then I guess we can fight it out." "Two on one Orochimaru is not exactly in your favor." Jiraiya said. "Well I do have my two companions." Orochimaru said as the two next to him walk forward. Both are wearing identical outfits (Sound Four outfits without hitai-ates) but one has blue hair and the other brown. The one with blue hair has red, snake-like eyes while the other had green eyes.

"Heh like those two can beat a Sannin." Jiraiya said. "So Tsunade, the pervert and the pedo are gonna fight huh?" Naruto said turning to Tsunade. "Are you the normal one out of the three?" Orochimaru answered for him. "If you consider a heavy drinker, heavy gambler and one that uses a jutsu that makes oneself look young but is as old as us 'normal', then yes she is normal." Shizune and Jiraiya paled at what he said while the kids looked confused. "Jutsu that makes you look young?" Tayuya asked. "But she isn't old." Naruto said as Tayuya agreed. They turned to her and saw her with a very pissed off 'I can't believe you said that' look. They even saw her chakra flair which made Orochimaru pale, even if it wasn't noticeable.

"Aw crap. Wait Tsunade I didn't mean that." He said as he backed up. Jiraiya and Shizune grabbed the kids and moved them away as Tsunade took a step forward. The ground shook from that. The two subordinates of Orochimaru moved out of the way from fear as Orochimaru backed up more. "Did you just call me old?" She said slowly as her bangs shadowed her face. One thing went through Orochimaru's mind. '_Oh fuck._'

Before he could react, Tsunade gave him a swift kick in his jewels making him scream a silent scream. She lifted him up then punched him right on his face, sending him flying over the village and into the forest behind it. He went through trees and branches before landing on the ground. The momentum kept his body going as he crashed through boulders, more trees and making a huge trench in the ground. That caused a lot of bone fractures, broken ribs, internal bleeding, a lot of open wounds on the outside and one of his balls to rupture. All in all, he was out but alive.

The two subordinates gasped but were caught off-guard as Jiraiya made a clone then he and said clone Rasenganed them both, killing them and sending their bodies and guts to random directions. The kids gasped at all that as Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at them. "That was so COOL." Naruto said with excitement. Tayuya stood there with fascination. "You two are strong. How did you get so strong? Can I get that strong? What was that you used Jiraiya? Can I learn it?" Naruto shot off questions at them making them chuckle.

"First breathe and calm down." Tsunade said. Naruto did that. "Ok first we got that strong since we are ninjas and trained a lot. Second you can if you want." "Third that was a Rasengan. And fourth yes you can with enough practice." Jiraiya finished. "Ooh what about Tayuya?" "Yes she can too although not sure about the Rasengan though." Tsunade said. "Well I want to be strong like you." Naruto said. "Me too." Tayuya added. The Sannin chuckled. "Well ok. You want to be like me kid?" Jiraiya asked. "I don't want to be a pervert so no." Naruto said crossing his arms.

Jiraiya hung his head hearing that. The others chuckled. "I want to be like Tsunade." Naruto said with Tayuya agreeing. "Don't worry you two won't be perverts. I will make sure of that." Tsunade said. "But he can help when he can ok?" The kids nodded as Jiraiya perked up. "So how long are you here Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya made some clones to clean up the mess. "Maybe two days before heading out. I heard Orochimaru was nearby. I was right." "You sure it wasn't for the hot springs Jiraiya-san?" Shizune asked.

Jiraiya slumped at that as the others laughed. "Yeah well I guess I can stay longer to train these two. Later I will go to Konoha and ask why sensei lied to us." Jiraiya said. "But for now let's go to the hotel and get you guys checked in." The two women and two kids along with one pig agreed as they head to the hotel. They checked in as Jiraiya got a second room for the girls. They dropped their stuff in the room then headed out again. "Ok so you two want to be strong like us?" Tsunade asked. The kids nodded in agreement.

They walked to a field near the village and gave them some starting instructions. The kids stood there baffled. "What? That is crazy. We can't do that." Naruto exclaimed waving his hands. "You two want to be like us right?" Jiraiya said. The kids nodded. "Well you have to start by doing these instructions." He said. "Can't you tone it down abit? We are just kids." Tayuya said. "Fine just abit but if you want to be strong you have to do what we say. And no Jiraiya you can't do anything that will make them go down your path." Jiraiya deflated from that. The kids chuckled before doing what they were told.

XXXX

Nighttime.

Tsunade and Shizune are walking to the hotel carrying Naruto and Tayuya who are dead tired and asleep. Tonton walked next to Shizune. They made it inside and walked to their rooms when Tsunade realized Jiraiya had the key for his and Naruto's room. "Ugh freaking hermit. He has the key." Jiraiya left sometime during the training for Kami knows what (should be obvious though). "Well we can put Naruto in our room Tsunade-sama." Shizune said. Tsunade sighed but nodded as they went inside their room.

They walked to one of the beds and laid the kids down next to each other. "These two are gonna be a hassle in the future." Tsunade spoke. "Yeah but our travels will be more interesting now. Besides it might be fun." Shizune said. "Yeah you might be right. I can think of them as my own. _Especially since Naruto is like a grandson thanks to our family tree._" Tsunade said, saying the last part to herself. Shizune giggled. "They can be like my little brother and sister." Tsunade chuckled at that. "Well I guess we can sleep too since I am abit tired."

Shizune agreed as they saw the kids snuggle up to each other as they slept. Both women had a 'Kawaii' moment but didn't show it. Tsunade took the bed as Shizune rolled out a sleeping bag while Tonton went to her bed. She fell asleep as did Shizune. Tsunade had a smile before falling asleep. _'The next few years will be interesting._'

**R&R please.**


	5. Traveling

**This chapter was the first Omake Flashback and the second one. They are still the same.**

Runaway. Chapter Five

One month after running away.

Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Naruto and Tayuya are walking on the dirt path. They just left a different town after stopping there for supplies and after helping someone who was sick. The month was mainly spent in training. For two weeks Tsunade and Jiraiya trained the two kids in exercises they did back when they were young. They also trained them in chakra control, after teaching them what chakra is, by leaf balancing first, especially Naruto since Tsunade found out he has kage level reserves, much like all Uzumakis.

Jiraiya had to leave to go to Konoha after they left the hot springs village to tell his sensei all that has transpired and to ask why he has lied to both of his students and little Naruto. He told him he would teach Naruto and give him the toad summon next time he saw them. The group of females and little boy made it to the village in the Land of Teas. Turns out one of the people in the royal family became sick and they needed the slug princess' help.

Turns out it was a minor infection but Tsunade got rid of it. There she taught the two kids about tree walking. They were skeptical at first until she showed them. Since that point, the two tried their best at running up a tree. Tsunade had them start at a small one for safety reasons and for them not to overexert themselves. The tree was still ten feet tall however and the first and only branch that is big enough to sit on is eight feet off the ground. Tayuya and Naruto had the opposite problem. Tayuya used too little to stick to the tree while Naruto used too much.

Naruto wasn't really fazed since he was dealt worse. However he always checked on Tayuya whenever she fell down. The first time she cried until Naruto made her feel better and told her to keep trying. Tayuya took it to heart since other than her mother, no one really showed her that much care. For those two weeks there, the two kids did their best to climb up the small tree. Tayuya made it the fastest but Tsunade told her to run up and down it to build up her chakra reserves. No matter how much Naruto tried however, he could never really make up the tree, just close to the first branch.

Naruto sat by the base in frustration as he wondered what he did wrong. Tayuya sat next to him. "You ok?" "Not really. I don't know what I am doing wrong." Naruto said. "Well can you tell me?" "Well I run up the tree and just at the last second I blast off or slip." Tayuya nodded and thought about what he said. "Well maybe you need motivation." Naruto looked at her. "What do you mean? I thought I do have motivation." "You do but I mean for a different goal." Naruto nodded as he thought about what she said.

"How about this, since you told me to keep trying whenever I fell, how about if you make it up I give you a kiss?" Naruto blushed and looked at her. Tayuya also had a similar blush but kept looking at him. "I-I-I, yo-you sure?" He asked, wondering why he stuttered. Tayuya giggled but nodded all together. Naruto grinned. "He he ok." He exclaimed as he got up then held his hand out. Tayuya grabbed it and he stood her up. "Watch me get to that branch."

Tayuya nodded as Naruto made a running start giggling but forgot to apply chakra and slipped when he put his foot on the tree. He flipped and landed on his back. "Ow." Tayuya ran over to him and knelt down. "You ok?" "Yeah. I forgot to apply chakra." He said giggling. Tayuya giggled at that. She helped him up as he brushed off the dirt. "Ok let me try again." Naruto said as Tayuya moved. He made a running start and, after applying chakra to his feet, and started running up the tree.

Meanwhile Tsunade, Shizune and even Tonton watched the two kids. "Those two are gonna grow closer together huh?" Shizune asked. "Yep. Ah young love." Tsunade said as she sighed softly. Shizune looked at her. "You ok?" "Yeah. Just thinking about Dan." "You think they are watching us?" Tsunade nodded, closing her eyes. "You know Naruto reminds me of Nawaki abit." "Yeah he is definitely like him. Wonder how things would be if they met." Tsunade said. Shizune narrowed her eyes. "Konoha might be covered in paint and stuff." Tsunade laughed gently nodding. "They would have also competed to be Hokage." "Yep. Wonder who would win? Although they might try to do prank competitions." The two women chuckled at that, Tonton oinking in agreement.

They both turned when they heard Naruto cheer. They saw him sitting on the branch. "I did it Tayuya." "Good job Naruto." Naruto giggled as he jumped down. Tayuya walked over and kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed and looked down kicking the dirt with his hand behind his back as Tayuya giggled blushing also. The two in hiding tried hard not to go over and 'Kawaii' the two. Since then, the two trained and stayed together, even when they left the Tea Village.

XXXX

Six months after running away.

The group of four can be seen in a village famous for its casinos (I forgot the name). They were inside a casino named The Lucky One. Tsunade was on one of the slot machines as Shizune, Naruto and Tayuya with Tonton were walking around the place. The kids never been in one or seeing one ran around checking out the lights. Even though they have been working with the slug sannin for the six months, these two still acted like kids since they still are.

During the month of October, around the tenth, Naruto was not really himself. In fact he was very cautious around everyone, even Tayuya. Tayuya wondered why until he told her. That's when she asked Tsunade and Shizune if they could throw a birthday party for him, even if it is a small one. They agreed and did just that. That day Naruto became closer to the three females, even Jiraiya who found out from the Hokage. Naruto and Tayuya got the closest however, especially when Tayuya kissed him on the lips. Jiraiya cried saying he was growing up then tried to get him on the bandwagon to _Icha Icha_. Let's just say Naruto never made it on.

For now the kids are running around until they go back to Tsunade. "Tsunade-san this place is cool." Naruto said. "Lots of colors too." Tayuya said. Tsunade sighed since she wasn't really in a good mood but smiled at them. She put in another token in the slot machine but before she pulled the lever, Naruto grabbed it out of curiosity, after jumping for it. Tsunade gasped as he pulled it down and the slots moved. "Wow that is cool." Naruto said with stars in his eyes. Tsunade chuckled seeing his face until…

Lights and sirens blared as the three slots showed triple seven. Tsunade gasped as tokens came out of the bottom of the machine. Naruto jumped back behind Shizune. "Did I break it?" He asked in a worried tone. Tayuya went back to him and hugged him as Tsunade scooped up the tokens in some of the buckets. "No you didn't Naruto. In fact that is a good thing." Tsunade said. The kids looked at each other then at her.

After a while, Tsunade was seen carrying five buckets full of coins. Shizune had two, Tonton had one on her back and the kids carried two each. They walked until Naruto and Tayuya stopped at a huge casino machine that looked like a wheel of fortune, which was titled that. "Tsunade, Tsunade what does this one do?" Naruto said excitedly. The women turned around looking at them then the machine. "Oh that one is special." Tsunade said as they walked back to the kids. "How so?" Tayuya asked. Hey they are curious about everything.

Tsunade looked at them. "Ok well this one lets you win anything." She said as she put one of the tokens in it. "Can I pull this one?" Tayuya asked. Tsunade chuckled. "Well I don't know. '_I don't want to abuse their luck. It would make me look bad._'" She said, thinking the last part to herself. "Please." She whined, making the dreaded puppy-eyes jutsu; how she learned no one knows. Some of the people there chuckled seeing the scene as Tsunade tried not to fall for it but sighs and slumps. "Ok fine. Just stop the puppy eyes." Tsunade said.

Tayuya cheered as Tsunade picked her up and brought her to the slot arm. The people watching thought it was cute seeing a grown woman fall to that jutsu. Tayuya grabbed the ball end and pulled down. The wheel rotated as people gathered seeing it spin. Tsunade put Tayuya down as she and Naruto watched it spin, getting dizzy in the process. "Spinney wheel make me dizzy." Naruto said. The adults chuckled until the wheel stopped…at the prize of ten million ryo.

Everyone, minus the kids, had wide bulging eyes and dropped jaws. No one has ever won ten million by this machine. Usually you get a thousand to maybe ten thousand or go bust, but never in the time the machine was added to the casino has anyone ever won that many. Tsunade broke out of the stupor first and smiled as she picked up Naruto and Tayuya. "He he awesome you two." The kids grinned at hearing that. Shizune broke out of her stupor as she, Tonton, Tsunade grabbed their buckets and a ticket that came out of the machine and ran to the cashier box.

The group stood at the box as the woman behind it packed ten million and fifty five thousand ryo into a lot of scrolls. She handed them to Tsunade. "Have a good day. Don't spend it all now you hear." She said in a sweet tone, but in the back of her mind she wondered how it was possible in the first place. The five headed for the entrance of the place until they were stopped by the owner of the place. "Sorry ma'am but I need to confiscate the money." The four looked at the man, who was wearing a black business suit and glasses with a cane in hand. He was very short, almost as short as Naruto.

"Yeah we won this fair and square, so no you won't." Tsunade said. "Sorry but kids don't count." "Doesn't matter since they were my tokens. And besides, Naruto here pulled it before I could and Tayuya wanted it to. You know how strong that puppy eyed jutsu is?" "I don't care. My casino, my rules." Tsunade grew a small tick mark. "Really?" "You don't want to put those kids in danger do you? Especially since the blond one looks scared shitless." The man smirked as his henchmen chuckled.

In truth Naruto didn't really trust many people because of what happened. He only trusted Tsunade, Shizune, Tayuya, Tonton and Jiraiya. There are a small amount of other people he met that he trusts also but if he doesn't know you, it's hard for him to trust you. Naruto was behind Tsunade watching the men as Tayuya held him. "Aw look he needs a little girl to help him. Pathetic. Even she is shaking." The men laughed more.

Tayuya was shaking, just not out of fear. More out of anger and she was soon to explode. "If you want those two to walk out safety then hand over the cash. We might give you some as compensation." '_Is this guy that stupid or does he not recognize me/Tsunade-sama?_' Tsunade and Shizune thought. "One more chance or the two little girls get it." Naruto shed a tear hearing that. Tayuya saw and snapped.

A red blur goes by as the short man is sent out the door, the doors coming off the hinges. Everyone gasps seeing Tayuya where the man was. She punched him, aiming for his gut. "You stupid son a bitch. How dare you call Naruto a girl when you are a fucking coward?" She screamed. The adults inside and outside gasped at her language. The man struggled to get up since one: he didn't expect that and two: Tayuya hit him at full force without chakra however. She didn't want to kill him, yet. If you want to compare her in strength, she has chunnin level strength without chakra on her fists.

Tayuya walked out, stomping the ground causing some cracks on the ground, as she went up to him, picked him up and punched him again breaking his nose and glasses. "You better not call Naruto a girl again or I will fucking kill you, you little bitch. You can't say shit with you short ass. Ugly motherfucker." She puts him down and kicks him between his legs making him pass out.

The bandits scowl and run at her, weapons drawn. Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune gasps as Naruto runs for her. "Tayuya." He yells as he punches the ground with a chakra enforced fist. Even though Naruto is the same level as Tayuya, because of the chakra the ground shakes and quakes making everyone that is not a ninja fall. The building rumble as windows break. Lights flicker as people gasp. The whole village felt it.

The bandits fall as Tsunade and Shizune move in and knock them all out. Naruto goes and hugs Tayuya. "You ok?" "I'm ok Naruto. Are you?" Naruto nods. "Thanks." Tayuya nods and gives him a small kiss. Naruto blushes. "Come on kids let's leave." Tsunade said as the five run and leave the village, after leaving some money for the damage caused.

**Minor changes.**

**R&R readers.**


	6. Meeting Kyuubi and You are like me?

Runaway. Chapter Six.

Meeting Kyuubi and You are like me?

Eight months after running away.

The group of five is walking down the path, heading to Fire Country to go to Wind Country. The last two months for them have been…interesting. Since they left the casino, bandits have been after them for their money. Too bad they weren't well informed that one is a sannin and three of them are her apprentices. Hell even Tonton can kick ass when needed. So many bandits were either injured or killed, mainly killed when they made fun of the kids.

Right now things seem peaceful as they walk until they are surrounded by ten bandits. "Great this again? Seems like these fucks want to get their asses handed to them." Tayuya complained. Yeah she can't hold back the colorful words, even when Tsunade tried to beat them out of her. She failed. "Tayu-chan, remember we can't under estimate them." Naruto said as the five looked at the sneering bandits. They all looked like regular men with no ninja skill, just either huge muscles or skinny bodies but all with badly maintained weapons.

One who looked like the leader walked forward. "Give us the money you two or the kids get it." The man said. "Wow you guys are dumb." Naruto said. "Watch it brat. You don't want to get hurt but we will hurt you if you don't comply." All five just gave him passive looks making the leader seethe. Naruto looked at Tsunade. "You want to or us?" Tsunade cracked her knuckles, smirking as she walked forward in front of the kids. "Oh so you want to cooperate?" The leader asked.

Tsunade shook her head as she punched the ground. Shizune and the kids jumped up as she did that. The ground shook as the bandits fell from losing their balance while all had wide eyes. Before they could react, the girls and Naruto went on the attack, hitting all the bandits and knocking them out. The five shook their heads and walked away. However the leader was still conscious and threw a blunt weapon at the group. It headed for Tayuya as Naruto heard him throw it.

He gasped and lunged at Tayuya. "Tayu-chan." He screamed and pushed her out of the way, the club hitting him instead knocking him out. The girls gasp and go to Naruto. Naruto is unconscious but breathing. Tsunade takes his shirt off and checks on him. Tayuya holds his hand as she shakes, some tears dropping. '_Please be ok._'

XXXX

'_Drip. Drip. Drip._'

Naruto groans as he wakes up. "Ugh what happened?" He asked himself as he got up slowly. "Damn my back hurts." He gasps. "That's right. Tayuya." He screamed then looked around. "What the-? Where am i?" Naruto saw that he looks like he is in the sewers. "Sewer? But we were nowhere near any. In fact we were in the forest." He looked at the pipes overhead and saw different sized ones. "That is weird. I sense chakra in them."

Naruto started to walk forward as he followed the pipes. He walked for what felt like hours, which might have been since he couldn't tell until he walked into a huge room. On one wall were huge bars with a piece of paper on one of the bars with the word 'Seal' on it. "Is this a cage?" **"Closer."** Naruto jumped hearing the voice. "What was that?" **"Closer to the bars."** Naruto stood there but for some reason his feet moved him forward.

Naruto freaked until a huge claw appeared from the cage. Naruto jumped back and got into a rough stance. He still hadn't gotten it down yet but is still learning. "What the hell was that?" He screamed. He was defensive but scared at the same time. He then heard a laugh, a deep dark laugh. **"Well it is finally good to see my container. Hello Naruto." **Naruto gasped and saw a pair of huge eyes and a row of sharp teeth appear, looking like it was smiling. "Kyuubi." Naruto said softly.

_Flashback_

_About four months back, the group saw Jiraiya again and they got to training. Naruto and Jiraiya were alone for abit training. "Hey godfather, you never told me how my parents died. What happened?" Naruto asked as they had a small spar. "Well want to take a break so I can tell you?" Naruto agreed and they stopped. They both sat by a tree as they began to talk. Jiraiya told him everything, including about the Kyuubi. During the time the girls came back and they heard everything._

"_So my father and mother sacrificed themselves to save the village?" Naruto asked as some tears came down. Tayuya was next to him holding him. "Yes. Minato thought that the villagers would look at you like a hero but it backfired on him. Naruto your parents didn't hate you. In fact they wanted to help you grow and be with you but circumstances changed that. Sorry." "It's ok. At least they were great people. Just wish they were here." Naruto turned to Tayuya. "You don't think I'm the Kyuubi do you?"_

_Tayuya looked at him. "Hey I'm not like those stupid villagers Naruto. I see you not Kyuubi. Besides if you were you wouldn't be here and the village would be destroyed." "Yeah true. Thanks." They hugged as the adults chuckled. Naruto turned to Jiraiya. "Can you tell me more of them?" Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah. Let me just say this, you look like your dad but you act like your mom." Jiraiya and Tsunade laughed remembering the past as Jiraiya told them of Minato and Kushina._

_Flashback end._

And now Naruto is facing the thing that killed his parents. He wasn't sure to be scared or angry. **"You have all right to be mad at me Naruto. But I should tell you of that day."** "Why? You killed my parents. It was your fault." Naruto screamed as tears came down remembering the story. **"No Naruto, there is someone else at fault."** Naruto looked at the Kyuubi with a tilt of his head. "What do you mean?"** "Sit down and I will tell you of that day."** Naruto complied and sat. For the next hour, or how long the time went inside is mind during the time he is in it, Kyuubi told him everything of that day, even one thing that caught him off guard.

"You are a girl?" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes. Kyuubi chuckled. **"Yes. Why is that a surprise?"** "Your voice doesn't sound like one. It sounds dark and deep like a man's." Kyuubi looked surprised then thought about it. **"Really?"** Kyuubi turns her head and says something then hears the echo. She sweatdrops then looks at him. **"You are right. Holy hell."**

Naruto chuckles nervously. "You aren't gonna hurt me for pointing that out are you?" Kyuubi looks at him.** "No. That would be stupid. But what I said before is true."** "Then it wasn't your fault. It was this guy with an orange mask and what you said a Sharingan." Kyuubi nods. "So then I can't be mad at you then. Besides I know you don't like being stuck in me. Is there any way to free you?"

Kyuubi was taken aback by this. She thought about it but couldn't come to terms. After all he forgave her, kinda. **"Well there is one but you would end up dying. You don't want to leave Tayuya behind now do you?" **Naruto gasped then shook his head. "No. There is no other way?" Kyuubi shook her head. "Well then I don't know. Wish this place was better though." **"Now that you can change."** "How?" **"Remember I told you we are in your mindscape. Which means you can change this to look like anything."** Naruto looked confused. "Like using my imagination?" **"Right."**

Naruto thought about it and nodded. "Ok but to what?" **"Well I am a fox and we foxes love the forest."** "Ok." Naruto said as he closed his eyes. He imagined a forest like the ones he saw. He remembered all the trees and mountains he saw on their walks. Kyuubi looked around as the space around them started to change. The sewer went away as the floor was replaced by grass. The walls disappeared as a huge forest replaced them. Kyuubi heard random animal sounds and water. She looked to her right and saw a clearing that had a huge lake with mountains as the background. The bars and seal between her and Naruto changed to a collar around her neck that can be adjusted.

Naruto opened his eyes and gasped at his work. "Wow. My imagination rules." Kyuubi chuckled at that. **"No one has ever done this for me before."** "Well I do forgive you since you were controlled and this is how I did." Kyuubi nodded and began to change. She went from a huge fox to a six foot tall woman. She had on a red kimono on with a bow on her hair that cascaded down her back. Her face still looked like a fox but showed warmth. Behind her are her nine tails swaying in the wind. (Think of Lust from FMA but with Kitsune features.) "Wow. You are very pretty." Naruto said blushing. Kyuubi tried hard not to go 'Kawaii' on the recently turned eight year old.

"Hey is your name really Kyuubi?" **"No it's not."** Her voice was now more feminine compared to her fox form but still held power. **"It is Kurama but I never really like that name. Too masculine. Probably because of my voice."** "Naruto nodded. "Well now you sound like a girl. Maybe when you are in your other form it changes." He then thought. "What about Asa?" **"Asa huh? I like it since you came up with it."** Naruto blushed and giggled making Kyuubi tackle him and pinch his cheeks saying 'Kawaii'. Naruto didn't like that. "Asa that hurts." She giggled. **"Sorry but thank you Naruto." **"You're welcome. Now do you want a house or cave?"

"**Cave. But make it big enough for my other form."** "Ok." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and made a huge den under a big tree in the forest, bigger than Kyuubi's fox form. **"Wow. Huge."** "Well is there any way to go back? I think the others are worried." **"Yes. Just imagine you waking up. I already healed your back but still feel an ache."** "Ok. Thanks Asa. Can we see each other again soon?" **"Yes. But for now if you want to talk just think it. Oh and Naruto there is a way I can help but the time is not right. Find the Waterfalls of Truth. There is how I can help you without hurting you."** "Ok. Later." Naruto said as he closed his eyes then vanished.

Asa smiled and shed a tear. **"**_**Thank you Naruto. You are the second human to show me compassion and forgiveness. The best way to help him is to go to the Waterfall of Truth but I have no idea where that is.**_**" **Asa thought as she walked into her den.

XXXX

Naruto woke up and saw he was on a bed inside a white room. "Aw man a hospital? But where?" Naruto sat up and saw Tayuya laid next to him. He smiled and kissed her gently. Tayuya stirred and gently opened her eyes. She gasped and held him. "NARUTO." Naruto hugged her back but winced. "Tayu-chan my back is still sore." Tayuya backed off. "Sorry. But thank you for earlier." "Hey you would do the same and besides I don't want to see you hurt, ever." Tayuya smiled and kissed him as he kissed back. Both blushed however.

They were interrupted when Tsunade opened the door and walked in. She saw Naruto awake and went to hug him. "You ok?" "I am fine but I need to tell you I met you-know-who. Is Shizune-nee-chan around?" Tayuya and Tsunade gasped at that. "Yes she is." "I need to tell you guys and later Jiraiya about what we talked about. And it's a very interesting story." The two nodded. "Hey where are we by the way?" "We are in Suna. You have been out for two days." "TWO DAYS?" Naruto asked/exclaimed. "Naruto we are in a hospital." Tsunade reprimanded him. "Sorry but two days? It fell like hours to me." "Well we can worry about that later. Rest ok. Your back is still sore." "Ok Tsunade-obaa-chan." Tsunade chuckled and kissed his forehead as the two kids laid on the bed.

XXXX

(_Naruto and Tayuya are eight years old right now. I will make Gaara two and half years younger for a sole purpose. I will leave it at that._)

Suna.

After Naruto woke up, he told Shizune, Tsunade and Tayuya what Kyuubi told him. Their first reaction; a cheer because one of the most powerful beings on earth is female. That made Naruto sweatdrop. But they were most confused and perplexed. "So someone with a Sharingan eye has the power to control a bijuu?" Tsunade asked. "That is not good. Although wasn't there a record saying that your grandmother was once a jinchuuriki?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade looked at her then Naruto and sighed. "Yes that is true. She told me of the time Madara and my grandfather fought and somehow used the Kyuubi, although now she is Asa, to fight against him. Guess he controlled her then also but it makes me wonder, who is strong enough now to control Asa?" They all thought until Naruto stomach intervened.

Naruto blushed as the girls chuckled. "Hey can I leave? I am hungry and hospital food sucks." "Yes you may." Naruto took off the covers then went and got his clothes; a red shirt with black and blue pants and blue sandals and ran to the changing room. He came out dressed as the four walked out.

XXXX

Tsunade and Shizune already talked with the Kazekage and he let them roam around. He asked if they would help out at the hospital when they can in return which they agreed. Right now they are eating at a restaurant, all sitting inside. "It's hot here. Didn't think Suna would be this hot." Naruto said as he ate a cold sandwich. Even he knew ramen wouldn't be a good idea to eat in this heat.

Afterwards the four walked out with Tonton in Shizune's arms. "Ok you two can look around but stay out of trouble ok. Remember this is a hidden village." Tsunade said sternly. "Yes Tsunade-sama." They said as they ran off to find a park. Tsunade and Shizune head to where the herb greenhouse is to find some herbs to work on.

Naruto and Tayuya run down the village holding hands as they find a park. For some reason they didn't expect to see grass and a tree with green leaves but shrugged it off. They went to the center and found a ball. Not wanting to do exercises today, they picked the ball up and passed it to each other from a good distance.

Naruto threw it to Tayuya abit hard and went over her. "Naruto you threw it too hard." "Sorry Tayuya-chan." They both run to the ball laughing until they see a kid sitting on a swing watching them. The kid sits there not wanting to do anything as the ball is under him. "Hey you there? Can you throw us the ball?" Naruto asks. The kid just sits there.

Tayuya and Naruto look at each other then walk to him. "Hey you ok?" The kid slowly nods, obviously shaking but for a reason only he knows. "Why you shaking?" Tayuya asks. "Uh…" The kid says. "Hey we won't hurt you. What's your name?" "Um…Ga-Gaara…" The kid said softly. "Well Gaara I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is Tayuya." He said as Tayuya waved.

Gaara softly smiled but then went back to a sad one. "Aren't…you scared…of me?" He asked softly. "Scared? Why? We just met." Tayuya said. "Hey why don't you play with us?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked at him. "B-but I a-am a mon-monster." He said quietly in a low voice but they heard him. "Monster?" Tayuya asked. Gaara nodded. "You don't look like a monster. Heck I look more of a monster but that's because I'm a bit crazy and I do pranks." Naruto said with his infamous grin.

Gaara looked at him with wide eyes. "But I am. People call me that." "Well then they are blind and dumb. Now come on, play with us." Naruto said as he and Tayuya bring their hands forward. Gaara moved back a bit but saw that they aren't trying to hurt him. Not even the sand is moving to stop them. Gaara shakily moves his hands forward as they grab them and stand him up. Naruto goes and gets the ball then gets to the center. Tayuya leads Gaara also.

"Ok catch." Naruto says as he throws the ball, gently of course. Gaara looks at the ball and, still holding his hands out, catches it. This makes Gaara smile abit. "Ok you can throw it back." Naruto said. Gaara does. This goes on for maybe half an hour.

"Hey what are you doing playing with him?" They turn and see some kids. "Uh we are playing because we can." Naruto said. Gaara moved behind the two, shaking abit. "Why would you want to play with that monster?" Another kid asked. Naruto and Tayuya narrow their eyes. "We are playing with Gaara, not a monster." Tayuya said. "Yes you are. He will kill you." The same kid said. The two ticked. "You better be quiet." Naruto said.

A kid, who is abit bigger than the others, walks forward. "No you better give us out ball back if you are with him." The kid said with a sneer. Inside however he was scared of Gaara. "Your ball huh?" Naruto asked. Tayuya smirked. "Maybe we should give it back." She said as she grabbed the ball and tossed up and down with a smile that said '_you really want it?_'. "Yeah give it here." "Ok…" Tayuya cocked her hand back then threw it hard, not too hard, just enough to bruise, and hit the kid in the stomach. He was sent back a couple yards before hitting the ground.

The kids look at him then her then run to the kid, takes him and run away screaming and crying. Tayuya and Naruto chuckle. "That was fun." They turn to Gaara. "Hey want some ice cream?" Tayuya asked. Gaara is confused. "But didn't you hear them?" He said softly. "That they are idiots? I think we heard that." Naruto said. Gaara smiled softly. "So want to go get ice cream?" Gaara nodded as all three walked towards the village.

XXXX

In the Kazekage tower, the Kazekage watched the whole thing with his crystal ball. (In this story all kages have one, since they use it for perv- I mean to check on their village. Yeah that…) A small smile was on his face as he watched his son walk with the two kids Tsunade brought with her. "Maybe these two can help him. I hope."

XXXX

The three are walking around trying to find an ice cream place but come up short when no one pays attention to them. "What is wrong with these people?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. Hey maybe you can henge Naruto." Tayuya suggested. "Hey yeah." Naruto went into an alley. Out came a man, with black hair, black eyes and fair skin with clothes that made him look like he belonged in Suna. "Be right back." His voice was still the same though, something he still needs to work on.

Few minutes later, he comes walking up with three ice cream cones, all the same flavor. He sat on a bench and handed on to Gaara and one to Tayuya. Naruto turned back as all three ate their ice cream. "So what was that?" Gaara asked softly. "That is called henge. It can make anyone who uses it to look like someone else. My godfather taught me a while back." Naruto said.

"Hey Gaara, why did those kid call you a monster?" Tayuya asked. Gaara stopped eating his ice cream and looked down. "Because I have something in me…" "What you mean?" Naruto asked as he ate his ice cream. "I-I really don't…want to talk about it." He said softly but licked his ice cream.

Naruto looked at him. '_Hey Asa?_' Asa opened her eyes.** "Yes Naruto?" **'_Just wondering...can you check Gaara over here?_' Asa looked at Gaara through Naruto's eyes and gasped. **"Shukaku."** '_Who?_' **"Gaara there is like you Naruto. He has my brother the one tail raccoon." **Naruto nodded. "So people call you a monster because of something inside you?" Gaara nodded slowly and sadly. "Then they are missing out on a good friend."

Gaara looked at him in confusion. "Fr-friend?" "Yep. Hey want to play a game?" Gaara nodded slowly. Naruto ate his ice cream as Tayuya ate hers slowly. "You should eat slower Naruto-kun." "Sorry but come on. Let's go play tag." Naruto stop up as the other two did too. They all walked to the same park from before, still empty. Naruto looked around as he walked to the center then did some hand signs and hit the ground. **"Earth Release: Stone Pillars."** He said as some pillars rise up from the ground. They are as tall as the tree in the park.

Naruto turns to them as Gaara looks at the pillars. "Ok then Tayuya can go first." Tayuya looked confused as he tagged her then grabbed Gaara's hand. "Run Gaara or she will touch you and you will be it." "Hey not fair Naruto." Tayuya whined but ran after then, going around the pillars.

They played for half an hour until all three are panting and lying on the ground. "Awesome Gaara. You are a tag expert." Naruto said as the three giggled. Gaara in all his life that he remembered had never had this much fun. "Naruto. Tayuya." They sat up and saw Tsunade walk up to them. "Tsunade-sama." They said and waved. Gaara, not trusting of others, moved closer to Naruto. "Huh? Hey Gaara she won't hurt you." Gaara looked at him then Tsunade who came up to them.

"Who's he you two?" "This is Gaara and he is our new friend here." Naruto said. "He's fun to play with." Tayuya said. Tsunade smiled. "Well nice to meet you Gaara but it is getting late you two." "Aw…" They said. "Hey Gaara want to play tomorrow?" Tayuya asked. Gaara nodded. "Ok meet us here then in the morning." They stand up as Naruto and Tayuya walk with Tsunade and wave to him. Gaara waves back and walks to his home.

XXXX

This went on for a month. Gaara got close to Naruto and Tayuya. They even met his brother Kankuro and his sister Temari. At first they were scared since they knew what their little brother held but after being dragged into it by Naruto and Tayuya, they got to accept him. Yeah these two can make anyone accept anybody.

Eventually Naruto tells them that he is like Gaara. Gaara accepted him quickly since he knows of his pain. All five became good friends, although Temari got on Tayuya's good side by not trying anything against Naruto, even though she found him cute. Since then the five are seen hanging around Suna. People wondered why those kids were playing with the monster but none tried anything, especially after Naruto's prank.

XXXX

Five months pass as Naruto, Tayuya, Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton are all at the gate. The sand siblings and their father are there saying their goodbyes. "Will we see you again?" Gaara asked. During the five months, Gaara went from a quiet child to having abit of Naruto's personality. He is still reserved but not shy like he used to be.

"Of course Gaara. We are friends now." Naruto said. Tayuya agreed. Gaara and his siblings smiled. "Ok. Hope to see you guys soon." "Like-wise. And remember Temari-chan, don't let Kankuro into your make-up." Tayuya said. "It's not make-up, it's war paint." Kankuro said angrily. "Hey I think it's cool if that counts." "You think anything is cool Naruto-kun." Naruto slumped from that as the others laugh.

The group leaves as the other wave goodbye and watch them leave. "That is one crazy kid." Kankuro said. "Well he is cute." Temari brought up. Kankuro and Gaara look at her oddly. "What? It's a girl thing." "You wouldn't say that if Tayuya was here." Kankuro snickered then got hit. "Not funny." Temari exclaimed. Kankuro got up. "Ow. That hurt." The two started to bicker as Gaara smiled. "Come on let's go back." Gaara said as the four head to their homes.

**R&R readers.**


	7. Meeting Yugito and B

**The second part of this would have been part two of the omake flashbacks. Where it says 'Four months later'.**

Runaway. Chapter Seven.

Meeting the Two Tails and Eight Tails.

Both are still eight years old however Naruto is almost nine.

The group is now trekking on a path up the mountain leading to Kumo. Tsunade got an urgent notice saying that the Raikage need her medical help. All four walked up with Tonton in Naruto's arms this time. The kids are looking around, never been this far in the nations. The saw all the mountains and clouds, however not being used to being this high up affected them.

"Tsunade-sama." They called out. Tsunade and Shizune turned then went to them. "Sorry. Forgot you two haven't been up here yet." Tsunade says as they pick the kids up as Tonton walks. They walk for another hour until they make it to the gate. "Halt. State your business." A gate guard told them. "The Raikage sent us to help. I am Tsunade and this is Shizune." The gate guard nodded knowing of this but still checked them to be sure. "What is wrong with them?" "They aren't used to the altitude so they got tired easily. Take me to the Raikage so I can do my job quickly."

The guard nodded and escorted them to the tower. There Tsunade was filled in with what happened. "I see. Well do you mind if I take the kids to a hotel? I won't take long. Shizune can check on the patients before I come and start the procedure." "Very well Tsunade-san. There is one across the street." "Thank you Raikage-dono." Tsunade took the kids and Tonton as Shizune was lead to the hospital.

Tsunade ordered a room and then headed for it. She laid the kids together on a bed and Tonton next to them. "Watch them for me Tonton." Tonton oinked in understanding as Tsunade wrote a note and left it on the night stand. Soon after she left as the kids slept, cuddling together. Tonton curled up at the end of the bed and fell asleep also.

XXXX

Next day.

It was early morning as the kids woke up from a long sleep. Apparently it took a while for their bodies to get used to the altitude. "Morning Naruto-kun." "Morning Tayuya-chan." They kissed as they looked around. They saw Tonton, Shizune and Tsunade asleep. "We must have slept a long time." Naruto said as he stifled a yawn. "Yeah." Tayuya said stretching. "Want to take a bath together?" Naruto nodded as the two walked to the bathroom in the room and prepped the tub.

Thirty minutes later, the two walk out of the bathroom squeaky clean and dressed and saw everyone still asleep. They sweatdropped. "Wow. Long night it must have been." Tayuya said as Naruto goes and opens the blinds. The light hits everyone as they groan awake. Even Tonton groaned an oink.

"Morning. Why are you tired?" Naruto asked. Tsunade yawns and pops some of her bones. "Long night. We were working at the hospital taking out some bugs." "Bugs?" Tayuya asked. "It's called an Exploding Bug. Apparently the Raikage and some ninja were ambushed and some ingested the bugs by accident. Seems like they wanted them dead. But we took them out." Shizune said, stretching her body.

The kids nodded slowly. "So how long are we gonna be here?" Naruto asked. "As long as we want. Since we aren't being chased by debt collectors thanks to you two and the Raikage thanked us, he said we can stay for as long as we want." Tsunade told him. "Hmm well ok. Why don't you two shower and we can eat later. I am hungry." Naruto said as his and Tayuya's stomachs growled making them blush. The women giggled.

XXXX

After everyone got cleaned and ate, they headed to the Raikage tower. There, they sat in front of the desk. Naruto and Tayuya tried to sit still since they wanted to go around and see the village. A looked at them. "Seems like you two are energetic." The kids nodded with a smile. "Yeah we want to see the village." Naruto said. A laughed. "Well let me finish up here and you guys can." The two nodded.

"So what would you two like to do?" The Raikage asked. "With your permission, we would like to work in the hospitals for as long as we can and over see things. After all the medical arts I am dedicated to." Tsunade said. Shizune agreed. "Well ok I can accept that. Stay as long as you can. And you two have fun." He said to the kids. "I will get you an escort." A called up his secretary and called for Yugito.

A while later, a young kunoichi walked in that is a bit older than them. "Raikage-sama." "Yugito I called you here to watch over these kids and before you complain, these two are with Tsunade-san and Shizune-san who helped out yesterday in taking out the bugs inside me and some of the shinobi with me. Also I will pay you a B-Rank payment." '_Better make it A._' Tsunade and Shizune thought.

Yugito was about to protest but hearing those two reasons is good enough for her. "Yes Raikage-sama. Come on you two." Naruto and Tayuya got up and waved to A as they ran out the room followed by Yugito.

XXXX

The three are walking around; well more like the two were jumping from place to place. They did this every village they went to. Yugito sighed wondering why she accepted but at least they weren't causing trouble. The two hyperactive kids walked next to her after jumping around. "So Yugito-san, what do you do for fun?" Naruto asked.

"Well I train, read or hang with friends." "Ooh can we hang with them?" Tayuya asked. Yugito shrugged. "Why not?" The three walked down the village and onto a training field with three people already on it. The kids watched them as they saw them spar using swords. "Samui, Karui, Omoi, what's up?" The three turned and saw Yugito and two kids with her.

"Hey Yugito-san." Samui spoke. "Who are they?" "Oh these two are with Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san who helped out the Raikage and shinobi that were attacked and I am here as their escort. They wanted to see the village." The two kids nod. "I am Naruto Uzumaki." "And I am Tayuya." "Pleased to meet you." They say. The three smile and greet them back.

"So basically you are babysitting those two?" Omoi asked. "No baka I said escort." Yugito screamed. Omoi sweatdropped. "Shesh don't yell. You might make the mountain fall." Karui smacked him on the head. "Thank you Karui." "So you guys use swords?" Naruto asked. "Yep little man." Karui said. "Cool." He exclaimed then in a flash, Naruto is all over them. Tayuya sighed before she walked up to him and hit him. "Naruto." "Ow Tayuya. That hurt." "Well next time don't get in their space."

Naruto pouted. "I was just checking their swords. Shesh." The girls chuckled. "So how long are you two here?" Samui asked. "Uh we don't know. Until Tsunade-sama says we leave." Tayuya said. "So are you two apprentices of hers or something?" Karui asked. "Yep. We are learning to be medic-nins." Naruto said. The rest nodded. "Bet it must be easy." Omoi said. "If you think balancing on a senbon on water using a single finger upside down is easy then it is." Tayuya said with a lot of sarcasm.

The four gasped at that. "Why?" Karui asked. "You need tons of chakra control to be a medic-nin or you can kill whoever you are trying to save." Naruto said. He did the Mystical Palm Technique as his hand glowed green. "It's not easy doing this, especially if you are a charka powerhouse." The four look at him. "Powerhouse? A kid like you?" Karui said. Naruto grew a tick mark. "Hey I have kage level reserves thanks to my Uzumaki blood. That and…" Naruto stopped talking as Tayuya got nervous. "And what?" Yugito asked. "Nothing." The two said with a nervous smile.

The four got closer to them. "You can tell us." Samui said. "I bet they are aliens or something." Omoi said making the others sweatdrop. "What kind of thinking is that?" Tayuya asked. "His kind. We think he is defected in his head." Karui said. "Hey." Omoi looked at her then shrugged and took out a sucker. The kids looked at him oddly. "So gonna tell us?" Yugito asked. "Uh sorry but I don't want you to hate me." Naruto said.

The four gave him a skeptical look. "Hate you? Kid we just met you." Karui said. "Uh…" **"Naruto."** '_Yeah?_' **"It's ok. The girl there Yugito has my sister Matatabi, the two tailed cat." **Naruto gasped then looked at Yugito. "Um…" He leaned up to Yugito and whispered in her ear. Yugito went wide eyed. "Really?" Naruto nodded. "So that is why… Well you can trust us." Naruto and Tayuya looked at her with a tilt of their heads. Yugito smiled.

"Well ok but I guess the best way to say it is that I am like Yugito-san here." The three thought about until Samui gasped. "So you are…?" "Yep." Which one?" Naruto help up nine fingers. Samui and Karui gasped after figuring it out. Omoi was still lost. "I don't get it." "He is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." Samui said softly. "Oh. OOH." Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Omoi you are slow." Karui said. "Whatever. I least my chest is meant to be flat." Karui twitched. "What did you say? Ok that is it." Karui went and pummeled him. Tayuya and Naruto leaned to Samui and Yugito. "Are they always like that?" The two girls sadly nodded. "Will you two calm down? Not cool."

Karui stood up as did Omoi but slowly. "Ow. You didn't have to hit so hard." "Well you didn't have to call me flat chested." "It is a fact though. I was just stating it." The others sighed. "Hey does Raikage-sama know?" Samui asked. "Not really. Besides he didn't ask." Naruto said. The group sweatdrops as Tayuya giggles. "Well he does have a point." Tayuya said. "Might be best to take him to Killer B." Omoi suggested.

The girls nodded while Naruto and Tayuya became confused. "Killer B?" They asked. "He is our sensei and A's brother. He is also like you." Samui said. The two gasped. **"So that is why I sensed Hachibi nearby."** "Hachibi?" "Yes that is his bijuu. Kyuubi told you?" Yugito asked. "Yep. She said she sensed Hachibi nearby." The group nods before getting wide eyes. "She?" "Yeah. Asa is a girl. And I named her that since Kurama is too masculine." Naruto said. They nodded then the girls cheered making the guys sweatdrop. "Really? Why do girls always cheer when they find out?" Naruto asked. "Can't answer that man." Omoi said. "Anyway let's go." Yugito said.

XXXX

The group headed for B's house, after telling A. He was neither mad nor happy, especially after Naruto told him of his life. A understood but told him to be careful. His brother is, odd. Tayuya and Naruto became confused at that but shrugged it off. The group headed outside the village as they trekked down the path. "Uh why are we outside the village?" Tayuya asked. "Hmm best way to put it? B-sensei can use all of Hachibi's chakra." Omoi said.

The two became confused. "Use it? Odd I can't use Asa's." "Well it is toxic for the user. However there is a different way to use it." Yugito said. Naruto was in thought until Asa told him something. "Uh Asa asked if the Waterfall of Truth is here." The group flinched and sensed their surroundings.

Not wanting to spill anything out into the open, they hurried forward and took a path that lead to B's house. Tayuya and Naruto wondered why they didn't say anything as they were dragged. They finally made it to their destination, which the kids gasped. "Wow this place is huge." Naruto exclaimed. "Heh well it has to be. Now to answer the question Asa asked, yes it is here. I am guessing Asa wants you to use it." Yugito said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah she said she wants me to go there." "Well it is the place B-sensei went to form a type of bond of sorts." Samui said. "Pretty much. B-san can use all of his bijuu's chakra and not get hurt. Well he can but only if he face an equal or stronger opponent." Yugito said. Both the kids absorbed everything.

"Well if it isn't miss two. Samui, Karui, and Omoi are here too." The group turned to the person that was horribly rapping, except for Naruto, he found it interesting. They saw a tall man, almost identical to A. "Hi B-sensei." "Hello my students, I see you have some guests. And it seems like blondie there is the host of Mr. nine-o. Hey oh." (Yeah I can't rap for shit so sorry. I might make B look worse than he already is. I don't hate B. Actually I am a fan.)

"Uh hello. My name is Naruto and this is Tayuya. Oh and Asa who is Kyuubi is female." Naruto said. B was taken aback until a small argument later with Hachibi, he nodded in understanding. "Sorry but Hachibi left out that little info. So tell me what are you doing here nine-o?" Tayuya sulked. '_This guy is bad at whatever he is doing._'

"Well we are traveling and stopped here in Kumo." Naruto said. "Just you two? Pretty brave." "No we are also with Tsunade of the Sannin and Shizune-nee-chan her apprentice. We are also her apprentices." "So did you two get her strength or just her medical training? I wouldn't mind testing you out with training myself." "Uh yeah we did." Tayuya said. Yugito, Samui and Karui had wide eyes. Omoi was lost. "Her strength?" "Uh stupid you forget Tsunade-sama is the strongest kunoichi in the world and the most famous?" Karui asked.

Omoi then gasped realizing now making everyone sweatdrop, except B of course. "So can you help us out with the Waterfall of Truth?" Naruto asked. "Hmm well I would have to ask my brother." He said a bit seriously. Tayuya walked up. "Please? My boyfriend needs wants to see it." Tayuya did the dreaded puppy eyed jutsu. Not even B could turn away from that. "Ok ok just turn that jutsu off. That jutsu is evil. Whoever made that hated people, I think." For once he didn't rap and wasn't serious. His mind was trying to get the sight of that jutsu out of his mind which gave the girls and Hachibi a weapon against his rapping.

XXXX

Four months later.

Ever since Naruto and Tayuya met Killer B, Yugito, and Team Samui, they have been training with them. Everyone was surprised by their strength except B who already knew of the strength Tsunade possessed. They trained together for about four months until B thought Naruto was ready for the Waterfall of Truth. Right now all of them including Tsunade and Shizune with Tonton are sitting in the Raikage's office.

"So you want to check out the Waterfall of Truth Naruto?" A asked. "Yep. Asa told me to go there since it is the only way she can help me out since her chakra is toxic to me." Naruto replied. "Yes all bijuus' chakra is toxic. Karibi, Tsunade-san what do you think?" "Well big bro, Naruto here is very strong. I wouldn't be surprised if he does pass the trials." B said in all seriousness. "Well I did teach both of them my strength training. They need abit more work but they are up there in power." Tsunade said. "By the way, what do the trials entail?" "Well he has to face his dark side at the waterfall." A said. "Then face his bijuu and fight."

Tsunade gasped. "What? Is that even possible?" "B already went through it and came out alright." A reassured her. Tsunade looked at Naruto. "You sure you want to do this?" Naruto nodded. "Yes. Asa told me she wants to help." Tsunade sighed and rubbed his head. "Ok but you better be careful." "I will." Naruto said with a grin. "And you watch him." Tayuya nodded. "Of course. Someone needs to watch him or he might do something stupid." "Tayu-chan." Naruto whined. The girls giggled and the guys shook their heads. "Ok then if you are ready, then I won't stop you." Tsunade said.

XXXX

The group is now making their way through the forest of the island turtle. When the kids first saw it, they were amazed. Inside was even more amazing. Killer B tried to get Naruto into rapping but Tayuya put a stop to that. It took a while but thanks to their guide they made it to the waterfall. "So that is the waterfall of truth?" Naruto asked. They stood near a lake facing the huge waterfall. "Yep. Go to that platform and sit then concentrate. The rest will happen." Yugito said. Naruto gave her a skeptical look. "That is it?" "Well the fight will be in your mind." Yugito said. "Ah."

Naruto water-walked over the lake then made it to the platform. He sat on it and got into a meditative pose. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. "How long does it last?" Tayuya asked. "Depends." B said. "On?" "How much darkness there is." Yugito said. Naruto opened his eyes and saw the falls in front of him. He looked around however and saw he was alone. "So this is the falls inside my mind?" Naruto said to himself. "Pretty much." Naruto gasped as he heard a voice identical to his but distorted at the same time.

He looked around as he stood up. "Are you my dark side?" "Yep. Look forward." Naruto did and saw himself but his eyes are darker and his skin lighter, almost gray. He then saw the Dark Naruto walk forward and come through the waterfall. "Hello me." DN said. "Hey. So they said we are supposed to fight and for me to conquer you." "You can try. But first let's talk." Naruto nodded as they looked at each other.

"So what you want to talk about?" "Well you must know I am your dark side." "Obvious…" Naruto gave him a dumbstruck look. "Sorry. But you must know why you have a dark side." "I know. It is because of my hatred of the villagers." "Yes but there is more." Naruto was confused. "More?" "Yes. Hate for all people." "I don't hate everyone. Yes I don't trust most but I can't hate if I don't know them. No logic there…"

DN snorted. "Keep telling yourself that. But you know it is true." "How? How can I hate someone that I never met?" "Because you thought that since you were little." Naruto sighed. "True but I have changed. I have learned a lot." "Even if you have, those thoughts still linger." "Yes ok fine they do but Tsunade-sama, Shizune-nee-chan, Tayuya-chan and Jiraiya-san are making me rethink those thoughts." "Well I can think of different reasons for the older two but Tayuya is another story." Naruto looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Don't talk bad about Tayuya. She is different from all I have met." "Yes but you had that small lingering thought in the back of-" "NO. I never have. Tayuya changed me the most. I never felt love before and she showed it to me. So don't talk bad about Tayuya." DN smirked. "Ok. Then back it up."

The two took the same stance that B showed him. It was one B used before using swords. They went at it as they fought, hit for hit and blow for blow. They are one and the same. "Why can't you realize it? You have that one thought." "Then I will beat you and beat that thought." They kept going but Naruto started to go harder and faster. DN did the same but he noticed something. Naruto was crying. DN scowled as they kept fighting.

This went on for fifteen minutes until DN taunted again. "Admit it Naruto. YOU HAVE THAT-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP." Naruto screamed as he got in the hit, a right hook to the face. DN was sent flying through the falls and became trapped in them. "Damn it. I was close too." "Why are you stuck in the past?" DN looks at Naruto. "What do you mean?" "We are not in the village anymore. We are out of it and we have people that care. Yes I know you are me but you are still stuck in the past. Yes I can't let go of it easily but that doesn't mean you had to say what you were gonna say. WE BOTH KNOW TAYUYA-CHAN CHANGED US. For the better." DN scowled but looked down and sighed. "You are right. Fine you beat me. But I will say this: fighting Kyuubi will be very different." "Shut up. And her name is Asa."

Naruto closed his eyes then opened them again. He saw he was back at the falls. He looked around and saw the group. "How did it go?" Tayuya asked. "I beat my Dark side." "That is good. Now let's go to the next step." Yugito said. The group and Naruto walk forward. "Remember I can never go away. I am your Dark side and I can never leave." '_Be quiet already._' Naruto thought as the DN stopped talking.

The group walked through the falls and is now walking through a corridor. They walked to the end of it and see a huge temple with a lot of headless sculptures. B thought it would be funny to make a joke about the statues. It didn't help in any way possible. "So that is the temple huh?" Naruto asked as they kept walking. "Yep. In there is where you will fight Kyuubi or Asa as you named her." Yugito said.

The group makes it to a wall where it has a sculpture of the Nibi's head. "So how do we get in?" Tayuya asked. "Naruto has to put his body into the mouth of the statue and the gate opens." Yugito said plainly. "Uh…WHAT?" The two kids ask/yell. "Oh just go do it. It's not like the head comes down or anything." Omoi said. "Right?" Naruto and Tayuya look at Omoi with wide eyes. Karui smacks him. "Omoi keep that to yourself." She yells at him. "Ow…"

"Well put your head in. If you have no darkness in your heart then the door will open." Yugito said. Naruto was nervous but walked to the sculpture. He stuck his head in then crawled into the mouth. Everyone waited. Then Naruto came out, covered in dirt. "Yuck. Why don't you guys ever clean in there?" Naruto cleaned himself off as the door on the side opened. "Turns out there is a switch in there. You could have said something you know." Naruto looked at Yugito as she snickered.

Naruto pouted as they walked into the first chamber. "So what do we do in here?" Naruto asked. "Well in here will be the same as the Waterfalls of Truth but instead of facing your dark side you face Kyuubi." Yugito said. "How is that different than going into my mindscape?" "This is a test little man. And any host can do that. Just go and sit." B said. "At least Naruto got the key from that pervert…" Karui said making the girls shake their heads.

_Flashback_

_The group is at B's home training. It has been three months and two weeks now since Naruto and Tayuya arrived with their guardians. Right now all are fighting in a three-on-three bout with B watching. So far they are at a tie. Team Samui vs. Yugito, Naruto and Tayuya. The three went got going again when the Toad Sage/MEGA PERVERT Jiraiya came into the scene. Everyone stopped and looked at him._

"_Ero-sennin." Naruto and Tayuya exclaim. Jiraiya faults as the rest chuckle. "What did I say about calling me that?" He exclaims. "Oh right. Hi mega ero-sennin." Jiraiya hung his head. "Not exactly the respond I wanted…" The kids giggle. "So what are you doing here godfather?" Naruto asked. "Well I was nearby and thought to check upon you two. Didn't know you were training with Killer B." Jiraiya said._

"_Yeah well since you are rarely around, we thought why not train with ninjas that actually like to train?" Tayuya remarked. "HEY." Jiraiya sulked. "Not funny. So I heard from Hime that you are going to the Waterfall of Truth?" The kids nodded. "Well we are training right now." Yugito said. Jiraiya looked at B. "Is he ready?" B nodded. "Little Nine is ready as can be. Or my name isn't Killer B." Everyone sweatdropped except Naruto._

"_Then I guess I should give you the key. But you have to remember, Kyuubi-" "Asa." Naruto corrected him. "-Asa is very strong and will try to resist." Naruto was confused. "Why?" "You will see when you get there." Yugito said. "Right. Gerotora will be pissed…" Jiraiya did a hand sign then opened his mouth. A toad popped out making everyone bleh at the sight. Then the toad came out. His body being very long. That earned some vomit from some and green skin from others._

_The toad is now standing in front of Jiraiya, towering him by a foot then shrinks down in size. After everyone gets their stomachs in order, they all look at the toad. "Jiraiya why am I here? And why are there people around?" The toad asked/demanded. "Well it seems Naruto is ready to face Kyuubi, Gerotora." Jiraiya said. Gerotora looked confused. "Ready? He is still a child." He exclaimed._

"_Hey I am no kid. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I am strong." Gerotora looked at him. "Exactly. You are still a CHILD." He yelled. "Jiraiya what exactly is he?" Naruto asked. "He is your key." Everyone looked confused. "Key?" He asked. "Yes. The key to your seal." "A toad is the key? Well I have heard weirder…" Naruto said._

_Everyone nodded. "How can he be ready?" Gerotora asked. Jiraiya looked at B. "How strong is he?" "Very strong willed and physically strong. He has a good heart. He told us of his life but said he can't hate the village, just the villagers and wants to change them if he can." B said in seriousness. "How strong?" Gerotora asked. "High jonin which is amazing. I haven't seen anyone as strong and as young as him. Same for Tayuya. But without experience, that will be hard to tell." B said._

"_Well we do have plenty." Tayuya said. "Yeah we get attacked by bandits that think it would be good to attack two women with children." Naruto said. Everyone else sweatdrops. Gerotora sighed. "Will I regret this?" "No. Asa is very nice. And she says she wants me to do this since her chakra is toxic for me. B here has been helping me and so have the rest. And B can keep helping me after I pass the trial." Naruto said with determination. "Bold words Naruto. Alright. But if something goes bad, it will be your head Jiraiya." Gerotora looked at Naruto. "Ready?" Naruto nodded and Gerotora gave him instructions on what to do. It took some time but Naruto did everything Gerotora said._

_Flashback end._

Naruto and B go inside as the rest stay outside. "Ok Naruto I will help you in restraining Kyuubi since this Kyuubi will be different." "How so?" Naruto asked. "Well think of it as the Dark side of you." "Her dark side kinda?" B nodded. Naruto sighed. "Alright." The two bumped fists as Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated.

He opened them as he noticed he was back in the sewers and back in front of the cage. "Huh? What happened to the forest?" Naruto asked as he looked around then into the cage seeing Asa. But her face was full of anger. Her fur was also darker, like dried blood. "Asa?" **"Don't call me that. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko."** Kyuubi said darkly. Naruto backed off abit. "Are you really Asa?" Kyuubi growled. **"So where is the real you?"** "Real me? You mean my dark side? I already beat him. I knew that we are the same since I did have dark thoughts back then but now I am here to face you."

Naruto walked up to the seal and went to grab it then stopped. **"Why you stop? Cold feet? What happened to facing me?"** "Sorry but it feels like someone might stop me." Naruto grabbed the seal and was gonna pull but then a hand grabbed and stopped him. Naruto gasped as Kyuubi roared. **"YOU." **Naruto turned and gasped.

"Tou-san…"

**R&R readers**

**I will add more chapters later after I finish rereading and altering some and making others from scratch. I want biscuits now.**


	8. Conquering Darkness, Reunion and Fu

**Here is the next chappy. This would have been in the new chapter.**

Runaway. Chapter Eight.

Conquering Darkness, Reunion and Meeting Fu

"**YOU."** Dark Kyuubi roared as she looked at the last person she wanted to see; The Yondaime Hokage. She growled and banged on the bars as Naruto looked at his father. "Tou-san…" Dark Kyuubi saw this and wasn't sure who to hate more at the moment. Naruto had tears in his eyes as Minato kneeled down with a smile and open arms. "Hi Naruto." Naruto ran to him but neither DK nor Minato would expect this to happen.

WHAM.

Minato was sent flying through the air. He ended up at the opposite wall making a human shaped hole. DK sweatdropped but chuckled abit. Naruto stood there with his arm still extended still crying. Minato crawled out of his hole and looked at Naruto. "Damn Naruto. What a punch." He exclaimed happy as can be. "YOU IDIOT. You know how bad my life has been?" Naruto yelled still crying.

Minato was confused. "Naruto what are you talking about? Didn't the villagers treat you like a hero?" "Hero? HERO? I was the fucking pariah of the village. Everyone except for three people treated me like shit." Minato looked down. "So my wish was never carried out huh?" Naruto and DK raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What wish?" "For you to be seen as a hero since Kyuubi was stopped." Minato said. "But I guess they let their hatred and fear take over."

"Of course they did. You have any idea of what they have done to me before I ran away?" Naruto practically yelled. "Ran away?" Minato asked. "Yes I ran away. I couldn't take it living there. But at least I found some people that cared." Minato sighed. "Did you meet your Godfather at least before you ran?" "No I met him afterwards when I met Tsunade-sama, Shizune-nee-chan and Tayuya-chan." Now Minato raised an eyebrow. "Tayuya-chan huh? Wait you met Tsunade?" Naruto nodded. Minato paled. "She taught you her strength training huh?" Naruto nodded again.

Minato rubbed his cheek. "No wonder that hurt. But why were you trying to pull off the seal?" "To combine our chakras. Well that is what B said. And Tou-san, Asa isn't bad. In fact she is better than the villagers. Hell I think they are the real demons." Naruto said. Minato nodded and looked at DK. "Well humans usually fear things they don't understand." "That is obvious." Naruto said plainly with sarcasm, DK thinking the same.

"She told me this is the way she can help and I have to conquer the Darkness within her." "Then before I go I will help also. I don't have much time left." Naruto walked to Minato and grabbed his hand then gave him some chakra. "I figured you are just chakra and if you ran out you would disappear." He then tightened his grip. "But do something that harms her too much and I will make you regret it." Naruto said darkly. Minato nodded as Naruto let go of his hand. He shock it trying to get the feeling back.

"I see her as a big sister so watch it." Naruto said. Minato nodded. DK was taken aback by this. _**'Does he really care?'**_ Naruto was gonna pull the seal again when Minato was kicked in the head by an overhead kick. Naruto and DK had wide eyes. "What the-?" Naruto saw Minato fly to another wall and crash through. They both sweatdropped but DK snickered. They both saw a woman with red hair standing there. Her purple eyes looked at Naruto with a smile. "Hi sochi." Naruto had wide eyes again.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto had tears again as he hugged his mother. He couldn't hit her since he really didn't like hitting women and she might do something to him. Kushina hugged him back. They pulled away. "Wait why are you here?" "I put abit of my chakra and my soul like Minato did." Naruto nodded and did the same for her like he did with Minato. "But then why didn't you come earlier?" "I did but I wanted to see you talk with your father first." Naruto nodded again.

They heard a groan as Minato came out the wall. He gasped seeing Kushina. "Kushina-chan?" "Hi Minato-kun." She said with an innocent smile but Minato knew what _that_ smile meant. He was in trouble. "I heard everything you two talked about. Now come here." Minato was truly scared now. "Kaa-san… I already hit him and yelled at him. You can do it later." Naruto said. Minato paled looking at him.

DK chuckled seeing this. "Now before you go nuts with him, can you two help me? B said he would help also but I might need some help since Asa might resist." **"What did I tell you about calling me that?"** DK growled getting angry again. Naruto looked at her. "Why do you hate me?" **"I hate all humans."** "Even when I showed you kindness?" DK narrowed her eyes. "Remember I made a forest for you?" DK nodded. "I did get to know you also. I got to know a lot about you." Naruto paused. "You hate being a prisoner or you just hate the prison?" Naruto looked up at her.

DK closed her eyes as a tear fell from one but couldn't be seen from her fur. **"I…"** Before she could continue, Naruto went and took the seal off then lifted his shirt showing the seal on his stomach. He then undid the bandages on his right arm and hand that covered the 'key'. White fire light up at the tips as he brought it down onto his stomach then turned it clockwise.

The 'lock' on the cage made a noise then spiraled outward, the same happening with the seal until a huge black dot with curved lines was where the seal is. The lock was now open. No one moved as Naruto looked a DK. She looked back at him as the cage opened. "Do you really hate me Asa?" DK looked down. **"No."** DK shrank down as her fur went back to her original red. She wore the kimono that she wore the first time Naruto saw her in this form. Asa then walked forwards and hugged him.

A bright white light engulfed the place as Kushina and Minato closed their eyes. When they opened them again, they saw they are now in a forest, the forest Naruto made. They saw Naruto and Asa still hugging. **"You really think of me as a big sister?"** "Of course Asa-chan." They pulled away as she kissed his cheek. Naruto blushed and giggled.

"So that is your real form?" Kushina asked. **"No this is a human form I took."** The two adults nodded. "Ok. I am sorry we never got to talk. The seal on me was very strong and prevented from me to talk with you." **"I understand Kushina. It is alright."** Asa looked at Minato. **"And you. You couldn't think of another way to seal me? You know the life Naruto lived?"** Asa yelled at him. Minato looked down. "I couldn't think of any other way. The sealing done on Kushina-chan was done back in Uzi in a special room. You really think I could drag you to there?" Minato said. **"Good point but still…"** "Asa. It is fine. What is done is done." Naruto said.

Kushina looked at Minato making him jump. "I still need to do something to you." Minato gasped and backed off. "Wait Kushi-chan. Let's talk about this." Minato paled when her hair started to move on its own, imitating Asa's nine tails. In a blur, Kushina hit Minato then started to beat him around. Naruto held Asa as she chuckled at the sight. "Kaa-san is scary."

XXXX

After thirty minutes, the four sat in a circle with Minato looking like he went through hell and back. "All the anger gone?" Naruto asked. "Yep." Kushina said. Minato rubbed his sore body. "So why are you two in here?" Naruto asked. "Well I am in here to make sure the seal didn't falter. After all the seal does weaken every year. But I could only do it once. But I guess it wasn't necessary." Minato said looking at him.

Naruto nodded. "And you Kaa-san?" "Well I just wanted you to have a part of me sochi. I always wanted to be with you but things weren't meant to be." Kushina said looking down. Minato comforted her. "Well I am glad. But I guess Asa can tell you what she remembers of that day." The two looked confused. **"That day, I didn't attack because I wanted to. I attacked because I was forced to."** That really confused them and raised questions.

Asa told them of what she could remember. Needless to say, they are surprised. "So he controlled you? It wasn't because of revenge?" Minato asked. Asa shook her head. "This is troubling." Kushina said. "Yeah well let's worry about that later. Right now I want to ask; how you two met and fall in love?" Naruto asked. Kushina and Minato looked at each other then chuckled. "Now that is a story I like to talk about." Minato said.

The two talked about their academy days, how they met, about Kushina's scary side which Naruto saw and about her being kidnapped. And how Minato rescued her and his love for her hair. All in all there was happiness, sadness, craziness and lots of love. Naruto hugged them both. "I am happy you two met. But I am not sure I should go back to that village." Naruto said. "Well that is your decision Naruto but you can't hate the village forever." Minato said. "I don't hate the village, just the idiots that live there."

Minato and Kushina chuckled. "Ok sochi." "So earlier you said you met Tsunade-sama, Shizune, and Tayuya but added –chan at the end. She your girlfriend?" Minato asked. Naruto stuttered and blushed. "I-I-I, wh-what are you talking about 'ttebayo?" "My little Naru-kun is growing up." Kushina said with anime tears. "I want to know about her 'ttebayo. Tell us is she pretty?" Kushina said in excitement.

Naruto blushed red as Asa chuckled. **"She is very pretty since Naruto can't stop thinking about her."** "NEE-CHAN." Naruto whined and pouted. The adults chuckled. "How does she look?" Minato asked. "Uh…" Naruto couldn't talk so Asa did for him. **"Well she is the same age as him, spunky, cares a lot for him and has red hair which he likes a lot. I wonder where he got that trait from?"** Asa said looking at Minato. "That's my boy. He's growing up." Minato said with tears.

Naruto sulked and pouted. "You guys suck." The three chuckled again. "Well at least you have someone to love sochi. Don't lose her ok?" Kushina said. "I won't kaa-san." "Hey did Jiraiya teach you the Rasengan yet?" Minato asked. "No he said he wanted to wait till I got a bit older and got better chakra control although I have the second one down." "Really? Well I will teach you and when you see him, give him a kick to the nuts. He owes me." Minato said. "Will do tou-san." "How good is your chakra control?" Kushina asked.

Naruto held up his hand and it glowed green. The two gasped. "You know the Mystical Palm technique?" Kushina asked. "Yep. Tsunade-sama taught me and Tayu-chan." Naruto said then blushed. "Tayu-chan? You two are close." Minato said. "TOU-SAN." Minato snickered. "Ok we will stop. But that means your chakra control is very good." "Almost. I need just a bit more training. I sometimes fry the fish we practice with when I lose concentration." Naruto said.

The two nodded then looked at each other. "We don't really have much time left. We are almost out of chakra." Kushina said. "I don't want you guys to go. Why don't I just give you more chakra?" Naruto asked. "It is not that simple Naruto. Our souls can't stay here for very long son." Minato said. "Oh." Naruto looked down dejectedly then looked at them. "Then can I give you enough so you can teach me something that way I have something to remember you by?" Naruto asked.

His parents looked at each other and nodded. "Alright. We can do that." They said. "Well you are already gonna teach me the Rasengan so I guess I have that." Naruto said. "Actually I can teach you something else also." Minato said looking at him. "What?" "You are not gonna teach him the Hiraishin Minato-kun. Even you had some trouble with that." Kushina said. "No not that. I don't want my enemies coming for him if they learn the Yellow Flash returned. No I want him to learn something else."

Naruto looked at him. "What?" "I will teach you to master your wind element and teach you some A to S rank jutsus. Even my deadliest and favorite one, the Fuuton Clone." "Wind clone?" "Yes. It might sound simple which it kinda is but I managed to make them invisible and make yourself invisible also." Naruto gasped as did Asa. "I want to learn that." Naruto said excitedly.

Minato smiled and nodded. "Ok." "How about you Kaa-san?" Kushina looked at him as chains appeared from the ground then wrapped around Naruto and brought him to her. "I will teach my chakra chains. They are good at stopping anything." "Whoa. Are you gonna teach me the hair thing?" Minato sweatdrop and looked at him. "Uh you need long hair for that Naruto and I don't think that will happen since you got my hair. You got her spunkiness and impatience but the hair is mine." Minato said.

Naruto sulked. "Well I will try to grow it out." "Yeah not possible. I tried also." Naruto hung his head. "Aw man." Kushina chuckled. "Well let's get started though. How long can we be in here and not be gone for too long?" She asked looking at Asa. **"Depends. It could be a minute here, a minute out there. A minute here, an hour out there. Or a week here and a minute out there. But the bigger the difference, the more stress on Naruto's body and mind there will be. I will do a month in here per minute so you get two minutes. Nothing longer." **Everyone agreed.

"Sochi can you do shadow clones?" Kushina asked. "Shadow clones?" Naruto asked. "That is a no." Minato said. He reached into a pouch and pulled out a small scroll then opened it and gave it to Naruto. "Read the instructions." Naruto nodded and read them then got up and stood away from them. He made the sign then yelled **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu"**. A ton of smoke appeared everywhere as two thousand clones appeared. Minato, Kushina and Asa had wide eyes and lowered jaws.

"Holy hell. Even I couldn't make that many in one go." Minato exclaimed. The Naruto's chuckled and scratched their heads. "He got that trait too." Kushina said with a giggle. "Ok half come with me, the other half with Minato." Kushina said in an authoritive tone. "Hai." The clones said as they spread out. For the two months inside Naruto's head, they trained until Naruto got everything down.

XXXX

Naruto opened his eyes, two tears falling from them as he saw B sitting there. "Well Naruto you passed the trial. Congratulations little nine. You are mighty fine. Now you and I will train back at home and I will help you use Asa's chakra correctly or I will become a little gnome." Naruto sweatdropped abit at the last line but shrugged. "Between you and me, I like your rhymes. Don't tell Tayu-chan." B nodded.

"Say why the tears?" "I met my parents." B raised his eyebrows. "And they told me a lot and taught me a lot but I had to say goodbye." Naruto said looking down as more tears came. "But I won't let them down. I will make them proud." "I think they already are. Now let's go. I'm hungry as a hare." B rapped. Naruto chuckled.

The door opened as the two stepped out of the chamber. The rest of the group saw them walk out. "Well that was quick. You were only gone for like ten minutes." Omoi said. "That is because time works differently in our mindscape. A minute could pass out here while a second, minute, week, month or more could pass in there." Naruto said. The group nodded except Yugito since she already knew.

"So what happened?" Tayuya asked. "Well I confronted Asa's dark side and met my parents." Naruto said. Tayuya gasped. "Really?" "Yep. I learned a lot." Naruto said. "Who were they?" Karui asked. "Keep it a secret but they were and are Minato Uzumaki, the Yondaime Hokage and the Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habanero and Red Death." Everyone gasped as Tayuya smiled.

"Your parents are the last Hokage and the Red Death?" Karui asked incredulously. "She is my hero." She said with anime tears. "I know who the Yondaime is but the Red Death?" Omoi asked. "She is the bed female kenjutsu user in the nations and still is. No one can come close." Karui said with stars in her eyes. "Ooohhh." Omoi said. "Well she is well known but not talked about much. Are going down her path Naruto?" Samui asked.

Naruto nodded. "I will be a kenjutsu user when the time comes but I don't think I can reach her level but I will try. Besides she and tou-san taught me somethings." "Like? Omoi asked. Naruto stuck his hand out and formed a perfect Rasengan. Everyone had wide eyes. Then red and gold chakra chains appeared from the ground surrounding them. "I got father's Rasengan and mother's chakra chains. Also one more thing."

Omoi felt his shoulder tapped and turned around. He then felt his shirt pulled and looked around franticly. "What the hell? B is this place haunted?" "Uh no. Why?" B asked. Omoi then got lifted up freaking everyone out before being set down. Naruto laughed. "Got you." "Huh?" The looked at him in confusion. "That is an invisible wind clone." Naruto said, getting up and wiped an imaginary tear.

Everyone was amazed, again. "Can you teach us that?" Karui asked. "Well it depends on if you master wind chakra. It is the only way and works only on wind clones. Well that is what Tou-san said." Naruto said. Everyone nodded. "Well that is true since wind is the only element invisible to the human eye." Samui said. "Yep. But for now let's go back. B is hungry and I am too." Everyone nodded as their stomachs agreed.

XXXX

After returning from the Island Turtle and getting some food, they went home after eating dinner since it was late. Naruto and Tayuya are in the hotel with Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton. They talked with one another of their day. "So you met your parents huh?" Tsunade asked. "Yeah. Kaa-san said to give her kids to spoil which would be odd since she wouldn't be here. But she would be watching over me." Naruto said as Tayuya huggled him. Tsunade chuckled. "I will do that for her." The group chuckled.

"I also learned the Rasengan and how to make Chakra Chains. Turns out I could do it since I had the gene but with no one to train me it was impossible. But they said to keep the techniques hidden until the time is right. Don't want the word to spread about assumptions of my parents." Naruto said. Tsunade and Shizune gasped then nodded. "True. We don't want that much attention. We get enough now. But let's sleep. Tomorrow you will go train with B." The kids nodded as everyone went to sleep.

XXXX

For the next three months, Naruto trained with B on how to use Asa's chakra and work in sync. That took some work but Naruto got it down in two and a half months. He is a quick learner. Now they are all in the Raikage's office since they are gonna depart. "Well it was good to have you guys here. Especially you two. You made this place a bit more enjoyable, even if you did prank a couple times." A said. Everyone chuckles as Naruto and Tayuya rub their heads sheepishly, a trait Tayuya got from Naruto.

"Well we had fun and learned a lot." Naruto said. "Yep. And we got some new friends like we do when we go to villages." Tayuya said. A puff of smoke appears as Jiraiya comes out. "Hey guys." "Hey mega-ero-sennin." Naruto and Tayuya greeted. Jiraiya sulked. "You two will keep calling me that huh?" "I thought you were a proud mega pervert?" Tayuya asked. "And I am." Jiraiya said in a pose making everyone sweatdrop.

"Hey godfather I passed the trials." Naruto said. "Wonderful gaki." Naruto got up and hugged him. "Thanks for giving me the key." "You are welcome." "Oh I forgot to give you something." Jiraiya was excited. "What?" Naruto swung his leg back then kicked him right in the family jewels. Jiraiya went down. "Tou-san said to say hi and that you owed him. Payment now received in full." Naruto said. Everyone sweatdropped as Tsunade laughed. "That is funny." She said as she wiped a tear. Jiraiya cried anime tears with real ones mixed in. "Payment accepted." He said in a high pitched voice.

"Anyway I wish you guys safe travel and hope to see you guys sometime in the future." A said. "Thank you." They said. They all walked out, Jiraiya with a limp and went to the gate. There B, Yugito, Samui, Karui and Omoi said their goodbyes as the group left Kumo.

XXXX

After leaving Kumo, the group of five is now walking to Taki. Jiraiya went in another direction since he wanted to check up on Naruto. Apparently someone is gravely ill and need Tsunade's help. Naruto and Tayuya learned a lot from the group they met. It is a good thing Naruto didn't get the 'rapping bug' or Tayuya would have beaten it out of it. Naruto must have known this.

It took about a week but they make it to the waterfall. Some shinobi stopped them. "Halt. Name and purpose being near Taki." Kunoichi said. "I am Tsunade of the Sannin and I was called here for a medical emergency." Tsunade told them. The kunoichi nodded. "I still need to check you however and everyone else." She said. The five nodded in understanding.

XXXX

After being checked and cleared, they were blindfolded then lead through the waterfall then a maze of sorts until they ended at the entrance to Taki. "Here we are." The kunoichi said as their blindfolds were taken off. They blinked at the sudden light after seeing darkness for so long. "We will lead you to our leader." She said. The group followed until they ended up at the main building of the village.

They were lead to the office of the leader of Taki. The door opened after being let in and the five sat in chairs in front of the desk. There sitting on the chair is the leader of Taki, Shibuki. He has ink black eyes and long, dark brown hair with a forehead protector. He wore grey pants, a green shirt and ninja sandals although they couldn't be seen. "Pleasure to have you here Tsunade-sama." "Likewise Shibuki-dono. So I was called to help treat a patient with some kind of illness?" Tsunade spoke. "Yes. It seems he came down with something and we don't know what." Shibuki said.

"I see. Would it be alright if my assistant Shizune takes the kids to a hotel of some kind?" Tsunade asked. "Yes that would be fine." Shibuki called for his assistant and told him to take Shizune and the kids to a hotel. The assistant nodded as the kids and Shizune were lead out while Tsunade and Shibuki talked.

XXXX

Naruto and Tayuya are at the hotel with Tonton as Shizune went out to help Tsunade. "So what now?" Naruto asked. "I don't know. Tsunade-sama didn't say we could look around. Maybe when she returns." Tayuya said. "Yeah ok. It is getting late anyway. Let's go take a bath." Naruto said. Tayuya nodded and the two went to the bathroom. Afterwards they went to sleep, cuddling together in bed.

XXXX

Next Day.

After the kids woke up and had breakfast with Tsunade and Shizune, the two are now heading to a training field. Most of the people ignored them and they didn't really find many kids there. The two find an empty field and walk to the center. They get into the kick boxer stance that B taught them. They nod and start their spar. Naruto defends as Tayuya attacks.

They do this in five minute intervals and change from right-handed to left-handed. B taught them to use power with their right hand and speed with the other. They could hit fast using their left-handed stance and hit hard with their right-handed stance. They were also taught the same for their feet. They even defended by applying chakra to their body parts which is not easy to do but thanks to the training they got from Tsunade, it came easy for them.

They kept going when they sensed someone watching them. They stopped and looked around then noticed something. No one has been by here ever since they came here. "Ok I am not sure what is weirder: that we are being watched or that no one has passed by here." Naruto brought up. "Yeah but who could be watching?" Tayuya asked. They looked around as they saw a girl their age looking at them.

"Well we found the person." Naruto said, stating the obvious. "Hey why you watching us?" Tayuya asked. The girl gasped then ran off. "Weird…" Naruto asked. "Yeah. Why she run?" Tayuya asked. "Because she is like me." Naruto whispered. Tayuya looked at him. "You mean?" "Yeah. Since me and Asa became one, my sensoring capabilities have improved along with other things. She holds the seven tails, Chomei." "Maybe she is mistreated here also. We should try to be friends with her Naruto-kun." Tayuya said. "Yeah but let's let her come to us." Naruto said as the two went back to their training spar.

XXXX

That night.

Right now Naruto, Tayuya, Tsunade and Shizune are all in their room after having dinner. "So how did it go at the hospital?" Tayuya asked. "Tiring. Turns out the disease is very advanced. We slowed it down but we need more time here." Tsunade said. "Hmm can we help?" Naruto asked. "Sorry but this is too advanced for you guys and i would let you guys watch but it would be best if I work this with utmost silence." The two nodded.

"What you two do?" Shizune asked. "Well nee-chan, we went to a training area and sparred." Naruto said. "It was weird but no one ever came by there." Tayuya brought up. Tsunade and Shizune raised an eyebrow. "Well except for one girl but I have to know; did you guys know Taki had a jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked. Tsunade thought. "Not really. It has been a while since I was last here. Which one?" "The Nibi." Naruto told her.

Tsunade nodded. "Maybe I could ask Shibuki. You guys wanted to befriend her?" The two nod. "Yeah but we think she might be mistreated like Naruto was." Tayuya said. Tsunade and Shizune nodded at that. "So tomorrow if she does come around we will try to be friends with her." Naruto said. "Ok well for now let's sleep." Everyone nodded and went to bed, Tsunade taking the futon.

XXXX

Next day Naruto and Tayuya went to the field again. This time they went to the lake and got on it by water-walking. The two got into their stance and sparred again. During their fight, they felt they were being watched again but ignored it till later. They wanted to see if the girl would come to them. The spar went on for thirty minutes until the girl was hiding in the tree.

The two stopped as they walked from the lake to the tree. "That was fun." Tayuya said. "Yeah good work out." They both sat by the tree as they took out two water bottles and drank from them. "You think that girl would be back again?" Naruto asked. "Not sure. You really think she is like you?" Tayuya asked. They knew she was there, they are just playing possum. "Yeah she is like me since I have a tailed beast too." They are talking quietly so only the three hear.

Fu gasps hearing this but remained quiet. "She might be having a bad childhood right now." Tayuya said. "If you could call it that." Naruto said. "Well if she was here we could be friend." Tayuya said. Fu sighed gently and lowly but they still heard it. "We aren't lying you know. We could be friends with you if you want." Naruto said. Fu gasped making her lose her balance and fall. Naruto caught her using his chakra chains and brought her down in front of them.

"Hello." They said. Fu looked nervous. "You don't have to run from us. We don't mistreat people unless they do it to us first." Tayuya said. Fu shook abit. "I was like you, you know. When I was in my village, I was mistreated also. Then I ran away and met Tsunade, Shizune and Tayuya. I learned not everyone is bad. You just have to find the right people you know." Naruto said looking at her.

Fu looked down. "Yo-you were also mi-mistreated?" Naruto nodded. "Oh I am Naruto Uzumaki." "And I am Tayuya." They greeted her. "I-I am Fu." Fu said quickly with a small stutter.

"So Fu you train?" Naruto asked. Fu nodded. "Want to train with us?" Tayuya asked. Fu didn't answer. "Don't worry we won't go too far." "You better not Naruto." Tayuya said. Naruto sweatdropped. "That was one time. I said sorry." "I know. But don't do it again." "You always say that." Naruto cried anime tears. Fu giggled abit seeing this.

"So let's go." Tayuya said getting up. Naruto did also as they grabbed Fu and helped her up. "Hmm what do you do to train?" Naruto asked. "Uh I exercise." She said softly. "Ok then exercise it is." Naruto said excitedly. Tayuya shook her head. "Calm down. You know our training is different than most." "True. Let's just run around abit then do regular exercises. The three nod, Fu hesitantly as they started to run around the ring in the middle of the training field.

While they trained, Tsunade, Shizune and Shibuki watched them. "So Naruto is like her?" "Yes." Tsunade said. "Well I hope they can brighten up Fu. The villagers her treat her differently." He said looking down sadly. "Naruto was too. So badly he ran away." Shibuki looked at her. "That bad?" "Yeah. He told us everything. Don't let the same happen to her. Try to find a way to make the villagers like her. Otherwise she might run away also." Shizune said.

Shibuki nodded in thought as they saw the kids now playing a game. Shibuki smiled seeing Fu smile, something only he sees when he has a chance to see her. The three are playing tag as Naruto chases the girl. Shibuki hoped that this village will change and be friendlier to her.

XXXX

For the two month the group stayed, they were eventful ones. Fu had fun with her new friends and always hanged out with them; whether it was training or playing around, she had more fun with them in the first week than she has had in her whole life. But she rarely went with them to the village. They told her it would be fine. It wasn't at first. The villagers just glared at her or ignored her and Naruto and Tayuya since they were with her. All it took was some…convincing.

They pranked like crazy the second week of their stay. From using paint, water balloons, flour, trip wires, whatever they could get their hands on. Shibuki helped by giving them the supplies. The people slowly started to come around since the pranks were harmless. They saw that the three are just being kids. Hyperactive kids that were probably given sugar but just three kids doing pranks. They saw Fu as just a child having fun, not a monster or demon that wanted to terrorize them.

There was one prank that went a bit too far. They let loose the brakes of a food cart making it go down a small embankment. The owner tried to overcharge them which is something you don't do. However the whole village found out that the old man was a thief. Inside the cart was a ton of valuables and a person inside who stole the stuff while the old man pretended to be nice and be a seller. Turns out most of the stuff he sold were also stolen or broken.

Since then the villagers' opinion changed about Fu. The ninjas however where abit more difficult. So they thought the only way to convince them is through spars. Thanks to the training Fu got in five weeks by the two, Fu became abit stronger. No they didn't teach her the strength training which would be impossible to do in five weeks, unless you are Might Gai. They taught her chakra control and the works.

Like any other child, Fu learned quickly. She was even taught the style B taught them. Fu defeated some of the genin who wanted to prove their worth, some chunnin and a couple low level jonin who were arrogant. But never once did she fight angry. Fu wanted to prove to them that she is not a monster; she is a human being that was given something beyond her control. The ninjas who fought her and the ones who watched changed their opinion of her, slowly of course. Most of them, mainly the genin and chunnin wanted her to go to the academy. Fu even got a couple of more friends as did Naruto and Tayuya.

XXXX

It is now the time for the group to depart. Fu was heartbroken until Naruto and Tayuya told her they would see her again and gave her a hug. Fu hugged back as she and Shibuki along with some of the people there waved goodbye. They still had to be blindfolded though as they took them through the underground maze and out the falls. There the kunoichi that they saw the first time said her goodbye as the group set off.

******Had to alter the wording just a tad. I did my math wrong. I will punish myself later. **Next up, Wave, Uzi and Kiri. Oh and the invisble clones i borrowed the idea from the story New Chance by Hektols. Don't hate me for that. But your story is awesome and will keep reading.

**R&R readers.**

**Laters.**


	9. Music, Scrolls and Rebels?

**Second part would have been the Omake in Chapter Eleven. I am not sure if people read the ANs. And in case you didn't notice I stopped the disclaimers a while ago. I decided that once is enough. Although we need to boycott Kishimoto to give up the rights to Naruto and give it to the fans. **

Runaway. Chapter Nine

Music, Scrolls and Rebels?

One year and ten months after running away. Naruto and Tayuya are nine.

The group of five is heading for the Land of Water since they haven't been there yet. They spent five months in Suna, seven months in Kumo and a month in Kiri. It was an interesting month for them. They also went to other villages but only stayed some days. Jiraiya visited them from time to time, teaching the kids in the art of fuinjutsu and other jutsus. Right now they are walking down the path. During the time in the past year, Tsunade paid off all her debt thanks to the kids. They still hit the casinos but not as much, just when they need cash. Somehow those two are luck magnets for cash.

They arrive at the coast and take a boat to one of the islands named Land of Waves. They walk around the dirt path, passing some stores as the kids look around. They run into a kid who was running to them not watching where he was going. The kid falls as he looks up at them. "Sorry." Naruto and Tayuya look down as they hear other kids. They look up and see some kids older than the boy but younger than them running up to them.

The boy stands up and runs behind the two. They look at him and the other kids. "Uh what is going on?" Naruto asks. One boy how is bigger than the rest walks forward. "Shut up. We only want to pick on the little girl behind you." The two narrow their eyes at that. "Bullies huh?" Tayuya said as she cracks her knuckles. "I hate them. You idiots want to get beat down?" The boys there laugh.

"A girl beat us? You are funny but that won't happen." The boys move forward. "Besides we outnumber you." Naruto and Tayuya smirk as Naruto makes a handsign. **"****Kage Bushin."** He yells as ten clones surround the group. "How about now?" The clones say and crack their knuckles. "We are ninja in training. You idiots don't stand a chance so back off." Naruto says. The boys cower in fear seeing the clones as the kid behind the two looks on at awe.

"Ugh let's get out of here." One of the other boys says and the rest run off. They turn and look at the boy as the clones disappear. "You ok?" "Yeah. What was that? That was cool." Naruto and Tayuya chuckle. "That is Kage Bushin. So why were they chasing you?" Naruto asked. "They pick on me since I am small and I cry a lot." The boy said as some tears fall. Naruto and Tayuya hug him. "Hey don't cry. Come one want some ice cream?" Tayuya asked. The boy wiped his eyes and nodded. "What's your name?" "Inari." "Well Inari I am Tayuya. And this is my boyfriend Naruto. And those two behind you are Tsunade and Shizune and the pig is Tonton."

Inari turns and sees them who watched the whole thing. "Hello." "Hi Inari." Shizune says. Inari smiles a toothy grin. From then on the five and Inari walk around the village until his mom comes and finds him. There she asks them if they would like to stay at her place.

For the next five months or so, they five stay at the village helping when they can. They met Tazuna and Kaiza. Tazuna tried to bet against Tsunade in a drinking game which he lost, badly. Naruto and Tayuya taught Inari somethings and helped him stand up for himself. They also helped out Kaiza when it began to rain heavily and close the dam that was starting to open.

During their time there, Naruto found a music shop and saw various instruments. He always wanted to play with Tayuya but never really found a shop during their travels. He walked in with Tayuya as they looked around. They couldn't decide on what to get so they got a drum set, three different guitars, a keyboard, two violins and a cello. Yeah they still have plenty of money from a lot the casinos they went through. Good thing Jiraiya taught them to seal things other wise that would suck to carry around.

Before they left however, Naruto found a book in the town library about Uzushiogakure, the place of the Uzumakis. Naruto showed Tayuya then Tsunade and Shizune and knew where they were going next.

XXXX

The group left the Land of Waves village as they were across the water already. Naruto led them into the forest as they walked deep inside it. "Let's see, it says it should be deep inside here somewhere." Naruto says as he reads a map that is in the book. Apparently, Uzushiogakure wasn't an island. It was more like a hidden village, a really well hidden village. It is deep inside the forest, protected by genjutsu. However anyone with Uzumaki blood can 'break' it. Anyone with them can come with them also.

The five walked deep into the heavily covered forest, going lower into it as the forest went down at an angle. Until they stumbled onto a huge entryway. The arc is covered in moss and plant life. Using a fire jutsu Jiraiya taught him, he burned off the plants but made sure the fire didn't burn anything else. They gasped as the sign read "Uzushiogakure: The village of the Uzumakis." Naruto shed a tear as Tayuya hugged him in happiness. "You found it koi."

Naruto nodded as they walked inside. However they weren't expecting it to be so horrible. Most of the houses were in shambles or destroyed, bodies where everywhere as there where marks of attacks made on the village. "What happened here?" Tayuya asked. "Basically about thirty to forty years ago the village was attacked by three other villages out of fear." Tsunade spoke. "Fear?" Naruto asked. "Yes. Uzumaki were the best fuinjutsu users in the world. Not even Jiraiya can match to them." The two gasped as they walked and looked around. In the center of the village was the symbol of it; a huge whirlpool surrounded by a wooden fence with some benches. The wood was mostly rotted away though. It was fed by a river that came from a water fall from the mountain that was in the direction of the Land of Waves.

They find a library, somewhat intact. The inside however is empty and in shambles. They walk in and look for anything important. Suddenly Naruto is pulled to a certain part of the wall of the place. He walks up to it and touches it. Seals appear all around the place as the wall opens up. Everyone gasps but braces themselves just in case. However they didn't expect a huge amount of scrolls on the walls and a pedestal in the center with a sword on it. They walked in with caution. Naruto looked around and gasped seeing the writing on the wall. It is written in a language only Uzumakis' know. Since Tsunade had some Uzumaki blood in her also she understood the language too. Tayuya and Shizune looked confused and perplexed.

"Uh what does that all say?" Tayuya asked. "Basically telling us that if you are an Uzumaki, or have Uzumaki blood then everything in here belongs to you. Use them wisely and don't let them fall to the wrong hands even though only Uzumakis can understand them. I am guessing they probably knew something like this might happen." Naruto said. Tsunade agreed. "You might be right. Let's go check the scrolls."

They all went to each scroll however since Naruto and Tsunade would be the only ones to understand it, Tayuya and Shizune couldn't do much. Not only that, but only Naruto could open them. Seems like Tsunade is limited because of her Senju blood while Naruto has half of Uzumaki blood and is 'allowed'. Each one had either different sealing techniques, how to make your own ink, which Jiraiya already taught Naruto and Tayuya, do seal-less techniques, even how to draw seals in the air which sounds odd to them but then again they can walk on trees and water.

Other seals contained history, weapons, rare gems that could be used with weapons even plants long thought to be extinct. "This is incredible. There are so many medical herbs and jutsus here, I thought I had found them all." Tsunade said in awe. "So much stuff. No wonder they were feared. If you are an enemy, you are as good as dead." Tayuya said. Naruto walked to the sword and picked up a small scroll. He opened it and read: _Here is the Uzumaki legendary sword. It is a double bladed weapon that can be used many ways. You will have to find out for yourself however since it is a sentient sword._ Naruto gasps at reading that. _It has been dormant ever since it has been put on the pedestal. Draw some blood and let some drop onto the sword itself. Be warned if you have evil intent or are not of Uzumaki blood the sword will kill you._

Naruto rolls the scroll up and looks at the sword. He took out a kunai and made a small cut on his palm. The girls wondered what he was doing as he dropped some blood onto the sword. Suddenly the sword glows a bright white before dimming down to a dull blue. Then the sword levitates and points to Naruto. Naruto gasps then hears a voice in head and it is not Asa's. **"You who have Uzumaki blood seem worthy to hold me. However you show no skill in kenjutsu. You have no mal-intent in you even if your past is full of hate and hurt. You will become my new master but before you do, you need to find a teacher that will teach you the basics and intermediates in kenjutsu. For now I will be placed on a seal on your right arm. I will reappear when the time is right and you are a worthy swordsman. Be patient Naruto-sama."**

With that the sword disappeared and on his right arm near his wrist, the Uzumaki symbol appears then glows blue before become black like a tattoo. "Uh what just happened?" The three girls asked. Naruto grinned. "That is a sentient sword girls. One that belongs to the Uzumakis. However I need to find a teacher to teach me." The girls gasped hearing that. "Wow. A sentient sword. You know the seven swords of Kiri are said to be sentient. Maybe one of the swordsmen could help." Tsunade asked.

"Uh didn't most become missing-nins?" Shizune asked. "Damn you are right. Well then Naruto you will have to wait." "Yeah well we are going to Kiri next anyway so we might get lucky." Naruto said. Suddenly the pedestal drops and another one rises up with a huge scroll on it. The four look at it as Naruto walks to it. He grabs it then opens it after spreading some blood. When he does, the scrolls that have anything to do with seals goes into it then the whole thing glows blue for a second before going to normal.

Using the pedestal, he opens it and sees all the scrolls inside it but there are other things also. Maps of the entire world that lead to things from shrines to treasure, more history on the Uzumakis, weapons, information about the sword Naruto got along with one other in an unknown location. But that is just the cream of the crop. Inside is the information of the Sage of Six Paths, all the bloodlines and even information on the tailed beasts. Even Asa gasped reading this.

"How far does the Uzumaki blood line go?" Naruto asked. "Not sure but let's go. Be better to leave early for Kiri. The faster the better." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded as he closed the scroll. "Wish it was smaller though." As if the scroll heard him, it became smaller. Small enough to put into a pack. "Well that worked. Wish I could see more but maybe another time." Naruto said as the four people and one pig walk out of the library, the wall closing up behind them and head out of the village, Naruto having a smile on his face.

XXXX

After the group leaves Uzi and make it out the forest, they head down the path to Kiri. Tsunade and Naruto read some of the scrolls and talk with one another about the contents. So far they read about medical jutsus, potions and different techniques. They find an interesting one about removing poisons and venom and making anti-poisons and anti-venom. It was like this for some time.

Some hours later they notice that it is getting hard to see from a mist. "We are nearby. Kiri has this mist for defense purposes." Tsunade said. The rest nod until they bump into Jiraiya, well more like he grabs them and pulls them to a bush. They are about to retort until he tells them to be quiet and follow him. The group nods as they head into the woods.

"Why are you here?" Jiraiya asked. "Traveling like always. What do you think?" Tsunade said. They spoke in whispers. "Well if I knew you were coming here I would have warned you." Jiraiya said. "Why?" Naruto asks. "There is a rebellion going. Apparently the Mizukage, Yagura, is either imprisoning or killing anyone with a bloodline." Jiraiya said making everyone gasp.

"Why would he do something like that?" Tayuya asked. "Not sure. No one really knows. There are rebels that hate him and this stupid plan. We are going there now." Jiraiya told them. They head to a small clearing before making a bird sound. It is return by another sound before two ninja's appear. "Hidden in the mist, what is the only thing visible?" "The only thing visible is your foe as your friends are in the shadows." "Welcome Jiraiya-san."

The ninjas come into view. Tsunade gasps recognizing one. "Zabuza Momochi. Demon of Kiri." Zabuza chuckles. "Well it is very good to meet you Tsunade-san." The man next to him stood around the same height. He had a serious look on his face with an eye patch over his right eye. "Come with us." The man said. The group looked at Jiraiya. "Well you heard him." The group sighs and follows the men.

XXXX

They make it to a camp that is in a huge clearing with tents and other shinobi around. They are lead to a bigger tent as they all walk inside. A woman with long auburn hair and a dark blue dress is inside along with other shinobi. She looks at the newcomers. "Jiraiya-san it is good to see you again." "Like-wise Mei-san." Mei looks at the rest of the group. "I see you brought your teammate Tsunade-san." "Yes even though he didn't mention any of this to us." Tsunade gave Jiraiya a look. He chuckled sheepishly. "You didn't ask."

That sent him to the floor. "Only Naruto and Tayuya can use that." The rest chuckled. "And are these two them?" Mei asked. "Yep. I am Naruto Uzumaki." "And I am Tayuya." "Oh and this is Shizune-nee-chan and Tonton." Naruto added pointing to the two. "Hello." She said. "Uzumaki huh? Well that means you are my little cousin then." Mei said. "Cousin?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. I have some Uzumaki blood in me, 1/16 to be exact." Naruto nodded. "Wow. Never thought I would meet family all the way out here." "Who are your parents?" Mei asked. Naruto played dumb. "My father I don't know but my mother is Kushina Uzumaki." "You are Kushi-chan's son?" Mei asked. Naruto nodded then was hugged tightly. "Then I am more like your aunt then. She was like a sister to me."

She let go of Naruto as he breathed some air in. Tayuya was angry mainly because of Mei's bust. "Wow you are strong. So you knew my mom?" Mei nodded. "Cool." Jiraiya coughed. "You can get to know each other more later. Mei-san what have you found out?" Mei looked at him. "Right." She walked back to the table. "We found some camps around that are holding prisoners. They each have plenty of guards but it would be hard to take them out without raising alarm." She said. Jiraiya thought. "What if we could take them out all at once?" "How? Not many shinobi here know of the silent killing technique. And we can't send them all out at once. That would be stupid." Mei said.

"True." "What if you can send in someone who can clone themselves a thousand-fold?" Naruto asked. "Not possible gaki. No one here can." Zabuza said. "I can." Naruto said. Everyone looked at him incredulously. "You? But you are just a kid." The man with the scar said. "A kid being trained by Tsunade-sama." Naruto said. "Doesn't mean you can clone yourself that much." Mei looked at the man. "Ao, let's hear my cousin out."

Ao sighed. "Fine." "Best to show you instead." Naruto said. Everyone in there looked at one another then shrugged and followed Naruto outside. He made the sign. **"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu."** He yelled as a thousand clones appeared. Everyone that could see had wide eyes except for the ones that knew. "Believe me now?" The clones and Naruto asked. Everyone nodded dumbly. Naruto poofed the clones out as they walked back in the tent.

"Gaki how much training you have?" Zabuza asked. "Well I have been taught by Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya my godfather and Killer B of Kumo." Naruto said. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Wow. I bet my little cousin is strong." Mei said. Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "You have that trait too huh? Well Naruto how good are you at stealth?" "Hmm never really trained in stealth. The only training I have or what I like to call training is running and hiding from anbu of Konoha after a prank. I got caught most of the times but I can hide with the best of them. Sometimes." Naruto told her.

"Not bad. That is a bit impressive but not enough for this mission. We always do it extremely quiet, nothing is heard when we attack." Zabuza said. "Well I wouldn't mind some training I guess. Hey godfather don't you have a jutsu that can trap them all at once?" "I do but in order for that to happen it has to be very precise." Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked at him. "Jiraiya I have a question. How you get mixed in with this?"

Jiraiya looked at her. "One of my spies said they needed help with this. So I complied." "You sure it is not for another reason?" Tayuya said, glancing at Mei quickly before looking at him. "What? No. I am strictly professional in this." Jiraiya defended. "Sure…" Tayuya and Naruto said making him sulk. "You guys love to hurt me huh?" "No. But it fun." Naruto said making everyone sweatdrop but chuckle.

"Anyway how do you want to go about this?" Jiraiya asked. "Not sure. There are a lot of ways but the best would be Naruto if he had more training in stealth." Mei said. "Hmm how long with this camp be there?" Naruto asked. "It has been there for three months now. They set up and sometimes move around so we aren't sure." Ao said. "Well then you can train me and my clones." Naruto said. "How?" Mei asked. "The clones you saw are shadow clones and one very good thing about them is you get the memories of them after they dispel." Naruto said. "So if we train a thousand of you in let's say and hour or two you could get over a thousand hours in one hit." Zabuza said. "Yep."

"Alright I am game." Zabuza said. "Good. Then let's get to work." Mei said. "By the way you have a clinic here or anything?" Tsunade asked. "Ah yes. We could really use your help in there. Some of our shinobi and people we rescued are sick or very injured." Mei told her. "Then take me there." "Can I come with you Tsunade-sama?" Tayuya asked. "Yes. It would be best to get some training in for you also." Tsunade said. "Can I send in a clone with you?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded.

Most people left the tent as other's stayed to keep planning. Tsunade, Shizune, Tayuya and Tonton went to a medical ten with a Naruto clone as Zabuza and some shinobi took Naruto to a clearing. He made a thousand shadow clones and had been ordered to split them up to do various things.

XXXX

Two days later.

It is night time as the moon shines overhead. Some clouds are seen but not enough to block out the moon light. There is a thick mist on the ground in a clearing and in the surrounding forest. In the clearing, there is a chain link fence surrounding it and in four corners of the place are watch towers, each with two guards on look out. In the center of the clearing are a bunch of tents varying in size. There are patrolling guards walking around in groups of three.

Hidden in the mist, some shadows run through. One by one, groups of loyalists are taken out. All the guards at the watch tower are subdued. The shadows move quickly until all loyalists are taken down and tied up in then taken to one of the tents. The shadows appear again on a spot as Naruto is revealed wearing an outfit similar to anbu without the masks. Only the eyes are seen. Two other shadows appear and reveal Zabuza and Ao.

"Good work gaki. Training paid off." Zabuza said. "Thanks Zabuza-san. There are a total of ten tents, each with twenty prisoners inside." Naruto informed them. "Alright. Let's get them and get out quickly and quietly." Ao said. After Naruto makes enough clones, each head to a tent. The people inside look like shit. Clothes are torn, dirt on them everywhere, and their eyes showed no light saying they have no hope in them and only misery.

Naruto moved close to them and whispered. "Everyone the rebellion is here to help." They all look at him gasping, some crying. "Thank Kami." One said. "You all have to be quiet. All the loyalists here are taken care of but we want to move quickly and quietly." He told them. They nodded as Naruto untied them all. He then saw a seal on all. "Great. Chakra disruptors."

While Naruto trained, he has some clones look over the scrolls they found. One stumbled onto a technique that can make chakra disruptor seals and how to take them off if an enemy put one on a victim. There are also that can store and add chakra. Naruto made four other clones as each one worked on taking the seals off. When he did, the people got their energy back and their strength. "Ok the seals are off but we want to move quickly and quietly ok?" Everyone nodded as they all walked out.

Naruto, Zabuza, Ao, the clones and the prisoners all met in the center. "Ok we got them all but gaki we have a problem." Zabuza said. "I know. Let me take the seals out." Zabuza and Ao gasped as the prisoners with seals still on them looked at Naruto. The clones went to them and took their seals off. "Alright. Let's go just in case another group arrives." Naruto said. Everyone nodded and all quickly left.

XXXX

They all make it back to camp, each of the prisoners rejoicing in their new found freedom and thanking the three ninjas, especially Naruto. "Ok all who are gravely injured got to the medical tent. The rest who aren't tired and have bloodlines who want to help us take down Yagura come with me." Mei said. A fourth of the group went to the medical tent while others went to find a place to eat and rest. More than half went with Mei.

"Wow that is a lot of people with bloodlines." Naruto said. He looks at Zabuza. "Why does Yagura even do this? What started it?" He asked. "I don't know gaki. He said that they will lead Kiri to damnation or something. All we know is he needs to stop." Zabuza said with a sigh. "Then I will help. You think we have enough to go an attack?" Naruto said. "No. Yagura's are too much. We would be still be outnumbered. Not only that but Yagura is a kage and a jinchuuriki." Ao said.

Naruto gasped. "What? And he is doing this? This makes no sense." The two look at him with raised eye brows, well Zabuza does the impression anyway. "What you mean?" Zabuza asked. Naruto sighed. "Well…don't hate me for it but I am also one." He said softly. The two gasp. "You are?" "Yes." The two look at each other then him. "Let's go talk with Mei about this." Ao said.

XXXX

In the main tent, Mei, Zabuza, Ao, Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya and some other shinobi are there. "So my little cousin is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Mei said. "Yes. The Yondaime used me for that." Naruto said. Mei nodded slowly. "I see. How much can you use?" Naruto smirked. "I did train with Killer B as I said." Everyone minus Tsunade and Jiraiya had wide eyes.

"So all of it?" Zabuza asked. "Yeah. Me and Asa are on good terms." "Asa?" Everyone asked. "Don't cheer Mei-nee-chan but Kyuubi is female." Naruto told them. And like always, the women in the group cheer making the guys sweatdrop. "I said don't cheer." Naruto said as the rest chuckle. "So the most powerful bijuu is female? Well that is a reason women should cheer." Ao said. "I know." Naruto said with a deadpan look.

"So we can fight against Yagura then." Mei said. "Yes but two things: one as Ao said we are low in numbers. And two: Yagura has more experience than me. I only trained with B for three months and that was to just adjust to transforming and for me and Asa to work as one." Naruto said. Mei sighed. "Good points. Jiraiya can you ask if Konoha can help?" Jiraiya looked at her. "Sorry but Konoha is still lagging since the Kyuubi attack. Also it wouldn't be a good idea since Kiri does have some allies and we don't want this civil war to become another shinobi war. Besides you said there are more camps. If we raid them and get the prisoners we can have more in hand." Jiraiya suggested.

Mei nodded. "Yeah that is true." The tent door flapped as a ninja wearing a mask with the Kiri symbol on it walked in. "Haku. How did the mission go?" Mei asked. Haku took the mask off revealing a young looking girl. "It went well Mei-sama. Found ten more camps and mapped them out." Haku brought out a scroll and handed it to Zabuza. Haku then noticed Tsunade and Naruto. "You are Tsunade of the Sannin correct?" "Yes I am." Tsunade answered. Haku bowed. "Pleasure to meet you. It is an honor among kunoichis." Tsunade smiled. "Thank you."

"And you are?" Haku asked Naruto. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. Please to meet you." "Pleased to meet you. I'm guessing they are here to help?" Haku asked Mei. "Yes. Naruto here along with Zabuza and Ao took down a camp and brought in two hundred freed prisoners." "Ah. Well done Naruto-san." "Aw it is fine. And Naruto is ok. Not a fan of formalities." Naruto said. "That is obvious." Jiraiya grumbled. "Hey I respect you godfather but you did tell us you are proud of being a mega pervert." Naruto shot back.

Jiraiya nodded in defeat making everyone chuckle. "Alright. Tsunade-san how goes the injured?" Mei asked. "Most are just tired, dehydrated and hungry. Some food, water and rest are what they need." "Alright then we move out two days from now. Haku you find a good spot to go next?" Haku nodded. "It is in the map." She said. Zabuza opened the scroll then laid it out. "Good work Haku." "Thanks Zabuza-sama." "Alright everyone go eat then rest. Patrol units stay sharp. Let's get the people up and ready to move soon." Mei said in an authoritive tone. "HAI." Everyone else said.

XXXX

Two years have passed since Naruto and the group joined the rebellion. So far they have raided over fifty camps and rescued over a thousand people. Naruto is now twelve while Tayuya is eleven. They both learned a great deal thanks to the rebels. They even taught them about the medical arts, whoever could learn them, and a small hand in sealing. Naruto found a seal that can let anyone read the scrolls by applying their blood with Naruto's on a paper seal so the user can read them. However the paper has to be on them at all times.

They even found scrolls talking about using sounds to cast genjutsus which really stoked the two. Since their trip to Wave, the two have been playing with their instruments. Naruto got a knack for it after reading a lesson book. He always was and still is a fast learned.

They both found seals that can help with bloodlines. From curing certain diseases that some bloodlines cause to even allow others to use it but at a time limit. It depends on the kekkei genkai itself. They even found a seal that can lock or neutralize the kekkei genkai all-together. Still Naruto never found a scroll that can help with the sword he got. It did tell him he needed a teacher but right now wasn't the time. Zabuza could help but if it was under a different circumstance.

Naruto and Tayuya got close with Haku and became good friends. They even trained together just in case they needed to team up. The two also met Utakata who is the jinchuuriki of the six tails, Saiken and Chojuro who they found out is one of the seven swordsmen. However he wasn't like Zabuza in the personality department. He was the total opposite. All five became close during the time, although they had to break Chojuro out of his shy stupor and give him confidence but Naruto and Tayuya are like miracle workers in that department.

Naruto also helped enhanced some of the shinobi there with their sensoring by using his chakra chains making the shinobi guess where they would come from. It helped a lot and he got more training that way also by having his clones out there.

All in all it was a long and eventful two years for everyone. Right now the rebels have over three thousand troops; from the rebels already with them that started to the prisoners they rescued. And let's not forget the One Man Army, Naruto who earned that nickname from the amount of clones he could make. He could also make at least twenty wind clones which comes in handy when doing a stealth mission. Now all that is left is to storm Kiri by force and end Yagura's reign.

**Done. Took a good amount of hours but got it down. In this story Naruto will meet all jinchuurikis and befriend all, well I will try to find a way for him to befriend Yagura. He will be the hardest since Yagura is controlled obviously. The rest are simple; most are young or are already friendly, even if one is a bit crazy. Although in most fanfics they make Han kinda like a bad guy of sorts. Except in New chance where he was neutral kinda, except in the omake. He was pissed when he was dressed up. XD But i found a way to add Han. And yes Utakata might seem OOC but why not? I won't go canon except a small amount of parts and the arcs. Except movie arcs. I decided not to do them. Anyways I hope people like. No Naruto won't be super strong, yet. That will be later. He will have his limits but since he has a huge arsenal of goodies that makes up for it. *monkey screams* Don't worry Bob. All that is left is the next chapter then reread the other chapters to see what needs to be altered then add the Academy Arc as I would call it, or maybe Academy Days. Hmm… then reread the chapters after that before adding Chapter eighteen where I would have kept going the original way. Then I will let you out. And I keep good on my promises. *monkey screeching* What you mean screw it and do the incest one? Frikin horny knucklehead. I will do that after I finish Back to the Streets. Ugh…**

**R&R readers and fans.**

**Laters. And Bob wants a vote to be let out or not.**


	10. The War is On You're an Icha Icha fan?

**New chappy. Hope you enjoy. And I hope KyuubiGoku gets a new laptop soon. His stories are awesome.**

**Song of the day: Razorblade Salvation by Jedi Mind Tricks.**

Runaway. Chapter Ten.

The War Is On. You are an _Icha Icha_ fan?

In Kiri things were moving around. Civilians are at home resting after a long day at work. It is night time right now and all shops are closed. However the loyalists are keeping guard around the place. Multiple watch towers are seen around with three watchmen in each. There are also patrols going in and out, all in groups of five. Shinobi are everywhere in Kiri and in the surrounding border. But they could feel the tension in the air. Something is gonna happen tonight.

However no matter how good their eyes are, they forget to watch the shadows. Groups of two are unseen entering under the darkness, not even the watch light would be able to see them. Each one has a destiny; take out outposts, weapon shacks, barracks. Any place that would cripple the enemy. Each group made it to one; two on all the watch towers, two at all the posts, two at all the barracks, two at all the weapon shacks and the rest at various points. It was time precisely as it should have been. No one is the wiser as the clones, invisible thanks to being wind clones, had lit up their charges on their bodies.

3…2…1…

Explosions riddled Kiri. The watch towers dropped, most of the shinobi incapacitated from death or unconsciousness. The barracks splintered as fires burned, shinobi who were unfortunate enough to be inside burning as they ran out screaming, their comrades putting out the fires. Weapon shacks went sky high as kunai, shuriken and other weapons rained down onto anyone nearby or if the weapon was lucky enough any one at a distance. Post blew out as the shinobi inside incinerated or were thrown out. Lucky or unlucky depending on how you looked at it.

Civilians woke up wondering what is going on but knew this was gonna happen eventually. The war has truly started. Thanks to the rebels, civilians went underground under their homes using bunkers dug from the dirt. Yagura woke up and looked outside. His village was on fire as he heard the cries of his soldiers. "Damn it." He scowled as he went and got ready.

The rebels hiding nearby went on the attack, silent as can be. All had their own groups of five while Mei, Naruto and Jiraiya had their own agenda. The medics stayed behind but would join when needed. Two to three groups attacked from all directions together each with a specialist of sorts; one with a bloodline, one a ninjutsu expert, one a taijutsu expert, one a genjutsu expert and one a kenjutsu expert. They each attacked any shinobi that was standing or ready to fight. Only to kill when necessary if not keep them alive. Better to face a long punishment than a short death.

XXXX

While that went on, Mei, Naruto and Jiraiya are heading deep into Kiri. Some of the shinobi ninja tried to intervene but were cut down. Naruto didn't like it but in this world it is live or die, no in between. His first kill was the third group of bandits that tried to attack their group. When he killed one of the men, he cried when they got to the hotel. Taking a life is the most hardest thing to do but at least he stayed human. Tayuya was the same also but she took it harder. But now those two can kill without a second thought, even if they want that second thought.

The three shinobi made it to their destination; the Mizukage tower. They ran inside as they ran into some resistance. Ten loyalists at the ready as they fought. Each already killed one before going into a spar with two, Jiraiya having three. But were over whelmed. All three are on the ground bloodied and bruised. Only four bandits stood as they got ready to deal the final blow. But they saw them snickering then they gasped. "KAI."

An explosion rocked the tower as the real Mei, Naruto and Jiraiya went inside. "Wind clones with explosives. Best thing ever." Naruto said. "Let's keep moving." Mei said as they went upstairs. They broke down the doors to the office and found no one inside. Mei went to a bookcase on the right wall. She pulled out a book then hit a switch. "I sometimes sneaked in here when I was younger." She said. The guys chuckled as the bookcase slid to the side. "Be prepared." Jiraiya said as they all went inside the hidden opening.

The way was led down by a spiraling staircase. They ran down silently as they could be before they ended up in a huge room that looked like a dojo mixed with a spring. "Whoa…" Naruto said. "You rebels have pushed me far enough." A voice said as a man walked out. He looked much younger than Naruto but the look in his eyes says otherwise.

"You are Yagura? But you look so young." Naruto said. "Yes it is a disease of sorts. I am as old as them but my body stays young in looks." Yagura said. Mei grew a tick mark. "Yeah Mei-chan is way younger than you dude. And Jiraiya maybe old but he acts like a child most of the time." Naruto said. Jiraiya faulted, Yagura sweatdropped and Mei hugged Naruto. "Thank you." Mei said.

"Enough. I will end you three." Yagura said taking out his staff. The three got into their own stance. Yagura came at them first as he swung his staff at Naruto. Naruto dodged but Yagura used the staff as a pole and swung his leg at Jiraiya. Jiraiya blocked but skidded back from the strength. "He is a strong one." Jiraiya commented. Yagura kicked him in the chin as he flipped in the air. Naruto took the opportunity and kicked the staff away making Yagura fall.

He recovered however and kicked Naruto in the chest sending him to a wall. Mei was doing some handsigns as this was happening. **"Lava Release: Lava Globs."** Small globs of lava appeared and headed for Yagura as he jumped backwards dodging them. **"Water Release: Water Pillar."** Yagura yelled as he slammed the ground. A pillar of water rose as the glob of lava hit it causing the water to steam.

The room was blanketed by the steam as Mei was blindsided by a kick from Yagura. Naruto saw and caught her as Jiraiya released a great breakthrough and dispersed the steam. He dodged the staff that came sideways as Yagura kicked Naruto when he tried to hit him but Naruto dispelled. Yagura gasped as he was kicked on the side by an invisible force. He rolled on the ground then stood up as he saw the three looking at him ready to attack again before he was kicked from behind. '_I barely sensed that._'

Yagura was confused until his ears picked up on something then hit an object that was on his right. He didn't expect to be pushed back by a strong wind. "Wind clones huh? Not bad but not good enough." Yagura said and was going to attack when he was blindsided again this time by Mei from a kick. "That was for saying I am old." She screamed.

Yagura recovered however and kicked Jiraiya who was coming for him then blocked two punches from Naruto and a wind clone. "So you are the one making the clones huh?" "Bit late on that." Naruto said as he grinned. That is when Yagura felt it then dispelled the genjutsu put on him. He saw he was beaten as the three were unscathed. "How? I can detect genjutsus. How did you put one on me?" "You can't detect a genjutsu when you can't hear it with your own ears. There are all kinds of ways to cast genjutsu; sight, sound, touch and smell. I am not sure on taste or feel but it might be possible." Naruto said.

Yagura seethed. "Fine then I guess I will attack at full force." He yelled as he tapped into Sanbi's chakra. The three felt it. "Crap. Let's get out." Naruto said as the three ran backwards through the corridor to the staircase. Yagura growled as red chakra came out of his body covering him. His body started to change as tails grew out from the back.

The three ran out of the entrance from the staircase which was still opened for some reason and jumped out of the window in time to see Sanbi coming out of the road next to the tower. He roared making all of the rebels and loyalist that were left to stop fighting. The loyalists smirked knowing they have nothing against that but the rebels weren't unfazed as they took advantage of the situation.

Sanbi looked around and narrowed his eyes. Most of Yagura's soldiers were either dead or incapacitated. Naruto, Mei and Jiraiya landed on the ground in front of the Sanbi at a distance. Sanbi looked down at them. **"Now the tables have turned."** He roared as he launched some water balls at them. The three dodged the huge jutsus as they looked at the damage. "Damn it. We have to stop it or the village will be destroyed." Mei said. Naruto nodded. "Time for me to kick it up a notch also then."

Naruto jumped to the ground in front of the Sanbi and looked at him. He looked down at him. **"You are either brave or stupid but your life ends here."** "Yeah not really." Naruto said as red chakra formed around him. Sanbi gasped. **"No. IT CAN'T BE."** But it was. Naruto grew all nine tails as his body became huge then became a fox shape. His eyes went from blue to red. Asa scowled looking at her little brother. **"Isobu…"** Isobu dragged his body backwards. **"Nee-chan…"** He spoke in a timid voice. Meanwhile Yagura was a mix of emotions; anger, confusion and fear. He didn't know Naruto was a jinchuuriki since he somehow hid it. He wondered why Isobu backed off even though he knew Kyuubi is the most powerful of the bijuus.

Asa narrowed her eyes as she noticed Isobu shake a bit before the demeanor in his eyes changed. **"Great he is being controlled." **Isobu yelled and attacked Asa but she grabbed onto him using her tails and threw him over the village and onto an uninhabited island. She jumped after him, the two only causing minimal damage. The loyalists gasped then surrendered immediately. They knew the war was lost to them but some were happy. Now things might look up.

The two beasts are now on the island which is big enough for four of them as they stared each other down. **"Isobu I know you can fight this little brother. You are stronger than this. FIGHT FOR CONTROL." **Asa yelled. Isobu flinched and shook his head before roaring and attacking Asa. She used her tails to hit him on the sides and knock him away. **"Please Isobu. Fight the control on you."** She yelled at him. Isobu got up and shook his head before he put his limbs inside him then rolled at full force at her. Asa growled as she jumped out of the way then hit him on the side making him lose control and crash on the island.

Isobu got up wobbly then looked at her. Asa saw Utakata come into the playing field as he let Saiken take over. His body changed as it took the form of the six tailed slug. **"Hey little sis." "Hey Asa. So what is wrong with little bro?" "He is being controlled somehow and I have a feeling I know who." **The two bijuus said as they looked at Isobu. Isobu looked at them as he got his bearings straight then attacked again. The two sisters dodged as the ball of spikes barreled through the island. **"Damn it we have to stop him."** Asa said. **"Let's try to knock him out then."** Saiken said. Asa nodded as they both attacked Isobu.

Isobu still being in his ball form rolled around the island and headed for them. Saiken let out a spit of acid onto the ground in front of the island making the ground dissolve and sink. It went deep enough for Isobu to be affected but not deep enough as he was sent flying. Asa jumped up and used her tails as a bat and hit him to the ground and onto his back. Isobu struggled to move as Asa landed on him and Saiken went next to him. **"Isobu-kun please stop."** Saiken pleaded. Isobu just kept struggling. Asa held him down with all her tails and her paws. **"Isobu."** Asa yelled. Isobu stopped struggling.

He looked at her but his eye said he was being controlled. **"Sorry little bro."** Asa said as she brought a paw down and hit him hard in the head. The force whipped his head back hard and knocked him out. Then all three turned back to their containers as Yagura struggled to get up. "This isn't over." He said as he got onto his knees. "Stop Yagura. You lost." Naruto said. "I haven't lost yet. I can still move." "Barely of course." Utakata said.

Yagura had one leg propped up as he was panting. The hit Isobu was dealt with took a toll on him as his chakra was low. Yagura used his staff to stand and looked at the two. Naruto looked at his eyes. "Still determined huh? Like me. Sorry Yagura but your reign ends." Naruto said as he took out a piece of paper and a brush from nowhere. He drew a seal then placed it on his forehead. Yagura was knocked out from the seal. Utakata looked at Naruto as Naruto held Yagura. "What was that?" "It dispels whatever genjutsu is on a person. Asa said he was being controlled. I found a seal that could dispel it." Naruto said. Utakata nodded as the two headed back to the village.

XXXX

The rebels were cheering as Naruto and Utakata returned with an unconscious Yagura. The battle went on through the night as the loyalists who were still alive where put in holding rooms with chakra disruptors. The rebels who could still work started to work on the village in places that were damaged. Right now Mei, Zabuza, Ao, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Tayuya, Chojuro, and Utakata along with Tonton are in the Mizukage tower.

"Well this war is over." Naruto said with a sigh. "Yes it is and thanks to you all." Mei said. "Well we are travelers that help when it is needed." Tayuya said. "Well I got a family member out of it so I am happy." Naruto said. Everyone chuckled. "Well it will take a while but Kiri will come back in full force." Zabuza said. "Hope so. And I am guessing Mei-nee-chan will be Mizukage?" Naruto asked. "Well we still do need to vote." Mei said.

"I think everyone knows who to vote for." Tayuya said. "I think the village will agree." Ao said. "You are the one that lead the rebellion." Jiraiya said. "You are the one who gave everyone hope." Naruto said. "You inspired all." Tayuya said. "All of Kiri will gladly follow you." Zabuza said. "You are a strong leader." Ao said. "You would be the first female kage and women would really look up to that." Tsunade said. Everyone had their own opinion. "Thanks. When I become Mizukage, I will be the best damn one yet." Mei said with determination.

"You better be nee-chan and you will have all of us backing you up." Naruto said with a grin. "It would be best to talk later. We should rest and think of what to do after a good sleep." Tayuya said. Everyone nodded at that as they left the building and went into a hotel that was undamaged in the fight.

XXXX

One month passed since the war ended. The village was functioning but not at full capacity. Most of the defenses were down the first week until Naruto and his clones worked around the clock. Thanks to Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto and Tayuya along with other medical-nins, most of the people that were injured or ill were fully restored and helped the village. Still it could be better. At least the Sanbi didn't cause much damage thanks to the battle on the unmanned island which later disappeared for reasons unknown.

Kiri was also dire with money problems until Naruto pulled out a scroll with five million ryo inside. Everyone was taken aback until he told them that they have plenty more from missions and winnings in casinos. Mei hugged her little cousin in thanks. Now the group plus Jiraiya have to leave since Mei said they can take it from here.

"You will visit Kiri soon right?" Mei asked. "Hey I have to visit family. Can't keep them away." Naruto said. "And remember to send for me for help. I will message you later nee-chan." Naruto added. The group chuckled as each said their good byes. Tayuya and Haku became good friends during their time and promised to write. "Hey Zabuza I will learn to be a kenjutsu user like my mother then we can spar 'ttebayo." Naruto said as the group turns and walks away.

XXXX

The group made it to a village later on after leaving Kiri. Jiraiya actually stayed with them during the time being but it was to meet one of his spies in said village. They rented two rooms at a hotel although Jiraiya stayed alone. Somehow, Jiraiya slipped in an _Icha Icha_ book into Naruto and Tayuya's stuff. The kids knew about what he wrote and what he did ever since he had tried to get Naruto to be his apprentice. Well he is but he never made it on to the bandwagon. Somehow Naruto actually developed a henge with the help of Tayuya of course during their trip to turn into a naked beautiful girl. Their fists don't really do much since he is used to the beatings. The two thinks he likes being beat up by beautiful women. Maybe a fetish of sorts…

However they never read his books. They just knew they are perverted as Tsunade told them and after figuring out his 'activities'. He went too far once when they left Kumo and stopped at a village when they caught him peeping on them. All four and Tonton, yes Naruto was there since it was a private bath for them, beat him unconscious. Then woke him up and beat him again. They did this three more times. So when Naruto and Tayuya went back to their room after a day in training in genjutsu making via sound, they were surprised to find one of the books in their stuff.

Naruto and Tayuya sighed but gave it a shot. They read the first page. First thing they did; they laughed their asses off. They criticized him from his five year old writing to his drawings which are better than his writing but not by much. After settling down, the two read the book. It was midday so they had plenty of time.

During the time they read, they had a blush that could rival a certain shy girl in another universe. They learned a lot by the time they read half of the book. They both got nosebleeds in a couple parts until Tsunade and Shizune walked into the hotel room and saw what they were reading. "What are you two doing with that book?" Tsunade asked franticly, kinda almost like a protective mother.

The two looked at her, still blushing. "We think ero-sennin sneaked this in here." Naruto said. Tsunade sighed. "Give me the book." They did as Tsunade rippled it up like if it was a sheet of paper. "Now I am not mad at you two but why read it in the first place?" She asked. "Well we just wanted to see what he was writing. Although he does suck at writing." Tayuya said as all four snickered. "Why does he write like a four year old?" Naruto asked.

They all laughed. "I have no idea." Tsunade said as she chuckled. They sighed and wiped an imaginary tear. "Still it is odd. He can do seals perfectly for his level and yet he writes like an amateur?" Naruto said. "That is Jiraiya-san for you." Shizune said. "So any questions?" Tsunade asked. She regretted that as soon as they bombarded her with them.

XXXX

Next day the group left the village. Jiraiya didn't go with them since he uh…left. He left via fist to the face and out the hotel to who knows where. The four are now heading to the last mayor village they hadn't gone to yet; Iwa. Naruto had to change hair color since Iwa is still mad at the last war that happened.

Since Naruto looked dead on as his father, he had to go through a small change. Naruto thought it would be best to dye his hair red like Tayuya's since their relationship is very strong and close. Especially after the talk they got last night… He also put on some contacts so his eyes are now violet like his mothers. The whisker marks stayed however. Both he and Tayuya also changed their clothes. (It will be described in the next chapter.)

Right now the group is now near the border to Iwa. It took some days. During the meantime, Tsunade got a message from the Tsuchikage saying they wanted her help. It is very odd since even though they are neutral they never really enlisted the help of any Konoha shinobi. But Tsunade thought it must have been serious to ask for her help.

They make it to the south gate of the village as the gate guards tell them to stop. "Halt. State your business." The man said. "I am Tsunade of the Sannin and was requested to come here to help." Tsunade told the man. He is a tall person wearing red armor. "I was reported you were coming but I need to check you five out." He said. He checked Naruto while three kunoichis checked the girls.

Naruto noticed an orange book sticking out of a spot in the armor on the man. "I didn't know you read _Icha Icha_." He said looking at him. The man looked at him. "Well do we have a fellow reader here?" He asked. The girls minus one of the kunoichis glared at him but he paid no mind. "No but I know the writer. He is my godfather." Naruto told him. "He is?" Naruto nodded. "I always wanted to meet him and autograph my book."

Naruto pulled out an orange book. "Here you can have this. It is autographed by him. It is the next copy that will be out in a week he told me. It doesn't have my name though so it is fine. He slipped it on me before uh…he left." Naruto said, suppressing a chuckle. The man took the book and cried anime tears, although no one could see it cuz of his helmet. "You guys can go in. You are ok in my book. Oh and I am Han." "I am Naruto. Nice to meet you." "Thank you Naruto."

The girls sweatdropped at the whole thing although one was sad she didn't get the book. The group walked into the village with one of the kunoichi as Han disappeared. "Well that went well. You don't have any other books with you?" Tsunade asked. "Nope that was the only one. Maybe Jiraiya can hold an autograph session or something here. Might get Iwa to like Konoha." Naruto said, the last part quietly only they heard. The girls chuckled and nodded.

They were lead to the tower as they entered. Like all the Kage towers each was the same in design on the inside but with different trims and colors. They made it to the double doors as they are let inside. The four greet the Tsuchikage as they sit in front of the desk of his while the kunoichi left. Onoki is in a word, short. Very short. But don't let the size fool you, he is a kage for a reason.

"So what is it you need me to see Tsuchikage-sama?" Tsunade asked in politeness. "Please call me Onoki. I called for you when one of our shinobi came back from a mission with a grave illness." "I see. What are the symptoms?" Tsunade asked. "High fever, stomach sickness, blotchy skin, swelling in certain parts of his body, and other symptoms. It would be best to check for yourself." Onoki said. "Well take me to him and I will do my best to find a cure." Onoki nodded.

"Before we do I have a question Onoki-sama." Naruto spoke. "Go on." "It deals with the past and a certain individual. Just wondering do you still have a grudge on Konoha or the Yellow Flash himself?" Naruto asked. Onoki raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask…?" Naruto smiled his mischievous smile. "Well I was just wondering. We didn't have any trouble getting in here since Tsunade-sama is affiliated with Konoha. We heard Iwa had a grudge. That and well…" Naruto put on a thinking pose.

Onoki sighed. "Yes the last war put a lot of people in turmoil so to speak. A grudge? Well the war veterans might have one but in a war shinobi are meant to fight for their village. If you hold darkness in your heart because of that then you can't consider yourself one. Shinobi are meant to be used as tools for their village. The Konoha shinobi fought for their village since they had to fight. They were ordered to, much like Iwa shinobi were also. The Yellow Flash? Well he is or was a worthy shinobi. So do I hate the man? Not really. He fought valiantly in the war much like I did. So why bring it up?" Onoki looked at Naruto.

Naruto giggled. "Hmm picture me with blond hair." He said as he took off his contacts. Onoki raised an eyebrow as he saw his eyes are now cerulean blue. He then looked at his spiky red hair with blond highlights and 'saw' the blond color covering over the red. It only took a second for it to register. Onoki gasped with wide eyes before laughing. "Now I see why you asked. So you are his son?" Naruto nodded.

Onoki snorted. "I see why the color change and the contacts. Would be best to put the contacts on though. I am not sure who here holds a grudge still but a good amount of shinobi who survived don't really hate the man. They knew he was just a tool in a war. But he is feared, even to this day. But we won't ally with Konoha until one man is dead, even if he is not associated with them anymore."

That got everyone else to raise their eyebrows as Naruto put the contacts on. "And who would that be?" Tsunade asked. "Your former teammate, Orochimaru. Turns out during his time with Konoha before he defected that he had a small hidden base here. It was found by accident but some of my shinobi found disturbing things in there. I won't go into detail. But for now let's go to the hospital." Onoki said. Everyone nodded as Onoki donned the kage hat and robes then floated in the air as the rest followed, the kids looking on in awe.

XXXX

The rest of day went normal for the group. Tsunade performed a diagnosis on the injured shinobi. She asked Onoki where he went last to know which plant or user affected him. After that she performed an antidote from the scrolls they found in Uzi. She was still learning of some of the medical jutsus and other skills they found on certain scrolls. Naruto found out how she was related to him some time during Kiri. He was happy to learn she was basically like a grandmother to him and called her one. It earned him a backhand to the face. She loved Naruto but she doesn't like being called old. He still does but only at certain occasions or just for the hell of it. He does love her though as a grandmother and a mother figure.

XXXX

The two months they stayed in Iwa went by quickly. Turns out the poison spread somehow, no one finding out how. Han found out Naruto is like him after he got to know the blond since giving him the book. Not many people have been kind to Han when he was younger much like all jinchuurikis but there are a small few who he cherishes and Naruto became one of them. Naruto even had Jiraiya come by and meet one of his fans. Turns out about a fourth of the inhabitants of Iwa are huge _Icha Icha_ fans including Onoki himself. About a third of them were females which was surprising to most. He just couldn't do research but had a blast signing books. Until a Kurenai-like woman told him off but didn't really make him leave.

Naruto and Tayuya also met Roshi through Han and the three jinchuurikis had talked in the alternate world where the bijuus can talk with each other in their minds. Somehow Tayuya was in there also since she and Naruto were holding each other. Naruto was amazed and wondered why Asa never told him. She said quoting him 'You didn't ask.' During the time the three hung out, they sparred. Naruto found out the hard way that Han could move in his heavy armor like if it was made out of chain-link. Also experience comes with age. Like B, they knew plenty. They didn't use their bijuus' chakra since it wouldn't be fair to Tayuya and that they didn't want to alert the village.

XXXX

All four people and one pig are now in a small village after leaving Iwa some days ago. They are all resting in their rooms wondering where to go next. "Let's go Konoha. I haven't been there and it has been almost five year Naruto." Tayuya said looking at her boyfriend. Over the past three years, the two had gotten close. Closer than ever before. They rarely left each other's side, they slept together and kissed a lot. And since the book they read they have gotten intimate, just only going as far as touching each other sensually. No sexual acts except kissing. Not even when they bathed together.

Naruto looked at her. "Well you are right but I am still not sure. I can keep my hair red and cover my whisker marks but all it takes is for my name to be heard." He said with a sigh. "What do you two think?" Tsunade and Shizune looked at him. "Well I have wanted to go back for a while. I kinda convinced Tsunade-sama to come when we bumped into you that day." Shizune said. "And I want to go back. Running away from your problems doesn't really solve much. Plus even though I can't get Dan and Nawaki back I learned to not mourn them but to cherish the time I spent with them. And besides you became like a son and little brother to me. You too Tayuya although you were like the big sister to Naruto." Tsunade said.

The three women snickered as Naruto pouted. "Hey I grew up. I am not like my old self even if that was a mask. But not anymore. Now my smile is a true smile." The girls smiled nodding to that. "You still prank and eat ramen where ever we go. Good thing we learned how to cook when we couldn't get to a village or need to eat right away." Tayuya said. "You do too when you are with me." Naruto pointed out. Tayuya shrugged. "Anyway let's sleep. It is late." Tsunade said. The rest nodded and went to sleep.

XXXX

The next morning all woke up. Tsunade and Shizune are already downstairs as Naruto and Tayuya are in the bathroom bathing. "Tayuya you really want me to go back?" "Well it's not that I want you to go back. It just Konoha is your home. Sure the inhabitants suck but that isn't the village's fault. It is their own for not seeing you as you. Now with the training and the education you got from traveling things will be different. And if the villagers do anything when they find out, I will defend my boyfriend and kick some fucking ass." She declared. Naruto chuckled and kissed her. "Thanks." "You know I could do something that we saw in the _Icha Icha_ book we read to change your mind." Tayuya said with a sultry voice.

**Lime warning.**

"What do you mean Tayu-chan?" Naruto said as Tayuya held him close and kissed him deeply. Naruto held her back and kissed her just as deep. He moaned when he felt Tayuya grab his cock and stroke it gently. "Mmm what are you thinking Tayu-chan?" Tayuya giggled as she stroked him more. "Sit on the edge." Like a slave obeying their master, Naruto got up and sat on the edge of the tub. Tayuya smirked as she went and licked the head. Naruto gasped and moaned. "Oh that huh?"

Tayuya nodded and licked some more then put the head in her mouth. Naruto moaned as Tayuya sucked gently remembering the shoddy illustration from the book, shoddy being an understatement. Tayuya stroked him as Naruto kept moaning. "If you want I could do the same to you." He groaned as Tayuya sucked in more of his cock as she stroked faster while sucking hard. "MMM Tayuya." Naruto was trying not to scream since even though they are alone in the room, the walls aren't exactly sound proof.

Tayuya let go of his cock and used her mouth and head to suck the shaft, moving up and down. "Tayuya I might cum if you keep doing that." Hearing that, she went faster. Naruto groaned as he grabbed her head and kept it still as he came in her mouth. "CUMMING." Was the only warning. Not being used to the taste or the amount, some of it leaked out as she tried to swallow it all.

Tayuya pulled back as a line of saliva and cum went from her mouth to the head of his cock. "Mmm not bad in taste. Got to get used to it though." "Your turn Tayuya." Naruto said as he got down back into the tub. Tayuya sat where Naruto was as he opened her legs. Naruto got in close and kissed her lower lips. Tayuya's breath hitched as he kissed that spot again before licking her softly. Tayuya purred from the touch and sensation. "Ooohhh Naruto…" She moaned his name out softly.

Naruto licked her more as he used his fingers to rub on the soft skin. He gently parted the lips and licked inside. That sent a jolt up Tayuya's back as she arched it back moaning he licked again, liking the taste she made down there. He licked her more, harder than before as he slid his tongue in her gently. Tayuya panted from the pleasure she was feeling. "Naru-kun…" She said with a hitched breath then went wide eyed when he rubbed on her clit as he flicked his tongue in her. Tayuya almost screamed if she didn't bite her lip.

Naruto then picked up abit of speed as he moved his tongue inside of her as he rubbed her clit more. He used the other hand to hold her down as she began thrashing in pleasure. She couldn't take it and held his head into her forbidden place. "I'M CUMMING." She screamed, not caring who heard. Good thing Tsunade and Shizune were still eating breakfast four floors down. That and the door and window were closed inside the bathroom.

Naruto slurped up the juices she created as he drank what he could. It was sweet like honey to him. After that the two sat in the tub and made out not caring they taste each other. They liked it though when their juices mixed however as their tongues danced together. They broke apart and panted looking at each other. "I guess I wouldn't mind going to Konoha." Naruto said. Tayuya giggled. "Ok. Let's finish up here and leave. I am hungry." Naruto nodded as they finished their bath then dried each other.

**Lime end.**

The two walked out of the bathroom then got dressed. Naruto didn't bother with the contacts as they both their stuff together then headed to the cafeteria. There they ate with Tsunade and Shizune along with Tonton. After some chatter with their eating, the group left the village then headed down the pathway, heading to Konoha.

**DONE. This took too long for me. Three days damn it. I had to wing the part with Iwa. I might have rushed it but I don't care. After this it goes back to where the chapter five started at. Only some changes there. It will be the same for two chapters. Hope I get some reviews soon though. Why can't people like this more than my other story? I don't want this to be all sex. The other story will be but still have other actions also. Don't want to get into trouble even though doesn't really bother with that with other stories I read. Hope you liked the lime.**

**R&R readers. Bob still wants out by the way.**

**Laters.**


	11. The Runaway Returns

**This was chapter five to let people know.**

Runaway. Chapter Eleven.

The Runaway Returns.

Naruto is twelve and a half going to thirteen. Tayuya is twelve since her birthday is in February.

It is almost the end of summer in Konoha as the wind gently blew across the village. People were out and about doing their own business as kids played around on the streets and parks. The shinobi of the village were going in and out of the village or training their genin teams, the ones that had them. At the gate, two legendary guards sat in the security shack, one wondering how did he end up here while the other was wondering when he could sleep. They are Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, two chunnins who are stuck with guard duty for who knows how long in their lives.

"Izumo what are we doing with our lives?" Asked Kotetsu. "What do you mean? We have the easiest job in our lives. Don't tell me you hate it?" Izumo asked him. "But it's so boring. All we do is check who goes in and out of the village. Don't you miss when we went out on missions when we were younger?" "We still sometimes do man." Kotetsu nodded to that. "Yeah but not often." The two sighed before Izumo saw a small group walk up.

They saw a group of four people, three females and one male. The tallest one has long blond hair, the second tallest has black shoulder length hair, and the third has long red hair. The man has red spiky hair but with blond highlights. As they walked, the two saw that the tall woman has a huge rack, the red head has one too but smaller and the third has an average one. But all three are good looking but the red head seemed too young for them. They also noticed the girl with black hair is carrying a pig on her arms.

The group of four are talking to each other as they walked. The woman with black hair spoke first. "It is good to be back." "Good for you maybe but not me Shizune-nee-chan." The guy spoke. Shizune looked at him. "Oh come on Naruto-kun that was a long time ago." "Yeah well time doesn't heal all wounds." Naruto pouted. The girl with red hair giggled. "Aw is Naru-kun sad? We told you we are coming here and you agreed." "That's because you tricked me Tayu-chan." Tayuya giggled. "But you liked it anyway." "Yeah yeah but still that was low." "Ok you stop bickering Naruto. We already made the decision." The woman with blond hair said. "Yes Baa-chan."

That earned him a hit on his head making him fall. He recovered. "That hurt Tsunade." Tsunade chuckled. "I told you to stop calling me that." "Yeah well you are my baa-chan by a slim fault." Naruto said as they walked into the gates and stopped in front of the shack. "ID please." Izumo said. The four handed him their IDs. Izumo checked the first one then gasped looking at the woman. "Tsunade of the Sannin. It's an honor to meet you." Kotetsu gasped as Tsunade giggled. "Well it has been what over ten years since I have been here?"

Izumo nodded slowly. He checked the others. "Shizune, Tayuya Tsuchi and-" He double checked the ID then Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki?" "The one and only." He said with a cheeky smile. "Uh didn't you have blond hair before?" Kotetsu asked. "Yeah but I dyed it to match Tayu-chan's hair." They nodded and looked at them.

Tsunade and Shizune had the same clothes as when Naruto met them while Naruto wore a red shirt with the Uzumaki swirl in the center in orange. On the back is the symbol of Konoha also in orange. He has on black cargo pants with multiple pockets and red and orange on certain parts. He has black sandals on his feet. On his head is an orange bandana with long tails. On his right shoulder is a heavy jacket that matches the pants. He has some make-up on his cheeks to hide his whisker marks until later when he gets revealed.

Tayuya is wearing a dress similar to the one she had as a child but it is black with red and orange flower patterns on it swirling around. It reached past her knees and on her feet she has on red sandals with low heels. On her head she has a bandana also but in red with no tails. At the end of her hair is an orange bow. (Similar to Kin's hairstyle.) She wears no make-up. Under their clothes is a mesh armored suit. "Please tell the Hokage that we are coming to see him." Tsunade said. Izumo and Kotetsu nodded as Kotetsu disappeared.

The four walked into the village as Izumo saw an acoustic guitar on Naruto's back. He wondered why he would have one but thought he just plays music on off-days. The group of four walked along the village as Naruto looked around. "Nothing has changed here in the last five years." He said as he looked around. "At least no one recognizes me." "That's because they are all looking at me." Tsunade said.

Naruto saw she was right. Most of the villagers and ninjas that passed by saw the group and some recognized Tsunade, well most of the ninjas anyway. She waved to the ones that greeted her as the group kept walking. "Well at least you have the attention for now." Naruto said. One ninja who has gravity defying silver hair, a mask that covers most of his face and has an orange book in hand saw the group. He greeted Tsunade who had a forced smiled after she saw the book. But he then gasped seeing Naruto. He didn't say anything as he kept walking. '_Was that Naruto? It couldn't be. Could it?_'

The group made it to the Hokage tower as they walked in. The secretary let them up and after making it to the door, Sarutobi lets them in. They walk in as they see Sarutobi on his chair, smoking his cancer pipe with a huge stack of paperwork. But he had a smile on his face seeing his student and her three apprentices. "Hey sensei." Tsunade said with a bow. "Tsunade, it is good to see my student. How have you been?" "Oh I have been ok. Taking care of these two with Shizune."

The Hokage nodded as he looked at Naruto and Tayuya. "Hey Naruto. It's been a while." "Likewise Hokage-sama." Hiruzen slumped abit since he missed being called Ji-Ji by Naruto. Naruto then hit his right fist on his left palm. "Did you remember about our agreement?" Hiruzen paled for a second before composing himself. "Yes I remember Naruto." '_I completely forgot. Man I am getting old._' "Good then you want it now or later?" Sarutobi thought about it. "Maybe later in one of the training fields." "Good."

The group sat down in front of the desk, Naruto putting his guitar on his lap. "So Tsunade how long do you plan on staying here?" The Hokage asked. "Thanks to these two-" She pointed to Naruto and Tayuya. "- and Shizune, I decided to stay permanently. We would have come sooner but Naruto ran into us those years ago." Sarutobi grimaced at that hearing from Jiraiya what happened. That was a long day. "Yes well I am sorry Naruto. Your life should have been better." "Damn right it should have. These villagers are idiots to think I am you-know-who." Naruto said crossing his arms.

Sarutobi nodded sadly at that. "Yes that was my fault. I thought they would follow your father's wish but they turned to their fear and anger instead. Please forgive me." "I will if you let me hit you and put me and Tayu-chan in the academy. Deal Ji-Ji?" Sarutobi chuckled. "Deal Naruto." "So where will we stay at?" Tayuya asked. "Hmm well Naruto you want your father's estate?" "No. I don't want to reveal who my father is yet. You know, his enemies might want revenge. Well they can try but I don't want to risk it." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

"Then maybe where your old apartment used to be." "I remember it was set on fire. How bad was the damage?" Naruto asked. "It spread throughout the whole complex and burned down." "That sucks. What you put there now?" Tayuya asked. "Nothing really. That section was abandoned and unused in the first place." "You mean to tell me you put me there knowing no one else lived there?" Naruto asked in anger. "I tried putting you in other places but nobody wanted to. Also I was worried they might hurt you." "They did anyway remember?" Naruto said, his eyes covered by his bangs.

"I know and again I am sorry. Hey Tsunade why don't you make a new clan there?" The four look at the Hokage with confused looks. "What do you mean? I am the only Senju here in Konoha and Naruto still wants a low profile till later so Uzumaki is out." Tsunade said. Sarutobi sighed. "Good point." "Why not just make a house there for us four?" Tayuya said. Tonton oinked. "Sorry Tonton. Us five." Everyone chuckled as Tonton oinked happily.

Naruto hugged and kissed Tayuya. "That's why I love you. That is a good idea. And maybe later we can turn it into a compound of sorts. After all the Uzumaki clan is important. So is the Namikaze clan. Maybe later we can add the estate there then name it either the Uzumaki or Namikaze clan compound." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well alright that is a good idea. I will get some workers there and they can start." "And don't forget about the academy." Naruto added in. "Yes you two will start tomorrow." Sarutobi said as he took out some papers.

"So where can we stay in the meantime? It will take a while for the house to be built." Shizune said. "You can stay in the Hokage mansion till the house is done." Sarutobi said. "Well for the house we will need at least three bedrooms and two guestrooms. A good sized backyard with a pool or lake, whichever. Big kitchen, big living room, big dining room." Naruto started. "You think I am made of money?" Tsunade asked. "No cuz if you were the debt collectors would've stopped chasing you a while back. Luckily they did stop thanks to me and Tayu-chan." Naruto said with a smile making the rest, except Tayuya, sweatdrop.

"Besides Ji-Ji can give me father's account right?" "Yes but I could put it under your mother's name." "Why not change it to his name?" Tayuya asked. "It might be more difficult since the council might get wind of it and bicker about it." "Then don't tell the council." Tsunade said. "Why even tell them? They don't have that much power and it doesn't deal with them." Naruto said. "Actually it does since they control the bank, the civilian council." Sarutobi said. "Fine put it under my mother's name. And if they say anything about it, well I can convince them." Naruto said with a devious glint in his eye.

Sarutobi chuckled as he finished the paperwork then handed some to Naruto, Tayuya, Tsunade and Shizune. "You two sign those for the academy and all four sign those for the land permits." They complied and did that. "So back to what I was saying, maybe three stories with a basement and on the top floor a dojo that can stand up to our strengths. And maybe a hot spring or something so ero-sennin doesn't peek on the girls like he tried in the past." Naruto said. The three girls chuckled remembering what happened last time. Jiraiya wouldn't peek on them again, well he would but more careful than before.

"Fine. Everything will be paid under the account so no worries there." Sarutobi said. "Well we do have at least a million ryo from the last casino we went to." Tayuya said. "Oh yeah I forgot about that." Naruto said as they all handed Sarutobi the papers before Naruto took out a small scroll. "All in here since baa-chan can't be trusted." "HEY." Tsunade complained. Everyone laughed at that as she cried anime tears.

"Alright. Want to add it to the account?" "Hmm maybe half. It would be best to have some walk around money." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded. "Ok so what do you guys want to do first?" "Eat. We haven't eaten since morning." Tsunade said. "Are the Ichiraku's still here?" Naruto asked. "Yes they are." "I wonder if they remember me…" "Naruto we don't want ramen." Tayuya asked. "Well fine we can eat at another spot then see them later." He said with anime tears.

"Alright. I would join but…" Sarutobi looks at the stack of paperwork. "I swear this thing is alive." "Uh why don't you use Kage Bushin? That way you can come and do the paperwork." Naruto said. Sarutobi proceeded to hit his head on the desk. "Why didn't I think that?" Everyone sweatdropped at that. "I think paperwork makes your IQ drop." Tayuya said. Everyone shook their heads at that.

"Oh and to the ANBU in here, everything that happened here is a secret except the house since that will be news by tonight." Naruto said. Sarutobi looked at him and hung his head. "I think Tayuya is right…paperwork is evil." Everyone laughed before they got ready to go as Sarutobi called on two ANBU and told them to get some workers and to tell them the job. He made three clones also and headed with the group.

XXXX

The group with Sarutobi next to them walked to Yakiniku Q. They went inside as Sarutobi was greeted and so was Tsunade. The rest were too just not like the former two. They were led to a table and all ordered their food. They talked with one another about their lives and what not. "So where is Jiraiya now?" Sarutobi asked. "We have no clue. You know how he is." Naruto said. "Probably doing 'research'." Tayuya said. "Definitely." Tsunade reassured causing everyone to laugh. Said pervert sneezes, gets caught by the women he is peeping on and proceeded to beat him up.

"So you guys go anywhere?" "Everywhere. Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, some smaller villages and casinos. Met a lot of people, did some things and training and ran from debt collectors." Naruto said with a smile making Tsunade sulk. "Are you gonna keep reminding me of that?" "Yes." Both he and Tayuya said making Tsunade hang her head. "Besides we had fun winning that money. You really are the legendary sucker." Tayuya said. "Whatever happened to the two kids from long ago?" Tsunade whined. "We are still here and respect you but we know you very well now." Naruto said.

Tsunade pouted as they got their food. They put the uncooked food on the charcoal braziers in front of them. "So Ji-Ji how much changed here?" "Not much. Everything stayed the same. Although your lack of pranks made the village boring." "Well blame the villagers for that." Naruto said. Sarutobi nodded. "Yeah well at least you are here." "And my pranks will return." "And your pranks- WWWUUUUAAAAAHHHHTTTT?" (Why not? XD) Sarutobi looked at him questioningly. "Hey I need my revenge and I have lots of good pranks." Naruto said rubbing his hands with an evil smirk.

Sarutobi sighed. "Oh yay. More paperwork." He said with sarcasm. The group chuckled at that. "So how long do we have to be at the academy?" Tayuya asked. "A year since the last batch of genin hopefuls will end this year before the new batch starts." Tayuya and Naruto nodded to that. "Well ok. But me and Tayuya will be on the same team. No matter what. We work great together." "Please all you two will do is make-out." Tsunade said, taking one of the cooked meats and eating it. "Hey." They two lovebirds exclaimed.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Don't worry you two will be together. So Shizune how far you get in the medical training?" "Well I can heal any injury and diagnose anything wrong with a patient. I mean I'm not close to Tsunade-sama but close." "Shizune-nee-chan is the best, especially when baa-chan punches me across the field." Naruto glares at Tsunade. Shizune blushes abit. "Heh thanks Naruto-kun." They all eat some of the meat while Naruto shoves some of it in his mouth.

"Naru-kun where are your manners?" Tayuya asked. Naruto just smiles and swallows the meat after chewing abit. "Uh you know these are my manners." "You want to sleep on the couch?" Tayuya threatened. "I'll be good." Naruto said like a whipped dog. The girls laughed while Sarutobi chuckled. "So Tsunade these two give you trouble?" "Plenty although Naruto more than Tayuya but she helped reign him in. Well unless they were pranking." "Hey pranking is fun." Naruto defended. "Anyway they are also getting into the medical arts. Tayuya is close to Shizune while Naruto is abit harder." "Hey when you have kage-level reserves it's not that easy." "You're lucky we teached you chakra control." "Still need some more help though." Tayuya said.

Naruto sulks as he grabs and chews on a piece of meat while putting more. "You guys suck." The group chuckles. "So Ji-Ji any genin hopefuls?" "Well we have for the boys Sasuke Uchiha and for the girls Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke will definitely be the rookie of the year for this batch." "Well better change it to us." Naruto said as Tayuya sighed. "You get excited easily." "Ok fine no cuddling tonight then." Tayuya gasped and grabbed onto him. "You don't mean that right?" "He he of course not but be on my side." "Fine. You do have a point but we shall see tomorrow." They nodded at that.

"So tomorrow we start the academy. What will you two do?" Naruto asked Tsunade and Shizune. "We'll start working at the hospital and help around." Tsunade said. "Hmm ok. Hey why not teach the medical arts at the academy?" Tayuya asked. Tsunade looked at Sarutobi. "Is there one like I asked years ago?" Sarutobi sweated. "No. The council thought otherwise." They shake their heads as Tsunade grows a tick mark. "Are they dumb or something? Don't they know how important medic-nins are?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi sighed. "Maybe I should change things up." "Yeah like all of the council." Naruto and Tsunade say together as they eat. "No but maybe drop their power over things." "Hope so. The civilian council should worry about civilian things and not shinobi things. They have been getting on my nerves." Tsunade said. "Anyway…Naruto why do you have a guitar?" "Trying to change subject huh Ji-Ji? Well me and Tayu-chan play together sometimes. We even use them to cast genjutsus too." "With a guitar?" "Yep. Since my reserves are too high and we never really found a teacher, the next best thing is sound. Most of the time I use a clone but we can pull off some nasty ones." "So what do you use Tayuya?"

Tayuya takes out a flute from her pouch. "Ah well that's good. We don't really have shinobi here that use sounds to cast genjutsus." Sarutobi said. "Well if we can't use our instruments, our taijutsu and ninjutsu are also useful. We even have some combination attacks too." Tayuya said. Sarutobi nodded. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm full." Tsunade said. Shizune and Sarutobi nodded in agreement as did Tonton who only ate a salad. Tayuya and Naruto took some of the leftover food and ate them.

The adults chuckled. After a while they left but before heading to the mansion, they decided to stop by their new home under construction. When they arrived, they saw that the frame of the house was up as the land was being tilled and flatted. Fences are up and construction sounds are being heard. "Wow. Maybe we might move in faster than we thought." Naruto said, the girls agreeing. "Well that means tomorrow we can go shopping for furniture." Tayuya said. "Yep. But for now let's go to Ichiraku's." "You just ate baka." Tsunade said. "To say hello and check up on them." Naruto stated with an annoyed look.

The group shrugged as they headed to Ichiraku's. Naruto was the first one to walk in. The inside looked the same as he last remembered. He sat on the stool he always sat on and reminisced. The rest of the group walked in and sat down with Tayuya next to him. "You ok Naru-kun?" "Yeah. Just remembering." They nodded as Ayame walked out. "Oh sorry. Hi Hokage-sama. I was just in the kitchen. So what can I get you guys?" Ayame looked at them then looked closely at Naruto. She looked real close making Naruto chuckle. "Ayame-nee any closer and we might kiss."

Ayame gasped from that. "Is it really you Naruto?" Naruto nodded before he got a hug from Ayame, after she went around the counter. He hugged her back. "Where have you been? You been gone for too long." "Sorry nee-chan but I ran away." He said softly. Ayame looked at him then proceeded to shake him. "Why did you run away? You made me worry." Naruto nods dumbly as he stands there trying to find his bearings. He shakes his head. "Sorry but I didn't want to be here any longer that day. I was tired of being hurt." "You could have come to us though. You know we treat you like family here." Naruto nodded. "I know but it was too much for me. Sorry nee-chan." "It's ok. At least you are back."

Naruto chuckled. "Yep." "So want anything?" "Uh well we just ate." Ayame gasped then cried anime tears. "Why didn't you come here first?" "I wanted to but they didn't let me." The girls chuckled nervously. "Humph well fine." "Well I guess I could have one small bowl of chicken ramen." "You just ate Naruto." Tayuya and Tsunade said. "I said a small one." Naruto retaliated. Ayame looked at the girls. "You are Tsunade of the Sannin aren't you?" Tsunade nodded. "Then who are they?" "She is Shizune-nee-chan, Tsunade's apprentice." Naruto points to Shizune. "And this is my girlfriend Tayuya-chan and we both are also Tsunade's apprentices." Tonton oinks. "Oh and this is Tonton." Shizune said lifting up Tonton who oinks happily.

Ayame giggles. "Well good to meet you. And you better not hurt my little bro Tayuya." "I won't. He does that himself." The girls and Sarutobi laughs while Naruto sulks and pouts as Teuchi walks out. "I thought I heard some familiar voices. Well Naruto it is good to see you. Tsunade-sama." "Good to see you too Teuchi-ojisan. How you been?" "I have been ok. I heard everything though. At least you are back. So one small chicken ramen right?" Naruto nodded as Teuchi brought out a small bowl.

Naruto salivated as he smelled the contents. "So good." He breaks to chopsticks. "Itadakimatsu." He takes a noodle and slurps it up. "Ah yeah that is the stuff. No other nation can compare. This was the main thing I missed." Naruto said with anime tears making everyone sweatdrop. "It can't be that good." Tayuya said. Naruto took another noddle. "Just one bite Tayu-chan." Tayuya shrugged and opened her mouth as Naruto gave her the noddle. She slurped it up and tasted it. Tayuya had stars in her eyes. "Wow it really is. No wonder you ate ramen everywhere we went. You were trying to find one that could compare huh?"

Naruto nodded as he started to eat the ramen, slowly of course. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "What? I just ate. I don't want a cramp." They nodded at that. "I wish I didn't. Why did I have to argue against him?" Tayuya said with her head hung. "He he next time you will come." Naruto said as he finished the ramen. "What the-? I thought you were full?" Sarutobi asked. "Well it is a small one." They gave him a skeptical look. "What? It was." Naruto grumbled as the rest chuckled. "So how long will you be here?" Ayame asked. "Permanently." Naruto said with a grin.

"Ok guess I will see you more often huh?" Ayame said. Naruto nodded. "Yep. And Tayu-chan too." "So where are you guys staying at?" Teuchi asked. "Well for now in the Hokage mansion then the new house where Naruto used to live." Tsunade said. "That's for you? Wow. We heard a huge house was being built there." Ayame said. "Wow gossip spreads fast." Shizune said. "You have no idea… Honestly I think the civilian women here have nothing better to do." Teuchi said earning some laughs.

"Well I guess we better go. Getting late now." Sarutobi said. Everyone agreed. "Well see you guys later." Naruto said as everyone got up. "Night guys." They said. "Good night." Ayame and Teuchi said as the group left the shack. They walked to the mansion and headed inside to where the section where the Hokage lives. Naruto and Tayuya looked around. "Nothing has changed here." Naruto said. Sarutobi flinched then looked at him. "You used to sneak in here didn't you?" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "Heh yeah…sorry." "Heh it's alright. Let me show the rooms."

After Sarutobi showed them their rooms for the time being, everyone went to sleep. Naruto and Tayuya cuddled together like always, both wondering what tomorrow has in store.

**Back on track, kinda. Some tiny bits of changes. It is shorter than chapter ten but I didn't really want to add anything to it. Also just wondering, who started on the whole shinobi council and civilian council? I was PMing one of my readers and we talked about this and I wondered who started this? The elders are the only council members although it is dumb as hell. A council should be made up of a lot of odd numbered people. Not two. I just had to write this.**

**R&R peeps.**

**Laters. And why has no one brought me Dr. Pepper or cream soda damn it? Does anyone know KG's secret stash?**


	12. The Academy The Spar

Runaway. Chapter Twelve.

The Academy. The Spar.

Next Day.

Naruto and Tayuya woke up early like always. They showered then got together to make breakfast. Shizune and Tonton joined them next followed by Sarutobi. Tsunade was last being the heavy sleeper, well until she smelled the breakfast the pre-teens are cooking. The kids just made some scrambled eggs with toast like they sometimes do but they also add random things. From bacon to ham, turkey, sometimes vegetables, cheeses, even ramen. Today was a combo of everything except the ramen, much to Naruto's grief.

There is enough for the ones there as they served three scoops on each plate, two toasts and a glass of orange juice. Tonton got a salad like always. "This is a lot of food." Sarutobi said. "Well we eat a lot because of our training. We burn a ton of calories." Tayuya said. "Wow. Well I guess its fine. Hope I don't get a heart attack." "You don't exercise Ji-Ji?" Naruto asked. "Uh too busy with things." "Well now since you 'remembered' about kage bushin, you can do more."

The group chuckled at that. "Yeah I guess." "Besides wouldn't it be bad that our Hokage is not up in his skills?" Naruto asked. "Ha ha Naruto." Sarutobi said with sarcasm. "Besides you still owe me a spar and I get to hit you once." "Yeah I know. I'm not that old." Sarutobi retaliated. The group laughed as they ate. "Wow you two can cook." "Thanks Ji-Ji/Hokage-sama." Naruto and Tayuya said together. The group ate in peace.

XXXX

After thirty minutes, the group got ready for the day. "Well I guess I will see you guys later." Naruto said as he is holding Tayuya's hand. "Come one let's check the house then find a training ground." Naruto said as they ran off. "Well I guess let's have this meeting done with." Tsunade said with a sigh. "However we will not tell them about Naruto." The three agreed to that.

The couple ran on the rooftops as they landed in front of their soon-to-be compound. They saw the house with walls up as they walked inside. The whole compound is huge since there is only one house but it could fit more later on down the road. "Maybe we can make houses for people that have none or something." Naruto said. "Well we can rebuild the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan later Naru-kun." Tayuya said as she held him close. Naruto blushed making Tayuya giggle.

"Hey you kids can't be here. This is under construction." They turned and saw what looked like the boss of the construction crew. "Sorry. We are just checking since we and Tsunade will live here." The man nodded. "Alright but be careful. Lots of heavy movement going on." "Yes sir." They said. The man chuckled as he went to check on his workers. "Well things look great. Let's go to a training ground." Tayuya said as Naruto agreed. They ran and found training field three. "This is good." Naruto and Tayuya got in the center and both got into a kick boxer stance then went at it.

They trained for about twenty minutes when they sensed someone watching them. They turned to a tree. "Hey who is there?" Naruto asked as the man they saw yesterday came down. "Who are you and why are you watching us?" Tayuya asked. The man chuckled. "Sorry but you-" He points to Naruto. "-look familiar." "Well I don't know who you are so who are you?" "Sorry. My name is Kakashi Hatake." "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my girlfriend Tayuya." They waved to him. He waved back with an eye smile. '_So it is you Naruto._'

"So why you say he looks familiar?" Tayuya asked. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Well I used to be one of his guardians." "What? You were one of the anbu?" Naruto asked then looked at his hair style. "Wait I think you had a dog mask right?" Kakashi nodded. "Ah I see. Why didn't you help me when the mobs came to attack me?" He yelled. Kakashi was taken aback by that but found no excuse. "Well I didn't always watch you. Every anbu had their own routine. Sorry Naruto." "That is a bad excuse Kakashi." Tayuya said. Kakashi hung his head.

"Eh whatever. The past has already passed so I guess its fine. Besides I wouldn't have met Tayuya-chan." Naruto said. "But maybe later we can spar after I beat up Ji-Ji of course." Kakashi looks at him dumbfounded. "Uh ok. Well I guess I will see you later." Kakashi said as he takes out an orange book. "Hey you read that?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. "Well I guess ero-sennin does have fans…" Naruto said. "You know Jiraiya?" "He is my godfather and a huge pervert so yes I do." Naruto said. "Do you know when he might be here?" "I don't know. The hermit is slippery as hell. Stupid pervert. At least he teached me and Tayuya somethings."

Kakashi nodded. "Well that is good." Naruto sees the cover. "Can I see that? Don't worry I won't destroy it." Kakashi hesitated but gave it to him. Naruto skimmed it and growled. "Are you kidding me?" He yelled. "What?" "Read the names." Tayuya reads them. "Ruto and Yuya. What about it?" "Look at the characters." She looked at them, put two and two together then grew tick marks. "What the fuck? The pervert used us? That fucking little bastard. I'm gonna fucking castrate him." Tayuya yelled, using some colorful words. Naruto snatched the book before she could do anything and gave it back to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the characters then them. "So he did. No wonder Ruto looked familiar to me. Well I will go. Later kids." "Yeah later." They said trying to control their anger. Kakashi walked away reading and giggling at some parts while the two punched the ground hard, causing an earthquake that shook the village. Glass broke, animals cried, babies woke up and people wondered 'What the hell was that?'. Kakashi looked back and gasped with wide eyes seeing the crater the two made. '_I agreed to a spar with him? I am screwed._' Kakashi ran to somewhere.

XXXX

In the council room, everyone was discussing somethings when they felt the earth shake. The civilians became scared as the shinobi and anbu wondered what that was. Tsunade hung her head. "What are those two doing?" She whispered but Sarutobi being near heard her. "What do you mean?" "That was Naruto and Tayuya. They only shake the ground when they are mad or in a big fight." Sarutobi paled. '_I'm supposed to spar against Naruto and he has her strength? I am in trouble._' He thought before regaining his composure.

XXXX

The two walked out of the field somewhat satisfied. "The hermit will need to be hurt." Naruto said as Tayuya agreed. "Well let's go to the academy." They both ran along the rooftops until they make it to the entrance. They walk inside and see some stuff on the floor and hear people discussing about the earthquake. "I think we over did it." Tayuya whispered to Naruto. "Yeah we did." He said with a snicker.

They walk to the entrance of one of the classrooms. "Well this is it." Naruto said as he opened the door. They walked in as they see students, who are picking things up, the teacher and what looked like an assistant. "Are you Iruka-san?" Naruto asked. Iruka looks at Naruto. "Ah yes. You two are the new students?" They nodded. "Ok well class listen up. We have two new students." The class stopped what they are doing and turned to them. "Sorry but there was an earthquake which was weird and knocked some stuff down."

Naruto and Tayuya chuckled nervously. "Yeah we felt it." Tayuya said. '_Well we made it actually._' They said in thought. "Anyway why don't you two introduce yourselves." "Ok well I am Tayuya." "And I am Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you all." They said. They got random greetings while some of the kids either scowled or paid no mind. Mizuki did the same even though he and Iruka found out yesterday from the Hokage who was a clone at the time.

Naruto scratched his head as he felt some very weak KI's. "Ok well you two find a spot and help out with the mess." "Oh that will be quick." Naruto made ten kage bushins and they all cleaned up quickly. The kids and teachers gasped at that while the clones poofed out. Naruto and Tayuya walked up the steps and sat at the top desks near the window, Naruto putting his guitar on the desk. "You can make shadow clones?" Mizuki asked. "Yep. You guys can't?" The students shook their heads. Naruto shrugged. "Anyway let's start for the day." Iruka said as he began the lecture. It was boring as hell.

XXXX

After the first half finished, Iruka dismissed them for lunch. The students walk out as Naruto and Tayuya go to the roof. They sit at the edge and take out their lunches. Naruto had ramen like always, well _almost_ always, and Tayuya had red bean soup. They ate in peace until it was interrupted. "Hey you." They turn around and see a kid with hair shaped like a duck's behind. "Yeah?" Naruto said as he slurped up a noddle. "Fight me." "Why? I don't have a purpose to fight you. I don't even know your name." "Name is Sasuke and because I said so." "Well Sasuke you have no authority over me so let me eat lunch with my girlfriend in peace." Naruto said as he turned back around and kept eating.

Sasuke became mad as they heard his fan girls cheer for him. "I said fight me." Sasuke lunges at Naruto with a punch but gets stopped as Naruto grabs his fist then bends his wrist making Sasuke get on his knees. The messed up thing is Naruto isn't even facing him. "I said no. Now unless you want me to send you to the infirmary, go away." He said as he let go of his fist. Sasuke rubbed his wrist as he looked at them. "Damn it why won't you fight me?" Naruto sighs. "Because I have no reason to and I am eating. So go."

Sasuke scowled and got up. "This isn't over Naruto." "Whatever man. Go eat or something. We can fight later if you want. Kami someone needs to get the stick out of your ass." Naruto said with a sigh. Sasuke heard and scowled at that as he walked away. Some of the fan girls went after him while others stayed. "Hey why don't you fight Sasuke? You scared?" One yelled and taunted. Naruto groaned and looked at them. "I am having lunch here. Leave me and Tayu-chan in peace."

He sees four girls, one with pink hair, one with blond, one with brown and the last with black hair. The one in blond smirks. "Aw he's just scared. I bet Sasuke-kun can wipe the floor with him. Sasuke-kun rocks. "The others agreed. Tayuya twitches. "Naruto go find this guy later and wipe the floor with him while I deal with the banshees." Tayuya turns to them and flashes her KI at them making them shake. "If you bitches can shut the fuck up and leave us in peace, your fucking _Sasuke-kun_ can have his stupid fucking match. Let us fucking eat damn it." She screams making the girls scramble and run.

Tayuya sighs and turns back around as Naruto puts his head on her shoulder. "You didn't have to do that babe." "I know but they got annoying." Naruto giggles at that. "But we aren't alone still though." They turn to a bush on the roof, which is odd. "We know you are there whoever you are." Naruto said as they see the bush shake then see a girl with pale eyes come out smirking. "Sorry but I was just checking out the competition." She said.

"Competition?" They ask. "Yeah. Name is Hinata Hyuuga and I want you to fight me." She said pointing at Tayuya. The two sigh. "Oh come on. We are just trying to enjoy our fucking lunch." Tayuya said. "Oh not now. Later." Hinata said smugly. "Fine. Now can we eat in peace?" Naruto asked. Hinata shrugged. "Fine cutie. I will see you later." Hinata said and walked away with a smirk. "What? Oh fuck no." Tayuya wanted to beat her up but Naruto held her down. The two sighed. "If I knew all we had are smug morons here I would have agreed with you and kept going to other places with Tsunade-sama." Tayuya said. "Yeah but oh well. We can't do anything now. Besides we have to attend the academy and rank up. Also we have gone like everywhere." Naruto said. Tayuya nodded and went back to eating.

XXXX

Lunch ended as everyone was called in by Iruka. The class settled in as Naruto and Tayuya sat in the back. They saw Sasuke and his fan girls scowling at him and Hinata glaring at Tayuya. The two sighed before they unleashed their KI at them making those two and the fan girls turn around in fear. Some of the students pass out while others moved away from them. Iruka and Mizuki shook from the KI before it died down. "What was that for?" Mizuki asked. "Sorry but we don't like being glared and scowled at." They said making everyone, who didn't pass out, sweatdrop.

"Ok. Anyway let's get on with the lesson." Iruka said. Everyone groaned before Naruto raised his hand. "Yes Naruto?" "Do you guys ever spar or anything? Like practice throwing kunai or shuriken, stealth or hell even do some jutsus?" He asked. "We do but learning about the past and the other nations is important also. It's good to teach you kids about the outside world." "You teach them how fucking harsh it is?" Tayuya asked. Iruka chuckled nervously. "What you mean?" "Has anyone ever killed here?" Naruto asked.

The kids just look at him questioningly. "No they haven't." Mizuki asked. "We have." Naruto and Tayuya said. The kids gasped. "The outside is not exactly rainbows and butterflies kids. When you are a ninja it is very harsh. When me, Naruto, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san were out there we had to kill sometimes because bandits are stupid fucking idiots." Tayuya said. The kids murmured while Iruka and Mizuki had their jaws on the floor. Naruto shook his head. "Well the bandits we fought were idiots but not all are. But I highly doubt any of you here are ready to be ninjas. If you aren't ready to kill or fight back when on a mission then you will die. This isn't a game. If you don't have the stomach or the right mindset, most, if not all of you, won't make it past genin."

The kids thought about it as Iruka sighed. "Yes it's true but you guys didn't have to say it like that." "That is the only way to say it. You can't sugar coat it. Every ninja in the village has gone out and done a mission. And if they say they haven't killed means they are lying. Even the most skilled ninja that can hide in the shadows are sometimes forced to kill." Naruto said. Iruka shakes his head. "Well I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow most of you don't come and that the council will have an uproar." "Fucking let them. The shinobi council will agree with us since they are shinobi for a reason." Tayuya said.

"Alright for now let's just get the lesson done with." The two groaned. "Man I thought we would go outside by now." Naruto laid his head down as Tayuya laid her head on his back. "And you two can't sleep." Iruka said. "We already know most of this stuff anyway but we will be listening." Naruto said. Iruka looked at them. "Not taking chances so sit up." The two groaned and sat up. Naruto had his head on his hands and his elbows on the desk. Tayuya had her head on his shoulder. '_This fucking sucks._' They thought at the same time.

XXXX

After class, the two walked out to the field behind the school and sat by a tree. They watched the kids walk out and greet their parents then saw Sasuke and his little group and Hinata walking to them. "Great. They are here." Naruto said as he and Tayuya stood up. "Well dobe we gonna spar?" "Dobe? Really? Whatever teme. Let's just get this over with." Naruto said as Sasuke walked behind him. They stood at the center of the clearing. Sasuke got into a stance as Naruto got into the kick boxer stance with his right hand away from his body and left hand closer to his body.

Tayuya looked on. "Send him to the hospital in a body cast Naru-kun." Everyone sweatdropped at the cheery tone she said it as Naruto chuckled. "I won't hurt him that bad." Sasuke smirked. "You can try." "Ready? Go." Tayuya said. Sasuke lunged forward as Naruto dropped his fist onto the ground. The ground shook as Sasuke lost his balance. The girls and adults that were there, except Tayuya, did too. Naruto dashed forward and hit Sasuke in the stomach, making him keel over and sending him to the ground passed out. "That was fast Naru-kun." Heh of course. It was just to teach him a lesson. Nothing is broken though just took the air out of his lungs."

The fan girls stood there with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Hinata smirked. '_He's hot and strong. I don't care what tou-san said before, I will make the demon boy mine._' The fan girls broke out of their stupor and ran to him. "Sasuke-kun." They yelled making everyone there cover their ears. Iruka who was watching sighed and walked forward then picked up Sasuke. "I will take him to the infirmary. Naruto you didn't have to hit him that hard." "Oh please I could of killed him if I wanted but didn't. I was trained by Tsunade-sama and a lot of other people after all." Iruka nodded slowly at that.

Iruka walked away as the group followed. Tayuya went to the center of the field. "Hey Hyuuga bitch. Get your fucking ass over here so I can do the same." Hinata scowled as she walked forward. "You can try bitch." She said back as she walked to where Sasuke was. She got into the Hyuuga stance as Tayuya got into the boxer stance with her hands opposite of Naruto's stance. '_So she was trained by Tsunade-sama also huh? Whatever, I will make her eat dirt._' "Ready? Go." Hinata lunged forward as Tayuya did the same.

Hinata tried to hit her with the Gentle Fist style but couldn't since Tayuya danced around her. Tayuya hit her sides with a one-two punch making Hinata stumble back. Hinata shook it off then went at it again. This time Tayuya disappeared before she hit Hinata with a backhand in the back of her head making her go down, out like a light. "Winner by knock out, Tayuya." Naruto said making her giggle. Hiashi who was watching has a passive look but his eyes are a bit wide. Inside he is surprised as hell. "Well those two better not mess with us from now on." "If they remember." Tayuya said as she got next to Naruto and both walked off.

They both saw Hiashi walk to Hinata. "Don't worry there is no damage. I held back a lot. She is just knocked out." Tayuya said as they disappeared to the rooftops. Hiashi scowled but wondered how strong those two are. He picked up Hinata gently and walked her to the infirmary.

XXXX

Naruto and Tayuya are now at Ichiraku's having a small pre-dinner as they are talking with Ayame, telling her of their day. "…and then I hit her in the back of the head and she is down for the count." Tayuya said. Ayame gasped. "Wow. To think you took down the heiress." "Heiress?" Naruto asked as they both ate their ramen. "Yes she is the heiress for the Hyuuga clan. You took her down quickly." "Well Tayuya was trained by Tsunade and, on some occasions, Jiraiya." Naruto said. "Wait you also trained with Jiraiya-sama?" Ayame asked. They nodded.

"Wow. You two have to be very strong." The two chuckled at that. "We are but we have to hold back a lot unless we fight like a jonin or something or if we are fucking pissed or I am fighting a bitch." "Hey that reminds me, my two fights with Ji-Ji and Kakashi." Naruto said. They both ate their ramen quickly and paid Ayame. "We will see you later nee-chan." Naruto said as Tayuya said bye then both ran out. Ayame chuckled as she took the money and the bowls. '_Tayuya has some colorful words._'

Naruto and Tayuya ran fast to the Hokage tower. They got on the ledge and knocked on the window. The Hokage turned to them and smiled letting them in. They walk in through the open window. "Hey Ji-Ji." "Hi Hokage-sama." "Hi you two." They turn to see Hiashi and two elders with one of the civilian councilors there. All four looked at them with scowls. "Hello. Why you looking at us like that?" Naruto asked. "You almost hurt my daughter." Hiashi said. "Really? Doesn't she want to be a ninja?" Tayuya said with an annoyed look.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "Yes but that blow could have killed her." "I said I held back or are you fucking deaf? All she got was probably a mild concussion. Besides if it was an enemy it would have been different." Tayuya said. Hiashi scowled but regained his composure. "We also heard of what you said in class." "You mean the truth about shinobi life?" Naruto asked. The four looked at him. "Why would you say that?" The council woman who has blond hair and green eyes spoke up. "Because being ninja isn't all fun and games. If they are there thinking that then they will not make it pass genin and probably die while out on a mission. You want that? Especially since at least half are civilian kids." Naruto responded.

The woman scowled but said nothing. "Mebuki, Naruto is right. You should know since you were a kunoichi also." Mebuki nodded slowly. "Still saying all that to the kids is too much for them." One of the elders who is a woman spoke. "Oh please what we gave was more of a warning. Besides we know how it is like out there and know how harsh it is. So if you fucking think that teaching kids about things that are unnecessary outside of the village, unless it deals with dictatorship or government, is good for them then you are sending them to their deaths." Tayuya said.

The four look down at that. "Besides Tsunade told of us of her days at the academy and I must say that the academy sucks compared to her days. What happened?" Naruto asked. He turns to the Hokage. "You guys made that place soft. I hope the jonins that get genin teams teach them the real thing otherwise there is no point on some classes. There are no good genjutsu classes, the ninjutsu classes are ok, same for the taijutsu classes although those classes are more for the civilian kids that have no clans. There are no kenjutsu classes or even fuinjutsu, even though that is a dead art somewhat but at least teach the kids to seal things up."

The more Naruto and Tayuya spoke, even though Naruto spoke the most, the more the adults hung their heads. "Maybe you should add those classes and also medic classes too. Medic-nins are important to the shinobi world. And would it fucking hurt to bring in some chunnin and jonins with experience to talk to the kids?" Tayuya said. The adults sighed. "Ok kids, that is enough. I will think about what you said and bring it up in the next meeting." Sarutobi said. "Fine. If we knew the academy was this bad we wouldn't have come in the first place." Naruto said. "But we came here for a different reason."

The five look at him as Naruto points to the Hokage. "You forget about our deal?" Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "No I didn't Naruto." "Good. Also I want to fight Kakashi Hatake." The adults look at him oddly. "Why?" "We found out about him watching over Naruto and he wants to 'repay' him." Tayuya said with a hint of malice around the word repay. "What do you mean 'watching over him'? We never have seen Naruto here in his life." Hiashi said.

"That's because I dyed my hair and covered my whisker marks." "Although they are cute Naru-kun." Tayuya said with a pout. The four adults think abit. "What is your last name?" Mebuki asked. "Uzumaki. And if I hear demon brat out of you, I will send you to the hospital." Naruto said. "I will back that up." Tayuya said. The four adults had dropped jaws. "What?" Mebuki yelled. The rest of the people there covered their ears. "Ow. Tone it down Mebuki-san or I will start calling you howler monkey." Naruto said as they cleaned their ears trying to get their hearing back. Mebuki sat down with a blush hearing that.

"But yeah. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the container for the Kyuubi and I better not get treated like I did back then or a lot of people will get hurt." He threated. "Naruto…" Sarutobi said. "Hey I fucking will Ji-Ji. I don't care how much trouble I will get into." Sarutobi sighed. "Fine. This stays between us. And Naruto does get that privilege if the civilians do mistreat them." "Tayu-chan does too." "Why her?" "Cuz I love my Naru-kun and will kick anyone's ass that will mistreat him. I will even make anyone my bitch if they go too far." She said reassuringly.

The adults sweatdropped but nodded anyway. "Fine you too Tayuya." "So when we gonna spar Ji-Ji?" "'_You mean kick my ass since I have to let you?_' Let me finish here and call in Kakashi. So thirty minutes to an hour to set everything up." "Ok Ji-Ji. Oh and how is the house coming along?" "Well one of my anbu said they need one more day." "Wow. Fast. Guess we are staying in the Hokage mansion for one more day." Tayuya said. "Guess so. Later ya'll." Naruto and Tayuya shushin out of the office. "Those two are interesting. And that girl has a mouth." Hiashi said as everyone agreed.

XXXX

One hour later.

Naruto and Tayuya are walking up the steps alongside the Hokage monument. "So that is your father huh?" Tayuya asked. Naruto looked at the fourth face. "Yep. It was good to see him and kaa-san though." Tayuya nodded as they made it to the top. They walked on a path that lead into the forest as they saw it lead to a clearing. It is well maintained but not that well used. "Ji-Ji where are you?" "I'm here." Sarutobi walks out. The kids smile seeing him but also notice some anbu around. They also see Tsunade and Shizune and, for some reason, some of the clan heads. "Protection?" Sarutobi nods chuckling. "Hey I'm not gonna hurt you too much Ji-Ji. Maybe take out a tooth or two." Everyone sweatdrops at that assumption.

"Where is Kakashi?" Tayuya asks. "Yo." They look up and see him reading his orange book. "Really? Even after finding out the two main characters are based on us?" Tayuya yelled. Everyone looks at Kakashi who had an eye smile. "It's still good." "I can write better than that pervert and I'm twelve." Naruto yelled. The anbu snickered at that as did the Hokage. Tsunade looks at the kids with a confused look. "What do you mean?" "If you read it, one of the main characters is named Ruto and the other is named Yuya. They fucking look like us." Tayuya yelled. "Is that why you caused that earthquake?" Naruto and Tayuya nodded at that making Tsunade mad, not at them, and everyone else there to gasp with wide eyes.

"Anyway Naruto want to start?" "Yeah Ji-Ji." Naruto and Sarutobi stand in the center of the clearing. "Don't forget I get one good hit first before we start." Naruto said. Sarutobi grimaced at that. "Yeah I know Naruto." Naruto snickered before he lunged forward quickly and hit the Hokage right in the face. Everyone gasped at the speed as they saw their Hokage fly towards the forest.

Couple of minutes later, Sarutobi comes out with a broken nose, black eye and broken jaw, with two teeth missing. Everyone sweatdropped at the two missing teeth. "Baa-chan can you heal him?" Tsunade gave him a look but nodded as she walked to the Hokage and healed his wounds. Couple more minutes later, Sarutobi walks back to the center. "Damn that hurt Naruto." "He he sorry but you did owe me." Sarutobi nodded as he got into another stance, this time without his Hokage robes and hat. "Ready?" Naruto nodded.

They took off, both going on the offensive and defensive. They traded blows as Naruto got more hits in than Sarutobi. '_Damn he is fast with this boxer stance. What the hell did Tsunade and Jiraiya do to him? And is Tayuya the same?_' The Hokage thought as Naruto started dodging better and hitting him with a one-two combo. Some blows landed making Sarutobi wince. Sarutobi landed some but Naruto was unfazed. It went on for ten minutes before Sarutobi was on his knees tired.

"Done Ji-Ji?" Naruto asked as he jumped side to side shaking his hands. Sarutobi nodded. "Good thing it is just a spar but you need more practice. Don't worry I can help." "Me too." Tayuya said. Everyone there, except Tsunade and Shizune, were speechless. Naruto picked Sarutobi up and held onto him. "I think we can call this even. So you will train with us tomorrow and every day from now on except Sundays. We do need days off." Sarutobi panted as he wiped the sweat off his head. "Yeah that might be good. I will take you up on that offer."

Naruto grinned and helped Sarutobi walk to Tsunade. He laid him down on the grass as Tsunade started to heal him. "You ok sensei?" "Yeah but what the hell you do to him?" Tsunade sweatdropped. "I just taught him what I know and other things like how to be a medic-nin. His chakra control is very good and so is Tayuya's and Shizune's. Although Naruto and Tayuya learned my strength exercises. And they did learn from other shinobis." Sarutobi looks at her with a 'are you serious?' look. Tsunade chuckled nervously.

Naruto walked back to the clearing. "Ok Kakashi, it's your turn." Naruto yelled and looked to where he was at. Kakashi was gone. "What the-? That fucking bastard. He ran off." Naruto yelled. Sarutobi sat up abit. "Find him. If my ass got beat, his will also." The anbu shook their heads feeling sorry for Kakashi and disappeared to find him. About half an hour later, they find him, Naruto hands him his ass and he ends up in the hospital.

XXXX

Night time.

Naruto and Tayuya are in the Hokage mansion in the kitchen preparing dinner. Tsunade is on the recliner reading while Shizune is reading some scrolls on a chair. Sarutobi is on the couch with sore muscles. "Don't worry Ji-Ji this will heal you up and get rid of those aches." "Yeah we made this recipe just for it. It's also very good too. A bit on the spicy side but not too bad." Tayuya said.

Some clones set up the table for them as Tonton is on the island watching them. "So Tsunade-sama how was the hospital?" Tayuya asked. "Oh it was great considering there are a ton of patients since the hospital is a bit understaffed. Sensei why aren't there more medics in there?" Sarutobi looked at her with a sigh. "Some of them are shinobi and kunoichis and are on missions." "I should have brought up what we talked about earlier. We need more medic-nins in the village. I mean yeah there are good amounts but it isn't enough. I will wring them dry tomorrow or whenever we have another meeting." "Well do it like two days from now since Ji-Ji looks like crap and won't heal till tomorrow. Don't want the council to see the Hokage look like he went through the wringer." Naruto said.

"Yeah well talk about that later. Eat now." Tayuya said as Naruto put the pot of soup in the center of the table on a small metal stand. He used the scoop and poured some curry on each bowl. It is orange in color with chicken and beef, noodles and veggies. Tayuya put some breadsticks beside each bowl and some water with a small glass of milk for back up. It's not real spicy, just spicy enough.

Sarutobi slowly got up and walked to the table. "Gee Ji-Ji seems like your age is catching up. Not good." Naruto said with a smirk. Sarutobi gave him a look. "You really like putting an old man down huh?" "He he not always." Sarutobi sweatdrops as he sat at the end of the table as everyone else sat. Tonton is on the floor eating a salad with some red bean soup mixed with abit of the curry. "Itadakimatsu." They say as they start to eat. It is fine for everyone but Sarutobi had a small effect. He breathed out as smoke came out. "That is hot but it feels good going down. Pretty good though." "Thanks." The cooks say. The rest of the dinner went well before everyone headed to bed, wondering how their lives will go after this.

**Well that is it for this chappy. And if anyone noticed, Naruto has some of Tayuya's colorful words. If you didn't notice in the other chappies, during their time together Naruto got some of Tayuya's personality while Tayuya got some of Naruto's. But Tayuya, if pushed too far, can get uber-bitchy and use a lot of colorful words. Same with Naruto but not that big compared to Tayuya. Oh and i know it seems the Hokage looked under powered or something but think of it like this; someone who doesn't keep their skills fresh or their muscles toned, they tend to be affected in the long run and i have never seen the Hokage fight again between the time of when he took the seat back and before the invasion. If you can't look at it that way, oh well. Next two chapters will be what I call the academy arc. Basically showing how their academy year goes. And I will be working on Back to the Streets and Overprotective Obsession for a while before I add the next chapter.**

**R&R peeps.**

**Laters.**


	13. Team Selection

**I know I said I was going to do the academy arc as I called it but after rereading this chapter I saw that I would have to shorten it about a quarter and I didn't want to do that so the story is now back to normal. Just expect updates every twenty minutes or so until chapter sixteen.**

Runaway. Chapter Thirteen.

Team Selection

One Year later, around summer time going into fall. (Naruto and Tayuya are thirteen.)

The sounds of birds are heard singing signifying that another day started. Tayuya woke up with a groan as she sat up on the bed she shared with her Naru-kun. Her hair is a mess as some strands are on her face and the rest covers the pillow. She stretches and looks to her left. She giggles seeing Naruto sleeping then proceeded to smack him. "Wake up." Naruto groans and sits up, looking at Tayuya with half lidded eyes. "Why you hit me woman?" Tayuya giggles. "Cuz I can." She kissed his lips as he kissed her back.

"Sleep well?" "I did till someone hit me." Naruto groaned and stretched then got up and walked to the window. He opened the curtains as the sunlight went in. All he had on are boxer briefs, orange and red in color. He scratched his red hair as Tayuya walked behind him and hugged him. All she had on is a nightgown. The window faced the backyard that had a pond, a pool with a deck, plenty of room to run around, some trees and a field to practice on. "You shower first and I will get our clothes out." Naruto said as he turned around in Tayuya's arms and kissed her gently. She giggled and kissed back. "Ok koi."

The two split as she went to the joint bathroom while Naruto went into the walk-in closet. While Tayuya prepared herself for the day, Naruto took out some clothes for himself. He laid them on the queen sized bed that has orange and red covers. He had a black shirt with the Konoha leaf on the front in red and the Uzumaki swirl on the back in orange. He had a pair of black shorts with deep pockets. It has red and orange trimmings. He went back into the closet and pulled out an orange dress with black flower pedals swirling around and short sleeves. On the right sleeve is the Konoha symbol in red. He also got a pair of black biker shorts and a beanie that made the hairs on the front give her a unique look, well for him anyway. He sets the clothes on the bed.

The bathroom door opened as Tayuya came out with a towel around her body. "You always do this." Naruto said with a chuckle. Tayuya sauntered forward and kissed his lips. He kissed back. "Of course. I like teasing my koi. But we have to wait till you get the estate since Tsunade-sama has rules." Tayuya said with a pout. "I know. But stop teasing or I will tease you back." She giggled as Naruto walked into the bathroom with Tayuya's towel.

Naruto took his shower as Tayuya dressed. She brushed her hair as she waited for Naruto. She looked at the photo that is framed next to the mirror. It contained her father, mother and herself but as a newborn in her arms. However the face and body of her _father_ are covered in black marker. But what is interesting on the picture is the second newborn in her mother's arm. Tayuya thinks back when she asked her mother about the other baby.

_Flashback. Two years before she ran away._

_Tayuya was in her bedroom gently playing her flute as she sat on the bed. She always liked to play the instrument before sleeping. All she had on was an over-sized shirt and some underwear under it. The moon shined gently inside her bedroom. The bedroom was not exactly rundown but it wasn't fancy or new. More like a motel bedroom. But she didn't mind. All she needed was her flute and her parents. And food also._

_She kept playing when the door opened and her mother walked in. Tayuya stopped as she looked at her mom. "I always like when you play your flute Tayu-chan." "Thanks kaa-san." Tayuya said meekly. Her mother smiled as she sat down on the bed and gently held her. She hummed softly as Tayuya laid her head on her mother's side. "Kaa-san." Her mother looked at Tayuya as she stopped humming. "I've been wondering, who is that other baby in your arms in the picture?"_

_Her mother's eyes gently widened before slowly closing them. She sighed gently and looked at Tayuya. "I knew you might ask one of the days. Please don't hate me or your father, but that baby is your twin sister. We had to give her to an orphanage since we couldn't take care of two children." Tayuya looked at her as her mother shed a silent tear. "You have to understand we aren't exactly wealthy and taking care of one child is enough. Please don't hate me Tayu-chan." Tayuya gave her a gentle hug. "I don't hate you kaa-san but I kinda understand."_

_Her mom hugged her back as she nodded softly. She then looked at her child. "Tayuya, when you get older can you do one thing for me baby?" Tayuya nodded gently. "Please find her. Her name is Kin and has your last name. At least I hope she does. Please find her and let her know that I was wrong in separating you. I do still love her, even if I had her for a short time." Tayuya nodded again and hugged her. "Ok kaa-san. I will."_

_End flashback._

Tayuya gently shed a tear as she looked at the picture. '_I will find you Kin. I haven't stopped searching._' Tayuya gently wiped her tear and went back to brushing her hair. Naruto saw but didn't say anything. He knew of her goal and would help her always. Tayuya gently hummed the tune her mother used to sing to her before she went to bed. She started to think somethings before wondering what to do today.

"What to cook for breakfast and lunch?" She thought to herself as she kept brushing. "Maybe our morning curry. We haven't had that in a while. And some dumplings with sweat-and-sour sauce for lunch." Naruto said. Tayuya turned and saw him with a towel around his waist and hair dry. Tayuya drooled seeing his toned body. Naruto grinned as he walked over and closed her mouth then wiped her drool. Tayuya blushed. "Meany." "I said I would tease."

Naruto gently kissed her. "Still think about them?" Tayuya gently nodded as she looked at him. "We will find her Tayu-chan. That is a promise and I don't go back on them." "I know. And thank you." She gently kissed him on the lips as he kissed back then walked to the bed.

Naruto took off the towel revealing boxers as he started to dress. Tayuya pouted. Their room consisted of things that both liked. From music notes to plushies, ramen and red beans, and the colors orange, red and black with some whites, blues and yellows thrown around. The bed is orange and red in color. The doors, dressers and nightstands are black oak. The hardwood floor is the only thing that isn't painted but they had red and orange rugs around some spots. The curtains are dark blue with orange streaks.

After dressing up, Naruto walked over and picked up his guitar which is still an acoustic guitar but now has an electric guitar style on the other side and strapped it to his back. He also picked up the sword that belonged to the Uzumaki clan that he found in Uzi. He only started using it recently since he had no one to teach him after unlocking it. It is three feet long and double-bladed with a black hilt. It is inside a black sheath that has the Uzumaki symbol at the tip end in white. Also nearby are other instruments like drums, keyboards, other types of guitars, even violins and a cello. Each has their own style on the front and are unique in casting different genjutsus and wind element ninjutsus. All together with some clones can be used to cast a huge genjutsu and wind jutsu to take down multiple enemies.

Naruto turned to Tayuya who stood up after finishing her brushing. On her left leg is a kunai pouch and on her back is a pouch for her flute. She also has a small tanto on her right leg. "Ready babe?" "Ready Naru-kun." They both walk out and head downstairs.

The house they live in has three floors with a basement at the bottom. The first floor contains a huge restaurant style kitchen, a huge dining room with a table that seats twelve with a smaller one for little kids for whoever comes over. The living room is wide and long with two L-shaped sofas that seat ten each, two love chairs, a coffee table in the center and two recliners on the ends of the sofas. There is a huge entertainment system at the end away from the front door with a huge tv and various movies and electronics. There is a passage way that leads to the backyard, the two half bathrooms, and the basement. The basement is mainly for storage and laundry but also has a private hot spring that can handle six people.

The second floor contains the bedrooms for Naruto and Tayuya, Tsunade, Shizune and three guest bedrooms. Each has their own bathroom. The third floor is the dojo that contains everything that you would find in a dojo but sometimes is used for sleepovers. All in all, the house is a mansion in a word. The rest of the compound has some regular sized houses and a spot of the estate that Naruto will get later on. It's bigger than the Hyuuga compound which the Hyuugas became irked when they saw the place.

The two walk into the kitchen and start prepping for breakfast and lunch. "Wonder if nee-chan and baa-chan are awake." "Not sure but our food will wake them up." They took out, cut up and prepped everything that would go into the curry. It took a good five minutes to prepare that. While the curry cooked, they started to make the dumplings. "How many would be good Naruto?" "Knowing how good our dumplings are, I wouldn't be surprised if people asked. So at least enough for us and maybe some backups." They made six per lunch box for everyone in the house then made four back-ups for each. Naruto made the sauce as Tayuya cooked the dumplings.

When the dumplings were done, they put them in the boxes with a small dish of sauce then sealed up the boxes. They found out a long time ago that if you seal food or anything, it stays fresh like time doesn't affect them. The marked each seal then put them aside as they checked the curry. The smell hit them hard as they sighed in content. The smell went upstairs and woke the two women up.

Naruto and Tayuya brought the pot to the kitchen where the clones set up for the four. They chuckled when they heard footsteps upstairs. "That woke them up." Naruto said as they put the pot in the center then poured some into the bowls. They sat down and ate after an 'Itadakimatsu'. The two talked and ate until they saw Shizune and Tsunade along with Tonton walk down. "Morning sleepyheads." Naruto said. "Morning you two." Shizune said. Tsunade stifled a yawn. "Sleep well baa-chan?" Tsunade grumbled as she sat on a chair and started to eat too. "I guess not." Tayuya said.

XXXX

After breakfast, the four went their way as Naruto and Tayuya headed for the academy. They both got some glares after the village found out the town pariah returned. Some tried to do something and all ended up in the hospital. Since then no one messed with Naruto or Tayuya. Most said hi since they actually missed Naruto and his pranks. He brought some joy and sunshine to the village so to speak. After his leaving, the village seemed dark somehow; well boring and quiet would be the better phrase. Since he came back, the village seemed brighter like it was before with the pranks.

The two made it to the academy and headed inside. They walked to the classroom and walked in as they saw some of students inside. Since their first day there, almost half of the kids quit after the two said the truth but most stayed out of stubbornness. They waved to some of their friends. Kiba who had Akamaru on his head, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and some others. Tayuya made friends with Ino after she 'defected' from the Sasuke fan club since Naruto kept kicking his ass every time he wanted a rematch. Some of the girls did too. In fact Naruto had his own fan club to the annoyance of Tayuya. Ino was president of that but she knew not to push Tayuya too far.

Tayuya has her own club but the guys are quiet since Naruto can send them to the hospital. So can Tayuya after one guy touched her the wrong way on the wrong spot. They both sat down at their desks as they talked with some of their friends near them. The door opened as Sasuke walked in and sat on his spot, sulking and brooding like always. Later Hinata walked in and as always she glared at Tayuya. This happened every morning. Like Sasuke and Naruto are rivals, Hinata and Tayuya are rivals, more so than the boys.

Naruto is Sasuke's rival since he is above Sasuke on points for rookie of the year while Tayuya is Hinata's rival for the same reason but also because Hinata has a crush on Naruto. Tayuya found out the second week in the year and Hinata has been trying to get him, always failing since Tayuya is obsessive over Naruto. The two girls stare each other down making the students there sweatdrop, even though every day is the same. They swore they saw some lightning flash between them.

"Pale-eyed bitch." "Redheaded slut." They growled before Naruto sat Tayuya down. "Calm down. And you sit. I don't want the last day to go bad." They all look at Naruto. "You all forgot its graduation day didn't you?" Everyone hung their heads at that as Naruto snickered. "Well it is so hope you all practiced…" He said in a singsongy voice. Hinata huffed and sat down, crossing her arms.

These four have their own nicknames. For Tayuya, it's the Redheaded Tsunade for her crazy strength. For Naruto, it's Blaze Fox for his speed and it makes his hair look like fire when he moves and he wanted the word fox in it too. For Hinata, it's the Ice Queen for her bitchy personality and cold demeanor. For Sasuke, it's Blue Storm for his hair. He may not be as fast as Naruto or Tayuya but no one else can match him.

Since the second day Naruto and Tayuya came, the academy changed, for the better in most if not all the students' eyes. There is still the history, much to everyone's dismay, but also more classes like a better genjutsu class, a medic-nin class, kenjutsu and fuinjutsu although that class is small since, one; not that many people know the sealing arts that well and two; not that many students had what is known as the 'gift' or basically able to read or 'hear' the seals. Only three kids had that, Naruto included but others tried and some are not amateur but not intermediate either as stated in the four ranks in fuinjutsu. But all academy students did learn to at least seal things.

Every jutsu class teaches the kids D-rank only jutsus. Also they are all tested on their affinities. Only a small amount had lighting and wind since fire and earth are the most common affinities in Konoha. There are also a small amount of kids that take kenjutsu; Naruto, Sasuke, Tayuya and, somehow, Shikamaru are the top students; even if Shikamaru thinks it's 'troublesome' but does it because his mother told him to pick one of the extra classes.

They also had a class that took a day that was led by Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino. It dealt with death and torture. It wasn't a pretty class. They even had all the kids kill a rabbit or a chicken to see how they reacted to killing. After all in the ninja world it is kill or be killed. It gave the kids a reality check and a good amount quit the academy after that.

Another addition is the weekly jonin and chunnin visits that occur every Friday. They would tell them of life experiences, what they done to contribute the village and how to improve upon themselves. They sometimes took them outside to spar. Some anbu also came but never revealed their identities. Neko was the busiest of them all since she along with some others are the teachers for the kenjutsu class. She didn't really hate it but was happy some of the students wanted to learn kenjutsu. However only one jonin never really appeared much, maybe once. It was Kakashi Hatake and he put a new spin on 'making an excuse'. Some of the kids that were there since most became sick, were baffled at his laziness, and he is a jonin for kami's sake but he did give out some few pointers.

Also after the academy since the year they are in the village, the two went and trained and exercised with the Hokage. Some of the anbu watching over him even got into it. Let's just say he and the anbu became in better shape in that short time than they did almost their whole life. The meals the two prepared helped also. Kakashi sometimes came but he learned a lot also, like when Jiraiya came to check on the exercise or actually to check on the women. He made one tiny mistake and all the kunoichi anbu came after his ass. Naruto's respect for women went up ten-fold.

XXXX

Naruto, Tayuya, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino talked about what might happen today, well Shikamaru and Shino didn't really talk as much. The door opened again as Sakura and Ino walked in. After Ino defected, their relationship restarted so to speak and became friends again but were still rivals in the fan club president department. Ino knew that Sasuke didn't really care for them while Naruto is fine with it. He even acknowledges the girls. Tayuya has no problems since they know Naruto is hers. She knows he attends the club meetings sometimes to help them out and be kunoichis and try to break them from the disease 'fangirlitis' even though he does it in secret. Tayuya helps out with that too.

Even Hinata has a fan club, a small one though since she hates everyone, well almost. She likes Naruto and some of her family, including her sister Hanabi and cousin Neji. She can tolerate them, sometimes. Ino and Sakura split ways as Sakura heads to her club and Ino to hers. There is small talk heard in the class until Iruka walks in with Mizuki interrupting the chatter. "Morning class. Well today is a special day because today you guys get to do the genin exams. Which means today is the last day for academy for you all."

The class nods remembering what Naruto said. "So everyone follow me." Iruka said as the class got up and followed him. The day is spent testing the kids in kunai and shuriken throwing, taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Back in the class, the final test consists of the kids doing three basic jutsus; henge, kawarimi, and bushin.

Everyone passes, Naruto being the rookie of the year, Sasuke coming in second. Tayuya has the highest of the girls and tied with Naruto but she gave the title to him. They also do additional tests for fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and the medical arts. Some do well while others don't. Naruto, being Uzumaki and having gone to his clan's birthplace, passes fuinjutsu with top honors. Tayuya does too since she went also.

XXXX

Everyone leaves the academy as Tayuya and Naruto head to Ichiraku's to celebrate, even though they ate. Although they shared their lunch with their friends and ran out, even the back-ups. The two arrive and sit down on their spots. "Nee-chan you in?" Naruto yells to the back. Ayame walks out. "Naruto. Tayuya. What's up?" The two grin as they point to their headbands. Ayame smiles seeing their hitai-ate on their foreheads. "Congrats you two. So gonna celebrate here right?"

They nodded as they heard some people come in. They turned and saw Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino walk in. "Hey guys." "Hey Naruto. Tayuya." Kiba said. The others greet them as they sit down. Ayame saw their forehead protectors. "So you guys passed too huh? Congrats." The group nods and grins. "So what you guys want?" "Well I want my usual since some people ate our lunch." Naruto said as he and Tayuya glare at the group. They chuckle sheepishly. "Well the dumplings were delicious." Ino said.

"Yeah well this time eat your own food you guys. We spent a lot of time making them." Tayuya said. "Sorry. But they were delicious. You guys should open your own restaurant." Choji said. "I'm not sure nee-chan might like that." Naruto said as Ayame nodded. "Well you can work for us." "Heh maybe but for now we are gonna be ninjas." Tayuya said. The others nodded. "So usual for Naruto…" Ayame started. "Usual for me." Tayuya said. "I want three bowls of beef ramen and a small bowl of broth for Akamaru." Kiba said as Akamaru barked. "I want three bowls of beef, three of chicken, three of pork and one large miso ramen." Choji said making the group look at him as Naruto chuckles.

"I will have the vegetable miso ramen." Ino said. "I will have two miso ramen." Shino said. "I will have two chicken ramen." Shikamaru said. Ayame wrote it all down then walked to the kitchen. "Tou-san we have a huge order." The kids started talking with one another. "So who do you think will be in teams?" Kiba asked. "Well not sure. But I better not be with Sasuke." Naruto said. Everyone nodded to that. "Or the Ice Queen." Tayuya added.

Everyone laughed at that. "I'm just wondering who will get Kakashi-san as jonin." Naruto said. "Who?" Ino asked. "You guys ever see a guy with a mask on his face, spiky silver hair and has an orange book in hand giggling sometimes?" Tayuya asked. They nodded. "He is the laziest ninja ever. Strong but lazy. He is late for a lot of things. Actually he came once to the academy but never really did anything. Although I think most students were home." Naruto said. The rest gasped at that. "That sucks." Choji said. "Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

They talked some more before their orders came out. They gasped at Choji's order but bulged their eyes seeing Naruto's and Tayuya's orders. Ino looked at the bowls in front of Tayuya then looked at her figure. '_Where does she pack it away? She eats more than Choji and looks better than me._' "If you are wondering Ino, I train a lot. Like every day." Tayuya said. Ino blushed hearing that wondering how she read her mind. "And I saw your eyes so don't worry about me reading your mind." Ino nodded as the group laughed.

They say 'Itadakimatsu.' and break their chopsticks then dig in. "Hmm best ramen ever." Naruto said. The others agreed. "So you guys know how the team picking goes?" Kiba asked. "They put the best and smartest students with the worst. Like you, Naruto and Tayuya can be in one group. It's usually two guys and one girl." Kiba nodded then looked at Shikamaru. "Hey. Are you calling me dumb?" "Pretty much." Shikamaru said. Kiba sulked as the rest laughed. Akamaru barked a reassuring bark. "Thanks Akamaru."

"Yeah well one group will have me and Tayu-chan since I told Ji-Ji not to separate us, another will have Sasuke and another will have Hinata or maybe one group will have both. Who knows?" Naruto said. The others nodded. "Although Hinata really wants you Naruto." Kiba said. Naruto chuckled nervously. "Yeah I know and I don't know why." He said rubbing the back of his head. "She is not getting my boyfriend. He is mine damn it." Tayuya said making the others sweatdrop. "We know." They say.

They all laughed and ate as they talked through the night. After finishing up, the new genin walk out. Tayuya and Naruto head to their home when they see ninjas moving around. "That's odd. I wonder what is going on." Naruto said as they spot Iruka. "Hey Iruka-sensei what is going on?" He turns to see Naruto and Tayuya. "Oh hey guys. Listen I can't talk." "What happened?" Tayuya asked. Iruka sighed. "It seems like someone stole the scroll of sealing." The two gasped. "You know who?" Naruto asks. "Not sure but we are looking." "We can help." Tayuya says. Naruto goes and creates a thousand clones. "Guys spread out and find the culprit. Check the forest."

The clones nod and scatter. "That would be the best spot sensei. Let's check the forest." Naruto said. Iruka nodded after breaking from his stupor seeing all the clones and ran with them to the forest.

XXXX

Somewhere near a shack in the forest.

Mizuki stops near the shack as he pants. He grabs the scroll on his back and looks at it. "Finally I have it. Orochimaru-sama will be pleased." "So you are a traitor Mizuki?" Mizuki gasped and looks around, getting up taking a defensive stance. "Iruka that you?" "Maybe." "Not funny Iruka now come out." Mizuki demands as he keeps looking around. Suddenly Iruka, Naruto and Tayuya drop from the trees. "Hand over the scroll Mizuki." Mizuki smirks. "Right like I will hand over the scroll. And look you brought Naruto. I was gonna use him for this but you had to ruin my plans." Naruto chuckled. "Guess you underestimated me huh?" Mizuki scowls then grins. "No matter. I can take the scroll and kill you three making Naruto look like he did it."

The three frown at that. "And why would you do that Mizuki?" Iruka asked. "Because of what he carries." Iruka grimaces. "You better not tell him." "Shut up. Naruto you know why you are hated by the village?" "It's because I carry Kyuubi inside me." Naruto said. "EXACTLY. YOU ARE- wait what?" Mizuki looks confused. Naruto and Tayuya snicker then laugh. "Oh man. Your face. It's priceless." Tayuya said. "Oh wow I wish we had a camera. So funny." Naruto said. Iruka slowly chuckles also. Mizuki fumes. "SHUT UP."

The three stop but can't keep their smiles off their faces. "I will kill you damn it." He exclaims as he grabs one of the huge shuriken on his back and throws it at Naruto. Naruto acts quickly and takes out his guitar. He flips it to the electric side and plays a loud riff. The sound waves travel forward and stop the shuriken dead in the air and drops. The waves keep going and hit Mizuki causing him to fall onto the ground. "What the hell was that?" Mizuki says struggling as he bleeds from his mouth, nose, eyes and ears.

"That was a Disruption Wave. It is nasty on the human body and can stop almost anything." Naruto said. Mizuki struggled to get up as he used the shack as leverage. "Give up damn it. You are too weak to fight." Tayuya said as she pulled out her flute just in case. Mizuki just chuckled as he pulled out a vial from his pocket, inside being a purple substance. He popped the cork and drank the contents. "What the hell is that?" Naruto asked. "Your demise."

Mizuki stood up as his body started to convulse, vile black chakra coming out of him. His skin became dark before growing black fur. His muscles grew huge as his shirt ripped off and the pant legs did too. Luckily the top of the pants and the underwear didn't. His hands changed to humanoid paws with one inch claws. So did his feet. His nose and mouth grew forward into the shape of a snout. His teeth grew longer as his human ears dropped from his head and two bear ears grew on top of it, not cute ones either. His eyes changed as his sclera became black with red lines and his irises blue while the pupil became a slanted line going vertical like a snake's eye. He stood up as he now stood two feet taller than before. From the top of his head to the tailbone, a blue lightning shaped line appeared. Another appeared on his chest going over his face and a smaller one over his right eye. His eyes and claws glowed and sparked like electricity.

"Yes. I am more powerful. With this I will kill you." Mizuki said in a low powerful voice. He looked like a humanoid black bear. Iruka trembled as the kids looked impassive. "Yeah uh I have seen Kyuubi and she is way scarier than you. Tayuya and baa-chan are too when you really piss them off so not really impressive." Naruto said. Mizuki twitched and grew angry. "Also-" Naruto played another riff that went twice as fast and hit Mizuki hard. Mizuki dropped down to his knees as blood came out from the previous spots. "-because of your animal traits and senses, your hearing is a lot more precise than before so loud sounds are gonna suck for you."

Mizuki struggled to stand, fighting off the pain. "I will not lose here. I will kill-" "Tayuya-chan finish him off but don't kill him." Naruto said as Tayuya played a melody causing a genjutsu to hit Mizuki. He stood no chance as he dropped to the ground unconscious. "What did you do?" Iruka asked. "Demonic Illusion, Hell Nightmare." Tayuya said. He nodded as the shinobi who were in alert came to the spot feeling the vile chakra.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked. "Hey Kakashi-san. Turns out Mizuki stole the scroll then turned into that." Naruto points to the fallen human-bear. The shinobi there gasp. "That's Mizuki?" Kurenai asked. "Yeah he drank a vile of something. Also before we showed ourselves he mentioned Orochimaru the pedophile." The shinobi scowled before snickering at what Naruto called him. "Although you would think he would have died after Tsunade punched him to kingdom come when we saw him that time." Tayuya said. Naruto shrugged.

"Ok well uh I guess Mizuki needs medical care before seeing the inside of the T&I department." Naruto said. Ibiki comes down as do some shinobi. "I will take care of that." "Ok Ibiki-san. Just put some suppression seals on him. Oh and when he wakes up use sounds since his hearing became enhanced." Naruto said. "Have fun with the torture. Say hi to Anko-san for us." Tayuya said. Ibiki smirked as he and the shinobi with him took Mizuki. The others scattered as Naruto walked to the shack and picked up the scroll.

"My aim is good. The scroll is ok." Naruto said as he walked back. "Ok let's go tell the Hokage the news." Iruka said as the three went to the Hokage mansion. They met up with the Hokage and told them everything. The Hokage thanked them and told them he would pay all three for stopping Mizuki but was troubled by the circumstance. He dismissed them as the three walked away then headed to their homes.

XXXX

Next morning.

Naruto and Tayuya woke up like always and did their routine. Shower, get clothed, prepare breakfast and lunch then head to the academy. They ran across the rooftops then landed at the entrance to the academy. They walked in then headed to their class. They opened the door and went inside. They saw their friends, rivals and other students. Naruto and Tayuya greeted them and glared at Sasuke and Hinata who are glaring at them. They sat at their spots as they started speaking to their friends.

Couple minutes later Iruka walks in. "Morning everyone." "Morning Iruka-sensei." The class said. "Well today you guys will learn what teams you are on although since we have an extra student one team will have four genin." Students started to talk with one another as Naruto and Tayuya knew it was gonna be themselves. "Ok Team One (through six unimportant) Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Tayuya Tsuchi, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." The two former hung their heads until Naruto looked at Iruka. "Hey wait Iruka-sensei why are we and Sasuke together? Who changed the rules?" Naruto said interrupting Iruka. "Ask the Hokage. He and Kakashi wanted it. By the way Kakashi Hatake is your jonin."

"What?" Both Naruto and Tayuya yelled. "We have the lazy scarecrow?" Tayuya asked. Iruka looked at them. "Sorry but yes. Now stop interrupting." The two hung their heads. "This fucking sucks." They said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at them but left the question for later. "Anyway, Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Kiba paled as Hinata scowled. Shino shifted his glasses but inside his bugs where swarming hearing Hinata's name.

"Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi." Ino nodded since she is already friends with them, Choji ate his chips not minding that and Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." "Ok you guys can go chat for an hour till your sensei is here." "You mean three for us since Kakashi is late for everything." Naruto exclaimed. Iruka chuckled while the rest of the class, except the five who already know, sweatdrop. "You're kidding right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto hung his head and shook it. Sasuke 'hn'ed as he looked out the window. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "You think it's true?" "I hope not."

XXXX

One hour later.

The kids sat in their classroom after hanging out for an hour. They sat with their new teams as Team Seven and Eight are quiet. They all see eight jonin come in. "Uh there are two missing." Kiba said. "Remember Team Nine is in circulation? Also Kakashi isn't there." Naruto said making Kiba nod. Each one of the jonins call for their new teams. Kurenai walks up. "Team Eight come with me." Kiba, Shino and Hinata stood up and walked to her. "Uh Kurenai-san?" Naruto asked. Kurenai looked at him. "Do you know where Kakashi is?" Kurenai chuckled. "Sorry but you know how he is." Naruto banged his head on the desk.

Kurenai chuckles as she and her team walk out of the class. Asuma speaks up. "Team Ten with me. And no Naruto I don't know where Scarecrow is." Naruto was about to speak but stayed quiet. Asuma and Team Ten walk out. Team Seven sighs. "I will wait one hour. If he doesn't appear, bad things will happen to him and _Icha Icha_." Naruto said. Tayuya agreed as did Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi, who is at the memorial stone, shivers after Naruto's presumption. "Oh it might be best if I go. Something bad might happen. Then again I can handle it." Kakashi said as he stood there.

XXXX

One more hour later.

It is quiet in the classroom. Naruto and Tayuya laid on one of the tables as Sasuke stared outside the window and Sakura sat next to him with her head on her hands and her elbows on the table. "This is ridiculous. Naruto I believe you now. I can't believe this guy is that late." Sakura said. Naruto sat up. "Yep. And now it's payback time." Tayuya sat up. "Prank?" "Yep." "What kind?" "You know the jutsu I had to make in order to get ero-sennin to cooperate?" "The Sexy Jutsu?" "Yep but I was thinking of the harem one." Tayuya chuckled. "Ok but what else?" "Hmm paint and pies. And while that is happening you take his book." "Cool." The two grin as does Sakura and Sasuke.

The four get together and put the plan together then they set up the traps. It takes the best of half an hour but everything is put together. The group sits together and waits for almost another hour until the door opens and they see their sensei. He takes one step inside as two erasers come down together. He coughs as wires and pulleys are heard. Before he could do anything, water is poured on him then pink paint. Kakashi groans and before he could wipe the paint, a lot of pies come flying out of seals and hit him.

The kids laugh as they see a completely covered Kakashi in banana cream pie. Before he could say anything, another poof of smoke appears then Kakashi gets bombarded by a lot of naked 'Narukos'. He can't take it and shoots blood from his nose, hitting a wall and passes out. The four are on the floor and tables laughing their asses off. Even Sasuke who no one knew had a funny bone. "Ooh man. Prank success." Naruto said as they all wipe an imaginary tear. The Narukos poof out holding up victory signs.

The four gather around Kakashi's knocked out body as Naruto makes more clones to clean up the place. "So what should we do?" Sasuke asked. "Hmm well we could tie him up at the hot springs but we need him right now so let's take him to the roof." The four nod and tie him up before shushining away to the roof.

XXXX

Kakashi wakes up groaning. "Ugh that was a weird dream. I saw a lot of naked chicks and was covered in paint and pies." He opens his eyes as he hears giggling. He looks around and sees four kids holding up a book. Well one is passed out on the ground. "Man can't believe people read this." Kakashi hears a male voice since his vision is a bit blurry but can still make things out. "This is bad. I can write better stuff and actually make it readable." "Yeah me too Tayu-chan. I thought he would improve by now." "This is so perverted. At least we know Sasuke-kun is straight."

Kakashi shakes his head then realizes he is tied up. His vision clears and sees Naruto, Tayuya and Sakura reading his book while Sasuke is on the floor, passed out. "Hey what the hell you three doing?" They look at Kakashi. "Hey you are awake. And we are just reading your book. Don't worry your page is marked but this stuff is badly written." Naruto said. "Very badly written." Tayuya said.

Kakashi looked at them incredulously. "Can you three untie me and why is Sasuke on the floor?" "He passed out after reading some pages." Sakura said, her blush never going away. "And we will untie you if…" Naruto started. "If what?" "You come early from now on. If not your book gets burned and we tell people what is really under the mask." Tayuya finished. The three giggle evilly as Kakashi has a wide eye. "You wouldn't and didn't." "Would and did. So gonna promise?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi is speechless and hung his head. "Fine. I will come early." "Ok." Naruto goes and unties him then gives him his book. Sakura wakes up Sasuke who gets up and shakes his head. "Huh? What happened?" "You read some pages from the book and passed out with blood coming out of your nose." Sakura said giggling. Sasuke blushes remembering then regains his composure. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about." "Oh calm down Sasuke. No one else will know. Right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as Kakashi nodded.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Now let's start with introduction." "You start since we know nothing of you." Naruto said. "Ok. My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes you don't need to know. My hobbies…hmm…my goals only I know." Everyone sweatdropped. '_All we got is your name._' They thought. "Ok well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. That is all you will know." He said chuckling making Kakashi sweatdrop. "Yeah I will not tell you everything you four." "Fine. My likes are Tayuya, ramen and training. My dislikes are anyone who mistreats Tayuya, lazy people, perverts, and people who don't take things seriously. Oh and my godfather's books after finding out he wrote one about me and Tayu-chan. My goals are to marry Tayu-chan have a family and surpass my father."

Sasuke and Sakura look at him as Kakashi smiles. "Good but you forgot to add to avoid Hinata when you can." Naruto faulted at that. "Don't remind me damn it." Naruto yells. The rest chuckled. "Ok your turn Tayuya." "Ok well my name is Tayuya Tsuchi. My likes are Naruto, ramen, training and music. My dislikes are anyone that tries to get my Naru-kun, perverts, lazy senseis, Icha Icha since I can write better and Jiraiya-sama since he is the biggest pervert in the world. I respect him but I hate him at the same time. My goals are to marry my baby and to find my sister…" She said the last part softly. "Oh and to keep Hinata away from Naruto." Naruto sweatdropped at that. "You already do that." "I know."

Kakashi nodded. "Sasuke." "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My dislikes are plenty and my likes are few. My ambition is to kill a certain man and to rebuild my clan." Everyone sweatdropped. "Damn it. We should have said something like that. Crap." Naruto crossed his arms as Sasuke smirked. Kakashi shook his head. "Ok and last Sakura." "Ok well my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" She looks at Sasuke. "…learning the medical arts and wanting to get stronger. My dislikes are perverts and Naruto." "Hey." "Shut it. And my goal is…" She looks at Sasuke. "…and be the best medic-nin." Kakashi nodded. "'_So two crazy lovers, an avenger and an odd fan girl._' Ok tomorrow appear at training field three at eight. And don't eat breakfast or you will puke." "You better be there at eight." Naruto said. Kakashi waved it off as he shushined out.

"So now what?" Sakura asked. "Well I want to plan some pranks for him and maybe change his alarm so he wakes up early. And maybe some training." Naruto said. "Yeah me too. Maybe play some music too and practice more." Tayuya said. "What about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just grunted. "Ok…well you better eat breakfast tomorrow unless you want to pass out from hunger. Kakashi just said that to mess with us." Sasuke slowly nodded then disappeared.

"What about you Sakura?" Tayuya asked. "I was gonna ask Sasuke-kun to train but I guess he doesn't want to so I don't know. Practice I guess and train abit." Naruto and Tayuya nodded at that. "Ok then see you tomorrow?" Tayuya said. "Yeah I guess. Later guys." Sakura said as she shushined out. "Let's go babe." Naruto and Tayuya shushined away.

Kakashi, who sat in a tree, sighed. '_I thought they would try to work out together or something. At least the two love birds will. This might be harder than I thought._' "What you doing?" Kakashi screamed like a girl before recomposing himself. "Uh nothing. Why are you four here?" Naruto and Tayuya giggle while Sakura smiles and Sasuke broods but has a small smirk.

"You screamed like a girl. Oh that is another thing to keep. And we are here since we sensed you nearby." Naruto said making Kakashi sweatdrop. "I didn't scream like a girl." "Yes you did." The four said making Kakashi sulk. "Did you forget about the new classes that came around a year ago?" Tayuya asked. "Yeah I remember. Things changed in the academy." "For the better. Before it sucked and was boring. Not anymore." Sakura said. "You have those two to thank." Sasuke said. "Yeah I know. Ok I will see you four tomorrow." Kakashi said before disappearing. "He he it's a good thing I put a tracking seal on him. Now he can't escape." Naruto said as the four chuckled. "Yeah well I will go." Sasuke said before leaving. "Yeah me too. Later, again." Sakura said as she left. The couple looked at each other before leaving.

**Over seven thousand words. I will cut it short and continue onto the next chapter. I don't want this to get too long and the next chapter be shorter. Lots of D-rank missions because genins hate them and it is fun to watch them suffer. Just not a lot though. Wave Arc is coming with some twists. Wonder if anyone can guess who Tayuya's twin is? Oh and I wanted to add the scene where Naruto meets Konohamaru but it was gonna be the same. But he and the squad will appear on the next chapter.**

**And now, omakes.**

**Omake number one: Kawarimi.**

"Alright Naruto, first is henge." Iruka said. Naruto chuckled and made a sign. "And it better not be that sexy jutsu." Iruka said sternly. Naruto pouted then shouted **"Henge."** Smoke surrounded him and he turned into a perfect replica of Iruka. "Very good Naruto. Next up is kawarimi." Naruto thought about it until one of his many clones around the village popped and told him that his godfather is doing his 'research'.

Naruto snickered and did the sign then smoke surrounded him. The smoke cleared and everyone saw Jiraiya on a toad holding up a note pad. "Huh? What the-?" He looks around and sees he is in a class room. "Why am I here?" "Naruto kawarimied with you." Iruka said with a sigh. Before Jiraiya could do anything, smoke appears again. It clears revealing a laughing Naruto. "What's so funny?" Iruka asked. Naruto snickered.

Two minutes prior.

Jiraiya is hiding in a bush, scribbling and softly giggling as he peeps into the hot springs. "Oh this is gold." He keeps snickering. The toad under him sighs mentally wondering how he got into this mess. Suddenly the toad and Jiraiya are covered in smoke, Jiraiya not noticing yet. The smoke clears revealing Naruto snickering. "Ok I only have a minute before he realizes."

Naruto jumps over the fence, scaring some of the women there. They get mad but don't do anything when they see him snicker and has a finger on his lips. He thinks for abit. "Sorry girls but the pervert is watching you and I think you might want revenge." The girls nodded knowing who he was talking about. Naruto does the sign again and smoke appears.

When it clears, the women see Jiraiya on the toad. "Frikin brat. Trying to ruin my research." He looks forward and sees that he is back at the springs and writes again, being oblivious still. The toad has wide eyes knowing that they are _inside_ the spring. Fearing for his life, he poofs out making Jiraiya fall. "Hey where you go?" However before he could do anything, he sees that he is surrounded by pissed off, wet and toweled covered women with evil looks in their eyes. One thought went through his mind, well two. _'Mommy.'_ and '_Good prank, bastard.'_

Back at the class, Naruto opens a window and yells. "BEAT HIM GOOD GIRLS." That's when everyone in the village hears screams of pains mixed in with girly shrieks and women and girls screaming and yelling. Naruto and all of the class fall on the floor laughing. Iruka and Mizuki chuckle before they burst out laughing too. Naruto gets up and wipes his tears. "Ah it's good to be the prank king."

**Omake number two: Mizuki's transformation blooper one.**

"Your demise." Mizuki drinks the contents of the vial. His body convulses as vile black chakra goes around him then changes color to a light blue. His skin turns black before blue fur comes out. Then he starts to shrink. He gets smaller and smaller until his clothes fall off. Iruka, Naruto and Tayuya look at what is happening.

Where Mizuki stood, all that is left is a pile of clothes. The clothes rummage about until a blue care bear walks out. "Hi everyone." The bear speaks. Everyone there is dumbstruck. The bear looks at them with a smile when more shinobis walk to the clearing. "Iruka we felt vile chakra here. What happened?" Kakashi asked. However Iruka just stands there wondering what the hell happened to Mizuki.

Everyone turns to where the three are looking at and see the blue bear. "Iruka what is that?" Kakashi asked. "Uh I think that is or was Mizuki." He said slowly. Everyone there looks at him oddly then the bear. The bear giggles then yawns. "I am Bedtime Bear and I am sleepy. I think you all should sleep also." The bear said as he falls asleep. Somehow everyone there gets affected and falls asleep also. The Hokage, who is watching, sweatdrops seeing that. "What the fuck?" Is all he said.

**Omake number three: Mizuki's transformation blooper number two.**

Mizuki's body convulses as black chakra goes around him then shrinks down. His clothes go down with him. All that is left is a pile of clothes until the clothes move. The three tense until… "What the fuck? Why am I under a whole bunch clothes?" The three tilt their heads as a teddy bear walks out. The three gasp. "Holy fuck it's Ted." Tayuya said. "Yeah my fucking name is Ted. Who the fuck are you? More importantly are you single?"

Tayuya chuckles as Naruto scowls. "Hey she is mine damn it. You better not put your grubby paws on her." "Aw shuddup. You guys know where I can get drunk and high and party?" Ted asks. The three look at each other then Ted. Before they can say anything, Konoha shinobi appear. "Hey Iruka we sensed foul chakra here-" Kakashi started. "Hey it's fucking Ted." Ibiki said making everyone look at the bear. "Holy shit it is." Kakashi said.

"What the-? How much did I drink? I swear you guys came out of nowhere." Ted said. "Uh why are you here?" Kakashi asked. "Uh somehow that was Mizuki." Naruto said. The shinobi gasp. "Who the fuck is Mizuki and where can I go to fucking party? I'm fucking bored here." Ted said.

Anko came down. "I can take you to one." The rest of the ninjas just look at her. "Alright. And I have a looker here. Fuck yeah." Ted said as he ran to Anko and jumped on her. "Hey hands off the goods." "Ah come on babe. You and me can have some fun." Ted said as they walked away, Anko arguing with him.

Everyone just watched them walk away wondering 'What just happened here?'.

**By the way I came up with a good crazy challenge, basically a Naruto/Ted crossover. With Gaara wishing upon a star for his teddy bear to be real and said teddy bear becomes Ted. If anyone wants to do it, do it. Just say I came up with it. Hope it's crazy… It might work with anyone that has a teddy bear in any manga/anime though. Oh wait I forgot one more omake.**

**Omake: Tayuya's plan and Hinata's want.**

_It was the second week of the academy as the kids were leaving. Naruto and Tayuya left together however before she did she had something in mind. On the roof we see Hinata behind the bush on the roof that no one had an idea why it was there. She was spying on her new obsession, Naruto. What she didn't know was it was Tayuya in disguise. '_Please take the bait._' Tayuya thought. 'Naruto' had his legs dangling over the edge as he looked at the sky._

_Hinata thinking this might be her only chance walked from the bush and walked to Naruto. "Hi Naruto." She said. 'Naruto' looked at her. "Oh hey Hinata." "What is wrong?" "Nothing. Just sitting here thinking." "Where is Tayuya?" Hinata spat out her name. Naruto frowned. "None of your business so what do you want?" "I can't talk with you?" "Not when you act like a bitch and try to push Tayuya away. So what you want?"_

_Hinata scowled then smirked as she sat next to him. "Well I just want to say that I want you to dump that whore and come and be with a real girl." She said in a sultry tone. "Tayuya is not a whore Hinata. You better not talk about her that way." Tayuya was trying not to break the henge but was difficult. Hinata shook her head. "Whatever. I just want to do one thing."_

_Hinata pounced and landed on 'Naruto' as he was pushed onto the floor. He tried to get up but was kissed instead. His eyes go wide as Hinata kissed him before she got up. "How was that?" Naruto smirked. "Bad but-" Naruto poofs and what is laying there is Tayuya. "-don't ever do that again you bitch." Hinata gasped then scowled. "I kissed you? Fuck." "Hey it's not great for me. Oh and bye." Tayuya poofs out showing she is a clone._

_Hinata seethes as she walks to the door of the roof however if one looks closely they could see a small tint of blush. Tayuya, with Naruto at Ichiraku's, gets the memories and grimaces abit. Then blushes a small tint. '_Did I like that?_' They think at the same time then shudder. '_Hell no. I only want Naruto kissing me._' They think also._

**Hope you like.**

**R&R please.**

**Laters.**


	14. The Test and Wave Arc

**Forgot to add last chapter Song of the day: Bring 'Em Down by lostprophets**

Runaway. Chapter Fourteen.

The Test and Wave Arc

After the new genins went their way, Kakashi went to the Hokage tower. He walked into the office since it is mandatory after getting a team. "Hokage-sama." Kakashi saluted. "Kakashi." Sarutobi said, trying not to laugh. With the training Hiruzen got from the couple, he looks abit younger. His age spots and gray hairs are still there but his skin is abit more refined and his muscles are back to when he was younger. Kakashi looked around and saw the other jonin senseis except Guy. However he saw them snicker. "What is so funny?" "Why are you covered in paint and smell like you been at the kennel?" Asuma said. Kakashi became confused until Kurenai walked up and showed his face on her make-up mirror.

He gasped seeing himself covered in pink paint. His hair is sagging since he remembered it got wet. And the water smelled, bad. His clothes are also covered. Luckily for him the kids put his mask back on. But one thought went through his head. '_What did I get myself into?_' Kakashi looked at everyone and sulked. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have Naruto as one of your genin huh?" Sarutobi asked.

Kakashi slowly nodded. "Yeah I guess he still has a small grudge." "You sure it's not you came very late?" Asuma asked/snickered. Kakashi narrows his eyes at him. "Not funny Asuma. But I will try to come on time, well for them anyway. I don't want to get hit by Naruto's pranks again." He said with anime tears. Everyone chuckles.

"Alright now you all have your new teams. Everyone knows what to do tomorrow. You will report at one after you administer the test. Good luck everyone and I hope we have some permanent teams this year." Sarutobi said. The jonins nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama." "Dismissed."

Everyone shushins out as Sarutobi sighs, smoking his pipe. '_Well I hope Kakashi's team passes. Sasuke needs a kick in the ass since the damn council pampers the hell out of him. I know he is the last Uchiha but damn he isn't Kami._' Sarutobi looks at the paperwork and scowls then makes some kage bushins. He takes out his _Icha Icha_ and reads then giggles.

XXXX

Naruto and Tayuya are walking in the village thinking. "Hmm what do you think we might do tomorrow?" Naruto asks. "Not sure. It could be anything. You think it might have to deal with being like a team?" Tayuya asked. "Probably. If it a test of sorts, it could be to see how well we can work." "Maybe it is that, testing our teamwork." Naruto hangs his head hearing that. "Then we are screwed since we have the emo king and his main follower." Tayuya hangs her head also.

They kept walking, heading to Ichiraku's since they haven't ate because of their late sensei. "Hey guys." The two look up to see Team Eight without Kurenai or Hinata. "Hey Kiba. Hey Akamaru. Hey Shino." The two greet. "Hello Naruto-san, Tayuya-san." Shino said. "So what are you guys walking around for?" Kiba asked. "We are just heading to get some food after meeting up with our sensei." Tayuya asked. "We got him good too since he was late." Naruto said as the two giggled while Kiba and Shino chuckled.

"What you guys do?" Kiba asked. "Uh covered him in pink paint and bathwater from your sister's vet. Then hit him with a harem jutsu." Naruto said. "Harem jutsu?" Shino asked. "Yeah I can henge to a girl then make multiple clones. Don't really like doing it often but I used it to get Jiraiya to pay attention to us." The two nod before chuckling. "Wow. To think a jonin can fall for that." Kiba said. Akamaru barked wondering too.

"You guys want to come with us?" Naruto asked. Kiba and Shino look at each other and shrug. "Yeah sure." "Delighted to." They said. The four kids and one dog walked to Ichiraku's. "So what did your sensei say for tomorrow?" Tayuya asked. "That we will meet up together for something. She didn't say much." Kiba said. "Me and Tayuya might think that the senseis are gonna test us on our teamwork. Not sure." Naruto said. Kiba and Shino sulk while Akamaru whines. "If that is true then we are in trouble." Shino says. "Yeah you have the Ice Bitch huh?" Tayuya said. The four chuckle at that.

"Well at least she went home thank kami but if what you say is true then how can we pass?" Kiba asked. "We have the same problem also since we have emo king and his main follower." Naruto said. "Then we are all in trouble." Shino said. The four chuckled as they walked into the small stand. "Nee-chan you in?" Naruto asked as Ayame walked out. "Hey Naruto. Hi guys." "Hey." They greeted as they sat on the stools. "What can I get you guys?" "Anything. We need our minds off of things." Naruto said.

Ayame looks at them confused. "Why say that?" "We got new teams and we don't like our team mates." Kiba said. "Who are they?" "Well me and Naruto have Sasuke and Sakura as a team and Kiba and Shino have Hinata as another." Tayuya said. "Oh." Is all Ayame said while the four hung their heads. "Pretty much." They said together. Ayame giggled. "Well I guess you guys want your usuals?" They nodded as she went to the back.

"Hmm you think Shikamaru's team might pass?" Naruto asked. "Well you have lazy, chubby and preppy. Not sure…" Kiba said. "Well their fathers did work together as the previous Ino-Shika-Cho." Shino said. "True so if they are like their fathers then I guess they can work." Naruto said. "Lucky bastards." Tayuya, Naruto and Kiba said together. "Well all we can do is train. Not much else." Tayuya said as the guys agreed. "Well we can plan. The only problem is our teammates. Since you guys have Kurenai-san you guys have to mainly worry about genjutsu since that is her specialty. Maybe try to confuse her somehow." Naruto says. Kiba and Shino nod. "And even though we have the Scarecrow, he can fight seriously. Just depends on whatever we do tomorrow." Tayuya said.

"Guess so. Just have to see what we have to do." Kiba said. Ayame and Teuchi walk out with their orders as they start to eat. "So nee-chan how was your day?" "It was ok Naruto-kun. Just slow I guess." Ayame said. "Hmm well at least we are here." Tayuya brings up. They all laugh as they eat. "Hey when you guys gonna have another sleepover?" Ayame asks. Naruto and Tayuya think. "Not sure. Depends on what the month brings up since we are now in teams. I guess that is one thing that the academy was good for other than the new classes. Oh well." Naruto said.

Everyone nods as they talk to each other. After about an hour later the genin leave with them going home. There was still daylight out as Naruto and Tayuya head home. They walk until they feel they are being followed. They glance at each other and pick up the pace until the turn a corner. Hinata who is following turns said corner slowly and sees that they are gone. "What the-? Damn it I should have used my Byakugan." "And why should you?"

Hinata jumped before changing her composure and turning around. She smirked seeing Naruto and Tayuya there. "So guess you found me." "Why are you stalking my Naru-kun?" Tayuya said trying not to explode. "Why not? You don't deserve him." "And you do? Please bitch only I do since I care for him and actually care for him and not be fake unlike you little miss pampered bitch." Tayuya said, shaking. Hinata frowns. "Please all you are is obsessive." "What is wrong with that? I am obsessive over her." Naruto said. "Besides you are obsessive too. At least I know everything about him. What do you fucking know?" Tayuya practically yelled.

Hinata scowled as she tried to think of something. "Ugh fuck. Damn it. Fine you win. But I will get Naruto-kun to be with me." She said before walking away. Tayuya tried strangling her as Naruto held her. "Hey don't you fucking walk away from me you little bitch. Get your ass over here." "Tayuya." Naruto said sternly. Tayuya stopped and faced him. He kissed her gently. "Calm down babe. You know I am only yours. I only want you to be obsessive and possessive over me. Ok?" Tayuya nodded and kissed him back. "Ok koi. Let's go home." Naruto nods as they walk away, Hinata looking back and scowling as she walks to her compound.

XXXX

Next day.

Tayuya wakes up as the sun light tries to come into the room through the curtains. She checks the clock on the stand reading six thirty a.m. then looks at Naruto. She smiles seeing him sleep and hold onto her. She goes and kisses his lips. "Wakey wakey baby." Naruto groans. "No I want to sleep with my Tayuya…" Tayuya giggles then hits him. "Wake up." Naruto groans and looks at her. "Why you hit me woman?" She giggles. "Cuz I can. Now come on." "No…" Naruto groans and holds her down. "Get up Naruto or we will be late since we did reset Kakashi's clock."

Naruto sits up and looks at her with sleepy but annoyed eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have so we could sleep more but fine. Let's shower together then go get dressed." Naruto says as he gets off the bed. Tayuya follows and spanks him. "Ow. Hey." Naruto exclaims. Tayuya giggles and runs into the bathroom. Naruto runs after her.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later, both of them step out. They didn't do anything except maybe play around and touch. Nothing more. They get dressed and ready as they walked downstairs. They make breakfast and lunch, and just in case Sasuke and Sakura didn't listen and Kakashi does come late anyway, they made some small bento boxes for them. After eating breakfast they head out to the meeting point.

XXXX

Naruto and Tayuya meet up at field three by the three logs stuck to the ground. There they find Sasuke. "Morning." Sasuke grunted making the two sweatdrop abit. "Didn't sleep well or didn't eat?" Naruto asks. Sasuke doesn't answer. His stomach does though. "The latter then." Tayuya said. They hear someone running and see Sakura. "Hey guys." "Hey Sakura." The couple says together.

Before Sakura could say anything, her stomach rumbles. "You too? I told you to eat didn't I?" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura look away. Tayuya sighs and gives them the bento boxes. "Here eat you two. Whatever Kakashi has planned it would be better to have a full stomach than an empty one." She says.

Sakura looks down at that and takes one as Sasuke grunts but takes one also. They both eat as their eyes light up but don't say anything. An hour passes as the four sit near the logs. "I don't think he is coming out." Naruto says. They know he is watching them since they felt him come half an hour ago. Sasuke sighs and looks at the tree. "Kakashi-sensei we know you are there."

Kakashi appears in front of them via shushin. "You guys called me up?" They sweatdrop then grow tick marks. "Don't act stupid." They yelled making Kakashi back up. "Heh sorry. A black cat crossed my path and-" "Don't finish that Kakashi-san. We know you like being late. You didn't forget about us knowing about your face do you?" Tayuya said. Kakashi slumped. "Why are we here anyway?" Sasuke asked. "Right. You guys are here for a test." "Huh?" Three people said as one just looked at him. "A test?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Kakashi takes out two bells. "You guys have to get these two bells from me or you guys fail. Also the ones who do get one, pass." He said with an eye smile. The four look at him incredulously. "What? That makes no sense." Naruto exclaimed. "Sorry. My test, my rules." The four genin looked at each other and thought. '_This makes no sense. No team of two genin exists, never in recorded shinobi history. So why do this test?_' Naruto and Tayuya thought. '_I need one of those bells._' Sasuke and Sakura thought.

"Ok you guys have one hour." Kakashi takes out a clock and puts it on a stump. "Really? You had a fucking clock this whole time?" Tayuya asked/yelled. Kakashi chuckled. "Ready?" The four stood up as Kakashi tied to two bells to his pants. Kakashi shushined to the middle of the field near a tree as the four genin looked at him. "Go." The genin jump away however Naruto stayed. "Uh Naruto this is a test of being a ninja you know." Naruto just smiles then dashes forward.

Kakashi and Naruto go into a taijutsu battle, both trading blow for blow. "You improved Kakashi." "Thanks Naruto but I am not done yet." Kakashi disappears as Naruto smirks. He turns and stops an attack then goes to get one in. Kakashi sees it and parries then hits Naruto in the chest. Naruto backs off and goes at it again, this time getting a hit on the side. Kakashi staggers. '_I forgot how strong he is. Can't let my guard down. Although why do I sense four signatures in the forest?_' Kakashi thinks to himself as he and Naruto start doing hand signs.

'_Only four hits left. Have to give time for the boss._' Naruto thinks as they finish their signs. **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique."** **"Earth Release: Dragon Mud Bullet."** Kakashi unleashes a huge fireball as Naruto hits the ground. A huge earth dragon head appears and launches a huge mud bullet. The two jutsus collide and cause an explosion. They jump away as Naruto pants.

Meanwhile in the forest, the four genin watch Kakashi and the Naruto clone fight. Sasuke gasps seeing the fireball as he and Sakura see and feel the explosion. Naruto and Tayuya look at each other then the others. "Hey guys listen up." Naruto says as Sakura and Sasuke look at him. "Look I know we have a problem with each other but we need to work together here." "What? Why?" Sakura asks. "Because this test makes no sense. Not ever in history has there been a three man team, only four with a sensei and three genin." Tayuya said.

"We think this is a test to see how well we work together. It's the only reason to do this test." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura think about it. "You sure?" Sasuke asks. "It's the only explanation. I think Kakashi wants us to work together. We have to try." Tayuya said. Sasuke and Sakura look at each other then them. "Fine." They said. "Good. Our best bet is for me and Sasuke to attack him as a distraction while Tayuya and Sakura do a genjutsu. We have to hurry. My clone won't last long." Naruto said as they discussed the plan while watching the fight.

The clone and Kakashi are now using kunai as both of the weapons clash. The clone pants as Kakashi notices. '_Why is he tired? We barely fought. This makes no sense unless…_' Kakashi looks at the clone as the clone still has a smirk on his face. Kakashi does more signs as the clone does too. **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique."** "**Earth Release: Earth Style Wall."** '_Only one hit or jutsu left._' The clone said as the fireball hits the earth wall and explodes. However the clone winches and looks to his left seeing Kakashi. "Heh guess you caught on." The clone said before poofing out. Kakashi gasps. "So it was a clone?"

Before he could react, a fist comes through the charred wall and connects with his face. Kakashi goes cartwheeling as he gets hit behind. '_Damn double hit._' Kakashi thinks before poofing out. Naruto and Sasuke look around before going to the tree and attack Kakashi who is hiding behind it. Naruto goes low while Sasuke goes high. Kakashi blocks Sasuke's attack and dodges Naruto's. However they expected this as Sasuke grabs ahold of Kakashi's arm as Naruto grabs his leg, all three going down.

Kakashi corkscrews out of it, sending Naruto and Sasuke in opposite directions. They land on their feet and attack again. Kakashi goes to counter but sees them feign. '_Shit._' He jumps out of the way as Tayuya and Sakura go in for the attack, both missing him. All four attack him from different angles as Kakashi is working overtime dodging and parrying. Naruto and Tayuya look at Sasuke and Sakura and nod to them. They nod back and jump in the air. Kakashi became confused until Naruto and Tayuya hit the ground, hard enough to shake it but only be like a small earthquake.

Kakashi gasped as he lost his balance before he saw Sasuke and Sakura finish a jutsu. He gasped seeing a lot of small fireballs and four dozen shuriken heading his way. The fire balls and shuriken came together as they came down. Kakashi used a kunai and started parrying. Until… "KAI."

Kakashi gasped as he saw he was tied up to the middle log in the field. He also saw his four genin standing there, Naruto and Tayuya holding the bells. "We got you good Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. Kakashi sighs then chuckles. "Heh you guys worked well. Although it was a genjutsu?" "Yep. You got caught in it before the girls came and attacked you. However you didn't dodge like you thought and got hit. We tied you up while you were 'fighting us'." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded. "However only two pass since you two have bells." "Not really." Naruto and Tayuya split the bells with their hands and Naruto hands one half to Sasuke and Tayuya hands one half to Sakura. "You didn't say it had to be a whole bell." Tayuya said. Kakashi eye smiled and chuckled. "Well then, you all pass." The genin cheer, well except Sasuke. He just nods. "But you guys did figure out the real test." "So it was teamwork like Naruto said?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nods as Naruto unties him. "Thanks." Kakashi stood up. "Yes this test is about teamwork. Sure one's own strength is enough in some situations but when you work as a team, the strength of everyone can overcome anything. Also remember this: Those who disobey the rules are trash, those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash. In the shinobi life, teamwork is everything. It can even make an individual stronger that way." The four genin look at each other and nod then look at him.

"You guys made me proud. You are actually my first team that I passed. Congratulations." Kakashi said with an eye smile. The genin had wide eyes but they smile. "Well have the day off and tomorrow meet me at the Hokage tower entrance for your first D-Rank missions at Nine." The genin nodded but for some reason got a chill down their spines. Kakashi shushined out as the genin looked at each other. "So what you guys want to do?" Naruto asked. "Train?" Tayuya asked. "Yeah alright." They said.

Sarutobi smiled seeing the kids work together and pass the test and now seeing them train together through his All Seeing Eye.

XXXX

Next day.

Team Seven stand outside the entrance of the Hokage tower as their sensei appears. "Wow on time huh? We should have done the prank long ago." Naruto said making the others snicker. "Ha ha Naruto. Now let's go in and do your first mission." Kakashi said as the kids nod and walk inside.

They stand in front of the desk as Sarutobi looks for missions to do. He grabs a scroll and hands it to Kakashi. "Ok here is the first D-Rank mission for you guys. Good luck." Sarutobi says. "Hai Hokage-sama/Ji-Ji." The genin say. Team Seven walks away as Team Ten walks in. They greet each other as they walk by.

"Ok guys, our first mission." Kakashi says as the genin look at him. He unfurls it and reads it. "Ok we have to go paint Ms. Hashirnma's fence." The four face fault then recover. "What? That's the mission? That's more of a chore." Naruto exclaims, all four with angry faces. Kakashi chuckles nervously. "Yeah well come on let's go do it." The four grumble and follow Kakashi.

XXXX

Two hours into it, the four have half the fence done. The place has a huge backyard and a fence to go with it. All four are tired, hungry and irritated. Naruto and Tayuya can't use clones since Kakashi won't let them. Kakashi looks at them over his book. "Good job guys. How are my little genin doing?" All four give him a pissed off 'what do you think?' look making him sweatdrop. "I hope all D-Ranks aren't like this. If so the council will get it. Badly." Naruto said grumbling as the rest agreed. "We didn't do a teamwork test just to end up doing chores. Damn villagers." Tayuya said grumbling not wanting to curse since there are little kids in the house but she is close to boiling over.

XXXX

For the next two weeks, life is hell for the four. All they have done is chore after chore and all four have had it. Well Kakashi did teach them somethings like certain teamwork maneuvers and collaboration attacks. He learned they already did the tree- and water-walking exercises. The team had a small break during the first week and Naruto and Tayuya had some fun with a kid Naruto met before.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Tayuya are walking to Ichiraku's for lunch since they just trained and don't really have anything else to do. They walk until they sense three small signatures behind them. They turn and see a rock, which is square…with two eye holes on the front. The two sweatdrop. "Uh Konohamaru is that you?" Naruto asks. "Aw you caught us Boss." The box poofs then they two hear coughing._

"_Ugh too much smoke Konohamaru." A girl said before the smoke clears revealing three kids. "How did you see through my disguise Boss?" Konohamaru asked. "Because rocks aren't square." Naruto and Tayuya said together. "Hey you are you?" Konohamaru asked pointing. "I am his girlfriend Tayuya." "She's pretty." The little girl said. Tayuya blushed abit. "Uh who are you two? And you better not do a dance. I think ero-sennin might have infected people with that." Naruto said._

_The two shrug. "I am Moegi, the sexiest kunoichi here." The girl said. "Hi I'm Udon." The kid with glasses said, a snot bubble coming out and popping. The two genin shudder. "Well Moegi and Udon, nice to meet you." They said. "Hey hey Boss, play ninja with us." Konohamaru said. "Uh don't you have a sensei that is supposed to be taking care of you?" Naruto asked._

"_You mean the closet pervert? We don't know where he is. He ditched us." Moegi said. Naruto and Tayuya look at each other. "Closet pervert?" They asked. "Yeah our sensei is a closet pervert." Konohamaru said. "And you don't know where he is?" Tayuya asked. "No. Although we did lose him." Udon said. "Udon." The other two exclaimed. "Guys where you lose him at?" Naruto asked. "Near the hot springs." Moegi said. The two preteens narrowed their eyes. "Now we know why." "Let's nab us a pervert." They said._

_The five head out and head to the hot springs. There Tayuya and Moegi go inside while the guys make a trap of sorts. The two girls are under genjutsus looking like they have towels on. They scan the area until Tayuya sweatdrops. "Wow. That is not obvious." She said in sarcasm. Moegi looks at her until Tayuya points to a far wall. She looks that way and sees nothing. "Uh I don't see anything." "You don't see the shoes?" Moegi squints her eyes and looks at the floor near the fence then sweatdrops also. "Oh…"_

_The two nod and head to the wall then grab the fake cover and take it down. They point and scream. "PERVERT" as Ebisu runs out of the hot springs. Some of the women there scream and hit him as he runs out of the entrance until he steps on a noose and gets hung upside down by a foot. "What the-? A trap?" "Yep. And time for you to learn a lesson." Naruto said as he and Konohamaru grin. Ebisu sweats._

_XXXX_

_Ten minutes later Ebisu wakes up. He groans wondering what happened and looks around. He sees the ceiling of the locker room of the hot spring and his head is throbbing. "What did they do to me? I will get my hands on them and when I will-" "You will what?" Ebisu froze and sat up then looked around. He paled seeing a lot of pissed off kunoichis, one being Anko Mitarashi, another being Tsume Inuzuka with her daughter Hana and another being Kurenai. Ebisu knows he will be in a world of hurt. He doesn't realize the sign on his chest saying 'I am a closet pervert and have been watching you. Please punish me. Courtesy of Naruto, Tayuya, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.' With chibi forms of all holding up victory signs. The girls would thank them later._

_XXXX_

_The two genin and three kids are walking away from the springs with ice scream in hand until the whole village hears screams and shrills from someone. The five smirk as they head to a training ground. There they play ninja together, at the same time teaching the kids a couple things._

_Flashback end._

Right now Team Seven are doing their fifty fourth D-Rank involving Tora the Hell Cat. They never had to encounter this cat before but they would learn why this cat is nicknamed Hell Cat.

"Leader this is Blaze Fox. I have the subject in sight. Over." "This is Blue Storm. I also have the subject in sight. Over." "This is Pink Panther. (I could not think of good name. I won't bash Sakura. Too much of it.) I also have the subject in sight. Over." "This is stupid. This is Redheaded Tsunade. I have the subject in sight also. Over. Can we finish this already damn it?" "This is Leader. Confirm-" "It has the stupid fucking bow. Let's go already before I lose it." Tayuya said making Kakashi sweatdrop and the rest chuckle. "GO."

Four shadows pounce as Tora meows before getting caught. Naruto grabs it and holds the cat in his arms. The cat struggles and scratches him in the face before Tayuya plays a melody to soothe the beast. Tora slowly closes his eyes and falls asleep, gently purring as Naruto holds it. Naruto sighs as his face is covered in marks. "Why Kakashi wouldn't let us do a genjutsu in the first place I don't know." Naruto said as the four walked out of the forest. The meet up with their sensei who had an eye smile. "Good job."

The four give him a death glare before walking to the tower. Kakashi scratches his head then shrugs, whipping out his book and reading it, giggling along the way.

XXXX

The four genin are sitting in front of the Hokage desk as they see poor Tora being squeezed by the Fire Daimyo's wife. The cat woke up after the genjutsu came off and wasn't happy. "Uh ma'am if I may suggest why not just hold Tora and pet him? Cats don't really like being squeezed which is the reason he runs away a lot. Just cradle it in your arms and pet him. He will like that." Naruto said. She looks at him then tries it. Tora does a one eighty and purrs in content in her arms. She smiles and thanks Naruto then pays the assistants that deal with the money and walks away.

Naruto sighs. "I hope we don't see that cat again." Everyone chuckled at that. "Ok now the next mission you can do is babysitting twins, tilling land, fixing a fence, paint a house-" "NO." The four genin yell together. Sarutobi looks at them. "We are tired of doing the villagers' chores Ji-Ji. When are we gonna get a C-Rank? We already have done fifty four D. And it states that a group has to do at least twenty five Ds before doing one C." Naruto says.

Iruka stands up. "Guys we have a system here. Since you guys are genin you can't do C-Rank yet." "Actually we can. We can do both D and C after we do the amount of Ds Naruto mentioned Iruka-sensei." Tayuya said. "And besides Sasuke and Sakura won't learn by doing missions inside the village. And that reminds me..." Naruto said as he looks at Kakashi. "Why haven't we started a C-Rank yet when we have done fifty four Ds?" Kakashi lowers his book and looks at him. "You say something?" The four almost fault before they glare at him.

Naruto grins then looks at the Hokage. "Hey does anyone want to see how Kakashi looks under the mask?" People inside murmur as Kakashi gasps then moves fast and covers his mouth. "They are ready for a C-Rank Hokage-sama." Sarutobi raises an eyebrow as the rest look at Kakashi in confusion. "They did see huh?" The four genin nod with grins. "Alright. You guys will be escorting a bridge builder to his home." The four, after Kakashi lets go of Naruto, talk among each other. "Bring him in."

The door opens as a man walks in with a slight stumble, obviously a bit drunk with a sake bottle in hand. "So these are the ones who will escort me? Four brats? The one with red hair and blonde highlights looks like he won't do much." The four grew tick marks before Naruto recognizes the voice. He smiles. "Hey you can't talk to me that way Tazuna. I thought we were friends?" He said as he stood up.

Tazuna gasps. "Naruto?" "Yep. Still drinking in the daytime huh?" Tazuna chuckles as he sees the kids stand up. "Tayuya?" "Hey Tazuna-san." "So you are the bridge builder? Huh I always thought you wouldn't do it since you are lazy and a drunk. Well at least one thing is gone." Naruto says. Tazuna chuckles at that. "Uh Naruto how do you know this man?" Kakashi asks. "We met him when we went to the Land of Waves like what two, almost three years ago?" Naruto thinks.

Tayuya nods. "Yep. It was before we went to Kiri and helped in the rebellion." "Oh right. Hey how are Inari, Tsunami and Kaiza?" Naruto asks. They all see Tazuna's face droops abit as his eyes show pain. "Tazuna what happened?" Naruto asked. "Uh well…" "Tazuna, are Inari-chan, Tsunami and Kaiza alright?" Tayuya asked. Tazuna sighs and goes to sit on a chair. "Might be best to tell you what happened after you guys left." The group sits as Tazuna begins explaining.

He tells them some months after the group of them left, a man named Gato came in and took over the place. He started off slow before taking over the whole village. And to show who is in charge, he killed Kaiza, the hero of the village after he tried to fight Gato. Since then the whole village fell into disrepair and people lost hope.

When Tazuna finished, there are mixed emotions in the room. The two noticeable are from Naruto and Tayuya. "I won't forgive the fucking bastard. Tazuna how is Inari doing?" Naruto asks. "He became shut in and won't really speak as much. Even he lost faith." "Why didn't you contact us?" Tayuya asks. "It's not easy when Gato's goons are around the place. I barely got out to come here. Look I am sorry I lied to you but there is not much I could do. Even the daimyo of the village fell into Gato's hands. We barely had enough for a C-Rank let alone a B or A. Sorry Naruto." Naruto, Kakashi and Sarutobi sigh.

"Lying is a huge offence. It calls-" "Hokage-sama." Naruto said. Sarutobi shut his mouth since he only calls him that out of seriousness. Naruto looks at him and sighs. "Look I know Tazuna lied but I heard from Jiraiya that Gato is an evil business man. I wouldn't be surprised if he did take over Wave. He does have a lot of money so I hear. Besides I visited this village when I was with Tayuya, Tsunade, and Shizune traveling and it wouldn't be right to leave them like this. I know it is beyond C-rank but I need and want to help." "Me too. Besides I want to see Inari-chan again. And this Gato person needs to go down. Me and Naruto can handle something like this since we already have five years outside the village. And this would be experience for Sasuke and Sakura also. Besides doesn't Konoha help others in need?" Tayuya said.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Kakashi. "What you think?" "Well knowing these two I don't think I have much choice but it would be good for the other two." Sarutobi nods. "Alright I will allow it." "Ji-Ji if I may, I request either Tsunade-baa-chan and/or Shizune-nee-chan to come along with one or two other medic-nins. We don't know the conditions there and while the bridge is being built, the medic-nins can check the people." Naruto says. "It will be expensive Naruto." Sarutobi says. "I will use the money in my account. Please Ji-Ji, let us help."

Sarutobi nods, smiling at how mature Naruto has grown. "Alright I will let you guys go and try to get either of them to go along with two other medical-nins since you, Tayuya and Sakura are also doing the practice. Neko." Sarutobi barks out as Neko comes down and salutes. "Hai Hokage-sama." "I need you to tell Tsunade and Shizune of the situation. Tell them this is an emergency of sorts and also of the circumstance. Also I want you to go with them just in case. Tell them to meet at the gate in an hour." "Hai." Neko salutes and shushins out. "Thank you Naruto." Tazuna said. "Hey anything for a friend." Tazuna nods.

Kakashi turns to his team. "Ok you guys, meet at the gate in an hour. Pack necessities got it?" "We are already good sensei." They say as they pull out a medium sized scroll. "We have things like clothes, food, water, medicine and extra weapons inside here. So we are good. Sealing comes in handy." Sakura says. Kakashi nods and smiles. "Alright. See you in an hour." As Kakashi and his team shushin out. Sarutobi and Iruka have smiles on their faces.

XXXX

Team Seven, Tazuna, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, Neko and two medical-nins named Hosho and Kito, both wearing full bodied medical suits, are standing at the gate. "Wow didn't think us five would be going out again. Well at least we have more people." Shizune said. "Yes well let's go. The faster, the better." Tsunade said as everyone nodded. Because of Tazuna they had to walk there.

They walked as everyone formed a formation around Tazuna but were talking with one another. "Say Tazuna, do you know how this Gato person looks like?" Naruto asked. "Uh he wears dark glasses, although over the left eye he has a scar and an eye patch which looks stupid as hell, usually wears darks suits and has a cane with a stupid smug look on his ace usually." He said.

Everyone stops when they feel the temperature drop and a lot of KI being raised. They see that it comes from Naruto and Tayuya who are shaking like crazy. Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura try hard to stay standing. "You mean to tell me that little fucking bastard is the cause of this?" Naruto said in a low, venomous tone. "That piece of shit will pay. I knew we were gonna see him again but this time he is fucking dead." Tayuya said also in the same tone. Everyone backed up as they stopped shaking and the KI went down, bringing up the temperature to normal again. They both had grins that said 'Gato is screwed in every way'.

"You guys ok?" Sakura asked after she, Tazuna and Sasuke sighed in relief. "Not really. We meet that bastard when we were young." Naruto said. "He made fun of Naru-kun. I hurt him pretty badly but now its death." Tayuya said. Everyone shuddered at their tone. "Sorry but let's keep going." Naruto said as everyone agreed. They kept walking as they passed a puddle. Everyone minus Tazuna spotted it. Naruto thought for abit until he stopped then turned around. "You have got to be kidding me…" "What?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto walked forward. "You have two seconds to come out you two or I will beat you." Naruto declared as two figures came out. "Big words little man. Care to back it up?" One of the figures said. "Gozu shut the fuck up. Now why are you two here damn it?" Gozu and Meizu look at each other. "Who the hell are you to speak to us like that?" Gozu said. "Naruto Uzumaki that is who. Now answer my fucking question." The twins gasp. "Naruto? What the hell you do to your hair?" Meizu asked.

Naruto grew a tick mark. "Who the fuck cares right now? Now why are you here?" "Uh we were hired to kill the bridge builder. That is all." Gozu said as they trembled. Even though Naruto is younger than them, he has the strength to do damage. Naruto calmed down and looked at them. "You are lucky we are friends because of what happened before. But why are you here? Mei and the rebels won the rebellion."

Gozu and Meizu looked at each other and sighed. "It's still bad Naruto. We needed the money." Meizu said. "What about the money I gave you guys?" "It only helped by half. Because of the damage only at least the village was fixed. But because of the emotional damage of war, almost a third the people left." Naruto thought about it as the rest of the group walked to him. "Uh Naruto you know the Demon Brothers?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah we went to Kiri before we came to Konoha and helped the rebels. I met them then. Guys why didn't Mei-nee-chan send me a message?" "Well since you guys helped us a lot, we didn't want to completely rely on you." Gozu said. Naruto sighs. "Well she is stubborn like most of Kiri." The twins chuckle. "Yeah that is true. But I guess now we have no purpose to kill the bridge builder." Meizu said.

The group minus Tsunade, Shizune and Tayuya gasp. "Well seems like our group grew bigger." Shizune said. Everyone agreed. "Come on guys you can come with us and kill Gato." Naruto said. The twins looked at one another then them. "Yeah alright. I never liked shorty anyway." Gozu said. The group chuckled as they walked again and talked with one another.

XXXX

The group of ninja and one civilian are now on two boats, crossing a body of water. The group looks up as they pass an unfinished bridge. "So that is the bridge huh?" Naruto asked. "Yep. And it will help us bring in revenue and stop Gato." Tazuna said. "Uh Tazuna we will stop Gato. I still need to give him some pain because of last time." Naruto said as they slowly moved across.

"So Zabuza will be waiting for us?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah. We could have gone ahead you know." Gozu said. "Yeah but I wanted to stop him myself. He still owes me a spar." Naruto said as the group shook their heads at that. The boats make it to the shore after half an hour. The group gets off as they wave to the boaters. They wave back and leave as the group walks forward.

"Why is it getting misty right now?" Sakura asked. Everyone stopped as Naruto turned to a bush. He threw a kunai and heard it impact something. He walked over and picked up a white snow rabbit. Naruto petted it as he glanced at everyone. "GET DOWN." He yelled. Everyone did as a huge sword whipped past them and impacted a tree. As everyone got up they looked at the sword and saw a man stand there.

"Well well this is a big group. Uh Gozu, Meizu what are you doing?" "I should ask you the same thing Zabuza but they filled us in." Naruto said. Zabuza looked at Naruto and recognized the whisker marks. "Naruto?" "That's my name. Don't wear it out." Zabuza chuckled as he jumped down with his sword in hand. "Why are you here?" "Tazuna is a friend and we are escorting him home. We know why you are here but is it true what Gozu and Meizu said about Kiri?" Naruto asked. Zabuza nodded. "Yep. We need the money."

Naruto sighed. "Again, why are Kiri ninja stubborn?" Everyone chuckled at that. "Hey how is Haku?" Tayuya asked. "Hey Tayuya. She is fine." Zabuza made a whistle as a figure appeared. The person stood there as they reached up and removed the mask on their face, revealing a very pretty girl. "Haku-chan." Haku looked at Tayuya and gasped. "Tayuya-chan." The girls ran and hugged. "Before you two start rambling questions, let's get a move on to Tazuna's house." Tsunade said. Everyone nodded and walked, talking along the way.

XXXX

Another half hour later and the big group walked to Tazuna's home. They walked in as Tazuna called out. "Tsunami, Inari I am home and I have guests." Everyone heard footsteps as they saw a woman and child walk into the living room. "Hi father." "Grandpa." Inari ran and hugged him. "You made it." "Yep and I have a surprise." Inari and Tsunami look at him confused until Naruto and Tayuya walk forward. "Hey you two." They say. Tsunami gasps as Inari lunges at Naruto. "Nii-chan."

Naruto catches him and hugs him. "Wow you have grown little man. Missed me?" Inari chuckled and nodded. "Hey where is my hug?" Tayuya pouted. Inari giggled. "Sorry nee-chan." Inari jumps from Naruto and hugs Tayuya. Tsunami comes over and greets and hugs them. "So you are the ninja my father came with?" She asks. "Yeah and he told us everything. Don't worry about money Tsunami, we have everything covered. Oh and this is Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke, Hosho, Kito, Neko, Gozu, Meizu, Zabuza and Haku-chan." Everyone greeted each other.

Naruto turned to Zabuza. "So what do you want to do? Go to Gato and come up with an excuse or do you think he has eyes on you?" "Not sure but it would be best to see if he does have other ninjas we don't know about. You sure he might have tried to double cross us?" Zabuza says. "Yes. Jiraiya did tell us he does this from time to time when he has no use for anyone. Since he wasn't a threat to Konoha he didn't try to take him down. But now we have a reason." Tsunade said. "You guys are gonna take down Gato?" Inari asked.

"Of course Inari. That short fat bastard needs to go down. We heard what happened to Kaiza. He will be avenged ok?" Naruto said. Inari nodded as he hung his head down. Tears came down as he hugged Naruto. "Don't die nii-chan." Naruto hugged back. "We won't. Now it would be best to sleep and tomorrow check out the village. Zabuza you know the best way to draw the fat man out?" "Well the bridge is the biggest thing he hates right now along with Tazuna." "Hmm maybe we could use that. Tomorrow me and my team can watch over the bridge and Tazuna while the rest check the village and see if people need help." Kakashi said.

"They really do. Gato did a number here." Zabuza said. Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "You guys up for that?" "Heh of course. We didn't work hard just to get our asses handed to us." Sasuke said. "We will kick some ass Naruto." Sakura said. "Good but remember do not underestimate anyone. That will get you killed the fastest." Kakashi said.

Everyone agreed on that. "So will you guys stay or go?" Tayuya asked the four Kiri shinobi. "We will go and come up with something. Try to find out about anything. Let just hope we don't have a small war later on tomorrow." Zabuza said. "Shesh man, don't think like that. Besides you owe me a spar." Naruto said. Zabuza chuckled. "Yeah I know and you told me that you are a kenjutsu user now. Hope you can keep up with me."

"Careful Zabuza, my teacher was Neko here in class and not good to doubt on someone skill." Naruto said as Neko glared at Zabuza. No one could see it because of the mask but Zabuza felt it. "Yeah right. Sorry. But we will come back tomorrow. Night guys." "Night." They said as the four left. "Well I guess for now eat, talk and sleep." Tayuya said. Everyone's hungry stomachs agreed making everyone laugh.

XXXX

Next Morning.

Everyone got up and ate then left Tazuna's home. Team Seven went with Tazuna while Tsunade and the medical-nins and Neko went to check the village. Naruto left behind a blood clone and some regular shadow clones to protect the house. Right now they are on the bridge watching the workers and Tazuna while keeping look out. It is fine for a couple of hours until they see Zabuza, Haku and the Demon Brothers jump on the bridge, panting and abit bruised.

"Guys what happened?" Kakashi asked. "Gato. You were right Naruto, he did have other ninjas." Zabuza said. Before anyone else could ask, the sky darkened. The wind picked up as they heard thunder roar, but it wasn't ordinary thunder. More like man made thunder. They all looked up and saw a huge flying fortress with flying people coming out of it. "What the fuck is that?" Tayuya asked/screamed because of the wind. Kakashi gasped. "No way. Are those-?" "Sky ninjas." Was all Zabuza said.

**Cliffhanger. Big battle coming up. Bet no one saw this coming. Over seven thousand words in this one also. Wanted more but oh well. Also since this chapter is over seven thousand close to eight thousand words long the next will be longer. I won't drag out the battle too long but expect lots of action and craziness. I need massage badly…**

**By the way does anyone remember the song Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit? It has been a while since I heard it and when I did I was reminded of Naruto. The song talks perfectly about Naruto except the chorus. Badman? Kyuubi. Sadman? Naruto behind his mask. His dreams aren't empty. He has hours of loneliness. I mean I can go on. Listen to it and tell me that does not remind you of Naruto.**

**I also forgot to add the Demon Brothers in the Kiri chapter. I will go back and fix that.**

**Well all that is left is for you guys to read and review and me to sleep.**

**R&R peeps.**

**Laters.**


	15. War at Wave

**Crappy signal is the worst when you are trying to upload. I hate my house. Here is some good information. Sasuke has the Sharingan since he unlocked it at the academy thanks to Naruto being his rival. They all also found their affinities. Naruto has Wind, Fire, and Earth. Tayuya has Earth and Water. Sasuke has Fire and Lightning. And Sakura has Earth with slight water and lightning.**

Runaway. Chapter Fifteen.

War at Wave

"Sky ninjas." Zabuza said. Everyone in the village looked up at the sky as they all saw flying ninjas. "Shit we have to hurry. Gozu, Meizu go back to the home and grab Inari and Tsunami. I have some clones there but I will not take any chances. Tazuna you go too. We have to get all the villagers to safety. This is about to become a war-zone." Naruto said as he looked at Zabuza. "By the way you jinxed us last night." That made everyone sweatdrop. The Demon Brothers nodded as they and Tazuna went to his house. Naruto made a sign then yelled **"Tajuu Kage Bushin"** as he made a thousand clones.

"Go to the village and help the villagers." He ordered as they saw the sky ninja attack the village. The clones saluted and ran to the village. Naruto handed Zabuza and Haku a soldier pill. "You guys ready to kick ass?" The rest nodded. "We need long range attacks." Naruto glanced at Kakashi and Sasuke and all nodded as Kakashi lifted his headband and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. They made some handsigns and yelled **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"**. Three huge fireballs collided and became one as Naruto did another set of handsigns quickly.

**"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough."** He yelled as a huge gust of wind hit the fireball and made it even bigger and faster. "Holy hell. Literally." Kakashi said. The fireball went into the sky and exploded, taking out some of the sky ninjas. However most saw it coming and averted around it. The small group scowled. "We need cover. Zabuza." Kakashi said. "Got it." Zabuza did the handsign and pose. **"Hiding in the Mist Technique."** He said as mist formed around the village, blocking anyone's view.

Thanks to some training Zabuza did with Naruto and Tayuya, he found a way for friends to see in the mist. It used chakra and made the mist act like a one-way mirror. People can see through the mist while ones that Zabuza doesn't want to see won't be able to. The small group heads to the village as they see more ninjas come out of the flying fortress. "Damn it how do we take them down?" Sasuke asked. "We need to find a way up quickly." Naruto said.

They all saw the ninjas attack the village blindly trying to hit the others down below. The ones on the ground dodged as they thought up of a plan. "Kakashi-sensei you have anything that can get us up there?" "Sorry but no. That fortress is too high and there would be no way to get up there by using a jutsu." '_Wish Gaara was here. He could float us up there._' Naruto thought as he looked at the ninjas. "Well maybe we can hit them with big attacks.

Naruto turned to Tayuya and Zabuza. "Guys remember what we did in the rebellion when there were too many enemies?" "You mean when we made two water dragons and you controlled them for like ten minutes?" Zabuza asked. "Yep. But now we have a third." Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Want to add another?" Kakashi nodded as he, Zabuza and Tayuya made the handsigns. **"Water Release: Great Water Dragon."** They each yelled as three huge dragons made of water appeared from the nearby river. (This attack was done with a Naruto clone. I knew I forgot something. Oh well.)

Naruto grabbed his guitar and started to play a soft melody. The eyes of the dragons changed from light blue-white to red as they roared. Each one grew wings and took off, all flying in the air. The sky ninja gasped as they dodged, well most tried, the dragons. "You guys hit whatever ninja come down. I can do this only for ten minutes before the dragons disperse." Naruto said as the rest nodded. They saw the water dragons take down some enemies as Naruto gently played the guitar.

Sasuke and Sakura threw some shuriken and kunai then unleashed some lighting attacks on them, covering the weapons in electricity. Some of the sky ninjas saw the weapons and grabbed them but became electrocuted and fell. Kakashi and Zabuza unleashed some water attacks at the flying ninjas making them dodge those attacks but got in the way of the water dragons. A lot of the ninjas fell but most recovered. However Tayuya and Haku had other plans for them.

Haku made some ice mirrors and sends a couple to the sky. She rained down senbon on the enemy, hitting her targets as they fell. Tayuya hit the ground and created some earth spikes as they went up and hit any stragglers and whatever ninja Haku took down.

It went on until the dragons stopped then exploded in a shower of water. Haku took advantage and froze the water, catching any enemy ninja in it. She then exploded it and sent shards of ice in the sky hitting more enemies before melting away so they group doesn't get hit. They took down many ninjas but barely made a dent. More came out of the fortress like if the place is like a hidden village.

"Damn it more? Ugh what now? We barely made a dent." Sasuke said. "I know. Hmm…" Naruto bent down and did the summoning jutsu as Gamakichi appeared. "Hey Naruto." "Gamakichi we don't have to talk. Look go get Jiraiya and reverse summon him here. Also send a message to the Hokage for back up. We are in trouble and outnumbered here. Send a message to Mei-chan also if she can help." "Will do man. You owe me candy though." Naruto and the others sweatdrop as Gamakichi puffs out.

"Damn him and candy…" Naruto mutters as they see Tsunade and Neko run to them. "Hey guys what is going on?" Tsunade asked. "Gato send some sky ninja and attack us. Naruto already sent a message for back-up." Zabuza said. "Ok then that means for now we must defend the place." Neko said. "The only problem is that flying thing in the sky, whatever that is." Naruto said. They were in hiding since the ninja kept attacking. "What do we do?" Neko asked.

"We keep fighting. We just need to find…a way…" Naruto face palms. "I am dumb. Tayuya let's use some sound genjutsus and try to bring down some of the sky ninja and use them to fly up there." The rest chuckled at the face palm then agreed with that. "That means two have to stay though." Sakura said. "Not really." Tayuya said with a smirk. Both she and Naruto make some shadow clones as they walk out. They do signs and summon some instruments. There is a drum set with a Tayuya clone, a bass guitar with a Naruto clone, an electric guitar with a Tayuya clone and a mike with a Naruto clone.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Neko look at them oddly. "Uh you guys gonna play or something?" Sasuke asked. "Yep. We call this our Band Jutsu and we can cast anything." Naruto said. "Right now we will cast one that will 'catch' some of the ninjas up there." Tayuya said. Suddenly the ground shakes as they hear explosions. "Damn it we have to hurry." Naruto said.

The Tayuya at the drum hits the drum sticks together three times before playing. (Imagine any song from any band as long as it's head-banging. 'Almost Easy by A7X' I will use for this.) The band plays loudly as the group move their heads. The sky ninja wonder what is happening as some fall to the ground. The rest cover their ears as they look down at the mist.

Suddenly they see their fallen comrades come up but with extra passengers. The sky ninja gasp as their enemies and fallen comrades head for them and attack, using jutsus or weapons, taking them down with force. "Let's go to that fortress." Naruto said as they charge/fly there.

XXXX

Inside the fortress, a man is watching outside, smirking at the carnage his soldiers are doing. "Yes this is beautiful. The nations will see that Sky shinobi are powerful and everyone will tremble." "Yes of course. And I will gladly pay for everything. After all someone needs to run the money." The man turned and narrowed his eyes at Gato, who still wore his suit and had his cane but on his face is a scar with an eye patch going over his left eye with his glasses on his face. It made him look ridiculous.

"You better not betray me Gato." "Of course Shinno-san." Gato turned around scowling as he walked away. The man now name Shinno turns back to the outside but gasps then scowls seeing his forces fall and sees other ninjas riding on his men. "But how?" He then hears music, which sounds like it is coming from them. (Over and Under It by F.F.D.P.)

"Music? So they are controlling them? Seems like Orochimaru isn't the only person that came up with using sounds to control." Shinno walks away as the group flies over head and onto the fortress. They kill the enemy shinobi as they run on top of the huge fortress. "Damn this place is huge. How does this thing even fly?" Naruto asked. "Not sure but I sense a lot of chakra." Neko said. "Yeah us too. Hope reinforcements come." Tayuya said.

XXXX

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Jiraiya is in the Hokage office talking with his sensei about some information he found out. "So you think Orochimaru and the Land of Sky are working together? But didn't they die out?" "I overheard one of his cronies talk about it. Not sure." Jiraiya said. Suddenly smoke appeared on the desk as Gamakichi appeared.

"Hey guys Naruto told me to send you a message. It seems the Land of Waves is being attacked by flying ninja. Naruto said they are Sky ninja. He and the group need reinforcements and he wants your help Jiraiya. He also told me to see if the Mizukage can help also." He told them.

Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow. "And we were just talking about Sky ninja. Alright Jiraiya you go and I will send Team Nine with you and some anbu. GO." Jiraiya nodded and saluted as he poofed away. Gamakichi puffed out as Sarutobi called on some anbu and told them the plan.

XXXX

In Kiri, the Mizukage is sitting on her chair going over the worst thing in the world…paperwork. "I swear if I knew paperwork was gonna be this bad I wouldn't have taken up this job." Mei sighed as she laid her head on her hand and elbow on the desk hoping something would happen. Her wish came true.

A puff of smoke appeared on the floor as she and the anbu hidden inside tensed. However they eased up when Gamakichi jumped on the desk. "Gamakichi?" "Hi Mei-san. Listen I don't have time and neither does Naruto." "Naruto? Is my little cousin ok?" "Right now he and some friends are fighting Sky ninja in the Land of Waves. He wants some reinforcements." Mei sat back. "Alright. Anything for my cousin." Mei stood up and called out for Ao. Ao walked in and salute. "Orders ma'am." "Gather some groups of ninja and head to Wave. Naruto is in trouble and needs back up." Mei ordered. "There is a group of Konoha ninja coming also but he needs the help he can get. I saw at least a thousand of these flying ninja." Gamakichi told them.

Mei nodded. "Expect them Ao. My little cuz better not be hurt. Help out in the battle anyway you can." Ao saluted and shushined away as Gamakichi puffed out with a peace sign. Mei sighed and sat back down then saw the paperwork and cried anime tears. "Why can't I go?" The anbu in the room sweatdropped but felt her pain.

XXXX

Naruto and the group are now running inside the place. "Very big. We can't cover much being in a big group." Naruto said as they make it to an intersection. "We should split up into three groups. Me, Tayuya and Haku will go this way-" Naruto points forward. "-Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Sakura can go that way-" He points left. "-and Zabuza, Neko and baa-chan can go that way." He points right.

Tsunade smacks him. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" Naruto rubbed his head. "Like it matters. Damn that hurt. Anyway let's go." The groups split up and ran down the hall way. Naruto, Tayuya and Haku ran side by side until they make it to where the barracks are.

"Hmm think anyone is in here?" Tayuya asked. "Not sure. I don't sense anything." "Same here." The girls say. The three check on the doors one by one. Each room looked the same; single bed, dresser and night stand. "Wow these rooms suck." Tayuya said. "Yep." They walked down the hall and find two more rooms. However the one on the right has the lights on. Naruto made a signal to the girls as they put their backs to the wall. Naruto stands in front and kicks the door in. They jump inside and gasp at what they find.

XXXX

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura run down the hall, then ends up at what looks like a training ground. Kakashi looks around. '_Looks like anbu headquarters almost._' The three keep walking until they all parry some kunai being thrown. They look around and see they are surrounded by Sky ninjas. "Oh great. Well I did want to fight close combat." Sasuke said as he put the kunai away and took out his katana that belonged to his mother. Sakura takes out another kunai to go with the one she already had. Kakashi looks at all the enemies with his left eye. "Well we have over two hundred in here. This should be fun."

XXXX

Zabuza, Tsunade and Neko run down the hall as they pass a door then stop. "What the hell?" Zabuza speaks first as the three go back to the door. It is closed but there is an eerie light coming from the bottom. Zabuza opens it with caution as the three slowly walk inside. They gasp as they see what looks like a huge generator but they see and feel dark, _very_ dark chakra coming from it. "Why is there so much chakra and why does it feel so dark?" Neko asked. "I'm not sure but it can't be good." Tsunade said.

"Do you think if we take it down, the place comes down?" Zabuza asked. "It might but two things; there could be more and it would crash on top of the village." Neko said. "Good point. We need to move this thing over water then take it down." Zabuza said. "And how do you three plan on doing that?" A voice said behind them. The three turn and prepare for a battle.

XXXX

Naruto, Tayuya and Haku scowl as they find the one thing they all hate, two more than Haku: Gato. He is in a room with some of his men as the men get up and get into a battle stance. "You three are out-numbered." Gato yelled. "And you morons are in a cramped room." Tayuya pointed out.

She and Naruto take out their instruments and play a melody. The men except Gato start screaming before blood comes out from their eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and even from their pores until they drop dead.

Gato is shaking in fear as he walks to the back wall, his back up to it. "Wh-what did you do?" "Oh that? That was the Death Nightmare Jutsu. Basically we come up with anyway for anyone to die. Even though it was seconds, to them it felt like days. Basically Tayuya showed them different death scenarios until they felt like they were being squeezed, as you saw their blood coming out of their bodies." Naruto said in a bored tone. Gato had wide eyes and pissed his pants. Haku shuddered at the tone. '_Damn it he makes me hot. Lucky Tayuya._'

"Lo-lo-look i-i-I can give you whatever yo-yo-you want: money, power-" "Oh we want none of that, well maybe money but we can take that from you. You probably have a safe somewhere." Tayuya says. "No what I want is hmm not revenge…no more like your death." Gato gasps. "WHY?" "You don't remember us do you?" Naruto asks. Gato shakes his head. "It was five years ago I think. We were in a casino and were walking out when you stopped us." "You threatened us and called my Naru-kun a girl." Tayuya hissed out.

Gato's mind ran through his memories until one clicked. "YOU. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KICKED ME IN THE NUTS AND BROKE MY GLASSES. YOU BITCH, I WILL KILL YOU." Gato screamed but was cut short as Naruto's foot hit his stomach. "Don't you fucking ever call my Tayu-chan a bitch." Tayuya went up and kicked him in the nuts again. "And, even it was long ago, never fucking call my Naru-kun a girl." Both added chakra to their fists and hit Gato on both sides of his head causing it to explode.

They turned and saw Haku, shaking abit. "You ok Haku-chan?" Tayuya asked. Haku slowly nodded. "Sorry but we really hate this man." Naruto said. Tayuya, after wiping the blood, went and gave her a hug. "Aw don't worry we only are like that when people call us the wrong thing." Haku slowly nodded again. "I think we broke her babe." Naruto said. Tayuya shook Haku who snapped out of it. "You ok?" "Yeah but you two are scary when you get like that." Haku said. "Well we try not to. Now come on let's see what else we can find." Naruto said. The girls agree and run out of the room as a huge shockwave rocks the place.

XXXX

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura are fighting the Sky ninja who are flying around and attacking at random. "Man these guys are a pain." Sasuke said before unleashing a fireball at them. It hits a group of five killing them but more appear. "Kill one and two appear. They are worse than cockroaches." Sakura said as she throws some kunai and stabs two of them in the back making them fall.

Kakashi made some clones and all are fighting two to three at once. That is before an explosion rocks the place and Zabuza comes through one of the walls. "Zabuza." Kakashi exclaims as he kills the ninja fighting him and runs to his aid. "What happened?" Zabuza points to the hole as Kakashi hears Tsunade and Neko fighting someone.

XXXX

Earlier.

Zabuza, Tsunade and Neko turn to see a man with long brown hair and a beard to match. He is shirtless as he looks at them with a sadistic grin. "Gonna answer me?" "Who the hell are you?" Zabuza asks as he takes out his sword same for Neko. "Me? Well I am the Sky Emperor, Shinno. Now you guys I could care less." The three scowl and narrow their eyes. "Why the hell are you doing this?" Tsunade asked. "To show the world the power of the Sky shinobi. I will bring all the villages to their knees." "Not gonna happen." The three say as they lunge at him.

The room is big enough for a fight as Zabuza and Neko use their swords while Tsunade uses her fists. They get in close to Shinno but he disappears. The three gasp before all three are sent into three different directions. They get up and see the same chakra surround the man that surrounds the generator of the room. "He has that chakra too? Damn we might be in trouble." Zabuza says before he hears steam come out from somewhere. He smirks then makes the sign and pose. **"Hiding in the Mist technique."** He says as mist comes from everywhere and covers the room.

Shinno scowls and unleashes a wave of chakra to dispel the mist but sees it come back in full force. "Great." He looks around and wonders where the three are at until he gets slashed on his chest, back, arms and legs then gets hit on his chest sending him to a wall. He coughs and gets up as the injuries heal. He laughs wickedly. "Doesn't matter what you do. I have the power of the Zero Tail."

He hears gasps. "Zero Tail?" Neko asks. "Yes the Zero Tail. A beast that feeds on the darkness of others. I have its power and there is nothing you can do about it." Shinno unleashes another wave of chakra. The same thing as before happens but sees Neko and lunges. However he is abit late as he gets cut up before he gets stabbed through his right lung by Zabuza. "You can't compete with ninjas who have experience."

Shinno just laughed before they felt an explosion. He grabbed Zabuza and threw him across the room and through a wall. He took out the sword and threw it away as his wounds healed then went on the defensive as Tsunade and Neko went on to fight him again. The two forced him out through the wall as Shinno was sent to the ground.

Kakashi with Zabuza, Sasuke and Sakura moved out of the way. Zabuza stood and did a handsign as his sword reappeared in his hand. Tsunade and Neko came through the hole and all got into a fighting stance as Shinno stood up. "Who the hell is that?" Kakashi asked. Before anyone could answer…

"Dynamic Entry." Two screams are heard as Shinno gets kicked, hard, in the head and sent cart wheeling in the air and to the wall. If the situation wasn't serious, that would have been funny; well technically it was. Everyone turns and sees Might Gai and Rock Lee standing there. "Guy?" Kakashi asked incredulously. "Hello my eternal rival. I was sent to help." Guy said as he and Lee stood there making their Good Guy pose.

XXXX

An hour earlier. (This whole section might get confusing…)

The clones of Tayuya and Naruto are fighting whatever forces come out from the fortress. "Damn where is the back-up Boss asked for?" One of the Naruto clones said as he kicked a Sky shinobi. The mist cleared when the group left and the Sky ninja came down to fight. They and the clones went all out.

"I don't know but these fuckers are annoying." One of the Tayuya clones said. Right now there are more Narutos than Tayuyas since Tayuya has fewer reserves than Naruto, obviously. Basically there is a Tayuya to ten Narutos. It started with twenty Tayuyas. Right now the numbers went down though. They are trying hard not to do anything pervert though. Tayuya will get that memory though.

So far it is even since more Sky ninjas keep appearing as soon as others fall. That is until- **"Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet"** is heard as a huge flame hits the sky ninja, incinerating them as the village catches on fire. The clones scramble to put out the fire as they turn to the source. "Hey kids." They see Jiraiya on top of Gamabunta and Team Nine with them along with some anbu, Ao and some Kiri ninja. "You idiot. We are trying to save the village not fucking destroy it." They all yell at him making him fault and fall off of Gamabunta.

Everyone chuckles as the fires are put out. Jiraiya recovers and heads to the clones. "Ok what happened so far?" "Well we were attacked by Sky ninja coming out of that." The clones point to the flying fortress. "Both bosses and the rest of the group went up there. The villagers are safe in another part of the island. Right now we are trying to make sure the village stand but these bastards are not making it easy." A Naruto clone said as the others fought more incoming Sky ninja.

"I see." "Hey Bunta." Naruto said. "What Naruto?" Gamabunta asked. "Think you can jump up there? Naruto and Tayuya are up there." Bunta looked at the fortress. "Yeah, what you think am too old or something?" The clones sweatdropped. "Just a question…" "Hey Ao." A Tayuya clone said. "So I am guessing Mei-nee-chan sent help huh?" Ao nodded as he, his group and Team nine came up to them. "Yep. We need help here. We are running out of chakra and these guys are like cockroaches."

One of the clones burst as most pounce on the Sky ninjas that interrupted them. Jutsus and weapons are thrown about as the group sweatdrops then shakes their heads at that. "Well we are here to help but I am guessing Naruto wants some help up there?" Ao asked. "Yep. He and Tayuya won't be able to send clones from up there. We have to keep the village safe." A Tayuya clone said. Everyone nodded. "Ok we will defend the village." Ao said. Jiraiya looked at Team Nine. "While we head up there and help Naruto." "YOSH." Guy and Lee screamed as Neji and Ten-ten shook their heads at that.

The five got on Bunta as he did a huge jump over the village and onto the fortress. "Wow. He made it." Everyone said as they went onto fighting. When Bunta landed, he caused an earthquake that set off a reaction. Bunta saw if he stayed on any longer the thing would come down so he told Jiraiya to tell the kids hi and poofed out. "Ok let's go. Let's not waste time."

Guy and Lee somehow took that on as a challenge and went off into the place. Jiraiya, Neji and Ten-Ten sweatdropped. (Yes Neji can sweatdrop.) They sighed and ran off after them. Somehow they lost those two as they went a good distance. "Great. What is wrong with those two?" Jiraiya asked. "We ask ourselves that every day." The two say making him sweatdrop.

"Right. Well let's go." The three run down hall when they bump into Naruto, Tayuya and Haku. "Ow." Naruto says as he looks at the three that hit them. "Took long enough. But come on. I sense foul chakra." Naruto said as the six ran down a hall.

They make it to end and see Guy and Lee fight a guy with no shirt as the rest fight Sky ninja. The rest join in; Neji and Ten-Ten helping out Sasuke and Sakura while Jiraiya and Naruto helps out Guy and Lee. Tayuya and Haku help out Zabuza, Tsunade, Neko and Kakashi. The sky ninja aren't strong themselves but are fast as hell. But all it takes is a little planning and accuracy.

Thanks to Haku using her mirrors and Sasuke and Neji using their dojutsus, the group takes down all the sky ninjas as Guy, Lee, Jiraiya and Naruto send Shinno through a wall and onto the outside. He crashes onto the ground of the outside of the fortress as everyone comes out.

However Shinno stands up like nothing happened. "Heh if that is all you have then you are pathetic. Let me show you the power of the Zero Tails." "Zero Tail?" Naruto asked. '_Asa what is this guy talking about?_' Asa, who was sleeping, opened an eye. **"I don't know Naruto. I never heard of a Zero Tail. It might be manmade. Be careful."** Naruto nodded as the rest stood ready to fight.

Shinno smirked as the fortress shook and out came a huge leech thing with a mask and what looks like fire hair strands. Everyone cocked their heads to the side then gasped seeing the leech grab onto Shinno. "Wait. What are you doing?" He exclaimed but couldn't do much as he was absorbed by the leech. "Well that backfired on him…" Tayuya said.

The leech turned to them. "And it wants more." Naruto said as he did some hand signs as the leech lunged for him. **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough."** He yelled as he saw Kakashi and Sasuke do some hand signs. **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique."** Naruto yells out a huge gust of wind as the fire balls came together with the wind and hit the leech. The leech screamed in pain and writhed on the floor. "Well that was easy." Sasuke said. "Too easy." Naruto, Tayuya, Jiraiya and Tsunade said together.

Suddenly the leech stood up. "Nice try but I am a bijuu after all." The leech spoke in an evil, Betty White voice. (Why not?) "Yeah not really since there are only nine and the Zero Tails doesn't exist. So you are probably man made." Naruto said.

The leech sneered, well if it could. "Yes you are right but I still am pure chakra which means unless a bijuu is here, you can't kill me." The leech lunged again as everyone dodged. "Damn thing, it's fast." Kakashi said. "Very fast." Guy said. "And we can't let it touch us or we die." Naruto said. The leech lunged again as Naruto, Tayuya and Tsunade hit the ground. Three huge earth spikes come out and hit the leech causing it to fall back hard.

"Guys I might have to do _that_." Naruto said. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Tayuya, Zabuza and Haku look at him. "You sure?" Jiraiya said. "It said only a bijuu can kill it…" Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Ten-Ten and Lee wondered what he meant while Kakashi, Guy and Neko gasped. "Please don't hate me but I have to do this." Naruto said as chakra energy was unleashed around him. Everyone gasped as the leech looked at him. "No it can't be. I have to stop him."

The leech lunged at Naruto but was too late as half of its body was crushed under a huge red paw. Everyone gasped and jumped away as they all saw the Nine Tails on the fortress. Everyone down below also saw and gasped as the Kiri-nins cheered. The anbu wondered why. Asa looked down at the leech. **"So you are a bijuu huh?"** The leech struggled to get free as its body burned. "Well I am the Zero Tail." **"That means shit to me. Even Shukaku is better than you and he is the one tail. Bye."** Asa burned the leech with her paw until it disappeared.

Before anyone could say anything, the fortress shook and started tilting because of Asa and the leech being destroyed. **"Oh this isn't good."** Asa says as the ship started to lose altitude and head for the water. **"And we are heading for water. Everyone jump on unless you want to go for a swim."** Asa put her head down as Tsunade, Jiraiya, Tayuya, Haku, and Zabuza jumped on her head. The others were hesitant. **"Get your asses on here. You guys won't be able to survive a fall from this height."** That made them move as they jumped on too.

Asa ran forward to the part that was aimed to the sky. She ran over ruins and anything on top of the fortress until she jumped off, everyone holding on to her fur which was soft and fluffy. Asa lands on the village, destroying some houses and shops in the process. **"Oops. Naruto will be mad…" **She then looks at the falling fortress. **"Best to have that destroyed." **She opened her mouth and prepared a Tailed Beast Ball. She then launched it at full force, the blast hitting the fortress and causing a huge explosion. Since the ship was already over water most if not all went to the ocean. There might have some parts going everywhere though.

Asa laid her head down and her passengers jumped off. She then changed and turned back to Naruto. Naruto wobbled as he got his bearings back. "That does not get easier. How Killer B does that, I have no idea." "Naruto…" Kakashi says slowly as Naruto puts up a hand. "I know, I know. Let me just stop the spinning. I see three of each of you." "Besides let's worry about the village first. I am sure SOMEONE set it on FIRE." Tayuya yelled glaring at Jiraiya who turned away whistling.

Everyone shook their heads at that as the Kiri-nin and anbu came up to them. "You don't have to worry about that. All the Sky ninjas are defeated and most of the village is still standing." Ao told them. Naruto walked up. "Cool. Now all that is left is to fix the place and get the villagers here. But before that I think we should split the money we found." Naruto said. Everyone minus Tayuya and Haku looked at him oddly.

"What you mean?" Jiraiya asked. "We found Gato, made his head explode then found a vault full of goodies." Tayuya said, everyone shuddering at her cheery tone. "So how much?" Tsunade asked. "Only you would ask baa-chan. But enough to fix the village, help you guys out, pay us off and still have some leftover but I will give the left over to the villagers since they need it more than us right now." Naruto said. He got hit in the back of the head making him go down. He recovered though and glared at her. "Damn it that hurt. Stop hitting me." "Well stop calling me old." "But you are my baa-chan woman."

The group chuckled at their antics. "But still we want to know how you turned into the Kyuubi." Sasuke brought up. "Uh genjutsu and henge?" Everyone just looked at Naruto dumbly. He just chuckled nervously. "I guess that won't work. But before you say anything, Ji-Ji already knows." Everyone that didn't know that he could do that nodded. "But for now let's go get the villagers and check on them. We have to see if any sky ninja found them."

"Not necessary." Everyone turns and sees the Demon Brothers, Hosho, Kito, Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and the rest of the villagers are there. "Everyone is here and accounted for." Gozu said. "But the village looks like hell. What happened?" Meizu asked. Everyone tried to think of the best way to tell them. "Well Sky ninja are cockroaches who bombarded the city and stupid here burned part of it." Tayuya said pointing to Jiraiya. Jiraiya sulked. "You have to keep bring that up?" "Yes." Tayuya said plainly.

Everyone laughed as Jiraiya pouted. "Well me and the team are staying to help clean up. The anbu can go back if you guys want. I'm sure Ji-Ji wants a report. And yes if you want to stay and hear of why I turned into Kyuubi you can but it's a long one. What about you ero-sennin and Guy-san?" "Well we can stay and help out. This village needs their Flames of Youth back." Guy said with fire in his eyes. "If you and Lee go for a hug, I will not hold back in shoving my foot up your asses." Tayuya said in a calm manner. The two paled then chuckled.

"I can stay too. Probably see if I can find some information on the Sky ninja and why they and Gato were working together." Jiraiya said. Everyone nodded as Naruto turned to Ao. "What about you guys?" "We can stay and help also. Besides Kiri and Konoha are in good terms since you did help in the rebellion. That and Mei-sama is protective of you." Naruto chuckled. "Heh that's my nee-chan for you."

Tazuna walked forward. "And what happened to Gato?" "He died." Tayuya and Naruto said with a smiled. "How can you say that with a smile?" Ten-Ten asked. "We really hate the man. Hope he burns in hell." Naruto said. "Gato is gone? We are free?" One of the villagers said. "Pretty much guys." Tayuya said. The villagers all broke out into cheers and cried hearing that their tormentor was gone. "Before you celebrate, we need to fix the place. Lucky there is still some sunlight out but only for an hour. We need to build and re-fix some houses fast." Naruto said. "I can help with that."

An anbu with a mask that resembles a cat's face covered in green and red markings walked up. "Uh how so?" Naruto asked. "Better to show than explain." The anbu said as he walked to where one of the houses used to be. He made some signs then slammed them to the ground. **"Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique."** The ground shook as a two story, fully painted wooden house came up from the ground. Everyone that never seen that before gasped. "You have Wood Release?" Tsunade asked. The anbu nodded. "But how? It's basically a dead bloodline." "Let's just say it has to do with Orochimaru. I really don't like talking about it."

Everyone who knew who Orochimaru is shuddered. "Ok I won't ask then." Tsunade said. "So how many of those can you make before you get tired?" Tayuya asked. "Well I do have another jutsu that can make a cluster of houses at once but it is chakra taxing." "Well we have the solution for that." Naruto said as he and Tayuya take out their instruments. "Uh how?" Neji asked. The two demonstrated when they played a soft melody. Everyone felt themselves being re-energized like they had a good night's rest.

"You guys felt it?" Tayuya asked. Everyone nodded. "That is out Revitalize Melody. Basically whoever we chose to hear it will feel revived, even after the song stops." "However we can only use it for thirty minutes or the body will have a negative side-effect for twenty four hours. Don't ask. We will play for twenty minutes until-" "Tenzo." "Right. Tenzo makes enough houses and shops. The rest can help out with clean up or fixing other things here." Naruto said. Everyone nodded and got to work.

XXXX

Night time.

It took the best of the daylight that was left as the rest of the houses and shops that were destroyed or marked un-fixable, were rebuilt by Tenzo. Most of the shops that were fixable were fixed pretty quickly. Tenzo made furniture also for each home that needed some. Right now the village was celebrating their new found freedom after being tormented for almost three years. The anbu except Tenzo, Jiraiya and the Kiri-nin except Ao, Zabuza, Haku and the Demon brothers, all left to give their report and head home, after Naruto split up the money they found with them. It was over three hundred milling ryo with other goodies.

Naruto and the group that came with him are now in Tazuna's home. Well Tazuna and Tsunade are out celebrating. The rest are talking with one another in the home. Tenzo is asleep however, even with the Revitalize Melody. However he wasn't chakra exhausted, just regular exhausted. Naruto and Tayuya are on the roof laying on it, watching the stars. Earlier Naruto told them about how he 'became' the Kyuubi. (Reread the chapters when they are Kumo if you don't remember.)

There were mixed emotions in the room but thanks to Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Zabuza, Haku, Gozu, Meizu, Ao, the Kiri-nins and Tayuya, especially Tayuya, the ones who didn't know didn't hate or resent Naruto. They were all surprised to hear Kyuubi is female. And like always, the women cheered making the guys sweatdrop.

Naruto sighed as Tayuya snuggled with him. "You ok koi?" Tayuya asked. "Yeah just tired. Long day today." Naruto said. "Yeah. But at least the village is saved, Gato is gone, and the villagers have their hope back." Naruto nodded and kissed her nose. Tayuya giggled. "You know how I said we should wait?" Naruto nodded. "Well let's not babe. I mean not right now but when we get home." Naruto looked at her. "You sure babe?" Naruto asked. "Yeah." Tayuya said. "Ok anything for you. But you do realize that baa-chan will kill us right?" "Well it doesn't have to be at home." "Then where? I don't want anyone seeing your body since you are all mine."

Naruto cuddled with her and tickled her making her laugh. Tayuya squirmed. "I know babe. Now stop." She said as she laughed. Naruto stopped and smiled as he laid on her and kissed her deeply. Tayuya kissed him back as deep. Sakura, who came up to ask if they wanted dinner, saw this and wondered if her Sasuke-kun would ever hold her that way. She sighed sadly before knocking on the window sill. "Hey you guys hungry?"

The two turned to her. "Yeah be there a bit. Thanks Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and went back downstairs. The two held each other some more as they kissed. "So where you want to do it?" Naruto asked. "Hmm where would be best?" Tayuya asked. "Somewhere that baa-chan doesn't find out and kill us." Tayuya giggled. "True. Then maybe the hot spring. After all we are naked in there anyway. Or maybe the shower." "Have you been reading ero-sennin's books?" "No but I have been writing my own just in case we need to bribe the idiot." "Hmm not a bad idea." Naruto thought out loud. The two kissed again deeply then stood up and headed back downstairs.

XXXX

Next day.

The group all headed out to help out Tazuna and the workers out with the bridge. However Naruto, Tayuya, Zabuza, Haku and Neko all go to a clearing. "You are persistent you know. You really want the spar huh?" Zabuza asked. "Well back then I really didn't have much practice with kenjutsu. But thanks to Neko I do. She said I was a B-Rank in kenjutsu." "And I am an A-Rank ninja or did you forget?" "Yeah so? I still want my spar damn it." "Stop whining gaki." Zabuza said making Naruto pout and the others laugh.

The five make it to the clearing. It is big and wide enough for a big spar but they just want a thirty minute spar. Neko does too but wants to see how her student fairs against someone with more experience other than her. She giggles to herself thinking 'her student'. Naruto and Zabuza get in the center and do their kenjutsu stance, Naruto using the one Neko taught him personally.

"Ready Naruto?" "Ready." They both nod to Neko. "Hajime." She yells as both of them lunge forward and clash. Naruto's double bladed Uzumaki sword clashes with Zabuza's Kubikiribocho. (Name will be revealed next chapter.) Sparks form on the blades as they back off then go back into it for more. "Pretty strong Naruto." "Hey I have been practicing and I am not a lightweight." Naruto grunted as he pushed Zabuza back.

Zabuza smirks as he disappears. Naruto falls forward but pivots his foot and turns around, clashing again as Zabuza tries to hit him from behind. "Sneaky." Naruto said with a smirk as he disappears. Zabuza gets in a defensive stance as he turns and blocks a strike from Naruto. They go on both attack and defense, each switching tactics. Zabuza goes around him and hits him in the back of the head. Naruto goes down but then turns to smoke.

"A clone?" Zabuza gasps as he dodges another slash attack then blocks another. "Shesh gaki I thought this was gonna be kenjutsu?" "True but I got bored." That made everyone sweatdrop. "Alright. But I won't hold back." "Let's just use clones." Naruto said as Zabuza fights off three Narutos. Zabuza smirks and makes a sign then two other clones appear and fight two of the Narutos.

The kenjutsu spar goes on as the two Zabuza clones are on the defensive while Zabuza is on the offensive. The Narutos slashed and hacked as their swords sparked across the sharp side of the blade. However the Naruto that is fighting the real Zabuza is using the jagged side of the blade. Turns out that even though the sword is double bladed, one side acts more of a hacksaw than a blade. It can still do damage but is great for defense. All Naruto has to do is switch sides with a flick of the wrist.

Suddenly the clones either poof out or turn to water as Zabuza and Naruto are standing in the clearing, both panting slightly. "Very good sword skills Naruto. I see you have a great teacher." Neko blushed, even though no one saw it cuz of the mask. "Thanks. It is an honor to spar with one of the Seven Swordsmen but I guess time is up and Neko wants her spar." Both slightly bowed as Naruto walked to the girls and Neko walked to where Naruto was. "Good job Naruto." "Thanks sensei."

"Ok so from the student to the teacher. This should be fun." "Like-wise Zabuza-san." "Ready?" Tayuya called out. Both of them nodded. "Hajime." Neko took out her katana, which is all black; the hilt, guard and blade. Even the sheath is black. They both lunged at each other as their blades sparked. Neko and Zabuza looked at each other in the eye, trying to read each other's mind before jumping back then going at it again.

The two danced, considering Zabuza has a big ass sword. Their blades sparked together as they clashed, the sound ringing throughout the forest. Tayuya, Naruto and Haku watched on as they saw the two fight. "Wow. I have never seen a fight at this scale before." Naruto said. "Yeah and it looks like they are dancing." Tayuya said. Zabuza and Neko are still clashing their swords, both having their free hand behind their backs to test their skills.

Both went on the offensive and defensive as more sparks were created. The only sounds that are heard are the sounds of their swords, nothing else; not the forest, not them panting or even their feet shuffling. Something you rarely see. "I wonder if I could ever get to that level." Naruto wondered. "With your skill and tenacity, you can Naru-kun." Tayuya said. "Thanks. You can too also babe." Tayuya giggled as they turned to watch the fight. Haku sighed softly to herself seeing them as she turned to watch the fight also.

Both Zabuza and Neko stood at the center of the clearing, panting but still holding onto their stances. "You are a great kenjutsu user." Neko blushed behind the mask. "Thank you. You really held up your name as one of the Seven Swordsmen." Zabuza smiled behind his mask. The three watching leaned to one another. "Uh is it me or are these two acting weird?" Tayuya asked. "I see it too." Haku said. "You don't think?.." Naruto said as they glanced at each other then looked at the two.

"Well good spar you guys." Naruto said. "Thanks. Now come on and let's go check on the others." Neko said as the five went back to the village.

XXXX

One week later.

Team Seven, Team Nine, Tsunade, Shizune, Hosho, Kito, Neko, Tenzo, Ao, Zabuza, Haku, Gozu and Meizu are all standing at the end of the completed bridge opposite of the village. On it are Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari with the whole village there. "You have to leave so soon?" Inari asked. "Yes little man but don't worry we will visit soon. You gonna take care of the bunny right?" Naruto asked. "Hai nii-chan."

The group chuckled. "Well thank you for everything." Tazuna said. "Hey anything for a friend but keep in touch with us ok? Konoha, Kiri and Wave are allies now." Naruto said. "Well we will have to speak about that to Mei-sama." Ao said. "Oh calm down. Just say that Naruto asked. You know how she is about her little cousin." Tayuya said. "That reminds me, next time call me up guys. You knew I was going to Konoha. Man do I have to beat the stubbornness out of Kiri or something?" Naruto asked.

The Kiri-nins sweatdropped. "Calm down gaki. At least now things will be better." Zabuza said. "Hope so." Naruto turned to Tazuna. "Hey take care guys and don't lose hope. You are friends of Naruto Uzumaki for life." "Same for the rest of us." The others said. "Couldn't come up with something your own?" Everyone looked away from that as Naruto and the villagers chuckled. "Well see you guys later." Naruto said as the group turns and walks away.

The villagers wave goodbye as Inari sheds some happy tears. He wipes them then looks at his grandfather. "Hey grandpa, what you gonna name the bridge?" Tazuna looked at him then the disappearing group. "Hmm…how about The Bridge of Hope?" The villagers talked with one another but all agreed. "Ok then this will be known as The Great Bridge of Hope. We should also put the names of the ones who helped us on it too and a memorial for Kaiza too." Everyone looked down hearing that then smiled and cheered.

XXXX

The huge group of ninja walked along the road talking with one another and stopped at a junction. "Well I guess this is where we part." Zabuza said. Everyone nodded and gave out hugs and goodbyes, except Sasuke who just shook hands. (Hey even he can change, and is because of a lot of things that are happening around him). Neji didn't really do anything.

"Well say hi to Mei-nee-chan for me and tell her to visit sometime." Naruto said. "Will do Naruto." Zabuza said. "Get there safely." Naruto said. "We should tell you that since I don't want to get on Mei-sama's bad side." Ao said making everyone chuckle, except for one person. The two groups departed and headed to their destinations, wondering if they might see each other again, well mainly Naruto, Tayuya, and Haku since they are close friends.

**Over eight thousand words. OMG this took longer than I wanted. Damn Kishimoto. There was barely any info on the Sky ninjas. I was hoping to use some of their tactics and jutsus in this but for some reason there is barely any info. Man I had some good fight scenes planned out but all went away because of this disappointment. I don't care if they won't appear a lot in a show or movie or whatever but if you are gonna have them have plenty of info DAMMIT. *sighs* Anyway I hope people enjoy the battle scene. It took over half the chapter. And no it didn't follow the movie, except the plunging in the ocean part.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chappy and if you have questions let me know. Don't be afraid. It would be great if I got some more criticism. Just nothing hurtful though. Tell me how good or bad it is, tell me about my writing. You can even say about things you might want to see. Also I was thinking of making this a CRA but only a NaruxTayu romance. He could have surrogate mothers for his children. Just throwing things out there. I need opinions peoples. Also I was thinking of putting Zabuza with Neko/Yugao but then I remembered about her boyfriend in the anime. Well need opinions on that too. Lemon in next chappy. Hmm wonder if I am missing anything else?... Oh forgot to add I will end this before shippuden starts like in the anime but no three year trip. Might do a crossover with like a one year trip. Maybe. But this is part one of a three part series story.**

**R&R my fans.**

**Laters. I need sleep. Damn Delfim the Black kitsune. Now I have NarutoxRenamon stuck in my head. By the way read his stories. Good stuff.**


	16. Tayuya's Summons and Trip to Uzi

**This one took longer than I thought. This is the new chapter that is well new. I will delete the other story after putting this chapter up. Enjoy the chapter. Bob is driving me nuts. *screams* Ok you and some others but you are REALLY driving me nuts now. Oh and lime and lemon in here.**

Runaway. Chapter Sixteen.

Tayuya's Summons and Trip to Uzi

The group of Konoha-nins is now walking to their home. They didn't feel like running back through the trees and wanted to enjoy the walk. Everyone talked with one another about random things, except Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke because he wondered how to get stronger but knew the only way is to do what Kakashi said; teamwork. Luckily for him he has two strong teammates and Sakura doesn't hold him back even if she still is a fan girl. But he kinda doesn't mind. Neji however was just being Neji.

After about three hours, they make it to the gate and check in with the gate guards. "You guys look like you are having fun." Naruto said. The two glared him a bored glare. "Ha ha Mr. Comedian." The group chuckled as Kakashi, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Neko and Tenzo went to give their report for the Hokage. The senseis told them to take the week off.

The genin nodded as they and the medic-nins went their separate ways. Tayuya and Naruto headed home wanting to take a long soak. They entered their home and headed upstairs. "Man that was a long mission." Naruto said as they went to their room and he sat on the bed. "Yeah it was but at least Wave is safe." Naruto nodded as he started to take off his clothes. "Want to take a bath hime?" "Sure koi." Tayuya also took her clothes off.

**Lime warning.**

The two walked into their bathroom naked as Naruto started to fill the tub with warm water. He added a special soap that helps with soothing the body. Tayuya came up behind him and hugged him. Naruto turned around and kissed her deeply. Tayuya moaned and kissed him back. "Hmm well we are alone here. I guess we can…" Tayuya said.

She giggled as Naruto picked her up and both settled in the tub, Naruto stopping the water as the tub was close to full. The two kissed again as Naruto rubbed her ass. Tayuya moaned at the touch and fought his tongue. They wrestled in their mouths as his hands roamed her body. Her body was perfect for him; curves in the right spot, smooth skin, soft lips, good size-able ass and breasts, and her hair; his favorite thing. That and her sailor mouth.

Naruto looked at her with a smile. "I love my Hime." Tayuya smiled and blushed. "I love my koi." They kissed again as Naruto sat her on his lap with her back to him and spread her legs. "Mmm you are happy to have me huh?" She giggled and rubbed his cock with her ass. Naruto moaned and slapped her pussy making her jump abit. "He he naughty Tayuya." "Hey I am your naughty Tayuya."

Naruto laughed as he started to rub her pussy gently. She moaned softly as he rubbed her lips. "Naruto…" She whispered and moaned. Naruto kissed her neck as he rubbed her faster, sometimes sneaking in the tips of his fingers in her. "Mmm Naruto… Don't tease. Finger my pussy." Naruto giggled as he rubbed more then whispered in her ear. "Mmm that doesn't sound convincing. Where is your colorful mouth?" Tayuya moaned as his fingers rubbed her quickly. "Fuck Naruto. Finger my fucking pussy. Make me feel good like a bitch in heat. Finger fuck your bitch."

Naruto did as she told him and slid three fingers into her. Tayuya moaned as he gently bit her neck. He sucked her softly as he moved his fingers quickly in and out of her. Tayuya moaned and groaned as she felt pleasure. "Fuck yeah Naruto. More." She exclaimed as her legs shook. Naruto sucked on her neck more as he fingered her deeper making her moan louder.

Tayuya arched her back and came hard. "I'M CUMMING." She screamed as Naruto stopped and gave her a hickey. "He he you came quickly babe." Tayuya moaned as her body melted onto his. "Well my koi can pleasure me." "Oh yeah now you want me to use tongue?" "Fuck yeah." Tayuya said getting some energy back knowing how well he can use his tongue.

They rarely did this since they weren't really alone much but it was mainly at home they did have fun. Tayuya turned around on him then stood up, the water cascading down her legs. Naruto went and kissed her legs slowly going up making her shudder from the touch. He dragged his tongue on her leg, going over her thigh then kissed her clitoris. Tayuya moaned softly.

Naruto smirked and went on the attack. His tongue licked her lips hard and slow as his hands massaged her ass. Tayuya had to hold on to him or she would fall. "Fuck koi. Warn me next time." Naruto giggled as he licked her harder and spanked her. "If I did you wouldn't have reacted like that." He said before sucking on her clit.

Tayuya arched her back as he felt his tongue rubbing on the nub as he sucked on it at the same time. She grabbed his hair as she moaned. "FUCK." Naruto then opened her pussy lips and slid his tongue in as he used one hand to rub her clit and the other to rub the bottom of her pussy.

Tayuya was in heaven as her crazed blush and happy face showed it. Naruto's tongue moved deep inside her then moved it up and down in her pussy. His fingers rubbed her clit in circles as his other fingers slipped in and out of her. She couldn't take it and let out a silent scream as she came on her boyfriend's mouth and face. Naruto drank it greedily.

After he cleaned her, he sat her down on him and kissed her. Tayuya loved it when he kissed her after eating her. "Mmm I love tasting my cum but yours is better." She said pervertedly. Naruto giggled. "Want my cock in that pretty mouth of yours?" "Yes. I need my Naru-kun."

They giggled as Naruto stood up, his cock at the ready. Tayuya purred as she looked at the cock and gently grabbed it. Even though Naruto is young, his cock is bigger than an average man being seven inches long and three inches thick. Probably Asa's doing or because of his training. Tayuya didn't care as long as it was hers.

Tayuya gently licked the head because unlike Naruto, she would rather take her time. Although she loves it when he is rough down there. Naruto moans as he sits on the edge of the tub while looking at her. Tayuya licks his dick as she strokes him gently. "Mmm you like taking your time babe?" "Yes koi." Naruto giggled and groaned when she began to suck the head. She played with his balls gently as she stroked the shaft.

Tayuya began to stroke him faster as she kept sucking him while gently playing with his balls. Naruto moaned as he watched his hime give him a blowjob. "Mmm Hime. I love your mouth." Tayuya giggled making him shiver at the vibrations as she added more of his cock into her mouth. She sucked him faster as she massaged his balls and kept stroking half his cock.

Naruto arched his back as she did this. Tayuya went faster as she let go of his cock and balls then moved her head up and down, his cock going in and out of her mouth. Naruto moaned as she sucked hard as she moved her head. Naruto moved her hair to the side to watch her. "Damn Tayu-chan. You want my cum Hime?" Tayuya looked at him as she kept going. "I'M CUMMING." Tayuya held her head down as he came in her mouth. She greedily drank all the milk coming out and swallowed all of it.

**Lime end.**

Naruto panted as Tayuya took his cock out of her mouth and gulped then sighed in content. "Mmm I love my koi's cum." "Want to go further?" "Yes Naruto-kun." Tayuya stood up and spread her legs as she slowly came down. Their privates almost touched. "Naruto, Tayuya we are home." They both faulted into the tub as they heard the voice of Tsunade. "Talk about bad timing." They said. Asa groaned in the mind scape after watching them. **'**_**So close too.**_**'**

They both got out, after a good scrub down and dried themselves before walking out of the bathroom and getting dressed. They saw that the sun was close to setting. "Wow time sure flies when you are having fun." Naruto said. Tayuya giggled as they dressed in their house clothes. "You think you know who got a good view?" Naruto asked. "That bitch will pay." Tayuya said with venom in her tone.

XXXX

Outside, Hinata Hyuuga walked down the village sporting a huge blush and scowl which looks odd. She just saw Naruto and Tayuya having an intimate moment and she was not happy. "Damn it. That should have been me. Why the hell does she have him? What am I missing?" She asked herself as she walked to her compound. She, in the lack of a better term, was in a bitchy mood.

XXXX

Naruto and Tayuya walked downstairs and saw Tsunade and Shizune in the living room. "Hey." "You two alright?" Naruto asked. "Yeah we are fine. Just tired." Tsunade said. "Why not soak in the hot spring we have?" Tayuya suggested. Tsunade wave it off. "Later. Need nap." The two sweatdropped then shrugged as they headed to the kitchen.

XXXX

The next day went normal, except they stayed home. They didn't want to train physically but they got to reading the scrolls they found back in Uzi. During the time from getting the scrolls and now which is now almost four years, they only read half since the rebellion didn't help much in reading. So far they found seals of different kinds; ranging from protection to subduing, making anything stronger to making anything weaker, fusing anything with anything, even changing a substance like water to wine or metal to wood. That really got their interest.

They also found how to cast genjutsu through sound which is the reason they play instruments. Tayuya already knew thanks to their mother making them wonder if she had any Uzumaki blood but they didn't care. They loved each other. Right now they are trying to find something of interest, well everything is interesting but they want something more if you could put it that way.

Tayuya then does find something. "Hey Naru-kun look at this." Naruto looks at her then the scroll she is reading. "'How to summon your own creature.' Whoa. Well that is handy since you didn't feel like getting the toad contract." Tayuya nodded as she read through it. "It said there are different kinds but only a couple that can be controlled by sound." "Well you want that?" Tayuya shrugs. "I'll think about it."

Naruto nodded as she put the scroll on a 'check out later' pile. Naruto read through a scroll about healing which he put on a 'give to baa-chan' pile. He picked another then opened it and gasped. "We have to go back to Uzi." Tayuya looked at him. "Why?" Naruto looked at her. "Because it turns out us Uzumakis have a bloodline but it is very dormant. Turns out it deactivated after the village was destroyed, like a fail-safe."

Tayuya gasped. "What kind?" "It says it is called 'Body Manipulation'. Apparently we Uzumakis can alter our bodies to anything it seems." He said. "Like what exactly?" "Well I guess like I can turn my arm into a sword or a kunai launcher." "But then what about your sword?" She asked. "Hmm well maybe I can merge with it? I don't know." Naruto said. "Well maybe you can ask Hokage-sama later." Naruto nodded and put the scroll on a 'important' pile.

It went on like this for maybe half the day until the sun was close to setting. They weren't even halfway through the scrolls. "Man this sucks. So many scrolls. You would think this might have been easier." Tayuya said. Naruto went wide eyed then smacked himself. "We could have used clones…" Tayuya faulted at that. "DAMN IT. Why didn't we think of that?" They cried anime tears.

"Maybe tomorrow. We still have five days off." Naruto said. "Yeah but I want to see about this summon your own creature seal or contract." Tayuya said. "Well we can do that tomorrow then." Tayuya nodded and they packed up all the scrolls except for the medical ones. They put those in a neat pile. They both went upstairs and to their bedroom. After a good shower they went to bed, they could consummate their relationship another day.

XXXX

Next day.

The two stood where the compound was still empty. They called for Jiraiya just in case something might go wrong. He read the scroll after Naruto did the 'Allow' seal. "Ok so you have to play that melody and something should happen." Jiraiya said. "Could it be that simple?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I have no idea." The two genin sweatdropped.

"Well I guess I have to wing it." Tayuya said. She took out her flute then read the scroll. Using it, she played the melody for five minutes. Nothing happened. "Odd. I followed the melody right." Tayuya said. "Hmm maybe it has to deal with the instrument." Jiraiya said in thought until three huge puffs of smoke appear. They braced themselves until the smoke cleared.

There stood three huge Oni-like monsters but had no masks. Each had their own features but all had one similarity; the Uzumaki swirl. The one that had a shirt had one on it, the one with just pants had one on the bandages on its bandaged face, and the third with its whole body except the legs in bandages had one on its back. They each had a similar color scheme to what Tayuya wore. (Basically take out the belts and change the pants' colors to red and black with orange. Same for the first one's shirt.)

The three ninjas looked on in wonder as Tayuya read more. She played a melody as each one took a knee. "So you can control them by sound. Wow." Jiraiya said. "What thinking of controlling Bunta with sound?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya chuckled nervously. "What? No." Right…" The two said. Before they could do more, some anbu came to them with the Hokage. "What are those things?" Neko asked. "Uh Tayu-chan's new summons." Naruto said. Everyone even the Hokage who knew that they would do this had wide eyes.

"You could have warned us." She said. "Hey we didn't know they were gonna be huge." Naruto and Tayuya exclaimed. Tayuya looked at the scroll then played a melody as the three giants disappeared. "Handy." Naruto said. "So…well now this is awkward." He and Tayuya giggled nervously. "Uh yeah. Sorry but when giants appear out of nowhere, we get defensive." Sarutobi said. "Sorry." Tayuya said. "It's alright. Carry on." He and the anbu disappeared.

The three there looked at each other. "Hmm what else does the scroll say?" Naruto asked. Tayuya looked at him then the scroll. "Well it shows different melodies and sounds to do to make them do different attacks and formations." "Hmm I wonder why giants though." Jiraiya thought. "Who knows? Maybe they were like the only ones left or something." Tayuya said. The two guys shrug. "Well I have to go Naruto. Have a spy network to maintain." "Ok ero-sennin." They said as Jiraiya chuckled and shushined away. Yeah he got used to being called that.

"So what now?" Tayuya asked. "You know we forgot to ask Ji-Ji if there is a field big enough for them. Maybe the field behind the Hokage monument." Naruto brought up. "Oops." Tayuya said. "Eh we can ask later. Want to eat?" Naruto asked. "Yeah. Let's go to Ichiraku's. I don't feel like cooking." "Same."

XXXX

The two are now at Ichiraku's eating some ramen. Their teammates are also there with Kiba and Shino. "Hey you two see those giants?" Kiba asked. "Oh those are my new summons." Tayuya said. The four spit out their ramen then look at her. "Shesh don't waste ramen. And yes they are hers." Naruto said. "Wow. Never seen a summon like that before." Sakura said. "Never heard of one either." Sasuke said. "Well it is complicated." The couple said.

"That's somewhat of an occurrence with you two." Kiba said. The two glared at him making him sweatdrop. "Hey it is true." The two sighed as the rest chuckled. "So why you two not on a mission?" Sakura asked. "Well we finished one yesterday. What about you guys?" Kiba asked. "Well we had a long B-rank." Sasuke said. "More like A-rank." Naruto said. Kiba and even Shino looked at them wide eyed. "How?" They asked. Even Akamaru was wondering.

"Well for one those two aren't exactly normal genin." Sasuke started. "That and the client is a close friend of them so we went." "Didn't think we would fight an army full of shinobi." Sakura brought up. Kiba and Shino looked at each other then them. "Army?" Kiba asked. "Yeah it turned out a man named Gato took over the village for two years. Apparently he had ties with Sky." Naruto said. "Sky?" Shino asked. "Sky ninja. Though the books say they went extinct." Sasuke said. "Well book aren't always right." Naruto said. "The weird thing was the fortress they rode on I guess."

Team Seven told them what happened, except the Zero Tail and Kyuubi. "Wow. That sucks. Wish we could have gone." Kiba said. "Yeah if you did, Hinata and Tayu-chan might have a cat fight of sorts." Naruto said making everyone chuckle. Ayame came out with more bowls for Naruto and Tayuya. "So what you guys talking about?" Ayame asked.

"Ninja stuff and missions. Although D-Ranks are the worst. Yeah they help with getting closer to the villagers and help with teamwork but they shouldn't be called missions." Tayuya grumbled as everyone agreed. "That sucks. Well at least you are on break." The genins nodded. "So you two gone on a C-Rank at least?" Sakura asked. "One. It was an escort mission to the Land of Tea." Shino said. The five nodded. "Sounds simple. Wonder what our next mission is?" Sasuke thought.

"Hope it is not D-Rank." Tayuya growled as the rest shook their heads and ate. "How are you guys on teamwork?" Shino asked. "Well we are ok, abit shoddy on some parts but we still work together well." Naruto said. "Sakura and Sasuke just need more experience. Think we can make Kakashi-sensei take us on more missions outside the village?" Tayuya asked. "Heh well if the word 'make' means 'prank' then yes we can." The four giggled as Kiba and Shino shook their heads. "Don't mess with your sensei too much. He is a jonin." Ayame brought up.

"Yeah but that is outside the village. Inside he is also but not too cautious." Naruto said. "Who is not too cautious?" Everyone minus Naruto and Tayuya jumped. "Hey sensei." The couple said. "Don't do that Kakashi-sensei." Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi waved it off. "So why you talking about me?" "Because you are interesting?" Naruto said. The rest sweatdropped as Kakashi chuckled. "Actually we were wondering about our next mission." Sasuke said.

"Ah ok. Well you guys still have four days off. But I will think about it." "No D-Ranks." Tayuya said. Kakashi looked at her. "Yeah those will still happen." Team Seven groaned. "You suck." Naruto pouted. Kakashi chuckled. "By the way you two have been called up." Tayuya and Naruto look at him. "Why?..." They asked. "Well it is actually Naruto but since you two are in a relationship you also have been called up." The two groaned. "It better not be the same crap as always." Naruto said. "Later guys." They said, finishing up their ramen and paying the bill before shushining away.

The other genins look at each other. "So what now?" Kiba asked before Kurenai walked in and called them up. Kiba and Shino said bye to the others. "So want to train Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Yeah alright." He said. These two have been getting closer lately…

XXXX

Tayuya, Naruto and Kakashi are heading to the council room, wondering why they are being called. "It better not be the same shit as always." Tayuya said grumbling. The three stop at the door as the anbu there salute then let them in. The three walked in as they walked and stood next to the Hokage. All of the council is present. "Hi Hokage-sama/Ji-Ji." They said. "Hey you three." "So what is the meeting about?" Naruto asked. "I don't know." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

Mebuki stood up. "We are here because of the giants we saw earlier." "Ah those three. Well that is none of your business since that is a shinobi matter." Tayuya said, trying hard not to blow up. The civilians looked at her. "Girl it is a matter of village safety." Mebuki said. "That is also only a shinobi matter since civilians don't do the fighting. And yes we know you are a kunoichi but a _former_ kunoichi." Naruto said. "He has a point." Shikaku said.

Mebuki wanted to retort but the look the Hokage gave her told her not to. Mebuki sat down with a sigh. "So is that the only question?" Naruto asked. Hiashi coughed. "No but we also want to know about the giants." The two sigh. "Ok they are my summons and no there is no contract so keep your mouths quiet and grubby hands still." Tayuya said eyeing them.

"Yes well it would be great to have those summons in our favor." Danzo said. "No." The two said quickly. "They are Uzumaki property and that will lead to a clan conflict. You don't want that do you?" Naruto said, his eyes closed and with a smile. Everyone shuddered seeing that look and hearing his tone. "Bah Uzumaki aren't a clan since you are the only one." Mebuki screeched out. Naruto grew a tick mark. "Didn't I tell you I would call you Howler Monkey when you would screech again?"

Mebuki looked down with a blush. "And besides they are." Naruto say gritting his teeth. "Heh if they are then why aren't more here? They must be pathetic then if they are non-existent." One of the council members said. '_Too far._' Naruto and Tayuya thought. The room temperature dropped so much you could see your breath, literally. No really, Shikaku blew his breath and they all saw. They also felt KI, strong nasty KI. They all looked and saw and felt it came from Naruto, Tayuya and Tsunade. Tayuya's hair moved like they had a mind of their own giving off a scary look, reminding most of Kushina.

Tayuya walked over and picked the council member up by the collar. "You better take that back or you won't be alive for very long." She said in a deep dark venomous tone. The civilians including Mebuki pissed themselves. The clan heads trembled but were more mad than scared because of what the guy said. The man Tayuya held was whimpering. "So-sorry. Pl-please let me g-go." He squeaked. Tayuya dropped him then punched him in the stomach making him throw up and pass out. "Anyone else want to say the Uzumakis are weak?"

Everyone shook their heads as the room went to normal, almost. There was still KI in the air but not enough to choke anyone. Everyone let out a breath of relief, even the hidden anbu and the two hidden ROOT anbu although silently. '_Talk about scary._' They all thought. "Everyone take off your hitai-ates." Naruto said. "Why?" Hiashi asked. "Just do it. He is gonna teach you idiots something." Tayuya said, venom still in her voice.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged then did what was told. "What do you see on the metal?" Naruto asked. "The Leaf symbol." Tsume said. "Yes. Now has anyone wondered why on the leaf there is a swirl mark?" Everyone there wondered since they never thought about it, only Sarutobi and Tsunade knew. Even Kakashi and the anbu wondered.

"That swirl mark signifies the alliance between Konoha and Uzi. The Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan were very close. So close that, well can anyone tell me who the first Hokage's wife is?" The council members looked confused. "Alliance?" Mebuki asked. "Yes. The swirl mark is the symbol of a whirlpool which is the symbol of Uzushiogakure, the village of the Uzumaki. Now anyone gonna tell me who the wife is?" Everyone there, minus Danzo and Hiashi who had their eyebrows raised, had wide eyes.

"Wh-what? How?" Mebuki asked. Naruto sighed. "Ok different question; why do you guys think I call Tsunade-sama baa-chan?" "Because you don't respect your elders." Hiashi said. "No I do. I respect anyone who respects me. No the reason I call her that is because she is related to me." This got everyone's attention. Naruto turned to her. "Tsunade-sama who were your grandparents?" Tsunade straightens up with a smirk on her face. "My grandparents were the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and Mito _Uzumaki_." She said, putting emphasis on the last name.

Everyone there had wide eyes and were speechless. Danzo knew who her grandfather was but her grandmother was a mystery. Now he knew. "So you see kids, you insult the Uzumaki name and you insult the first Hokage and my baa-chan here since she is somewhat like my grandmother/aunt. And also she treated me like a mother would so talk bad about Uzumakis and you talk bad about Konoha in general. And you don't talk bad about Tsunade baa-chan unless you want something broken by me. Well except Jiraiya since I think he likes getting beat up by women." Naruto said, making everyone sweatdrop at the last part but nodded wondering the same.

"Same goes for me. Bad mouth them and I. Will Make. YOU IDIOTS. MY BITCHES." Tayuya blew at them, raising her KI and making them shake. Even Kuromaru was scared. Hey women are the scariest things on earth. Respect them. "So you guys learned anything?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded as Sarutobi, Tsunade and Kakashi snickered. "Good. Oh that reminds me…Ji-Ji can we go back to Uzi? I found something important on a scroll that says something is back in the village." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Something?" "Yeah it might be best to talk in private for that."

Sarutobi nodded. "Any more questions?" He asked. "Since you said all that, that means you have to be put under the CRA." Mebuki said. "NO." Both Naruto and Tayuya exclaimed. "You have to. It is protocol." She said. "Who gives a damn about that?" Tayuya said. "Besides I am not betraying Tayuya. I am hers." "And I am his. That is that." The two hugged and kiss. "Get a room." Tsunade said. "Can't. You have rules at home." Naruto said pointing at her accusingly. "Exactly." The two sweatdropped.

"Anyway, Mebuki is right Naruto, unless Tayuya wants to have at least four children since the minimum is four for each clan." "I would gladly do that." Naruto however heard the hidden meaning then whispered into Tayuya's ear. Tayuya gasped. '_Crap. I forgot about the Namikaze clan._' "Well I will still do it." She said, hiding her nervousness. The civilian council sighed. "Even if she wouldn't, we get to pick the girls. Thought your little plan might work huh?" Naruto said making them flinch.

"But for now we will talk with Ji-Ji and baa-chan later." Naruto said. "Very well. Anymore questions?" No one said anything. "Alright. Everything discussed here stays here. If I hear one thing about anything talked in here, heads will roll. Dismissed." Sarutobi said. Everyone minus Sarutobi, Tsunade, Naruto, Tayuya and Kakashi left. When the door close shut and locked, Tayuya broke down. "Eight kids? That would be too much." "Isn't there a way to bend that?" Naruto asked.

"Well do you want your Namikaze heritage to be kept secret?" Sarutobi asked. "Well I don't but I don't want to put my Hime through all that. Can't you say that you will bend it and cut the number in half?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi sighed. "Please Hokage-sama?" Tayuya did the puppy-eyed jutsu, full power. Sarutobi couldn't turn away from the big, sad eyes. "Ugh ok damn it fine." Sarutobi said as he gave in. Tayuya smirked and held up a victory sign. The rest snickered.

"So four kids then?" Naruto asked. "Fine four although the stress will take a toll on you Tayuya." Sarutobi said. "I know but I want to do it." Tayuya said. "Actually in one of the scrolls I found there is a medical jutsu that can help with that." Tsunade said. They all looked at her. "How so?" Tayuya asked. "Well it can help keep the body 'fresh'. The skin won't sag, the stress goes away, it can even help with mood swings and cravings. You could have twenty kids and your body will look like it does now." "Twenty kids sounds abit much." Naruto said.

"Well I guess we can have our kids after all." Tayuya said. They blushed thinking that. "Yeah and baa-chan can spoil them." Naruto said making Tsunade eyes gleam. "Yes. Grandbabies to spoil." The others chuckled. "So with that out of the way, what is back in Uzi?" Sarutobi asked. "Ah yes. It turns out Uzumakis have a bloodline." That got the three adult's attention. "Bloodline? But I never saw Kushina-sama use one." Kakashi said.

"That's because it is dormant as it said in the scroll. You have it koi?" Tayuya asked. Naruto took it out and gave it to Tsunade since she is the only one that can read it. She opens it and reads. "They are right. It seems like you have to go there to unlock it somehow." Tsunade said as she read the scroll. Sarutobi thought about it. "Well you can but when?" "Let's do it tomorrow. I want to take Tayuya and Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto said.

Sarutobi nodded. "Why not the team?" Kakashi asked. "Well it won't really be a mission Kakashi-sensei. Besides it does deal with the Uzumakis." "True but Sasuke could use the help." Naruto looked at him in confusion but then understood. "You want him to stop being an avenger?" Kakashi nodded. "Not easy when you know who took your clan away. I know who took mine but that was decades ago." Naruto said. "True but it might help somehow." Kakashi said. "Ok but you tell them that their break will be cut shot." Naruto said with a smile.

Kakashi sweatdropped and sulked. "Great." The rest laughed. "Although Naruto this puts a damp on the plan. A bloodline will make you and Tayuya have more kids that way it can survive." Sarutobi said. The two look at him. "Damn. Well with the jutsu baa-chan found it shouldn't be a problem." Naruto said. "Yes but can you two take care of eight children?" Naruto and Tayuya sulked. "Well no but baa-chan you wouldn't mind would you?" "Nope. I will spoil all my grandkids and take care of them." Tsunade said with a smile. "Problem solved." Sarutobi sweatdropped.

"You gonna quit the hospital?" "Uh…" Tsunade hung her head. "Good point." "Then what do we do?" Tayuya asked. "Surrogate mothers?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto looked at Tayuya." What do you think?" "Well I don't know. I don't really share. You should know that." Tayuya said. "Well except with me." The two snickered. "Can we think about it?" Tayuya asked. "Well you do have until you two get promoted." The two nod. "Ok then I guess tomorrow we will go to Uzi." Naruto said. "Later Ji-Ji." He said as they shushined out.

"Those two having kids. If only Kushina-sama was here." Kakashi said. "If she was, Tsunade and her would have to fight for 'World's Best Grandma.'" Sarutobi said. "Damn right and I would win." Tsunade declared. "You forget how Kushina-sama was right?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade rethought about her words. "Well we would have a friendly competition." "That wouldn't happen." Sarutobi and Kakashi said making her sulk. "Hey you guys smell urine?" Kakashi asked. They looked at the chairs were the civilian council sit. "Ew…"

XXXX

Naruto and Tayuya are heading to their home when someone calls for them. "BOSS." They turn and see the Konohamaru squad and Ebisu. "Hey Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. Ebisu-san." They said. "What's up?" Naruto asked. "Where you been?" Moegi asked. "Oh we were on an A-rank mission." Naruto said like it was a normal thing. Ebisu was speechless. "A-rank?" Moegi asks. "Yeah, missions are divided into ranks. From D being the lowest and easiest to S being the hardest, only anbu and high powered jonins can do those." Tayuya said. The three kids nodded. "Hey I want to go do an A-Rank." Konohamaru said. "Yeah that won't happen for a while Konohamaru. You have to pass academy first then do enough Ds, Cs and Bs before that, unless you get 'lucky' like we did." Naruto said.

"Aw." The three said. "Don't worry, you will get to that point eventually. You want to be Hokage right Konohamaru?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru nodded. "Then work hard man. So you guys gonna train?" "Yeah. Want to join us?" Udon asked. Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other and shrugged. "Yeah. Well if Ebisu is fine with it." Tayuya said. "Yeah it's ok as long as there are no pranks." "We promise." The two said, fingers crossed behind them.

XXXX

Later that day. Around three o'clock.

After Naruto and Tayuya trained with the kids, and pranked Ebisu letting the kids run off, they are now inside their house in their room. "I am tired koi." "Me too hime." Naruto sighed as he lay on the bed. Tayuya laid on him. "What now babe?" "I don't know. Want to use the hot spring?" Tayuya asked. "Ok." They got up and grabbed some towels, leaving their clothes behind except their underwear.

**Lemon warning.**

The two walk down and head for the basement then walk down there. They head to the private spring room that is hidden behind a wall near the washer and drier. The two walk in and look the door then get naked and get into the spring. They sigh in content. "Mmm hey koi…" Tayuya said as she moved close to him and kissed him. "I love you." "I love you too." He kissed her back as she began to stroke his cock. Naruto moaned as he rubbed her pussy. "Babe let's skip it and go straight for it." Tayuya said.

Before he could give his opinion, Tayuya already put her left leg over him and sat on his lap. She rubbed his cock on the pussy making them moan. "Mmm take it slow baby. Don't want to hurt my Hime." Tayuya giggles then pushes the head into her pussy then slides more into her, going all the way. Tayuya moaned as Naruto grabbed her ass. "Mmm fuck that feels good. Good thing I broke my hymen in the rebellion." "That day scared me when you were in pain." Naruto said before he kissed her as he grabbed her ass and gently moved her up and down. "So tight Tayu-chan." "Well you are very BIG." Tayuya moaned as he slammed her down then pushed her up and started to thrust into her.

"Mmm good thing we read some of the Icha Icha books." Naruto smirked as he thrusted more into her. Tayuya arched her back as she grabbed onto his shoulders. "OOOHHH NARUTO." She screamed. Good thing no one was home. Tayuya took control and began bouncing on him hard and fast. They moaned from the pleasure and friction they made. Naruto massaged her ass and licked her breasts.

"MMMM KOI. Lick my breasts. Fuck yeah. Bite my bitchin nipples." Tayuya moaned as Naruto bit the left and rubbed the right. Tayuya was in heaven as she bounced more and he thrusted into her while he sucked and pulled on her nipples. "Koi I am CUMMING." "ME TOO." They moaned as they came together, Naruto deep inside her.

They panted as they kissed each other, Tayuya grinding against him. "More Hime?" She nodded as he turned her around then both stood up. He bent her forward, smacking her ass as he started to fuck her again. Tayuya moaned, playing with her breasts as Naruto pistoned in and out of her. His cock, being curved, rubbed the walls of her pussy and with the added force gave her pleasure like no other. Tayuya panted, making a 'fucked happy' face.

Naruto spanked her again making her moan as he fucked her deeper. Even though Tayuya was dominant in a lot of things, she became submissive to Naruto during these times. And right now she loved being submissive. ""Harder Hime?" "Yes…" She said as she moaned. "He he you like me taking over?" She nodded as he fucked her harder. "My hime like being submissive to me?" "Yes Naruto. I want you to dominate me." She said as she panted. Naruto spanked her and fucked her faster, reaching down and rubs her clit.

Tayuya arches her back from the jolt of pleasure she got. Naruto spanked, fucked and rubbed Tayuya's 'weak' spots as Tayuya enjoyed it all. "I'm close." Naruto groaned. "I'M CUMMING." Tayuya moaned as she clamped down on his dick hard making him cum into her again. Naruto groaned as he came. They both panted as Tayuya was filled again and Naruto was emptied. Asa was having a good time in the mindscape.

"Mmm more?" Naruto asked. "Let me catch my breath." Tayuya said panting. "Heh forgot you don't have my stamina but we can work on that later." Naruto brought her up and stood her flushed to his body. He gently rubbed her body and gave her gentle kisses on her shoulders and neck. Tayuya moaned and shivered from the touch. "My koi…" "My hime…" Naruto started to gently fuck her as he rubbed her belly and pussy softly. Tayuya moaned gently, gasping sometimes.

"How do you want it?" He whispered in her ear making her shudder. "Mmm…" She bit her lip. "Facing you as you hold me and fuck me standing up." She said looking back at him and kisses him. He kisses her back as he gently turned her around, not removing himself and held her up by her ass. Tayuya wrapped her legs around him as they looked at each other. Naruto slowly moved his hips as his cock moved in and out of her slowly but hard. Tayuya moaned as she kissed his neck.

The two stayed this way, Naruto and Tayuya kissing and sucking each other's necks as he bounced and fucked her slow but hard. They came when they bit their necks together as Naruto filled her a third time that day. He sat down on a ledge inside the spring as the two stayed connected and kissed each other deeply. "I love my Hime." "I love my Koi."

**Lemon end.**

They giggled as Naruto slowly slid himself out of her. Tayuya sat next to him as she did the 'Birth Control Jutsu' then kissed him again. "Best girlfriend ever." Tayuya blushed and giggled. "Best boyfriend ever. I guess it was a good thing you ran away. I don't know where I would be right now, we might have been enemies." "Yeah well we aren't. And if you were, I would try to make you a friend." Tayuya smiled as two tears fell from her eyes. Naruto wiped them and kissed her again. "Come on let's get out before baa-chan comes."

Tayuya giggled as they got out, dried themselves and put on their underwear then the towels before walking out of the room. They headed upstairs. They opened the door and grimaced. "So you two have fun?" Tsunade said with a grin. "Uh what are you talking about?" They said nervously. "Oh it's fine you two. I can't keep you two away from each other if I tried. Besides I still want grandkids." The two smiled and hugged her. "Thanks for being there for us." Tsunade hugged them back. "Of course. You changed me also. Now can you two prep dinner soon? Me and Shizune are hungry."

The two looked at her and chuckled as they shook their heads. "Ok Tsunade-sama/baa-chan." They said as they went upstairs. "Those two are more mature than most." She smiled and walked to the living room. Later on they had dinner which consisted of BBQ ribs and the works. Hey they were also hungry and very happy and pleased.

XXXX

Next Day.

Team Seven and Tsunade stood at the gates, Sasuke and Sakura a bit mad. "Sorry but you did want another mission right?" Kakashi asked. The two grumbled but nodded. "So what exactly are we doing?" Sasuke asked. "We are going on a reconnaissance mission." "Recon?" They asked. "Kakashi-sensei just tell them the truth." Naruto said. Kakashi sighed. "Ok we are going to a place near Wave where an old village is." "Why?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looks at Naruto. "Fine. We are going to my old village." Sasuke and Sakura looked confused. "Old? I thought you were born here." Sakura asked. "Yes I was but I meant my Uzumaki village." Now they were even more confused. "Come on we can tell them as we walk." Tayuya said. "That would be best." Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura shrugged as the group went off.

XXXX

The group tree-hopped as Naruto and Tayuya told them of the village. The two didn't believe it. The Uzumaki clan is more important than people know. But they told them that they almost died off. Naruto is the last true Uzumaki since Tsunade and Mei only had a small percent. They jumped to the path and walked the rest of the way.

"So your clan was feared and they were killed off?" Sasuke asked. "Yep. But I still hope there are other Uzumakis." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded knowing how he felt. At least he saw his clan's killer. Naruto never saw his since it happened a long time ago. He felt sorry for his friend but also wondered how he was so strong, both physically and mentally. Could hate really make him strong or should he follow Naruto's footsteps? Sasuke wasn't sure.

Naruto saw his face but didn't say anything. He also saw Sakura's face and saw longing as she sometimes glanced at Sasuke. Naruto leaned to Tayuya. "Hey Tayuya think you can help me get those two together?" Tayuya looked at him then glanced at Sasuke and Sakura. "Ah ok. I thought you meant Kakashi and Tsunade-sama." Naruto almost faulted but kept his cool, trying not to snicker. The others saw but said nothing.

Naruto checked the map as they walked. "We are close." He said. Suddenly a group of bandits came out of the bushes and surrounded them. Twenty in all. The group stopped as they looked at them, weapons and stances at the ready. "Give us your money or you die. The kids too." One of them sneered. "So who here can see or are all of you blind? Can't you see out forehead protectors?" Naruto said looking at the four in front of him.

The bandits scowled. "We outnumber you. Give up." "Numbers don't matter if you have experience." Sasuke said. "We probably might not have to go all out." Sakura said as she held two kunai incased in stone making it sharper and harder. "So who is gonna make the first move?" Tayuya said. "GET THEM." One of them yelled. The bandits jumped but the ninja were faster. Naruto cut three down and clashed with a fourth. Sasuke burned two, cut one in half and began fighting another. Sakura gut one, stabbed another when she threw a kunai then killed a third. Tayuya punched one and turned the bones in his chest to splinters and dust, sending the bone into his organs killing him. She pulled out her tanto and cut one's legs off before cutting his head off. She grabbed a third and threw him to a tree, breaking his back.

Tsunade and Kakashi made quick work of five of them, burning, electrocuting or breaking them. Naruto and Sasuke killed the ones they clashed with as they turned to the leader. The man fell and crawled backwards. "Wa-wait I'm sorry. Don't kill me." He pleaded. "We won't. You would make a better prisoner." Naruto said as Kakashi went and knocked him out.

Naruto took out a small scroll then wrote on it. He walked to the man and sealed him inside it. "Better than carrying him." "You can seal people?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah found a scroll that said it is possible by writing the right seal and using a special paper." The group nodded as they started to walk again.

XXXX

They make it to the village after another hour. Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura look around seeing how the village looked now. "How horrible." Sakura said softly. "This is the effect of fear." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him then at the village again. Sasuke stayed quiet. The Uchiha massacre couldn't compare to this. Kakashi looked around as he wondered how things would be if this if the village stayed standing.

Naruto checked the scroll that told him where to go. He walked forward as the rest followed. They walked until they are in front of a huge three story building with the Uzumaki swirl in the center above the large double doors, the doors also having the insignia. Naruto went to open the door but they didn't budge. "Hmm that is odd." He checked the scroll. "Ooh..." He said to himself as he bit his thumb then spread the blood over the knobs.

A loud click is heard as the doors begging to unlock then open. The doors open halfway before they fall apart and fall into the place. Everyone has wide eyes. "Wow. Four decades can do that to anything." Tsunade said. "At least they fell inside and not out." Kakashi added. Everyone nodded in agreement. Before they went in, Naruto read the scroll. "Uh seems like only I can go in. Uzumaki blood only. Sorry guess you guys have to stay outside. You can explore around. Let me know later if you find something interesting."

The others shrugged then agreed as Naruto walked in. He walked as he read then went down a door that headed to the basement. Naruto walked down the flight of stairs that curved back to the direction of the building as it went further down. He stopped when he got to a door that looked like the front of a safe. "Hmm… It needs blood and a certain seal." Naruto read as he looked at the door. "But it needs both at the same time." Naruto took out a piece of sealing paper then carefully wrote the seal it needed. He summoned a shadow clone and gave it the seal then cut his palm. "Ready?" He and the clone put the paper and his bleeding hand close. "Now." They hit the spots at the same time.

The door shook hard as it was felt outside making the others worried. It opened in a complicated pattern as dust flew out. Naruto and the clone coughed until he dispelled it. The dust settled down as Naruto walked in, mouth covered. "Wow. The cleaning lady should be fired." He looked around as the room lit up showing him a huge machine in the center. Pipes and wires came out of it and went into it. The room has a mixture of colors inside lighting it up. It has blues, reds, yellows and oranges.

Asa looks through Naruto's eyes as he looks around. **'**_**I feel a lot of power here. Is this the thing that will activate the bloodline?**_**'** She thought as Naruto read the scroll. "I have to use the sword? Ok…" Naruto walked up to the machine and looked at it. **"Naruto-sama."** The sword spoke making Naruto gasp. It never spoke once since the sword came out when he was teached by Neko. **"This machine is the guardian of the Uzumaki bloodline. In order for it to work, you need to put some blood onto me then stick it into the port in the center, jagged side down."** Naruto looked and saw a circle in the center of the machine with a slot in the center. (Like the ignition of a car.)

"**When you do, turn counter-clockwise 90 degrees. The machine will activate and I will be absorbed into you."** "Absorbed? Hmm well it did say the bloodline could make my body turn into anything I can think off. Just why so much blood?" He said to himself as he took the sword out then cut his palm with it with the blade end from tip to hilt, covering the blade. He then put the sword, jagged side down into the slot all the way then turned it counter clockwise.

When he did that, the handle of the sword grew spikes and pierced him then wrapped around him. Naruto shouted in pain. The machine came to life as the colors started to glow stronger. It roared.

XXXX

Outside. Earlier.

The group was looking around the abandoned village. Tayuya and Sakura walked together as they went through some homes while the other three went together. "Pretty sad all this." Sakura said. "Yeah but we will revive the Uzumaki clan." Tayuya said. "What do you mean?" "You know." Tayuya gave her a look as Sakura blushed in understanding. "He he." Tayuya giggled. "That is so perverted." Sakura said with a blush. "There is nothing wrong with that Sakura. Besides everyone is a pervert. Some are more open than others. Me and Naruto are perverts but only to each other." Sakura nodded at that then saddened. "So when you gonna bag Sasuke?"

Sakura gasped then blushed. "Wow. The fan girl blushing at that? I thought you love him?" Tayuya said giggling. "I do. But it isn't easy." "True but he is less stubborn than when we meet him. You changed also." Sakura looked at her. "I did?" "Yep. Before you were annoying and all you cared was getting his attention. Now you are more focused on becoming a good kunoichi but still try to get his attention. You are stronger also."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thanks. But why are you doing all this?" "Because he needs someone. Sasuke is hurting. He lost his whole family. He has been alone for so long. He still is even though he has friends. Well I'm not sure if he considers us as friends but he does hang out with us." Sakura nodded and remembered what happened that day, even if she was a child.

"You sound like you know." Sakura said. "That is because I do." Sakura looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" "Naruto." "Naruto?" "He never had parents. Sure he had the Hokage and the people at the Ichiraku stand but it wasn't enough and he ran from the village. Then he met Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan, Tonton and me. Then Jiraiya. But even with his smile, I always saw pain in his eyes. Hurt. Fear. He was still cautious around things. So I decided to help him since he helped me. I made him happy, made him smile a real smile. To this day, the hurt, fear and pain left his eyes and never returned."

Tayuya looked at Sakura who had tears in her eyes. "You can do the same for Sasuke. Be there for him but not as a fan girl. As a friend. Then maybe later on it might become something more. Sasuke needs someone there for him. Look at Naruto. You never saw him hurt have you?" Sakura shakes her head as she wiped her tears. "That is because he has me. Show Sasuke that he isn't alone. Take him away from the path of revenge. If he keeps going down that path, you might lose him forever. If I never came into Naruto's life, I wouldn't want to know where he would be right now." Tayuya said as a single tear fell from her eye.

Suddenly both felt a huge surge of power and ran to the center of the village. They see a huge pillar of light with blues, reds, yellows, and oranges mixed in where the whirlpool is at. "Naruto…" Tayuya whispered hoping he is ok.

XXXX

A tower in Ame.

A man with red hair, purple ringed eyes and multiple chakra rods is sitting in a mechanical walker. He is deep inside a tower as looks through the eyes of one of his paths. Suddenly pain sets in and screams. The walker stumbles. A woman with blue hair and a paper flower in her head hears his scream and runs to him. She gasps seeing her friend in pain then goes to him but gets repelled by chakra. She looks on, not able to do anything. '_Nagato._'

XXXX

A small home in the Land of Grass.

A girl with bright red hair and glasses is walking around her house. Right now she is preparing dinner as she sits on the couch reading. She then grabs her stomach as pain hits her, screaming wondering why this is happening. Her mind couldn't focus as she tried to find the source but couldn't. She rolls and falls to the floors, screaming a silent scream as she is feeling pain like no one would imagine. But she isn't the only one.

XXXX

Other people around the nations fall on the floor in pain, some in Suna and Kiri, others in Kumo and Iwa, even two people in Konoha and others in small villages. Naruto is getting the most pain since he is still connected to the machine by the sword. Right now however, the machine is in the center of the village since it rose up.

Kakashi, Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura and Tayuya can't do anything as they watch Naruto in pain. Tayuya is on her knees crying, watching this happen. They tried to get close but were pushed away from the machine by chakra.

Then it stops. As soon as it began, it stops. All there is silence as the machine breaks down, not having been used for decades made it break from the stress. However some of it disappeared. Naruto was on his back on the floor, his sword and part of the machine stuck to his arm. Everyone rushes to him, Tayuya the fastest but gasps as the sword and parts get absorbed by him.

No one is unsure for what happened as they are afraid of what might happen if they get near. Tayuya looked at her boyfriend, her lover, her first true friend with tears, not knowing how to help him. Then gasps seeing him stir. Not caring, she goes to him and holds him. Naruto groans and opens his eyes. "Ta-Tayuya?" He says softly. Tayuya nods as she cries and holds him. "I'm here."

The people that fell also woke up around the same time, wondering what happened and why they were in pain. Nagato looked around as the woman with blue hair went to him and checked on him. "Are you ok Nagato?" "I am fine Konan. What happened?" "You began to scream in pain and when I went to help you something pushed me away." Nagato looks at her, seeing worry and truth in her eyes. His eyes soften then become impassive. "Thank you Konan. I must figure out what happened and who did it. No one tries to take down God and get away with it."

The girl with red hair wakes up groaning. She gets up then searches for her glasses before finding them and putting them on. She is still groggy as she looks around. "What happened? One second I am on the couch then next I am in pain and on the floor." She says to herself before getting up. She sighs not knowing what to do as she goes back to check on her dinner.

XXXX

Naruto holds Tayuya as they sit on the ground. "Naruto…" They look at Tsunade who goes and holds them. "What happened?" "Well I followed the instructions and put the sword in there and then pain, a lot of it." He said. **"I think it is time to tell you of your power."** Naruto gasped making the others look at him. '_Uh is this the sword?' _**"Yes it is. I never told you my name for which I apologize. My name is Rafusuraisā. **(Rough Slicer in Japanese from the Google Translator. This is the best I could do.) **And now I am one with you. The bloodline lets various body parts turn into anything. Just think of anything on any body part."**

Naruto nods. "Uh I am gonna check out this new power I got." He gets up and helps Tayuya up. The five back away as Naruto stands there, facing away from him. '_Anything huh? Let me think of Rafusuraisā._' Naruto closes his eyes and thinks hard. He hears some gasps then opens them and sees the sword in his hand. However he notices that his hand is not there which freaks him out. **"Calm down Naruto-sama. Your hand just turned into me. Don't be afraid. Just think it back to normal and it will happen."**

Naruto did just that and the sword turned back into his hand. He flexed it and felt his fingers move. "Oh this will work out just fine." Naruto said with a smile as the others shook their heads. "So that is the bloodline?" Tsunade asked. "One part of a whole. Basically I can turn my body into any kind of weapon or object." For some reason, Tayuya blushed as a small trickle of blood came down. She wiped it away before anyone could notice but Naruto did notice.

"Then can you do it with another body part for demonstration?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." Sasuke knew he couldn't copy a bloodline but wanted to see more. Naruto thought of something as he looked at his left hand. It morphed and turned into a kunai launcher. He aimed it at a tree and five kunai were launched. "Whoa. Awesome." Naruto said with anime tears. The guys chuckled while the girls sighed and shook their heads.

"Hmm…" Naruto looked at his hands and thought. The kunai launcher changed back to his hand then both hands changed to two halves of a huge knight shield. "Dude. Ooh Kakashi-sensei hit me with a fire jutsu." They looked at him like he was crazy, which he kinda is. "Uh…" "Ok fine Sasuke do it." Sasuke did some handsigns as Naruto put the halves together and blew some small fireballs. Each one hit the shield. The shield didn't budge, singe, or even get a dent. Naruto separated them and was at awe. "Oh yes. So bad ass. Aw man I wish a kid again."

Sasuke and Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Boys…" The girls said. "Heh alright I guess enough of messing around. Let's go back." Tsunade said. The boys pouted but complied. There was nothing left here except to rebuild it when the time is right.

XXXX

The group ran out of the village and out of the forest then walked along the path. Naruto and Tayuya were talking as Kakashi was reading his smut, although he was more focused on the bloodline now. Tsunade was reading a scroll. Sasuke and Sakura were quiet.

The couple noticed and walked next to them. "So why you two so quiet?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just looked at him. "What you mean?" Naruto glanced at Tayuya and they both pushed Sakura and Sasuke together. "Hey." They complained. "That is better. Such a cute couple." Tayuya said giggling. Sakura blushed and Sasuke turned away. "Oh come on Sasuke we know you are straight because of that prank we pulled on Kakashi a while back." All four snickered remembering, Kakashi pretending not to hear.

"So? What does that have to do with now?" Sasuke retorted. "Oh come on we both know you want Sakura." Tayuya said. Sasuke looked at her in shock while Sakura blushed and looked down. "I mean you two do train a lot." Naruto said. "We four always train together." "Yes but sometimes we can't and I have seen you two go off on your own." Tayuya said.

"Ok so we train together. So what?" "Sasuke before you used to train alone. And now you don't mind your number one fan girl training with you?" Naruto asked. "Uh well she did improve since the academy after you two came and she is strong and doesn't get in my way." Sasuke said, trying to get out of this situation. Sakura was blushing hard hearing him compliment her. "So if I heard correctly, you like her then right?" Naruto said. Sasuke just glared at him. "You haven't denied it yet." Naruto said in a singsong voice.

Naruto and Tayuya laugh as Sasuke just tried to change the subject while Sakura stayed quiet. Kakashi and Tsunade chuckling seeing them. Suddenly all six stop. They tense and look around. "I sense two people, strong with a lot of chakra." Naruto said. "Yeah. One very familiar." Sasuke added. He used his Sharingan to look around. "Be a good time to have the Byakugan." Tsunade said. All six got together and watched their surroundings until two people came out of the woods. Both wore cloaks with red clouds. One had blue skin and shark teeth with a sword on his back. The other was identical to Sasuke but older. Sasuke seethed.

"Itachi…"

**WHOOOOO. Over ten thousand words. My back is destroyed. Awesome. This was fun to write. Almost got a writer's block though. I suspect to have maybe ten or more chapters left before I end part one. Not sure… Hope people like my chapter and the lime and lemon. Also the bloodline and the name for the sword. I need reviews although barely people are… *screech* No Bob there won't be a lemon for a while. *monkey sounds* Because I have to focus on other things. Like a joint team mission then the chunnin exams. I am trying to drag this out abit man. Calm down. *Bob walks away* Crazy monkey.**

**R&R peeps.**

**Laters.**


	17. Memories, Obsessive Hyuuga

**HI KIDS. McCrazy here for another chappy of Runaway. YAY. Sorry… Too much chocolate… And NOT ENOUGH. Bob is going nuts wanting me to write a naked Karui. Well I do have a thing for dark skinned girls. He He. Yep. Anyway in this chappy we have a fight, a mission, a joint mission, a cat fight (MEOW) and the chunnin exams, well the first part. Then maybe five, six chapters left until part one is done. I think. My mind is nuts. Anyways enjoy. Oh and I got an idea from a fellow reader/hyperactive person like me for a genjutsu. I'll try to make it work in this chappy…**

**Oh and I want to add somethings. I found out why fanfiction is popular. The rest of the sites suck in most if not all areas. Sure the rest of the sites can let you write anything you want while here has certain 'rules' but damn it WTF? The search options in other sites are horrible. Here at least it's clear in what you want. And uploading? Is it that hard to upload from the Documents of a computer? Good grief… The only one that is second best is AO3. And it's barely close. Ugh why can't FF change their rules? FUCK.**

**Rant over. Sorry.**

Runaway. Chapter Seventeen.

Memories, Obsessive Hyuuga and Chunnin Exams

"Itachi." Sasuke said with hate and venom in his voice while they all got into a defensive stance. Kakashi and Tsunade got in front of them in an attack stance. Itachi and Kisame looked at them. "Hello little brother. How have you been? Is your hate strong?" Itachi asked. Sasuke scowled then smirked. "Sorry Itachi but I won't do what you ask. Yes hate can make me strong but there are other ways for me to get strong. I will not listen to you anymore." Itachi shook his head. "If you think that then you can never defeat me. But I am not here for you."

Itachi looks at Naruto. "Naruto we need you to come with us." The group looks at him dumbly. "You want me to what? Yeah I don't roll that way. Although I didn't think you did also." Naruto said scratching his cheek. Itachi shivered while Kisame laughed. "What? Ha that is the funniest thing I ever heard." Kisame uses his sword to hold himself up. Itachi gave him a look. "You are NOT helping Kisame." He said in a neutral but angry tone. Kisame held up his hand and straightened himself out. "Sorry. But it was too good to pass up."

Itachi sighed as he looked at the group. "Naruto come with us. It is for the betterment of the world." Everyone raised their eyebrows at that. "Now that REALLY made no sense." Naruto said before leaning over to Sasuke. "What the hell happened to your brother?" Sasuke shrugged wondering also. Itachi really wasn't in the mood for this. "Then if you don't come with us we will make you." Naruto thought about it. "Yeah I will pass. However I think baa-chan might want to beat you since she wants grandkids."

Tsunade cracked her knuckles looking at Itachi. "Kisame deal with them." Kisame pouted. "But I wanted a crack at the jinchuuriki." The group gasps as Itachi face palms then smacks Kisame. "Good job on telling them why we are here." Itachi says with a deadpanned look. Kisame chuckled nervously. "Oops. Aw it's not like the kid will be that tough. It's the jonin and sannin we have to worry about." Kisame said taking out his sword.

The genins twitched. "Excuse me?" They all said. "We are stronger than we look. And these two are not exactly genin level." Sasuke said pointing to Tayuya and Naruto. "You four are genin. We aren't." Kisame said before lunging at them. Itachi sighed before getting in the fray. The group dispersed into the trees as Kisame went after Naruto. Itachi also went after them but was pushed back by Tsunade, Kakashi and Sasuke.

Itachi looked at Sasuke. "So you think you are strong without hate?" "Right now I want to test myself and Naruto taught me there are other ways to get strong. And hate isn't one." Sasuke said, taking out his long sword. The blade is blue and silver with a red and black handle and guard. On the handle is the Uchiha symbol. "Kaa-san's sword…" Itachi whispered.

That was a mistake as the three came down on him. Itachi however split into multiple crows. The three looked around, back to back before they jumped away from a Great Fireball. Kakashi's and Sasuke's Sharingans are spinning like crazy trying to find Itachi. More attacks come from everywhere as they all dodge before Sasuke realizes. "Shit we are in a genjutsu." "Actually only you little bro." Itachi said before Sasuke turns around and saw Itachi's Sharingan on him.

In the real world, Sasuke is down on the ground while Tsunade and Kakashi are fighting Itachi. "What did you do?" Tsunade asked as she threw a punch and connected but turned out to be a clone. Itachi reappeared behind her but dodged an attack coming from Kakashi. "He put him under a genjutsu." Kakashi answered her. Tsunade scowled. "Go snap him out of it. I'll deal with him." She said before hitting the ground with her super punch. That caused the ground to shake and Itachi to stumble. It was enough for Tsunade to go and hit him, making him go through some trees.

Kakashi went to Sasuke as he pumped some chakra into him but nothing happened. "Damn it. It had to be the Tsukuyomi. I won't be able to do anything here." Kakashi said before Tsunade returned with a body, but not Itachi's. Before Kakashi could say anything, an explosion is heard followed by Asa in the forest. "Great he had to go to that state." Tsunade said.

XXXX

Earlier. With the others.

Naruto, Tayuya and Sakura went into the forest with Kisame behind them. "Aw come on kids. I don't bite. Well I do but I need the jinchuuriki alive." The three shivered at that before they make it to a clearing. They all jumped to the center of it before the three faced off against Kisame. "Three-on-one huh? Well I like those odds." Kisame said with a grin as he wielded Samehada. Tayuya took out her flute while Sakura took out two kunais and encased them in earth chakra. Naruto morphed his right hand into Rafusuraisā and his left into a shield.

Kisame was taken aback by that. "Hey what the hell is that? I have never seen a bloodline like that before." Naruto smirked. "Se-cr-et." He giggled making Kisame growl then chuckle. "Fine whatever brat. Just hope your kenjutsu is up to par." Kisame went forward as did Naruto and Sakura. Tayuya stayed back and played her flute. The three clashed until Sakura jumped back then threw the kunais. Kisame blocked then both, a bit surprised by the strength behind them but still grinned. He then blocked an attack from Naruto's sword before the two clashed again.

"Not bad for a brat." Naruto smirked. "You are the second Kiri swordsman to compliment me. Zabuza is the first." Kisame gasped before jumping away from a club that hit the ground. Naruto looked at Tayuya with shook. "YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME." He yelled flailing his arms. Tayuya stuck her tongue out scratching her cheek. "My bad koi." Tayuya played her flute some more as the three huge ogres went after Kisame. He is having the time of his life. "Now this is more like it." He said as he dodged another club strike.

Naruto jumped on the one with no shirt and bandaged face as he changed his hands into kunai launchers. Adding wind chakra, he launched kunai after kunai. It rained down on Kisame as he dodged and blocked them. He never expected some of them to poof and be replaced by Naruto clones. "Oh crap." Each one had a Rasengan in hand. "Rasengan Barrage." They yelled as they attacked him. However Samehada absorbed most except two that hit Kisame in the back.

Turns out he was a water clone. Naruto scowled seeing that before he saw Kisame in the center of the field and was regurgitating water? Yes lots of water came out of his mouth and filled the clearing already, making it rise up five feet already. The three wondered how the hell he did that and how did he keep the water from going outside the forest. Sakura threw some shuriken encased in lightning hoping to shock him through his sword. She never expected the lightning to be absorbed. "What the hell?" She exclaimed.

Kisame chuckled. "Samehada can absorb chakra. Your attacks are useless." He said as the sword 'purred'. The three scowled hearing that before the earth shook. "Looks like baa-chan became serious." Naruto said before he changed his hands into Rafusuraisā again then grew metallic wings from his back. "It's a good thing I still have a great imagination." He flew down and headed towards Kisame. Kisame launched some water dragons and shark missiles at him but Naruto dodged them all. Kisame gasped before he jumped back from a sword attack.

"Not bad gaki but you are in my domain." Kisame said before he did some handsigns and created a huge tsunami behind him. The three gasped before Tayuya had the ogres pick her and Sakura up. Naruto flew up as the huge wave came down and hit the ogres but they stayed put. '_I know that sword absorbs chakra attacks but what if we overload it?_' **"Worth a shot."** Asa said. Naruto turned his arms into a huge cannon before the inside glows blue then red. Kisame watched wondering what he would do until a huge burst of chakra came from it. **"FIRE RELEASE: RASENGAN BLAST."** Naruto yelled.

The blast came down as Kisame brought his sword up. Some of the chakra was absorbed before the blast exploded. It was felt by the others and by Wave and Kiri. Naruto saw Kisame panting and breathing still, his cloak gone and some of the clothes under them singed. He then chuckled then laughed. "Not bad gaki. Got anything else up your sleeve?" Kisame taunted.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he landed on the ground then turned into Asa. Asa looked down at Kisame with a grin. **"How about this?"** Kisame sweated not expecting that since he only knew the eight tails jinchuuriki could go to this state. "Well that is not what I meant." Asa's eyes changed from red to blue. "Hey Kisame. When we stop being enemies, can we spar sometime?" Naruto's voice rang out. Kisame smirked. "Yeah alright gaki." The eyes went back to red before Asa hit Kisame with her paw encased in fire chakra sending his body flying across the ground killing 'Kisame.'

Asa shrunk down before Naruto appeared, dizzy as hell but not as bad as last time. The giants walked to him before they set down Tayuya and Sakura. The girls held up Naruto before he shook out his dizziness. "Still not used to that…" Naruto groaned. "Hey Naruto, why you ask him that?" Sakura asked as Tayuya sent the giants back to their home. Naruto looked at her. "Well I knew it wasn't the real Kisame. His chakra was off like it wasn't there fully. In the bingo book which baa-chan and the pervert made us memorize when a new one came out, it said Kisame has an insane amount of chakra. He has a nickname which is the Tailless Tailed Beast. I didn't feel that from him, maybe twenty percent." Naruto told her.

Sakura nodded as Tayuya looked at the body way in the distance. "No wonder it felt off. But how? I highly doubt he would mask it for a fight." Naruto shrugged. "Not sure. Let's go see the body." After a short run they saw the body. It was mangled and burned but they saw the face and it wasn't Kisame's. "A kawarimi?" Sakura asked. "No more like this body was controlled and made to look like him. Like this person was henged then controlled." Tayuya deducted. "That is a very strong jutsu. But how is the question." Naruto took out a small scroll and sealed the body in it. "Maybe baa-chan can figure this out." The three nodded before heading back.

XXXX

With Itachi and Kisame.

The two opened their eyes as they looked at where they are at. They are on two rocks in the middle of a green clearing. Itachi looked at Kisame. "You know that could have gone smoother if you didn't say anything." Kisame twitched. "Are you saying this was my fault?" Itachi said or did nothing. "Bah. Besides I got some bad news." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "The kid has a weird bloodline that makes his arms change to basically anything it seems. They changed to a sword and a shield, kunai launchers and a cannon of sorts, hell he even grew metal wings but that isn't the bad part."

Itachi became intrigued. "Go on." Kisame looked at him. "He can go into his full form. All nine tails." Itachi gasped with wide eyes, a rare sight for Kisame. "How? I heard rumors of a waterfall of truth for that but how did he?" Itachi said with surprise before going back to a neutral tone. "This is not good. We have to tell Leader-sama of this." Kisame nodded. "Oh how did you get defeated?" He asked. Itachi sighed. "Never get between a woman and her grandkids that she wants in the future." Kisame chuckled. "Although I found interesting info also." Itachi said.

XXXX

The group got back together however Sasuke was still out, being carried by Kakashi on his back. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura said heading to him. "He is unconscious Sakura but we need to head back. It seems like Itachi used the Tsukuyomi on him." Kakashi told her. Sakura nodded as she looked at Sasuke. "Hey baa-chan you defeat Itachi or did he run?" Naruto asked. "No he was defeated but it wasn't him." Tsunade said. "Same for us. The body turned out to be someone else. Maybe you can check them out when we get back." Tayuya told her. Tsunade and Kakashi nodded. "Then let's go." Kakashi said as they ran back to the village.

XXXX

Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke was tortured by Itachi for '72 hours' as he showed him the memories of his parents dying over and over again. Sasuke relived it after he had made some progress. However one memory showed up the most. "ITACHI." Sasuke yelled. Itachi looked at him. "Why were you crying that day?" He pleaded. Itachi looked away as the memories reset and played again.

During that Itachi went through his memories and found some interesting info. "So you like that girl Sakura huh?" Sasuke gasped and looked at him. "You wouldn't dare…" Sasuke growled. Itachi turned to him. "I am your enemy Sasuke. Don't you want to kill me and avenge the clan?" Sasuke didn't answer before Itachi went through more memories then smiled seeing some of Naruto and that red headed girl. '_So Naruto-kun and this Tayuya have changed you huh little bro? I knew Naruto is special. Maybe you can still have your revenge but not go down that path I wasn't hoping you would take. I still do love you little bro._' He thought as the Tsukuyomi kept going.

XXXX

Sasuke woke up and opened his eyes then looked around. He saw he is in a hospital room, dressed in a hospital gown. He looked to his left and saw Sakura sleeping next to him on a chair. Sasuke smiled softly but remembered the pain and torture he went through. '_Why Itachi? Why were you crying? I still don't understand._' He thought then reached to Sakura and rubbed her head.

Sakura groaned as she woke up and looked around. "Sasuke..?" She asked in a groggy voice. She rubbed her eyes then looked at him. "You are awake." She said in a happy voice. Sasuke nodded. "What happened?" "Well when your brother and that Kisame guy attacked we split. Naruto defeated the other guy but it turned out to be someone else henged as him. Same for Itachi when Tsunade-sama beat him." Sakura told him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Someone else? How?" "Not sure. They are checking the bodies but they are baffled still."

Sasuke sighed as he laid back. "When can I leave?" Sakura stood up. "I will go check." Sakura walked away to get a nurse as Sasuke thought some things over. "Nothing makes sense but why are they after Asa? What could Itachi and that guy want with Naruto and his bijuu?" He asked himself quietly before the door opened as a nurse and Sakura walked in. The nurse looked over his chart then gave him the all clear before Sasuke changed then walked out with Sakura.

XXXX

Meanwhile our two love birds are at home in the hot spring taking a breather. "Man that fight was short but took a lot out. Had to come up with some attacks on the fly. I need to practice more though." Naruto said as he held a naked Tayuya in his arms. "I know koi but we can do that later." She kissed him as he kissed back. "You also have to train. You didn't get many attacks in with the ogres." "I know you don't have to remind me." Tayuya told him. "But I am your future hubby. It comes with the job." Tayuya giggled. "That is mine."

Naruto chuckled before they kissed again. "You know I saw your little nosebleed back in Uzi. What were you thinking about?" Naruto asked. Tayuya blushed and looked away. Naruto held her more and licked her ear. "You can tell me Hime." He whispered making Tayuya shudder. "Meany. But uh…" She mumbled something. "Come again?" Naruto asked as he kissed her neck. Tayuya moaned softly. "I was thinking of maybe turning into different toys?" Naruto giggled. "Naughty girl."

**Lemon warning.**

Naruto adjusted Tayuya as his cock changed into a vibrating dildo but still held the shape and function of his cock. He slid into Tayuya making her moan. "So what are yoUUUU…" She screamed and moaned when Naruto turned his cock on. Naruto giggled as Tayuya squirmed. She panted and moaned more as Naruto held her. "OHHHH NARUTO. THAT FEELS GOOD." She screamed. Good thing they are home alone.

Tayuya bucked as Naruto licked her neck making her shiver in delight as the head of his cock changed shape by adding bumps on them then started to thrust into her. Tayuya became putty in his arms. "Is my Hime feeling good?" Tayuya just nodded dumbly as her pussy is on pleasure overload. Naruto looked at his fingers as the index fingers changed to egg-shaped vibrators. Tayuya saw. "Wh-what are yo-you going to do wi-with those?" She asked panting and moaning.

Naruto smirked and turned them on then applied it to her nipples. Tayuya arched her back at the added sensation. "Good thing we sneaked into those sex shops before otherwise I won't be able to do all this to my Hime." Tayuya blushed as she moaned happily as Naruto kept thrusting. "All this for me?" She asked softly. "Anything for you." Naruto went and kissed her as he turned his middle fingers into vibrators then pinched her nipples.

Tayuya was in heaven. She lost count in how many times she already came. She looked back at him with a blush. "Koi are you going to cum?" She asked in anticipation." Naruto giggled before he stopped the vibrations making Tayuya pout and pant before Naruto rose up still holding her. He moved his hips and started to fuck her fast and hard. Tayuya screamed and moaned at that. "Yes koi. Fuck you Tayuya. Fill me with juice." Tayuya grunted out as Naruto panted.

He fucked his girlfriend nice and hard as his cock slid in and out her wet and sloppy pussy. Tayuya's face is the same color as her hair as she kept moaning and started to babble before she felt Naruto cumming and fill her up. Naruto grunted as his cock spurted ropes of cum into her womb. The two sat back down as Tayuya did the BCJ before she sat back panting. "How was that?" Tayuya talked in tongue. Naruto giggled. "All for you babe." Tayuya snuggled into him as Naruto held her and kissed her neck. "I love you koi." "I love you too hime." The two stayed there for another hour before they headed to their room, too tired to go anywhere or do anything else.

**Lemon end.**

XXXX

In their room, they cuddled together naked under the sheets and still connected. There is still some light out but they closed the blinds and made the room dark and cool. Tayuya snuggled in Naruto's neck and held him like he would disappear. She always did this. "Koi don't leave me ever ok…" She whispered. Naruto kissed her cheek then made her look at him. "Tayuya-chan you know I will never leave you. I will always follow you. You are going to be my hime forever and ever." Tayuya smiled. "Hey if you want since we have a two week break, we can stay like this all day tomorrow." Naruto whispered into her ear. Tayuya giggled. "You want to?" Naruto nodded. "Uh huh. I love staying with my Tayu-chan." He kissed her to seal the deal. She kissed him back in acceptance. "I love staying with my warm koi." They giggled before they fell asleep, happy as can be.

XXXX

Inside of Naruto's mindscape, he was being pulled in. Naruto opened his eyes as he reappeared into Asa's forest. He looked around as he was tackled by a red blur. "Hi nee-chan." **"He he hi Naruto-kun. I called you in since Rafusuraisā wanted to meet you."** Asa told him. Naruto raised an eyebrow before they stood and he saw a man in his mid-twenties wearing a black robe torn at the bottom as it moved with the wind. His blond hair went down close to the bottom of his back as his mouth is covered by a mask. His blue eyes shined under his bangs and showed strength, kindness and skill.

"**Hi Naruto-sama. It is good to see you."** "Good to see you too Rafusuraisā but you can drop the honorifics. Not a big fan." Naruto said. **"Told you so." **Asa said making Rafusuraisā sweatdrop. **"I see… Well I have called you here to teach you more about your bloodline and also in kenjutsu. Your teacher Neko taught you well but there are some things she doesn't know and things only I know. For now we can start with the kenjutsu."** Naruto nodded as the two started training.

XXXX

Time Skip: One Week.

Team Seven is now at the gate ready for another mission. They are heading to Kiri since Naruto's cousin needed some help. The five took off and tree jumped to their destination. For the last four days, the team has worked and trained hard. So far Naruto and Sasuke are close to master in their kenjutsu skill although thanks to the nightly training Naruto got he is further ahead of Sasuke much to his irritation but didn't mind his rival was ahead in something. Tayuya also worked with her summons and got the three to work together with different formations.

The four also worked on their genjutsu skills, Naruto and Tayuya using sound and Sasuke and Sakura using sight. Sakura also found a way to use smell thanks to a scroll Naruto found. Sight and smell are the most common now-a-days but back then using all five senses to cast genjutsu were commonly used. Sadly touch, hearing and tasting are rare now, especially tasting. The four also worked on their ninjutsu since each could cover each other's back from their weaknesses. Kakashi helped also after a threat of exposing what is under the mask. All five can work side-by-side in perfect form but still need just a bit more.

The run went normal as they made it in five hours. They are greeted by two Kiri-nins who were expecting them and guided them through the mist of Kiri then reached the gate. From there they made it to the Mizukage tower where Naruto and Tayuya got big hugs from the Mizukage. "My little cousin and his girlfriend are here. How are you two?" Mei asked in a sweet tone. "Can't…breathe…" The two struggled to say. Mei blinked then let them go. The two took in some deep breaths.

"Nee-chan you have to be careful of those hugs." Naruto said as the two straightened up, the rest chuckling while Kakashi had a jealous look in his eyes. "Oh and these three are Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei." He added as the three waved. "So why call us here Mei-chan?" Tayuya asked. "Well we need some more help in rebuilding." She said sheepishly. The five gave her a deadpanned look. "That is it?" They asked. Mei sweatdropped. "Well that and I need help with Yagura."

Naruto and Tayuya tensed. "What happened?" They asked making the other three raise their eyebrows. "Nothing bad but it seems he is still being controlled." Mei said. Naruto gasped. "But how? I dispelled the genjutsu unless it was something else then. So what you want us to do first?" He asked. "Well let's go see Yagura first and see what you can do." Mei said. "Well I guess since me and Asa can use Telepathy on another jinchuuriki only I can go into his mind but it would be best to bring the rest of the group." Naruto suggested. Mei nodded before she led them away.

XXXX

Near Kiri a man with an orange mask is looking at the village. "I neglected Yagura for too long. I just hope I am not too late." He said as he narrowed his eye then disappeared. In a private cell, Yagura sat in chained to the floor but could move around. His hands are bound so he doesn't reach behind to take off the chakra disruptors on his back. His pupil less eyes showed no emotion as he stayed quiet until the door opened. He turned his head as he saw Mei and Team Seven then scowled seeing Naruto.

"Yagura these people are here to help you. Don't be afraid." Mei said. "Afraid? No I am not afraid. More like pissed off, mainly at the redhead." Yagura hissed. "What the fuck did I do?" Tayuya asked/hissed. Yagura sweatdropped. "I meant the other…" "Oh." Tayuya looked down in embarrassment. Naruto hugged her. "You should know he never saw you or did you forget?" Tayuya nodded slowly hearing that. "Anyway let's go into your mindscape." Naruto said as he sat across him in a chair before the two's eyes became glazed-over.

XXXX

Inside the mindscape, Naruto and Rafusuraisā who are on Asa walked in the darkness. "This is darker than usual…" Naruto said slowly before they heard some chains. The three looked forward and saw Yagura chained up to a rock. The three gasped seeing that then saw Isobu also in chains. Naruto and Rafusuraisā jumped down and walked to Yagura before they jumped back from an attack from nowhere. "What the hell?" Naruto yelled as a man with a black cloak that has red clouds on them and an orange mask on his face came from the darkness.

Naruto scowled seeing the cloak but Asa screamed. **"YOU."** Naruto turned to her and saw a very pissed off Asa. The man chuckled. "Well if it isn't the Kyuubi no Yoko. It has been a while." The man spoke before looking at Naruto. "So we meet again although last time you were just a newborn." Naruto scowled and narrows his eyes. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Me? Someone you don't need to worry about. Right now I am here to take Yagura."

The man walked to Yagura before jumping back from an attack from Rafusuraisā. The man narrowed his eye. "Who are you?" Rafusuraisā looked at him without emotion. "I won't give you my name since you didn't give yours." The man scowled as he moved in close and tried to use the Sharingan on him. Rafusuraisā kicked him back in the chest as he skidded back. "The Sharingan won't work on me." He said before he went to attack him again. Naruto and Asa went to Yagura as the two fought.

"Is that really you Yagura?" Naruto asked. Yagura looked at Naruto and smiled. "Yes. Please break the chains. I don't know how long it has been since I was under control." Yagura said in a weak voice as Naruto changed his hand into a set of pliers. He used them to break the chains but couldn't. "Damn these are tough. Nee-chan can you help?" Asa looked at the chains then Isobu before she used one of her tails and wrapped it around one of the chains then broke it adding chakra to it. **"Got it."** She did the same thing to the other chains before Yagura was freed.

Naruto held him as Asa went to Isobu then did the same for his chains before he hit the ground hard. Isobu groaned as his eye changed to normal. "Thank you." Yagura said as the man with the mask screamed as Rafusuraisā stabbed him in the chest. "I will kill you." The man screamed before he was pushed back by an invisible force. He saw Yagura free and he and Naruto glaring at him, using chakra to push him back before disappearing. "This isn't the last you have seen of me. I will be back." He screamed from the darkness.

Isobu looked around and looked at Asa. **"Nee-chan…?"** He asked gently. Asa nodded. **"Hey little bro."** Isobu stood up on his front legs. **"What happened?" "You were controlled by a man in a mask, the same man who controlled me."** Asa growled as Naruto, Yagura and Rafusuraisā looked at them. "Hey nee-chan, let's go back and warn the others of that man." Naruto said. Asa nodded before the mindscape went white.

XXXX

Back in the cell, Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. Yagura is now asleep on the bench as he looked at the Mei and his group. "Mei-chan put security on high alert. The guy who was controlling Yagura was nearby and came into the mindscape." Naruto said in all seriousness. Mei gasped before she called for the guard and told him to raise security. The guard saluted and shushined out.

Meanwhile the man was back in another area away from Kiri, panting from that fight. "Damn. Whoever that was is strong."

Yagura groaned and woke up as he sat up and looked around. "Yagura are you alright?" Naruto asked. Yagura wasn't sure until he checked his surroundings. "Why am I in a cell?" He asked. "Well when you were controlled, you did some things that weren't good." Naruto said scratching his cheek sheepishly. Yagura looked down at that. "I remember some of that but not all." "Do you remember when that man controlled you?" Naruto asked.

Yagura shook his head. "Sorry but no. It has been a long time." He looked at the rest. "Who are you all?" "Oh well I am Mei Terumi, the new Mizukage." Mei said. Yagura nodded then looked at the others. "Oh those are my teammates. Tayuya, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei." They each waved. "So is he all ok?" Mei asked. "Well when we found him he was chained up to a rock and Isobu who is the three tailed turtle was also chained up." Naruto told them.

"Chained?" Tayuya asked. "Yeah we don't know why. But the man had a Sharingan in his right eye and he wore an orange mask." Naruto told them making them gasp. "That's not the bad part. He is also the one who was behind the Kyuubi attack on Konoha on the date of my birth." That really got their attention. "A Sharingan that strong?" Kakashi and Sasuke asked. "Not only that but it seems he is also a member of the group Jiraiya-oji-san found out about. A black cloak with red clouds, same as Itachi and Kisame."

"This is troubling news. Could they be after the jinchuurikis?" Mei asked. "Probably. I have to warn the others since I met all the other jinchuurikis." Naruto said. "What could they want with you guys or more like the bijuus?" Tayuya asked. Naruto shrugged. "Not sure but it can't be good." Naruto looked at Yagura. "How do you feel?" "Tired. How long do I have to be here?" Yagura asked. Mei sighed. "Well if you aren't under control anymore then I guess you can stay at the mansion."

"Nee-chan how bad is the village? We only saw a bit when we came here." Naruto spoke. "We need more helpers since as Zabuza told you a good amount died or left Kiri." Mei said. "Well I guess I could make a couple hundred clones." Naruto said like it was a normal thing which to him it was. Mei giggled as the rest shook their heads. "Come on let's go help." Tayuya said.

XXXX

After getting Yagura from the cell, Team Seven walked around the village helping out where they could after splitting up. So far the village was already seventy five percent fixed but mainly needed help in the outer edges and some parts in the village. Thanks to Naruto's clones, work went faster than before. Right now Naruto and Tayuya met up with Zabuza, Haku, The Demon Brothers, Utakata, and Chojuro.

The couple saw a girl that has dark-green eyes and blonde hair with Utakata. "So who is she? Your girlfriend?" Naruto asked. Utakata blushed as did the girl while the rest chuckled. "No he is my master." The girl answered. The two looked at her then at Utakata. "Master?" They exclaimed. "Not like that. Get your heads out of the gutter. She is my student." Utakata answered. Naruto and Tayuya nodded. "My name is Hotaru." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you." They said. "But you do make a cute couple." Tayuya added. Hotaru blushed as Utakata looked away. The rest chuckled again. "So how you two been?" Zabuza asked. "Oh we are fine even though Mei-chan brought us here for hard labor…" Naruto complained. "Well you did say it was fine gaki." Zabuza said. Naruto sulked. "Me and my big mouth." The group laughed at that making Naruto feel worse. "Not funny."

"How have you all been?" Tayuya asked. "We have been good. Doing missions and working on the village." Haku spoke. "Hey gaki how are your sword skills?" Zabuza asked. "Better. Oh and that reminds me, we fought Kisame a week back." Naruto told them. Everyone minus Hotaru gasped. "Why?" Chojuro asked. "Seems like he is part of a group that is after jinchuuriki. So Utakata you are being hunted like Naruto and the others are." Tayuya told him.

Utakata looked down at that. "Aw don't worry we won't let this group get him." Zabuza said. "Yeah well we fought three and they aren't newbies. Another we fought was Itachi Uchiha and a man with an orange mask that controlled Asa back then." Naruto said. That really got their attention. "How the hell can someone control a bijuu?" Gozu asked. "He has a Sharingan." Naruto answered him. "Well that makes things difficult." Zabuza said.

"HEY." They all turned and saw Mei. "If you all can stand around and talk you can work also." She said with anger in her voice. The group scrambled not to piss her off more and went to work around the village.

XXXX

Team Seven stayed in Kiri for a week before leaving. Before they did, they sent a message to the other elemental nations about the group called Akatsuki after getting a message from Jiraiya. They hoped their jinchuurikis would be safe. The group made it back to the village and walked through the gates when they heard a scream. The group ran to the commotion before they saw a man with red hair and some metal coming out of a disfigured arm. The man looked around with a frightened look as some people ran from him.

Naruto walked to the man as the man saw him and backed away. "No stay away. I'm a freak." He said with a sob. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" The man backed up. "Just tell me. I won't hurt you." Naruto reassured. "We-well I was walking when this happened." He said showing Naruto his arm. "I see. Well close your eyes then imagine your arm being normal." Naruto told him. The man looked at him odd. "Just do it." Naruto said with a grin. The man nodded and did as told. Everyone watched the two then gasped as the arm went back to normal.

"There you can open your eyes now." Naruto told him. The man did and gasped seeing his arm back to normal. "It worked. What did you do?" He asked. "Nothing. But that means you are an Uzumaki." The man gasped. "What is your name?" Naruto asked. "Izuo." The man answered. "Well Izuo Uzumaki, come with me so we can talk with the Hokage." Naruto said. Izuo nodded before Team Seven walked behind them, stunned.

XXXX

After a surprising turn of events after finding out that there is another Uzumaki, Team Seven split. Naruto, Tayuya and Kakashi were surprised to hear Sasuke asked Sakura out back in Kiri but said nothing of it and congratulated the two. Kakashi went to meet up with the other jonins as Naruto and Tayuya went to their home.

"Can't believe there is another Uzumaki here." Tayuya said. "Yeah. Wonder if there are more. We should have asked Mei-chan. Maybe I can ask Ji-Ji to send a message to the other kages…" Naruto spoke. Tayuya nodded as they walked into their compound then into their house. It was close to sunset but they decided to train tomorrow since they have a three day break.

XXXX

Some weeks later.

Team Seven is in the Hokage office waiting for their next mission. Turns out it is a joint mission to escort the Fire Daimyo's daughter, Kirito but she also has some cargo with her. The team they are going with they haven't found out yet until the doors open revealing Team Eight. Everyone paled as Tayuya and Hinata stared down at each other, lighting crackling between them. They are still big rivals. Naruto sighed as he held down Tayuya. "Tayuya-chan no fighting ok." "I won't but she better not start anything." Tayuya said with her teeth clenched.

"I was going to say the same thing." Hinata said also with her teeth clenched. Everyone sweatdropped before Sarutobi coughed into his hand. "Girls calm down now. This is going to be a B-Rank since escorting the daughter of the Daimyo is a high priority. The other teams aren't available but I want you both to behave and work things out got it?" Sarutobi told them, mainly referring to Tayuya and Hinata. "Yes Hokage-sama." They said in a defeated tone. "Good. Meet at the gate in thirty minutes. That should be enough time for everyone to be ready." Everyone nodded and saluted as they shushined out.

XXXX

At the gate, Teams Seven and Eight are standing with the paladins and Kirito. Everyone made sure Tayuya and Hinata are away from each other. Since Hinata had the Byakugan, she along with Naruto and Kiba went to the front. Sasuke and Shino took the sides while Sakura and Tayuya took the rear along with Kurenai and Kakashi. "This is going to be a long mission isn't it?" Kakashi asked. Kurenai sighed but agreed. "Let's hope it goes short."

The group set off at an even pace as they ran along the path. Naruto was harassed by Hinata the whole way while Tayuya tried hard not to run up there and choke the hell out of her. The group shook their heads at the scene while Kirito and the paladins wondered what was going on with the three but ignored it. Well tried. Drama is too good to pass up. It went on for about two hours until the three at the front told everyone to stop. Then a group of thirty bandits jumped out.

"Great. This mission is now taking longer…" Tayuya said making everyone sweatdrop. The bandits looked at them as the leader walked up. "Hand over-" "NO." They all yelled making the leader stagger back. "We already know what you idiots want and we are not going to give the client or the cargo to you." Naruto said. The bandits smirked before red and gold chakra chains appeared all around them from the ground.

"Two choices: run or death. Pick." Naruto said as his arms transformed into his sword and a kunai launcher. The bandits cowered seeing the chains and weapons except one. The rest ran away with the leader except one bandit. "You have balls I give you that but you won't survive if you fight us." Naruto said. The bandit shook his head. "Actually I was wondering about you. You can do that?" The man with red hair pointed to his arms.

"Well yeah I mean I am doing it now aren't I?" Naruto asked with a deadpanned look. The man sweatdropped. "Right sorry. But I can do it too." He said as he changed his arms to two tantos. Everyone gasped. "You are an Uzumaki also?" Naruto asked. "Uzumaki? I never had a last name. I am just an orphan turned bandit. Name is Junpei by the way." "Well Junpei what you have is the Uzumaki bloodline." Naruto said. Junpei nodded as his arms changed back. "Well I guess this might be awkward but can I join you guys?" Naruto turned to his sensei. "He is an Uzumaki and hasn't attacked." Kakashi sighed. "Fine but your responsibility." Naruto sulked. "Man…" Everyone chuckled as Naruto's arms turned back to normal and the chains disappeared.

The group along with Junpei ran towards the Fire Capitol. They took a break after thirty more minutes at the side of the road. The group ate as Naruto and Junpei talked. Turns out Junpei grew up in Kiri but started the bandit life still around the time the Bloodline Purge started. Naruto nodded and told him he, Tayuya and some others helped in the rebellion and defeated Yagura. Junpei was surprised.

It was going fine until Hinata tried to get close to Naruto. Tayuya lost it. "OK THAT IS IT. TIME TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE." Tayuya screamed grabbing Hinata by the hair and dragging her to the road. Hinata screamed as everyone minus Kirito, the paladins and Junpei sighed. "Uh what is going on with them?" Junpei asked Naruto. "Tayuya is my girlfriend and Hinata is uh what is the word?" Crazy, psychotic, wants you so badly she will do anything to get you?" Kiba said. Junpei, Kirito and the paladins sweatdropped before they saw a cat fight in the making.

"Naruto call it." Tayuya yelled as she and Hinata are standing in the middle of the path. "Hajime." He said without any enthusiasm. The two went at it using their stances; Tayuya getting in more hits than Hinata than usual then it turns. Hinata grabbed Tayuya's hair. Everyone went wide eyed at that. "Oh fuck no." Tayuya screamed before she grabbed Hinata's hair and pulled her down. The two went at it; pulling their hair, clawing at each other, biting, hissing, tearing clothes; a true catfight.

Naruto, Kakashi, Kurenai and Kiba intervened before more could be showed. That and Naruto really likes Tayuya's hair and length and doesn't want anyone seeing her naked body. Naruto and Kakashi pulled Tayuya off of Hinata who Kiba and Kurenai pulled away. The two still tried to attack as some of their clothes hung off of them. Naruto took off his jacket and covered Tayuya's exposed chest even though the bra was still intact. Hinata faired abit better but her jacket was messed up showing her breasts from her shirt.

"Now you two will calm down ok. We are in the middle of a mission." Kakashi scowled the two. "He is right. You two are acting like spoiled brats so stop." Kurenai said. The girls pouted and crossed their arms. Tayuya looked at Hinata. '_Damn it she is the same size as me._' She scowled as everyone sighed. "That was interesting…" Kirito said. "Yep." The rest said.

XXXX

After cleaning up and letting the girls change clothes, SEPARATELY of course, the group headed out. They made it to the capital and stayed the night. Naruto held down Tayuya in bed and made sure she was happy aka turning various body parts into sex toys. He put up a silencing seal of course as well as a one way mirror seal so no one could peer into the room. Hinata was another story. She was tied down to the bed until the morning. She had dinner though, they aren't sadists.

XXXX

The walk back after leaving the capital was a slow and long walk because of Junpei. Thanks to the Uzumaki blood he had high reserves and stamina but he wasn't ninja material. But it was slow because Tayuya had to be in the back and Hinata in the front so they wouldn't do anything. That is until more bandits, all from before and some others came into the scene. Poor bastards. They don't know that two kunoichis are super pissed and mad, Hinata more than Tayuya thanks to last night but they wanted to take their anger out on something. That something turned out to be the bandits. None survived. Everyone feared these two ever since although Naruto got closer to Tayuya which no one thought possible. They also kept anything they found on the bandits after splitting it evenly which was a task in itself.

XXXX

Time Skip: Chunnin Exams.

Between the time of the joint mission and now, Izuo, Junpei and a woman named Shi who Naruto found she is an Uzumaki some weeks after the mission, became part of the Uzumaki clan. They even added houses for them in the compound. Well they moved the houses Izuo and Shi had there and made one for Junpei. Big enough for a small family for the future. Naruto also wanted to find another Uchiha for Sasuke. He wondered why and Naruto told him so he wouldn't be the only one in Konoha since he saw his eyes after finding out about three other Uzumakis in the village.

Also since then, Tayuya and Hinata avoided each other like the plague. Although it didn't deter Hinata from stalking Naruto. Hey she has a huge crush on the guy, what you expect? Team Seven also completed ten more D-Ranks much to their annoyance, around thirty C-Ranks and four more Bs. Now was the time for them to rank up after six months of being a team.

The four are now heading to the academy when they see the Konohamaru squad running around. "Hey you three be careful." Naruto called out. "Ok Boss." The three said. The four chuckled as they held their papers in hand before they heard Konohamaru plead for help. The four ran into an alley where they saw a boy covered in black clothing and wearing make-up on his face. Behind him stood a girl with four pig tails and something on her back. The boy held Konohamaru up by his scarf as Moegi and Udon pleaded him to drop him.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he stopped Sasuke from doing anything. "What the-? Make-up?" "Wait only one guy we know wears that except the perv." Tayuya said. The four walked up to the five. "Kankuro it is you. Can you put down Konohamaru?' Naruto asked. Kankuro and Temari looked at him and the group. "Who are you? And why should I?" Kankuro asked. "You forgot about us?" Naruto pointed to himself and Tayuya. "Tayuya?" Temari asked. "Hey Temari-chan." Tayuya said. Kankuro put two and two together. "Naruto?"

Temari gasped seeing him. "Holy crap. Is that you Naruto?" "Yep. Now put Konohamaru down. The Hokage wouldn't like you messing with his grandson." Naruto said. Kankuro gasped and put him down. "Sorry kid." Konohamaru stuck his tongue out before Naruto smacked him on the head. "Apologize." "Ow nii-chan. Why you hit me?" Konohamaru whined. "I said to be careful didn't i?" Naruto said. Konohamaru chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry." He said before the three ran off.

The genin sighed. "He is a handful." Sakura said. "Oh yeah. So I am guessing you three are here for the exams?" Naruto asked. Kankuro nodded. "Three?" Sakura and Sasuke asked. "Yep. Where is Gaara anyway?" Tayuya asked. "Three, two, one." Temari and Kankuro said before Gaara appeared from the tree. "Hey." He said in a monotone voice making Team Seven sweatdrop. "Hey Gaara. Why the entrance?" Naruto asked. Gaara shrugged then shook hands with his friend. "Good to see you Naruto." "You too Gaara." "Good to see you Tayuya." Tayuya hugged her longtime friend. "Good to see you too." "Hey where are our hugs?" Kankuro complained.

Tayuya giggled before she hugged Temari and Kankuro. "Happy?" Kankuro pouted as the rest chuckled. "How is Shukaku?" Naruto asked. The three tensed before looking at Sasuke and Sakura. "Oh calm down. They know of Asa." The three nodded. "He is fine. Still crazy but we get along." Gaara said. "Maybe later since I sense the others here. Well the Two, Seven and Eight." Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Sasuke and Sakura gasp. "They are here already? Wonder who is joining." Tayuya spoke.

Naruto turned and looked at a tree on the other end of the alleyway across the street. "Well we have Team Samui behind us." Naruto said as he looked to the left a bit. "We have an unknown team in another tree spying on us." He then looked back to Gaara then looked at a bush across the street from them. "And Fu-chan and two of her teammates behind that bush." Naruto giggled since he said that out loud.

The teams looked at the directions but no one came. "Seems like they want to hide. Oh well. We have to go to the academy for the first test. You three know where it is at?" Tayuya asked. The three nodded. "We already checked things out." Temari said. "Since when? And why didn't you look us up?" Tayuya asked. "We wanted it to be a surprise." Kankuro said. "We could have had a sleepover though." Naruto said. The three sulked at that. "Eh later. We will go on ahead. See you guys later." Gaara said before the three shushined out.

"Those three are interesting. So Gaara is like you?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Yep. We met him and his siblings in out travels. We send letters to them from time to time. But come on you guys let's go. Don't want to be late now." Naruto said as the rest agreed. Naruto was thinking thought. '_That unknown team felt odd. And smelled of snakes. Also the girl felt like Tayuya. I wonder…_' He kept thinking as the four headed to the academy. He didn't know that a certain snake had plans for Konoha but were ruined by some information.

_Flashback: Three weeks prior._

_Somewhere in the Land of Rice Patties, inside of an underground location, candles lit a dark hallway that lead to countless rooms and other corridors. Inside one is a throne with a man with pale skin and yellow snake eyes. The man is Orochimaru of the Sannin, covered in bandages wearing a white robe with a purple belt tied at the waist. He is not happy. Apparently he heard that Suna, Kumo and Kiri are in alliance with Konoha. Not only that but those three villages and Iwa are participating and, even though Iwa is not in alliance with Konoha, they hate him because one of his bases was discovered._

_He couldn't go with invasion plan without those four villages attacking him. Not only that but the Sky ninjas are all but extinct thanks to that stupid shit they pulled back in wave. The snow ninja couldn't help even though they had their armor since Konoha has no snow. All he could do is go there himself and try to get Sasuke Uchiha somehow. "Kabuto." He called out._

_A teenager with round glasses and silver hair walked in. "Yes Orochimaru-sama?" "Let's prepare to go to Konoha. However we can't go through with the plan. We don't have enough forces and even with the snakes, Jiraiya and Tsunade will be there and will use the toads and slugs. Plus the other hidden villages' kages will be there and they are in alliance except Iwa but they hate my guts. For now I want you to spy on them and also bring in one of our genin teams there." Orochimaru ordered. "Hai Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said before disappearing._

_Orochimaru sat there leaning to his right since no matter what, his left nut would never grow back and his right one doesn't even work and is in constant pain. "Tsunade will pay. Damn my nuts…" He said with a slight pitch. Hey Karma is a bitch._

_Flashback end._

Team Seven walked into the academy as they headed for room 302. They walk to the second floor when they see a group of genin trying to get into a room which is marked 302. "Uh don't they know this is the second floor?" Sakura asked. "Maybe it is part of the test." Sasuke said. "Whether it is or not if they can't see past a simple trick then they aren't ready to be ninjas." Tayuya said. The rest nod in agreement as they walked past them.

They see Lee being pushed to a wall by two other ninjas blocking the entrance to the room. Naruto recognizes them and smirks then whispers to the others. The chuckle as Naruto helps Lee up. "You ok Lee-san?" "I am fine Naruto-kun but these two aren't letting us through." Lee said. Naruto looks at Izumo and Kotetsu and wink with a smirk. The two smirk back as Naruto looks at Neji and Ten-Ten. "So you three having trouble huh?" Naruto asks. They see the hidden message and give him a small smirk. "Yeah these two aren't letting us through." Ten-Ten said.

Team Seven shakes their heads. "That sucks. Well we will see you later." Naruto says before Team Seven walks up stairs. The other genins there wonder what that was about before they try through again. Naruto and the group walk through a room that leads to more stairs when Lee jumps in front of them. "Naruto-kun I want you to fight me. I want to see your flames of youth." Lee screams out with fire in his eyes. The others sweatdrop before Ten-Ten comes in and smacks Lee with a Bo staff.

"Lee what is wrong with you?" Ten-Ten screamed at him. "I think he got excited." Naruto said. "That always happened. Anyway how you guys see the trick?" Neji asked as he walked up to them from behind. "It was still the second floor." All four said making him sweatdrop. "Good eye." Naruto turned to Lee. "Lee we can't fight. We don't know what the exams will hold. Not a good idea to fight during them unless permitted." Naruto said.

Lee got up like nothing happened except he sported a huge bump and nodded. "You are right my friend. I am sorry I acted rashly." Naruto chuckled. "How about after the exams we have a spar? You can fight Sasuke also." Naruto suggested. "Yes I will fight both of the geniuses of this year and see who is the strongest, showing off our flames of youth." Lee screamed. Everyone sweatdropped and sighed. "Ten-Ten." Naruto said before Ten-Ten smacked Lee again before they dragged him away.

Both of the teams make it to room 302 as they see their senseis there. "We congrats you all for making it this far." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Yes my eternal rival is right. You all did well to reach this far. Now I want you all to shine brightly and pass through this exam with your flames of youth." Guy said making the Good Guy pose. Everyone chuckled as Lee saluted his father figure. "Go make us proud and be ready for your first exam." Kakashi said before the two teams opened the door and walk in. The doors closed as the two jonins cry anime tears. "They grow up so fast." They say together.

Teams Seven and Nine look around at the competition and feel their low KI. Lee is fired up, Ten-Ten is annoyed, Neji is neutral, Naruto yawns, Tayuya talks with Sakura and Sasuke checks out the competition. "What is with the hostility?" Naruto asked. "Over one hundred genins here. And more to come." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded before he elbowed Tayuya then both unleashed their KI making most shake and turn away from them. "That is better." They say as the others shake their heads and giggle.

Tayuya looks around and sees a girl with long black hair looking at her before turning away. '_What was that about? She looks abit familiar though…_' She thinks to herself. Naruto already spotted Team Samui giving them a signal only they saw then sees Fu and gives her a small nod which she smiles at him. He then sees the sand siblings and nods to them.

Behind them the door opens as Team Ten walks in. All wearing the clothes from the academy except Shikamaru has a tanto at the hip on his left. "Hey guys." Naruto calls out. "Hey." They greet before they all speak minus Neji. The door opens again as Team Eight walks in, all wearing the clothes from the academy also. The group greets Kiba and Shino but then the room grows cold. Everyone sees Tayuya and Hinata staring each other down, lighting going between them. Everyone moves away from them feeling the KI radiating from them. Naruto sighs. "You two separate now. I don't want another catfight." All the guys perk up hearing that. Naruto notices before he drags Tayuya to one corner and Kiba and Shino drag Hinata to another.

The room is still cold though until smoke appears from near the blackboard. It clears revealing Ibiki and a lot of Chunnins. Ibiki notices the KI. "You two stop with the hostility. Everyone listen up. My name is Ibiki Morino and I am your proctor for the first exam. As of now, you are all mine." He said with a smile that unnerved everyone.

**Done. Almost ten thousand words. This took too long. Damn sleep spells and being out on the road for too long. I should have finished this on Thursday. Crap. Well hope my readers like the chappy. Although I was irritated when I wrote this. Still am and hope the story isn't that bad. I might have given away too much for the next chapter but meh. I will also do some omakes for this. Just somethings I thought up. Now after this I will put up the next chappy of TKG and Second Chance. Then I will work on the stories in this order: OO, Runaway, TKG, Second Chance and Back to the Streets. BttS will be last since that story is super detailed and will deal with a lot of racing from now on. If you want to remember how the roads go just play U2. If you don't have it, why don't you? Each chapter will be between fifteen thousand to twenty thousand words. I am trying to reach that goal for that story since Runaway and OO are close to done. OO needs maybe ten more chapters and same for Runaway.**

**Now onto other things, on Sunday I will start working (YAY) but my updates will be slow (Sowy) so expect a story update maybe once to twice a week. But at least now I can get better laptop with a better program. I will try to write as much for Second Chance for those reading that on Saturday. Now some info.**

**For the bloodline it is very simple; all Naruto needs and other Uzumakis is imagination to use the bloodline. Simple but complicating at the same time. Basically anything can turn into anything almost. The arms, legs and other parts can be changed but anything dealing with the head and heart has to be carefully thought out. Why? Well if the heart is accidentally pierced from thinking stupidly the person dies. Same for the head. Can't separate that like if the person was a robot. Doesn't work that way. So if the person can avoid that then they are ok. Now some might flame me or complain about the Rasengan blast with the cannon but remember all it takes is good imagination which Naruto has. If I wanted to Naruto could have launched missiles containing Rasengans. That would have been fun.**

**Now for the fight, remember it wasn't the real Kisame or Itachi which means they only used twenty to thirty percent of their normal chakra levels or around that. I can't remember what it said in anime. Ok no more of that. Omakes.**

**Omake. Random thought one.**

Naruto looked at the shield halves before getting a random brain fart. He turned around as the shields turned back into hands then chains appeared around his arms and wrists before the Blades of Athena appear in his hands. He then creates some shadow clones and attacks using the new weapons, taking all the clones down. He then pumps one arm in the air with the blade in hand and screams "FOR SPARTA." The others look at him with wide eyes wondering what the hell happened here.

**Omake. Random thought two.**

Naruto looked at the shield halves before getting a random brain fart. He turned around as the shields turned back into hands then his whole body became encased in red and white armor. He brought his arms up and shot off some lasers at a random building making it explode before flying to the sky. The group just stood there dumbstruck before Tayuya looked up. "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?"

**Omake. Random thought three.**

Naruto looked at the shield halves before getting a random brain fart. He turned around as the shields turned back into hands then his whole body became encased in green armor as a weapon appeared in his hand. Out of the sky some alien ships came down before Naruto started to shot at them before taking one down and getting in it. He flew away to battle the other alien ships. Everyone just looked up with a dumb look on their face.

**I think this one might have gone too far off the scale… Ah whatever. Oh one more on how the first fight would have gone differently.**

**Omake: Itachi's Fear.**

"Naruto come with us. It is for the betterment of the world." Everyone raised their eyebrows at that. "Now that REALLY made no sense." Naruto said before leaning over to Sasuke. "What the hell happened to your brother?" Sasuke shrugged wondering also before Naruto got an idea. "Hey Sasuke did Itachi ever have any fan girls?" He whispered into Sasuke's ear, covering his mouth so Itachi couldn't read. Sasuke nodded. "Why?" Naruto had a huge grin.

He then made two blood clones before each made fifty regular clones. Everyone wondered where Naruto was going with this as Itachi and Kisame prepared for a fight. Well before the clones yelled 'Henge' and smoke covered them. Then when it cleared, Itachi gasped and had wide eyes as all the clones minus Naruto had henged into Itachi fan girls. They all screamed as they held up sighs saying they love Itachi and various other things.

Itachi started to back away. "There he is." One clone screamed. "Get him girls." Naruto yelled before Itachi ran being chased by the fan girls, forgetting they are clones. Everyone was on the floor laughing at that, even Kisame who was crying. Before long they all stood up. "Oh man I haven't had a good laugh in a long time. You guys are free to walk away. Hey Itachi wait I need to record this." Kisame yelled taking out a camera and running after him. The group chuckled at that.

Itachi kept running as he threw some kunai at them remembering they are clones but when one popped two more appeared. Now over three hundred fan girls are after him. Kisame right behind recording everything, laughing his ass off. Eventually Itachi escaped after remembering he wasn't actually there but to this day he stayed locked in his room in the Akatsuki base, fearing for the fan girls.

**Omake end.**

**Hope you liked that. If not then I won't do anymore. I am tired. Anyway next chapter will deal with the rest of the chunnin exams with the one month break full of training and random shit. So review please and let me know how I did. Weird Bob hasn't said or done anything…**

**Laters.**


	18. Chuunin Exams Part One and Two

**I'm back peoples. Sorry for delay but didn't think it would take so long to reactivate my phone. Oh well hope people were patient. Anywho I know people wanted me to update OO but that was the last story I updated and I will be going in order. I hope… Lots of crap happened and I got random writing blocks. I sometimes didn't feel like writing or wasn't in the mood to write because of being busy as hell. That and I bought Borderlands: GOTY edition for my birthday and been playing like crazy. Also replaying persona 3 fes and p3p. Also redoing persona 4 since I screwed up. But reasons why is because after Runaway I plan on doing the three year trip. Well one year and some months actually and I want to do a crossover between this story and either P3 or P4 so you all have to choose. Same for TKG though whatever you pick for this story, the other option will be done for the one year trip or longer on TKG. So P3 for runaway and P4 for TKG or vice versa. Just letting people know. Maybe I can make a poll… Hmm… I'll talk more at the end of the chappy so without further ado here is chapter eighteen of Runaway.**

Runaway. Chapter Eighteen

Chunnin Exams Part One and Two

All the genin there looked at Ibiki who had a smirk that said 'This is going to be fun' for him anyway. However the tension in the air was dropped somewhat. "Hey Ibiki-san." Naruto and Tayuya called out with a smile. Ibiki chuckled looking at the two but frowned abit seeing the kids lose some of the tension on them. "So you two are here huh? This ought to be interesting." Ibiki said.

"Yep. I'm guessing you have no other souls to torture huh?" Naruto asked. "Most people here are screwed. Don't break them too badly now." Tayuya said. That made the kids look at Ibiki in fear more so than before, except a couple. Ibiki chuckled again before becoming serious. "Ok all of you get in a single file line and pick a paper from this box. Inside are numbers and each corresponds with the numbers on the chairs. Basically whatever number you get you go and sit in that seat. Shouldn't be too hard…"

The genin did as told and all were now sitting in random locations. All the teams are far apart from each other with Naruto, Hinata, Samui, Fu and Lee at the front of the room. At the back sat Tayuya, Neji, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Kiba with rest around the center mixed in. Naruto was not in a good spot though with Hinata next to him. Tayuya was fuming. Ibiki saw and smirked on the inside but knew this might not end well. Luckily next to Naruto was Fu. However behind him was the girl with black hair that is basically identical almost to Tayuya. '_She looks and feels familiar but I never seen her… Weird._' His two tenants were quiet wondering the same.

"Ok this first test is the written portion of the exam. There are ten questions to answer. However the tenth question will be given fifteen minutes before the hour is up. One rule: NO CHEATING. The chunnin here are here to watch you. Each question is worth ten points. However you start off at a hundred. There are two ways to fail: Get caught ten times or don't answer a single question. Also when one fails, their team fails also." Ibiki said with a tone that said 'Challenge me and you will go through hell by me.' No one said a word, although Naruto and Tayuya and some others had a bored look. Ibiki's eyebrow twitched.

Ibiki looked at the clock as Naruto glanced around. He looked at his friends and the rookie 13 and saw their eyes. '_Guess they figured it out._' He thought. "Ok test starts now." Ibiki shouted as the clock showed eleven o'clock. Everyone turned over the test that were in front of them and read the questions. Everyone had their own opinions on them. '_These are jonin level questions. Man Ibiki really stepped it up. I wonder if there are hidden ninjas here pretending to be genin?_' Naruto thought before working on the first question. Everyone had their own way of cheating; the Hyuugas using their Byakugan, Ten-Ten used mirrors in the ceiling, Gaara used his sand, Fu and Shino used bugs after Fu got a bug contract from Chomei some time back, Kankuro used one of his puppets disguised as one of the chunnin and helped out Temari also, Ino used her clan jutsu to switch with Sakura after she finished her test then helped out with Shikamaru and Choji, Sasuke used his Sharingan and Samui, Karui and Omoi used their brains like Sakura. Lee…well no one knows what he would do.

Tayuya and Naruto were bored though. They already finished since they already learned all of the answers to the questions thanks to their travels. Now they had no idea what to do. Naruto looked at Ibiki and got a devious glint. "Hey Ibiki-san, want to play some poker again?" Ibiki and everyone one else looked at Naruto oddly. "Don't worry, I will make sure baa-chan won't interfere." "I was thinking about Anko interfering, especially after last time…" The two shivered as Tayuya chuckled.

Out of nowhere Naruto pulled out a table and set it up in the center, after making sure his exam would be safe of course by turning it over then turning it upside-down. There, Naruto and Ibiki sat opposite of each other as Naruto pulled out a deck and shuffled the cards before dealing. Tayuya also joined not missing this chance. The three sat there each holding cards. "This will not be strip poker. At least Anko-san is not here." Tayuya said. "I will never play with her after last time. She is crazy. Good cheater but crazy." Naruto said. Most of the genins didn't finish as they looked at the three playing the game. "Yeah well want to bet? Not really poker without betting." Ibiki said.

The two thought about it before Naruto took out a scroll. "Ok I bet two thousand ryo." Naruto said taking some bills out of the scroll. "Same here." Tayuya said as she did the same. Ibiki grunted as he pulled out some money. Everyone was really watching now, even the chunnins there. Naruto changed some cards before Ibiki threw down two pairs of Queens and Jacks. Tayuya threw down three Aces and two kings. Naruto folded. "Damn."

It went on like this with Tayuya ahead but then it took a turn… Now Naruto was without a shirt, no shoes or socks and just pants, Ibiki only had his trench coat off and one shoe off while Tayuya just had her bandana off. "You guys suck." Naruto pouted as the two snickered. The girls in the room and some of the female chunnins had blushes on their faces seeing Naruto's toned body. Ibiki looked at the clock. "Ok tenth questions will now be asked." He looked around and saw only a third of the genin teams were gone.

"This is the 'Do-or-Die' question of sorts. Basically answering this question wrong will end up with you failing the test and staying a genin forever." Ibiki said with a grin. Protests were heard throughout the room as Naruto got his clothes on and bickering while Tayuya raked in the cash. "Well looks like I win." Tayuya said counting the cash. "Oh be quiet you." Naruto mumbled as Tayuya nudged him. "Jealous." She said walking back to her seat. Naruto put everything away and sat back into his seat.

Ibiki shook his head at the display before getting back at the task at hand. "Now before I ask the question; who here wants to drop out and try again another time?" Ibiki asked with a stern look. About fifteen hands rose up and fifteen teams left, some in protest. "Is that everyone?" Ibiki asked. No one moved. He looked at Naruto. "How about you Naruto?" "Me quit? I would rather face Anko-san in another poker rematch than quit." Naruto said. He leaned in though. "Don't tell her that though…" Ibiki laughed. "Heh alright gaki. To everyone here, I have one thing to say; Congratulations, you all pass."

At hearing that the room went quiet before more protests came. "What do you mean we pass? What about the tenth question?" Temari asked. "There was no tenth question. I'm sure you all figured it out but this test was all about information gathering, or in other words, cheating. The genins who were caught means they didn't cheat well enough. In most missions you all will do, or most of you who are still ninjas, you have to gather Intel before going through with the mission. Do it wrong and it's either death or being captured." Ibiki started.

"You still didn't answer her question though." Kiba spoke up. "I was getting to that. The tenth question dealt with completing or abandoning a mission. Just because the mission turns out to be hard doesn't mean you should quit. You can't quit all missions, especially when you are a shinobi. You all should know the consequences of this life." Ibiki said looking at them before seeing Naruto raise his hand. "Yeah Naruto?" "Gonna show the scars?" Ibiki deadpanned. "I was getting to that…"

Naruto snickered as Ibiki unwrapped his bandana and everyone, minus the people who already knew, gasped at the scars on his head. "These are my reminders of what happens when you don't get information right on a mission. Luckily I got the worst out of my team." Ibiki said as he put the bandana back. "Hey Ibiki-san I have a question…" Naruto started. Ibiki looked at him. "Yeah?" "If you are the first proctor, does that mean Anko-san is the next one?" "Uh well yes but I don't see how me being one makes her the other." "Hello she tortures people for a living with a smile on her face. If she has no one then that means she might want in on this." Naruto stated. Ibiki nodded to that.

"And that means…" Tayuya said. "Three, two, one." The three said before Ibiki backed up as a ball of black fabric went through the window and two kunai jammed themselves to the ceiling. A blur came from the window at the same time as a woman stood in front of the fabric. The fabric was a banner saying 'Welcome gakis to stage two. Name's Anko Mitarashi, your proctor.' Oddly under that it said single.

Ibiki peered his head around the fabric. "You're late." Anko kept her pose but her face changed to a scowl mixed with embarrassment. At the same time she counted. "Not bad Ibiki. Only twenty six teams. And the blond and red haired gakis are here." Anko said with a grin. "Hey why it say single? I thought any guy that would hit on you or ask you out would get castrated." Tayuya spoke up. At hearing that, all male genin except Naruto grabbed their privates. Anko snickered. "Maybe I want that one special guy." Naruto snickered. "Aw Anko-san jealous of us." Anko twitched. "Ok you better run to field to 44 before I get to you. The rest follow." She barked out before Naruto ran out through the broken window followed by Anko and the rest of the genin.

XXXX

At the entrance to field 44, everyone stood in front of it facing the gates. Naruto had some scratches on him with Tayuya and some others snickering at him. "Don't laugh… Shesh Anko, you should know I was joking." Anko stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever gaki. Now everyone welcome to training field 44, aka the Forest of Death." She said with a grin. Some of the genin there sweated while others had passive faces, mainly the Konoha genin, Suna, Kumo and Taki but they all had some fear inside their heads except Naruto and Tayuya and to some extent Sasuke and Sakura.

Anko saw them and decided to throw a kunai at Naruto. Naruto moved his head as the kunai went passed him and hit a tree. "Not gonna be that easy to hit me Anko-san." Naruto said with a grin. Anko muttered before regaining her composure. "Anyway before we start this round, everyone has to sign this paper-" She holds one up. "-saying we aren't responsible for your deaths. Yes in this round you can die." All the genins gasped at hearing that.

Anko handed out a big stack to Naruto before he took a paper and passed it down. Before long everyone had a sheet as the groups sat together on the ground and talked. They all signed before Anko called for them. "Ok gakis the objective for this mission is simple: to get a scroll. Now each one team will get a scroll, either a heaven or earth." She holds two scrolls up. "Basically fight the other teams and get a scroll that you don't have. If you have heaven, find an earth scroll and vice-versa. Now there are other scrolls in the forest but unless you want to die miserably, don't go after those. They are booby trapped with some nasty traps." Anko said with glee making everyone shudder. "Once you turn in your paper, your team will get a scroll. Then go and walk to a gate that you will be designated to. Once there, the signal will be given five minutes after everyone is at their gates. Oh forgot to add; you will have five days to complete this exam. Questions? No? Then go and get your scrolls." She said with lots of enthusiasm.

No one got a chance to argue as they all walked to the booth and turned in their papers, each group getting a scroll. Team Seven got an Earth scroll as they walked to gate 24. From there they waited until the signal rang out, the gates opening and all the groups running inside. Team Seven ran along the tree tops with Naruto and Sasuke searching the place. They stop on a tree branch. "Ok so the Konoha teams are spread with Team Samui being nearby." Naruto said. "Yeah and the Suna team is north of us along with teams from Ame and Iwa." Sasuke added. "Who is closest?" Tayuya asked. "Well…" Naruto said before he gasped. "To the ground now." He yelled before all four jumped from the tree to the ground.

They braced as a strong wind destroyed the branch they were on. The wind kept hitting them before Naruto sucked some of it in then blew it out making a Great Breakthrough dispersing the other wind. "The hell was that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked around before someone jumped in front of them. The four tensed as Sasuke and Sakura got ready for a fight. Naruto and Tayuya gasped. "What the hell are you doing here, Orochimaru?" Naruto spat out making Sasuke and Sakura gasp.

Orochimaru chuckled. "My my Naruto-kun you all are grown up. And Tayuya too. Such a shame I couldn't grab you before but I have my sights on someone else." He said as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke flinched and took a step back. "Man you still are a pedo huh?" Naruto said. Orochimaru's eyebrow twitched. "I am not a pedo." He screamed. "Whatever butt pirate. How are your nuts?" Tayuya asked as she and Naruto snickered.

Orochimaru scowled. "You be quiet…" He said before taking out Kusanagi. The four gagged at the sight before Sasuke took out his sword, Tayuya took out her flute and Sakura took out two kunais. "Guess we can't run but this fight won't be easy." Naruto said. "Kukukuku you think I would let you escape?" Orochimaru said before he lunged at them. Sasuke blocked the attack with his sword as Naruto tried to cut Orochimaru down with Rafusuraisā. Orochimaru jumped back before blocking the kunais Sakura threw. He was surprised at the strength behind the throws then saw the kunai encased in earth. "Not bad." He hissed before he dodged an attack from Sasuke.

"Sasuke be careful." Naruto said as he blocked a strike meant for him. "His sword is full of poison that can kill you." Naruto pushed him back before he struck the ground with a chakra infused punch. Sasuke, Sakura and Tayuya jumped up as Orochimaru fell with wide eyes, the ground around him breaking apart. '_He has her strength? Shit._' Naruto jumped back as Tayuya played her flute. Orochimaru saw his world spin before he dispelled the genjutsu. "Nice try but sound won't work on me."

Tayuya scowled before she played some more. Orochimaru had to jump away as a huge club hit the ground with some force. Three ogres head for him as he takes to the trees. "Summons huh? Well I can play that game too." Orochimaru cuts his thumb then does the summoning jutsu on the ground as three huge snakes appear and attack the ogres. Tayuya frowns as her ogres are now being constricted. She plays her flute more trying to free them.

Meanwhile Orochimaru attacks Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura again as the three are on the defensive. "Damn he is strong." Sakura says. "Yeah well he is one of the sannin for a reason." Naruto growls out as he parried Kusanagi with Rafusuraisā, sparks coming from both. Orochimaru jumped back as Sasuke swung his sword down between them. The two boys stood on a branch facing Orochimaru who stood on another. Sakura threw a handful of shuriken as she and Sasuke casted lighting on them. Orochimaru dodged those before multiple snakes came out of his arms and headed for the three.

The three jumped away as they saw the snakes head for them still. Naruto cut the ones headed for him as did Sasuke. Sakura was caught though and was thrown to the ground. Sasuke jumped down and grabbed her as Orochimaru headed for Naruto. The two swung and clashed their swords together before Orochimaru cut the shirt Naruto is wearing, Naruto barely getting cut. Luckily he wasn't but wasn't expecting Orochimaru to do a seal on him. His five finger tips glowed white before he hit them on Naruto's seal.

Naruto screamed in pain before Orochimaru tossed him aside. Tayuya gasped and dispelled her ogres even though two were freed. That caused the last snake to tangle into itself and dispel also. Tayuya ran to the falling Naruto as Orochimaru was now fighting Sasuke. "What did you do to Naruto?" He demanded. "Kukuku I just put a seal on him so he wouldn't interfere. Now Sasuke-kun do you want power?" Orochimaru asked. The two struggled for power as Sasuke was losing. However Orochimaru jumped back from an attack by Sakura.

Tayuya caught Naruto as Naruto was knocked out. "Damn it. He had to use that seal." Tayuya sighed before her finger tips lit in blue fire then applied it on Naruto's seal, breaking the seal Orochimaru put on. That caused Naruto to wake up and create a chakra flare that was felt by everyone in the forest and village. Orochimaru turned and gasped before jumping away from a double attack by Sasuke and Sakura. "Thanks Tayu-chan." Naruto said. "No prob. Now let's kick butt-pirate's ass." Orochimaru twitched. "Would you stop calling me that?" He screamed out before dodging a punch by Naruto.

Orochimaru was getting worried. That chakra flare had to be felt by a lot of people and soon ANBU would head this way. He kicked Naruto away and headed for Sasuke. His neck extended as his head headed for Sasuke's neck. Meantime he flared his chakra at him trying to slow him down. It worked but he didn't expect for Naruto to push Sasuke away. Orochimaru couldn't stop and bit Naruto in the neck. Naruto screamed in pain but at the same time did two things: one, he pulled out a seal with his left hand and using one-handed seals taught by Haku activated it then applied it to Orochimaru's stomach that was exposed earlier by Naruto. Two, he added chakra to his right hand and punched Orochimaru in the head causing him to be dislodged and was sent flying to a branch.

Naruto fell to the ground as Orochimaru did also, both unconscious. Tayuya, Sasuke and Sakura went and grabbed Naruto as they made it to the ground. Orochimaru's body hit the ground hard. Naruto's breathing was erratic as the mark on his neck pulsed. However before they could do anything, they became surrounded by ANBU, Anko, Tsunade and the Hokage. They saw Orochimaru and gasped. "What happened here?" Anko demanded. "Orochimaru came after us but was after me. Though Naruto got hurt in the process." Sasuke said.

Anko got down and looked over Naruto then gasped seeing the curse mark. "Damn it he put the curse mark on him." Everyone tensed except the kids. "Curse mark?" Tayuya asked in a worried tone. "Yeah. We need to seal that thing. By the way what happened to Oro-teme?" Anko asked. "Naruto put on a seven gate seal on him. His chakra is now fully sealed except just enough for him to be alive." Tayuya said. Everyone was stunned. "Can we talk about it later? Naruto needs help." Sakura said. "Yeah but that would mean we can't finish and you know Naruto would want to finish this." Sasuke said.

Everyone was quiet however Tayuya was doing some hand seals. "What are you doing?" Anko asked. Tayuya finished as her finger tips on her right hand grew a bright blue. "Elemental seal." She yelled as she applied it to the mark. The mark stopped glowing as a seal is now around it. Tayuya sweated and panted as Naruto's breathing calmed down. "You said it had to be sealed so I did. I know Jiraiya is not in the village but he did train us and we did learn a lot from the scroll we found." Anko nodded slowly before looking at the Hokage. "What do you think Hokage-sama?" Anko asked.

"Well Tayuya was trained by Jiraiya thanks to that class and with him being with them during their travels. For now grab Orochimaru and place him under arrest. We can't take a chance with him. And Naruto wouldn't want me to pull him out of the exams. You know how stubborn he is." Everyone agreed with that. "You three have the second scroll?" Hiruzen asked. "No Orochimaru attacked us before we could plan anything." Sakura said. Hiruzen nodded. "Alright. The rest of you have your orders. Tsunade do you want to wait in the tower with Anko?" Tsunade looked at Hiruzen. "I don't want to leave Naruto like this." "We will be fine. Besides he has us to look out for him." Sasuke said. "We will be fine Tsunade-sama." Tayuya told her.

Tsunade sighed but agreed. Anko and Tsunade went on ahead to the tower as the ANBU grabbed Orochimaru and took him away along with Hiruzen. Team Seven picked up Naruto and headed for a safe spot since some of the teams were watching. "They better not plan anything…" Tayuya said as they tree jumped to a safe spot.

XXXX

Inside Naruto's mindscape.

Naruto was thrusted inside his mindscape as soon as he lost consciousness. He woke up with a groan as he looked around then gasped seeing the forest almost dead. He then heard some fighting. Getting up, he ran towards the sounds then saw Asa and Rafusuraisā fighting a huge snake. "What the hell is a snake doing here?" he asked himself. Asa is in her fox form since the snake is almost as big as her. Rafusuraisā is on the snake's back cutting up the scales on its back. Overall the snake didn't have enough power to take on a bijuu and a sentient sword.

Asa grabbed the snake with her mouth and tossed it to the lake, spitting at the ground. **"Aw yuck that is nasty."** She said as she cleaned her tongue making Naruto sweatdrop. "Nee-chan you alright?" Naruto called out. Asa turned as smiled a foxy smile at him. **"Naruto. I am fine but this damn snake is a pain in the ass."** She said as they looked at Rafusuraisā fighting the snake on his own. The snake fought back before it shrunk down to reveal a tired Orochimaru. "What the hell? How are you in here?" Naruto screamed out. Orochimaru was about to chuckle before Rafusuraisā stabbed him in the chest. Orochimaru groaned in pain before the sword was pulled out.

"I didn't expect for you to have another being inside you Naruto-kun." Orochimaru groaned. "What the hell happened to my chakra though?" He wondered. "Answer my question damn it." Naruto demanded. "Orochimaru looked at him. "Kuku-" He groaned when he was stabbed again. **"Answer his question."** Rafusuraisā demanded. "Fine. When I bit you I transferred some of my chakra and abit on my soul into you. It was meant for Sasuke-kun but you had to interfere. No matter. You can be of use and I will still get Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru told him. "Not likely since I sealed away your chakra in the real world thanks to a seal I found. And also you are going to die since it seems Tayuya sealed whatever you put on me." Naruto told him. Orochimaru gasped before he was beheaded. Asa casted a fire jutsu on the body to burn it.

Naruto was panting and fell to his knees which Asa who turned herself back to her human form kneeled next to him and held him. **"You alright?"** "Yeah but it seems his chakra did more damage than just making the forest look dead. I need a nap." He said before falling asleep in Asa's arms. She looked up at Rafusuraisā. **"Let's let Naruto rest while we clean up. Seems like that foul chakra is lingering around still."** He agreed as Asa stood up and picked up Naruto. They walked to her cavern and laid him down on the ground then the two went outside and started to cleanse the mindscape.

XXXX

Outside in the Forest of Death.

Naruto woke with a groan as he grabbed his head. "Damn that sucked." He said to himself before hearing some fighting sounds. He looked around and saw he was inside a small cavern then peered his head out of the entrance. He scowled when he saw his team fighting the team with the musical note on their hitai-ates. Tayuya is fighting the girl while Sasuke and Sakura are fighting the boys. He groaned as he stepped out of the cavern now seeing it is the trunk of a tree.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head. "Seems like Asa was busy cleansing that chakra and didn't have much time to heal me." He watched the teams fight before cracking his neck. "They are tired and are now fighting these three." Naruto grabs a soldier pill from his pouch and pops it in his mouth then creates some chakra chains and grabs the opposing team stopping the fight. Tayuya, Sasuke and Sakura look at Naruto and smile while the Sound team was staring at Naruto with wide eyes. "Now can someone explain to me why you three aren't letting my team rest?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed and a pissed off look.

Tayuya went and hugged him. "You ok koi?" "I'm fine but right now we have to deal with these three." Team Seven looks at the Sound Team as they struggle with the chains. "Don't bother struggling. Now answer me or you die." The three stopped and looked at him. "We were sent to fight the Uchiha." The guy with a hunched back and bandages said. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "We were ordered to by Orochimaru. But it seems like he never got the curse mark." The girl spoke. "No Naruto got that instead." Tayuya said. The three tensed hearing that. "Well the mark is dead now anyway thanks to Asa and Rafusuraisā." Naruto spoke. That really put the three on edge.

"It is dead? How?" The other boy said. "You don't need to know. Now-" Naruto brought the girl down to his eye level. "-why do you look like my hime almost? Your chakra is the same as hers too." The girl was confused. "I don't know. Look can you let us go?" "You are in a position where you can't demand anything." Sasuke said. "We have a heaven scroll if you need it." The boy with the bandages said. "Well maybe we can bargain then." Sasuke said. "Fine the scroll for your freedom. That alright?" Naruto asked. The three nodded. "By the way what are your names?" He asked. "I am Dosu." "I am Zaku." "And I am Kin. Now let us go." Naruto and Tayuya glanced at each other. "Alright fine. Who has the scroll though?" Tayuya asked

"I do." Kin said. Tayuya went and searched her pouch before pulling out a heaven scroll. "Well I guess you can let them go koi." Naruto nodded and set them down, let the chains disappear. "Now go. And if we see you again in the finals, we won't hold back." Naruto said. The three agreed before disappearing, though Kin looked back at Tayuya. The four sighed before Naruto went back to the hole, the three following. The four sat on the ground. "Well that was easy though what happened while I was out?" Naruto asked. "Well…" The three started.

_Flashback. Twenty minutes prior._

_Team Seven is running along the ground with Sasuke carrying Naruto. They were all thinking about what happened earlier and how Naruto was doing. They find a small clearing then see a tree with a hollowed out trunk. The four walk to it and go inside. Sasuke lays Naruto down on the ground as Tayuya checks him over. "Seems like he is fighting whatever Orochimaru did. Naruto is stubborn like that." Sasuke chuckles. That is Naruto for you. But we can't do anything right now. You did seal the thing so we shouldn't worry much." Sasuke said._

"_Why don't you rest Tayuya? Me and Sasuke-kun can keep look out." Sakura said. "She is right. You look out of it." Sasuke added. Tayuya nodded. "Yeah alright. Just let me know if anyone wants to fight us while we are crippled. The two nodded as Tayuya lay next to Naruto and cuddled him. Sakura and Sasuke went outside and set up some traps around the clearing just in case. They knew they were being watched though but didn't want to fight whoever it was at the moment. Right now they just wanted to rest for a bit and to let their teammates rest also._

_In the bushes though, the Sound Team watches them both. "So we have to kill the Uchiha? But I don't see the mark on him anywhere." Zaku says. "He probably has it hidden. What do we do though?" Kin said. "Let's wait and see if anything changes." Dosu said. The two nod as they watch them. Sasuke and Sakura are now lying by the entrance as they try to get some rest._

_Ten minutes go by as nothing happens until a senbon flies towards Sasuke. Sasuke takes out his sword and cuts the senbon in a quick slash as the senbon falls to the floor. "You will have to do better than that." He calls out as he and Sakura stand up, readying their weapons. Kin walks out of the bushes. "Not bad but let see you handle this." She launched more senbon at them, some being shadow senbon in the mix as Sasuke and Sakura either parried or dodged the weapons. "That all?" Sakura asked._

_Kin scowled until a gust of wind came from the bushes and headed for them. The two jumped away as the wind impacted the tree. "Oh no…" Sasuke said confusing Kin. A good amount of angry KI was felt over the clearing and in the forest as Tayuya came out of the hole with a very angry look on her face. "What the hell is with the noise? I am trying to fucking sleep here." She screams out at them, her hair going all crazy scaring Kin and her team mates. "Sorry but it seems like this girl and her team decided to attack us." Sakura pointed out._

_Tayuya looked at Kin unnerving her but she stands her ground. "Ok then I guess I will beat the hell out her and her team." Tayuya cracked her knuckles as the other two jumped out of the bushes. "Three-on-three huh? I'll fight the bitch. You two fight the wimps." Tayuya said as she lunged for Kin. Sasuke and Sakura went for Dosu and Zaku. "Bitch? Oh you are so getting it." Kin said as she threw some senbon at Tayuya._

_However Tayuya was too quick for her and she landed a punch to Kin's stomach sending her backwards and onto the ground. Kin was in pain until she started did some signs. Tayuya backed up abit as she started to see multiple Kins. "Ok they aren't clones but what? Genjutsu?" Tayuya said to herself before smirking and pulling her flute out. Kin gasped as Tayuya played her flute. Kin clutched her head as a strong genjutsu was being played. "Aw too much? Seems like my sounds are stronger than yours." Tayuya kept playing as Kin was on her knees before she grabbed a kunai and stabbed her knee, breaking the jutsu._

_Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura are fighting Dosu and Zaku. The two are unmatched since Sasuke and Sakura are better coordinated with either using weapons, jutsus or just their hands. Whenever Dosu would try to use his melody arm, Sasuke would either use his sword or throw a fire ball. Zaku learned the hard way that fire beats wind after his arms caught fire. The two were beat before they knew it. Just then chains wrap around the three as they see Naruto out of the trunk of the tree with an angry look._

_Flashback end._

"So I cut the fight short huh?" Naruto asked. "Eh it's fine. They interrupted my nap anyways." Tayuya said making the three sweatdrop. "Yeah well a new question arises: why did that girl Kin look almost like you? You think it could be that Kin?" Naruto asks. "Not sure. Never asked but maybe we can find out later." Tayuya said. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks. "Tayuya has a twin who she is trying to find named Kin. You didn't know?" Sakura asks. "Not really." Sasuke says. "Remember he wasn't at our sleepovers? Although the girls know and some of the guys." Tayuya spoke. "Oh yeah…" Sasuke said making the girls chuckle. Naruto shakes his head. "Anyway it would be best to rest. We need our energy to get to the tower now that we have both scrolls." The three agree before they all rest after Tayuya makes some clones.

XXXX

Some hours later, Team Seven is now running along the trees heading to the tower. So far they didn't encounter any other teams but were on the lookout. They stopped when they heard a scream followed by a roar. "The fuck was that?" Tayuya asked. "Not sure but let's check it out. One of our friends could be in trouble." Naruto said as the four headed towards the sound. They jumped till they saw a red-headed girl with glasses on the ground. Her right leg looked mangled as she had bruises all over her body. Nearby are two other bodies, probably her teammates, that are badly mangled with pieces missing. And in front of her is a huge tiger the size of a bear. "Shit that isn't good." Tayuya said.

Naruto looked at the tiger and saw multiple kunai and shuriken. "Seems like they put up a good fight but why fight a tiger?" He then looked at the girl and saw something that really stood out. "No way. Her hand…she's an Uzumaki." The three looked at the girl and her hand and gasped also. "A kunai launcher just like yours Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto already jumped towards the tiger with a Rasengan in hand. The tiger had no chance as the Rasengan hit it on its side and sent it flying into the brush. Naruto panted before looking at the girl. "You alright?" She nods slowly before Sasuke, Sakura and Tayuya jump down.

Tayuya and Naruto check her wounds. "Well other than her mangled leg she doesn't have any other injury. But why fight a tiger?" Tayuya asked. "We were by the river trying to get some food when that tiger attacked us. My friends are…" She winced from the pain as she cried. "Stay still. Let us work on your leg." Naruto said as he and Tayuya started to work on her leg. "You two keep on the lookout. Anko-san told me that the tigers sometimes travel in packs. Where there is one there are sometimes two or three." Tayuya said. "More like four." Sakura added. The two turned as the girl gasped seeing four other tigers. "Oh yay." Naruto said with no enthusiasm. "We will keep them busy." Sasuke said. "You better not die man." Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked as he did some handsigns before launching a great fire ball. It hit one of the tigers killing it and making the other three jump back. Sakura went after one while Sasuke attacked the other two. Naruto and Tayuya worked double-time to fix the girl's leg as they set it back into position. "You know we never asked your name." Naruto said. "It's Karen." "Well Karen I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is Tayuya." Karen looks at him. "Uzumaki? You lie." "I am and I don't. You are probably my cousin. And there are others in Konoha." He said as Karen cried out when her leg was forced straight then was wrapped in gauze before Naruto did some signs and had a cast made around her leg. "There we go."

Naruto with Tayuya picked up Karen and had her piggyback on his back. The three saw Sasuke and Sakura fight the last tiger together as they killed two others. "Guys lets go. Don't tire yourselves out." Naruto called out as he held Karen. She held onto him tightly not for safety but to make sure he doesn't disappear. Sasuke and Sakura backed up as did the tiger before the four left the clearing. They all took to the trees for a couple of minutes before they stopped on a branch. The four panted as they sat on it. "Well that a good work out. How is she?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Karen who is now asleep but had tears in her face. "She is definitely tired."

The four look at the tower. "We probably have about a half a day's run to the tower. If we hurry now we should make it in some hours." Sakura said. "Yeah. You guys have food pills? We haven't eaten in a while." Naruto said. Tayuya pulled four pills from her pouch and took one while handing the other three to the rest. They took the pill before having some water. "Ready?" Naruto asks. The others nod as they take off again to the tower.

XXXX

It took some hours but they make it to the tower, drenched in sweat and some dirt on them. They look at the door in front of them before Sasuke opens it. They walk inside as they see the inside empty. "Well we made it in less than what a day?" Naruto asks. "More or less." Sasuke answered. Tayuya and Sakura look at the writing on the wall. "This makes no sense." Sakura said. The guys look at her as they walk to the girls and read the writing. "Ok…It might have to do with the scrolls." Naruto said as Tayuya takes both out and hands one to Sakura. The girls look at each other. "Ready?" Tayuya said. Sakura gulps but nods before they open the scrolls. Inside are seals. "Summoning seals? Throw them down." Naruto said. The girls did as they jumped back.

The two scrolls somehow come together as smoke appears from them. The four tense while Naruto holds Karen close until they see a familiar figure. "Kakashi-sensei?" Tayuya asks. "Yo." Kakashi stands there holding up a peace sign and an eye smile. The four sigh. "Well congrats you guys. You pass. Um who is she?" Kakashi asks seeing Karen on Naruto. "Oh she is Karen who is an Uzumaki like me. Her team was attacked by tigers." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded. "Ok. Also Naruto how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked. "If you are worried about the mark don't bother. It is dead." Naruto said with a grin.

Kakashi raises his visible eye brow. "Dead?" "Asa killed it." "Ah. Well since you guys are early you guys can rest for the next four days." Kakashi said. "Are we the first sensei?" Sakura asks. "Actually you are the third team. The team from Suna came first followed by one team from Kumo." Kakashi said. "Figures Gaara would be first. Probably used his sand. Now the team from Kumo, do they have two girls and one boy, one with white hair, one with red hair and one with blond and a big chest?" Tayuya asked. "Tayuya don't talk about Samui like that." Naruto looked at her. "What? She may be quiet and calm but she is proud to have a chest like that." Tayuya said as she held her own.

Sasuke looked away, Sakura became gloomy and Kakashi giggled like a school girl. "Yes well it was that team also. Guess you met them in your travels?" Kakashi asked. The two nodded. "Anyway where are our rooms? We really need the rest." Sasuke said. "Right. Follow me." Kakashi turned around as the team followed him up some stairs Sasuke and Naruto talked about what might happen later in the exams while behind them Tayuya and Sakura are talking also but about something else.

"Hey Sakura?" Sakura looked at Tayuya. "I saw how you looked when I was talking about my breasts." Sakura looked away with a blush. Tayuya giggled. "If you want you can play with them every day." Sakura blushed more but looked at her. "What are you talking about?" "Oh come on I know you hate being flat chested but if you want them to grow out, play with them. Massage them. They grow and you have some fun too. Maybe have Sasuke do that to you also." Tayuya snickered more as Sakura looked like she would pass out. "I-I-I…" "Oh stop stuttering. Besides how do you think Tsunade-sama got big breasts?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and thought about it. "We-well ok… But not now." "Of course not now." The two kept whispering as the guys look back at them.

"What are they whispering about?" Sasuke asked. "Uh something we should not privy in. They would kill us if we got into their 'girl talk'." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded as they make it to their designated room. "Ok you guys this is your room. There are only two beds and a futon but I guess you can make it work out." Kakashi told them. "Ok sensei." They said. "By the way what are we going to do after this exam is over?" Sakura asked. "Well it depends on who makes it. But for now get some rest. If you guys are hungry there is a cafeteria downstairs past the doors after the stairs." Kakashi told them before shushin out.

The four walk in and see the two beds with a futon on the left wall. There is also a desk next to the futon. Between the beds is a night stand. On the right wall is a door. "That is probably for the bathroom." Naruto said "So what do we do?" Sasuke asked. "Well Karen needs the bed so me and Tayuya can take the futon and you two can share the other bed." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke and Sakura blushed, Sakura redder though. The two stuttered. "Oh come on we know you two are dating so what is wrong with sleeping together?" Tayuya asked. "Easy for you. We want to take things slow." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Tayuya rolled their eyes. "Any slower and you two will be married by the time you are forty." Naruto said as he and Tayuya chuckled. The other two pouted. "Just take it. Right now we need to pry Karen off you." Tayuya said. "Won't be easy since I was like her when I was younger, remember?" Naruto said. "She probably thought she was the last Uzumaki so when she heard me saying I was one she didn't want to think that I would disappear." "I guess but you can't sleep with someone on your back while they have you on a chokehold." Tayuya said.

Naruto gave her a deadpanned look. "That didn't stop you before." Tayuya blushed. "That day I was scared. Not a fan of storms when I was younger, well lighting storms anyway." Tayuya retaliated. Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura sat on the bed watching them. "Anyways… Karen wake up." Naruto said shaking her gently. Karen groaned awake as she looked around. "What happened? Where am i?" "We made it to the tower finally. Thought you would want to sleep in a bed." Naruto said.

Karen gasped. "You mean that wasn't a dream?" "No your team was attacked." Tayuya said sadly. Karen started to shed tears. "So they are gone?.." Karen sobbed softly. "But wait then are you really an Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded. Karen cried more as she held onto him tighter. "I'm not the only one?" "No but I can't breathe." Naruto said as his throat was being squeezed. Karen blushed and let up on the squeezing. "Sorry." "I think my eyes flashed before my eyes. I realized something; I haven't eaten enough ramen in it." Everyone sweatdrops at the revelation.

"Anyways, can we get some sleep?" Sasuke asked. "Sorry. You have the bed Karen since you need it cuz of your leg." Naruto said. Karen nodded but still didn't let go. "Don't let me go. I don't want to be alone." She said in a soft voice. Naruto looked at Tayuya. She sighed. "Fine. I didn't want to sleep in the futon anyways." Naruto shook his head as Sasuke and Sakura are already under the covers. "That was quick." "Shut it Naruto." The two said.

Tayuya chuckled as Naruto laid Karen on the bed then got on one side while Tayuya got behind Karen, after both took off certain articles of clothing. Karen had Tayuya do the same for her while she held onto Naruto closely as the two held her. Naruto looked at Tayuya. "How long would this last?" Tayuya asked gently. "Not sure. We were like this with baa-chan and nee-chan for what some weeks?" "We still are but with each other." Tayuya said. "That is kinda the same but now we are usually conjoined." Tayuya blushed and smirked while Karen who was sleeping blushed also hearing them. "Anyway family is family. Let's go to sleep and talk tomorrow." The two kissed before they fell asleep.

XXXX

Next morning.

The sun light shined into the window of the room as the rays hit Naruto's exposed face. That made him groan and covered his head more. "Damn sun always doing this…" He said softly. He yawned as he moved the covers and opened his eyes. He saw both Karen and Tayuya still asleep then turned his head and saw an empty bed. "Guess they woke up early…" He tried to go back to sleep but felt something. He moved the covers abit and looked down then gasped silently.

Somehow Tayuya grabbed onto his manhood that poked out of the hole off his boxers. That wasn't all though. Karen was holding onto it also. He also saw Tayuya's other hand groping one of Karen's breasts inside her shirt. This was awkward, especially since Tayuya took off Karen's shorts last night and the head is now touching Karen's private area. Naruto wondered where her underwear went and was sweating while Asa was laughing up a storm. '_Not helping nee-chan._' She kept on laughing.

**Very odd lemon scene.**

Naruto stayed still but decided it would be best to go to sleep and pretend he didn't wake up. It didn't help, especially when he heard Karen moaning. He opened an eye and saw Tayuya massaging her breast. He also held back a moan when the girls massaged his cock. He tried to keep still then the worst happened; Karen shifted closer and made the head of his cock slide into her very wet pussy. Naruto gasped quietly then felt Tayuya stroke him. '_Oh no she is having a wet dream. This is not good._'

Asa's laughing was not helping. So far an inch was now in Karen while Tayuya was stroking his cock and massaging Karen's breast. This caused Karen to move more and moan as she stroked with her. Naruto was trying not to moan as Tayuya now let go of his cock and grabbed Karen's other breast then massaged that one. '_Does she think Karen's breasts are hers?_' Tayuya kept massaging which made Karen moan more and move forward more. Now half his cock is inside his cousin and he couldn't do anything about it. He could move but they would wake up and he would get blamed.

Then more happened. Tayuya went and kissed Karen with tongue like she would him. Naruto was wide eyed as Karen kissed her back while she started to hump him. '_I am so dead…_' Asa was silent. ...why? …she passed out from laughter. Naruto was in a situation any guy would KILL for. Somewhere in the elemental nations, Jiraiya is crying for no reason what so ever. So far Naruto is being held by his cousin who is fucking herself by him while his hime is making out and fondling his cousin. Then all stopped as Karen came making him cum and Tayuya was now just cuddling her while still holding her chest. Naruto promptly passed out.

**Lemon end. Don't hate me for it. Just couldn't help it…**

An hour later…

Karen was the first, well second, to wake up. She felt good; better than she has in well ever. Then she felt hands on her chest. She looked at Naruto who was passed out with a neutral somewhat fearful/pained expression on his face, wondering if she probably harmed him during her sleep. Then looked down and saw hands on her breasts which made her blush. Then remembered who was behind her. She blushed more when she turned her head and saw it was Tayuya who was holding her breasts. But then she felt something else, something in her.

She moved abit which made her moan softly. '_What is that? It feels good._' She looked further down and saw she was very close to Naruto, with her casted leg over his thigh and hip. She moved abit and blushed very red when she saw she was connected to Naruto. '_Did we…? But we wouldn't. We passed out…unless I had a wet dream… But then why are Tayuya's hands on my chest?_' As she was thinking this, Tayuya started to wake up. Karen bit her lip as Tayuya squeezed her chest then stopped. "Morning Tayuya." Karen said softly.

Tayuya shot up. "Karen-san. I-I-I-I'm sorry. I forget I get grabby at night." Karen blushed. "Um that explains my wet dream…" The girls blushed. "…and why something else happened…" Tayuya became confused. "You didn't take my panties off did you?" Karen asked as she looked at her with a fearful face. "Uh no. Why?" "Somehow your boyfriend is…in me…" Karen looked away as she grabbed the pillow and put it over her head which caused Naruto to wake up. He groaned as he covered himself with the sheets. "Tayu-chan, it's too early."

"Naruto…" Tayuya said with embarrassment/small hint of anger. He groaned again. "We have four more days left. Or is it three?" "We have a problem." Naruto pulled the covers down then saw Karen between them and Tayuya sitting up behind her. "Yeah?" "I think I had a wet dream last night cuz I woke up groping your cousin." Naruto blushed. "And somehow…you are inside her." Tayuya blushed looking away as Naruto looked at her then Karen then her again. He blinked three times. Then went wide eyed. "So that wasn't you humping me last night?.." He squeaked out. '_It wasn't a dream?_' **"Nope."** Asa said as she laughed again.

"Nope." Tayuya blushed more. "So it was Karen?" "Yep." Naruto looks at Karen. "You ok Karen…?" Karen moves the pillow and looks at them. "Well I am ok as in I'm not hurt, though I think the leg is healed now. But I hope you both don't hate me." "I don't hate you since it was me who caused it. Though Naruto did we kiss?" Tayuya asked. "I never felt a kiss." Naruto said as they three stayed in their positions still. Tayuya's face matched her hair. "So I kissed a girl? And I didn't mind it… Huh." Tayuya thinks. Naruto gives her a deadpanned look. "Really?" "Sorry. But this will stay in between us." Tayuya said. "Obvious. No way in hell will anyone learn about this. Though are you mad at me?" Naruto asked. "No. Though now you have to fuck me."

The two Uzumakis give her a look. "We did that and you want to joke?" Karen asked. "Sorry. Trying to lighten up the mood?" Tayuya said in embarrassment. The two sighed but chuckled. "Maybe later then. Though I am guessing you like your position?" Tayuya said in a threating tone. Karen blushed but kept looking at her. "I could move even though he was my first." Tayuya raised an eyebrow. "Well I don't mind. Besides Naruto needs surrogate mothers anyway." "Oh yeah the stupid CRA. Though there are more Uzumakis but I am the only Namikaze." Naruto said in a whispered tone.

Karen looked at him. "You are a what?" "Yes cuz I am a Namikaze. Just don't tell anyone. Big secret. Besides you are family so it's fine if you know." Naruto told her. Karen nodded and held him close. "Ok. At least I am not alone anymore." She said softly while Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other with a soft smile before they held her. "Well welcome to the family. Though next time you two have sex be awake." Karen and Naruto blushed. "Ta-Tayu-chan…" Naruto blurted out. Tayuya laughed. "Sorry. But I guess this was our first threesome. Well unofficial since we were asleep. Maybe after exams." Tayuya thought out loud.

Naruto poked her making her look at him. "What?" "Crazy horny girl. Though you don't really mind?" "Well I will be your main one right?" Tayuya asked with puppy eyes. Naruto chuckled. "You are my hime. And the alpha and the main one who will always watch since you like that I guess." Tayuya chuckled. "Well I have to make sure the other girls don't go too nuts. Or be too clingy like Karen here since I can be the only one like that." She said as she nodded her head. "Yeah I don't think anyone can top you." Naruto said. They didn't realize but Karen was knocked out cold from hearing them and getting lots of visions. That and Naruto sometimes moved inside her.

XXXX

Time Skip: Four days.

All the teams that made it are now standing in a huge room with stairs on both sides that lead to a railing high above the floor. Opposite of the doors is a huge statue of two hands forming the ram sign. Inside are all the Konoha teams, Gaara's team, Team Samui, another team from Kumo, Fu's team, Kin's Team, a team from Iwa, and a team from Kiri. Up in the stands are the Hokage, Tsunade, each team's sensei, Iruka and Karen whose leg fully healed after a day.

The Hokage looked at the genin. "First off, congratulations on making it this far. You are all exceptional genin." All smiled except for some who had a neutral face. Naruto had his big grin. (Enter boring speech here that has been done a thousand times and random arguments. *sad Sarutobi*)

"Now since there are too many contestants, we will now hold a preliminary match." Sarutobi said. Before he could continue, Tsunade jumped down in front of the genin. "I'll take over now sensei. This match will bring down the contestants to half for the third and final section of the exam. There are three ways to end the matches here: forfeit, death or if I stop the match. Before I continue, anybody want to drop out now?" Everyone looked at each other as no one raised their hands.

"Good which means there will be an even amount of rounds. Seventeen to be exact which means seventeen people will pass unless there is a double KO. Now the screen please." Tsunade said as one of the panels on the wall behind the statue slid down to reveal a screen before two names showed up on it. "Will Samui and Ten-Ten stay on the floor while the rest go up onto the viewing platforms? Take the stairs to either side."

Everyone minus Tsunade, Samui and Ten-Ten left. Half the teams went to one side and the other half went to the other side. "Now the first match of the prelims shall begin. You two ready?" The girls nodded to her. "Hajime." Tsunade yelled out as she jumped backwards towards the statue. Ten-Ten took out some kunai and shuriken and launched them at Samui who in turn took out her tanto and deflected them all. Ten-Ten gasped before taking out a tanto of her own before launching more kunai and shuriken.

In the stands everyone watched as Naruto turned to Lee who was next to him. "So how good is Ten-Ten with a sword?" Lee looked at him before turning back to the match as Ten-Ten and Samui as now in a sword lock. "She's very good Naruto-kun. Why ask?" He said without enthusiasm. Naruto was about to ask but ignored it. "Well Samui has been training for a long time with the sword and knows how to handle one. If Ten-Ten is not careful, she could lose more than the match." Everyone near them heard and wondered what he meant.

So far, the girls were evenly matched though Samui was holding back on Ten-Ten. Ten-ten noticed and stepped it up a bit. Sparks could be seen from the clashing of the two swords before Samui knocked the tanto out of Ten-Ten's hand. Ten-Ten gasped and jumped back from a downward cut coming from Samui. Ten-Ten placed two scrolls down onto the floor in an upright position before yelling out **"Twin Rising Dragons"**. The scrolls start to release smoke while flying and spinning in the air, the smoke in the shape of two dragons. Ten-Ten jumps between them before unleashing a barrage of weapons at Samui. Samui parries and dodges the weapons quickly until she is surrounded by the discarded weapons.

Ten-Ten lands on the ground panting slightly as the girls look at each other. Before Ten-Ten realizes, Samui's tanto is covered in lighting. Samui cuts the wires to some of the weapons on the ground then runs to Ten-Ten. '_She saw the wires? Damn it._' Ten-Ten jumps back from a slash by Samui, though she felt the electricity coming from the tanto. She then unseals a wooden Bo staff from a scroll in her pouch and parries another attack by Samui. The two go at it again before the Bo staff gets cut in half. Ten-Ten is on one knee panting while Samui is only slightly winded. "You put up a good fight but you are almost out of it. Forfeit." Samui said in a cool tone. Ten-Ten looks at her, thinking about her chances. "Fine. I forfeit." She said much to her irritation.

"Winner Samui." Tsunade declares as Samui walks to Ten-Ten and helps her up. "Good fight." Samui said. "Thanks." "Though now you have to clean the floor up." Ten-Ten sweatdrops as she sees all of her weapons all over the floor. "Great." She droops abit. Samui looks up. "Hey Naruto can you help clean up?" Naruto's eyebrow twitches. "Hey I'm not a cleanup boy." He yells. "Oh just do it Naruto. You can use your clones." Shikamaru said with a sigh. Naruto grumbles. "Come on Naruto." Tsunade said. Naruto hanged his head before making fifty clones.

After the cleanup, the board lights up for the second round. It reads: Kin Tsuchi vs. Tayuya Tsuchi. That made everyone gasp but it confirmed Naruto's and Tayuya's hunch.

**Cliffhanger. Almost ten thousand words. Again sorry for taking so long. As you have read I will do the surrogate mothers thing since Bob and Jiraiya are making me. But not a bad idea though it will strictly be a NarutoxTayuya relationship. The girls will be surrogate mothers. The girls will be Karen (obvious), Kin (Twincest is awesome), Temari (Gaara will kill me), Samui, Karui, Yugito, Fu, Haku and Hinata.**

***door gets broken down* "What the fuck you mean by that?" Calm down Tayuya. Besides you know the scene for that. Anyways yes those girls and only they will be the surrogate mothers. But the story will mainly be focused on Naruto and Tayuya and most of the lemon scenes will be with them. Unless something happens and Kin and Karen join. "Pervert." Be quiet you. You like it anyways.**

**Now somethings that I have been thinking about writing apart from the other story ideas I have. With me playing Borderlands like crazy I have been thinking of doing a Naruto crossover with that should anyone want to read one. Will be a while though. Also been thinking of doing a Naruto crossover with the game Rage. Other stories: Naruto crossover with persona 3 and 4 apart from the one year trips, a crossover with Nocturne though that will be tricky, a crossover with Digital Devil Saga (PS2) and another crossover with God Eaters Burst though I have no idea how to start that one. Just a thought in my head. Other crossovers: A God Eaters Burst and Persona 3. This one has been eating at me.**

**My biggest thought though is a crossover between Fast and Furious and Need For Speed. I wanted to add the cast of F&F into my story Back to the Streets but thought it would be better to do a different story all together. Basically the group heads to Bayview for street racing and a job. If anyone wants me to do something like that let me know. Since the passing of Paul Walker that has been on my mind like crazy. Hope some people want me to do that. It will be a while though because of my five stories that I am doing now and other ideas.**

**I will end this AN with this: R.I.P. Paul Walker. You will be missed. Hope you watch over everyone and all of your fans and the street racers that will miss you. Too Young. Too Soon.**


End file.
